


Cordialement

by Junemel



Series: Lettersverse (FR) [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, Letters, M/M, Pen Pals, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 118,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junemel/pseuds/Junemel
Summary: Et si Rin et Ryûji s'étaient connus bien avant leur entrée à l'Académie de la Croix Vraie ? Grâce à un échange scolaire organisé par leurs écoles respectives, les voilà à présent correspondants, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ![en pause jusqu'à ce que je rattrape le retard sur ALP]
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: Lettersverse (FR) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605790
Comments: 28
Kudos: 21





	1. 6 avril 2000

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeiidaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/gifts), [rynoa29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sincerely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128540) by [Jeiidaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/pseuds/Jeiidaan), [rynoa29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/pseuds/rynoa29). 



> Le premier chapitre de cette traduction a été originellement posté sur ffnet, le 16 février 2014. À ce jour, j'ai traduit 42 chapitres, et je les posterai tous ici. Je vous recommande cependant de lire les chapitres uploadés ici plutôt que ceux actuellement présents sur ffnet, car je vais y apporter des corrections/améliorations au fur à mesure que je les posterai.  
> Cordialement (Rin & Ryûji) et À la prochaine (Yukio & Renzô) se déroulent en parallèle ; vous pouvez passer d'une fic à l'autre sans problème.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les premiers chapitres de cette fic sont assez courts, mais ils se rallongeront de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les enfants grandiront.

Tout avait commencé durant leur première année de primaire. Chaque élève avait inscrit son nom sur une petite carte et l'avait remise à leur professeur.

Le nom de Rin était écrit de façon assez brouillonne, mais il en était tout de même assez fier. Habituellement, son écriture était tellement sale qu'on ne pouvait rien déchiffrer, mais cette fois, il s'était beaucoup appliqué pour s'assurer que ça soit lisible. Après tout, c'était le premier pas vers une nouvelle amitié. Il devait faire bonne impression.

"Nii- san ? Tu as bientôt fini ?"

Une petite voix se fit entendre à côté de lui et Rin se tourna vers Yukio avec un sourire lumineux.

"Ouais, je pense." Il leva sa carte et montra à son frère son gribouillage malpropre.

"Waouh ! Elle est vraiment géniale !" Yukio semblait impressionné et lui sourit, remontant ses lunettes qui étaient trop grandes pour son nez. Rin prit un air fier de lui et courut la remettre à l'enseignante.

Toutes les cartes furent mises dans une boîte. Cette boîte, leur avait expliqué leur maîtresse, allait être envoyée dans une école totalement différente de la leur, à Kyoto. En retour, ils allaient eux aussi recevoir une boîte remplie de noms.

Ensuite, ils prendraient chacun une carte à l'intérieur, et ils auraient un correspondant pour le reste de l'année.

Rin était surexcité. Il n'arrivait pas facilement à se faire des amis, car il blessait souvent les gens accidentellement. Mais un ami vivant à Kyoto, il ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal ! C'était parfait. Il aurait enfin un ami. Il ne manqua pas l'école une seule fois à partir de ce jour, demandant sans cesse à l'enseignante si la boîte de Kyoto était arrivée. La réponse était toujours négative, jusqu'à la semaine suivante.

"Et maintenant, Sensei ?" Rin s'était précipité dans la pièce, les yeux remplis d'espoir. Le professeur sourit et tapota une boîte sur son bureau.

"Elle est ici, Rin-kun. Elle est arrivée hier soir !' dit-elle joyeusement. Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent et il se mit à sautiller sur place avec impatience.

L'enseignante demanda à tous les élèves de s'asseoir, puis se balada dans la classe, remettant une carte à chacun.

"Sugu...ro..." Rin avait lu chaque caractère à voix haute en plissant les yeux. "R... Sensei !" Il montra la carte à sa maîtresse, n'arrivant pas à lire le deuxième nom. Le professeur regarda et sourit.

"Ryûji. Suguro Ryûji."

"Suguro Ryûji !" répéta joyeusement Rin. Il regarda la carte de Yukio et tenta de la lire également. "Shi...ma... Ren... zô... Ah, Yukio, tu as de la chance ! La tienne est plus facile à lire !" s'exclama-t-il.

Yukio sourit et redressa ses lunettes. "C'est un peu compliqué, mais j'y arrive."

Rin regarda à nouveau la carte de Yukio, constatant que l'écriture était plutôt moyenne. Il observa alors la sienne plus en détail.

L'écriture était vraiment très agréable à lire. Presque parfaite. Elle ressemblait à celle des manuels scolaires. Rin se demanda un instant si Ryûji serait aussi impressionné par son écriture qu'il l'avait été par la sienne.


	2. 9 avril 2000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Les jumeaux Okumura sont nés en 1995, ils ont donc 6 ans et leur anniversaire est en décembre. Ryuji et Renzô ont 7 ans. Ils sont tous en première année d'école primaire.

Ryûji fronça les sourcils en contemplant la carte dans ses mains. Le nom _Okumura Rin_ y était écrit de façon plutôt maladroite. S'il n'avait pas été habitué à lire l'écriture brouillonne de Shima, il aurait sans doute eu du mal à la déchiffrer. Il n'en était pas très content. Après tout, il était censé correspondra avec cette personne durant une année entière. Il espérait que cette Rin était juste fatiguée quand elle avait écrit ceci, parce que sinon...

"Tu as eu qui, Bon ?"

Renzô semblait plus intéressé par sa carte que par la sienne, qu'il n'était même pas encore allé chercher sur le bureau de leur professeur. À la place, il s'était furtivement glissé derrière Ryûji et avait entreprit de lire la carte entre les mains de son ami.

Instinctivement, Rûji la mit hors de sa portée.

"Hé ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça quand on est en classe !" protesta-t-il pour la quatrième fois ce jour-là d'un air embarrassé.

Renzô l'ignora. Il répéta à haute voix le nom qu'il avait brièvement aperçu. "... Okumura Rin ?"

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, mais quand parla, sa voix était pleine d'excitation. "Oooh, Bon ! T'es tombé sur une _fille_ ! Je me demande qui je vais avoir !"

Clairement plus enthousiaste qu'avant, Renzô piocha une carte avec ses doigts collants. Une grande tache floue apparut sur les dernières caractères de la carte, mais il ne s'en souciait pas beaucoup. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la jolie, non, _magnifique_ écriture devant lui.

"La mienne dit Okumura Yuki-quelque chose !" Renzô sourit largement. "Tu penses qu'elles sont sœurs ?"

Ryûji haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas," dit-il avant de se tourner vers Konekomaru.

"Qui est ton correspondant ?" demanda-t-il.

Konekomaru leur montra sa carte avec hésitation.

"Kumo... quoi ?" Shima n'était pas très doué avec les kanjis.

"Ça dit Hibari Kyoya, idiot," grommela Ryûji.

Renzô lui tira la langue. "Peu importe, Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un nom bizarre, tu trouves pas ?"

"Ça n'a pas l'air d'être le nom d'une personne sympa..." dit Konekomaru en baissant les yeux vers sa carte.

Renzô plissa le nez, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter un autre commentaire leur enseignant prit la parole, coupant toutes les conversations.

"Très bien, les enfants. Vous passerez les quelques prochaines minutes à rédiger vos premières lettres. Vous n'avez pas à écrire un texte trop long. C'est juste une lettre de présentation,' expliqua-t-il. "Je vais écrire un exemple simple que vous pourrez tous suivre, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire la même chose que moi, d'accord ?"

Leur professeur commença à écrire sur le tableau. Rûji l'observa attentivement et suivit exactement son exemple.

_Rin,_

_Bonjour, comment vas-tu?_

_Moi, je vais bien. Dernièrement , nous avons appris beaucoup de choses intéressantes à l'école. C'était plutôt amusant._

_Notre prof a dit que c'était une bonne idée de parler des choses que nous aimons. Alors, j'aime ma famille et mes amis. Nous vivons tous ensemble dans mon temple. C'est vraiment le meilleur de tous. Mais ce que je préfère, c'est écouter mon père psalmodier._

_Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?_

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse._

_Cordialement,_

_Suguro Ryûji_

Après avoir posé son crayon, Ryûji relut sa lettre, fronçant les sourcils avec un air concentré. Il la compara avec l'exemple de leur professeur avant de hocher la tête, un air satisfait sur son visage.

"Sensei ! J'ai fini !" dit-il en levant la main.

"Bon travail, Ryûji-kun. Quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Environ la moitié de la classe leva la main.

Ryûji regarda derrière lui pour voir comment Renzô se débrouillait. Il leva les yeux au ciel en repérant quelques cœurs griffonnés sur le papier, mais il ne dit rien. Il se tourna de nouveau vers sa lettre. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres l'espace d'une seconde. À l'origine, il n'était pas vraiment motivé par cette correspondance obligatoire, mais à présent il était plutôt curieux. Il se demandait ce que cette Rin lui répondrait.


	3. 13 avril 2000

Rin put à peine contenir son cri de joie lorsque la maîtresse leur dit que leurs lettres étaient arrivées.

"Je vous aiderai à écrire votre première réponse, mais à partir de maintenant, vous enverrez vos lettres directement chez vos correspondants." Elle leur remit leurs enveloppes. Rin faillit la déchirer en deux en la saisissant et l'ouvrit le plus rapidement possible pour lire. Yukio fut un peu plus soigneux en l'ouvrant, mais ses doigts tremblaient d'anticipation.

Rin eut un peu de mal à déchiffrer certains caractères, mais une fois qu'il l'eut terminée, il souriait. Ryûji avait l'air d'être un garçon très intéressant, mais il se demandait ce que spalmoder - ou pasmilder ? - voulait dire. Il demanda à sa maîtresse, mais celle dernière répondit qu'il valait mieux qu'il pose la question à Ryûji lui-même. Cela leur donnerait un sujet de conversation. L'écolier hocha la tête et prit son matériel d'écriture pour commencer sa lettre, écoutant vaguement les consignes que la maîtresse leur donnait.

_Cher Ryûji,_

_Tu vis dans un temple ? C'est trop cool ! Mon Papa est un prêtre, donc mon frère et moi on vit dans un monastère. C'est pareil qu'un temple ? J'ai vu un temple une fois, avec Yukio, il y a longtemps, mais c'était très petit et je ne pense pas que des gens pouvaient vivre dedans. Est-ce que tu vis dans un petit temple ?_

_C'est quoi, psamoldier ? Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça veut dire. Ma maîtresse m'a dit de te poser la question. Je pense que c'est un mot rigolo. Est-ce que c'est comme de la musique, vu que tu aimes bien l'écouter ?_

_Ce que je préfère, c'est cuisiner ! Je le fais de mieux en mieux et mon Papa m'a acheté des livres de cuisine pour m'aider à apprendre et je sais qu'un jour, mes plats seront les meilleurs du monde ! Au début, tout le monde recrachait ce que je faisais, mais maintenant ils sont toujours très contents quand ils mangent et ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi ! Mon plat préféré est le sukiyaki ! Et toi ?_

Rin contempla un moment sa lettre, un sourire fier sur le visage, en se demandant comment il pourrait la finir. Il mourait déjà d'envie de voir la réponse de son correspondant. Il baissa les yeux vers la lettre de Ryûji et décida de recopier sa formule de fin qu'il trouvait jolie.

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse._

_Cordialement,_

_Okumura Rin_

Rin jeta un regard à la lettre de Yukio et leva un peu les sourcils.

"Pourquoi il y a plein de cœurs sur la tienne ?"


	4. 16 avril 2000

Après avoir fini de lire sa lettre, Ryûji la posa à plat et sortit une feuille de papier. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la manière de formuler sa réponse, il entendit Shima pleurnicher dans son dos.

"J'ai été roulé !" reniflait-il.

Konekomaru se pencha sur son bureau pour essayer de voir ce qui n'allait pas. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il.

Ryûji avait déjà une assez bonne idée de la réponse, ayant obtenu un certain indice dans sa lettre.

"C'est pas juste ! Bon, échange avec moi !"

"Pas question," répondit Ryûji sans quitter des yeux la lettre de Rin. Un léger froncement de sourcils se forma sur son visage quand il la relut.

 _Elle est un peu bizarre,_ pensa-t-il en prenant note du style dans lequel elle avait été écrite. C'était un peu direct, et son écriture n'était pas de la meilleure qualité, mais au moins elle était assez sérieuse et cohérente. Il ignora Shima qui essayait de lire par-dessus son épaule et commença à écrire sa réponse.

_Rin,_

_Merci pour ta lettre._

_À propos de tes questions, d'abord, je pense que le petit temple dont tu parles est un sanctuaire. Dans ces endroits, tu donnes des offrandes aux divinités qui y vivent. Le temple où je vis est assez grand, et pas du tout comme un sanctuaire. Peut-être que ton professeur pourra te montrer une photo. J'imagine que c'est un peu comme le monastère dans lequel tu vis, mais je n''en ai pas vu beaucoup par ici. Ils sont biens ? Quel genre de choses fais-tu là-bas ?_

_Psalmodier, c'est quand tu mémorises une longue phrase et que tu la répètes encore et encore. C'est un peu comme un chant, ou comme une prière, un peu les deux en fait. J'ai décidé que je deviendrai le chef des moines de mon temple quand je serai grand, alors j'apprends pleins de sutras pour y arriver._

_Je n'ai pas vraiment de plat préféré. Tout ce que ma mère fait est bon. Je pense que c'est cool que tu aies appris à cuisiner. Je suis sûr que tu vas continuer à t'améliorer avec la pratique, alors fais de ton mieux._

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse._

_Cordialement,_

_Suguro Ryûji_

"Tsssk ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réponse nulle ?"

"Renzô... !" grogna Ryûji, essayant de récupérer la lettre que son ami avait subtilisée. "Rends-la moi !"

"Attends, j'en ai pour une seconde." sans demander la permission, il montra la lettre à Konekomaru. Le jeune garçon mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

"Mais en quoi ma lettre a un problème ?" se plaignit-il.

"C'est trop formel, je trouve. Trop sérieux. On dirait un vieil homme ! Et où sont les compliments ? Demandes-en un peu plus sur elle ! Tu gâches une occasion en or, Bon !" protesta Shima.

Ryûji reprit sa lettre. "Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça," grogna-t-il.

Il jeta un regard vers la fin de sa lettre. Elle lui paraissait bien, à lui. Il ne voyait pas de quoi ils se plaignaient.

Cependant, quand il fut certain que personne ne le regardait, il ajouta une dernière ligne avant sa formule de fin.

_Alimentation mise à part, quelle est la chose que tu préfères le plus au monde ?_


	5. 19 avril 2000

"Papa, Yukio ! Elles sont arrivées ! Elles sont arrivées !"cria Rin avec enthousiasme, deux lettres dans les mains.

"Ah, c'était donc ça que tu attendais avec tant d'impatience." Shiro se pencha et prit les enveloppes. "Dire que vous êtes déjà assez grands pour recevoir du courrier. Est-ce que c'est le Ryûji dont tu m'as parlé, Rin ?"

"Ouais !" Rin sourit avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds en tendant les mains. "Maintenant donne-la moi ! Je dois la lire ! C'est une lettre très importante de mon ami !"

"Très bien, très bien," sourit Shiro alors que Yukio tendait les mains à son tour, se réjouissant de la réponse de Renzô. Les deux garçons emmenèrent leurs lettres dans leur chambre et Rin décida de se coucher sur le sol pour lire, tandis que Yukio s'asseyait sur une chaise.

"Ah, Ryûji est tellement intelligent !" s'exclama Rin, ses pieds battant la mesure sur le plancher durant sa lecture. Il regarda autour de lui et prit rapidement une feuille et un crayon avant de s'allonger de nouveau pour écrire une réponse aussi vite que possible. Mais avant de commencer, il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. "Papa !" Il saisit sa lettre et sa feuille de papier avant de se précipiter hors de la salle. "Papa, tu peux me montrer une photo de temple ?"

_Cher Ryûji,_

_J'ai demandé à mon Papa de me montrer une photo d'un temple et ça a l'air super génial ! Il ressemble un peu au monastère, alors peut-être que c'est la même chose à l'intérieur ! On fait plein de choses. Papa aide beaucoup des gens qui viennent lui demander des conseils et il fait aussi des confessions pour ceux qui ont fait des bêtises. Tout le monde dit qu'il est vraiment super et je le pense aussi ! Mon père est le plus cool ! Je joue souvent avec mon frère, Yukio. Il écrit des lettres lui aussi ! Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle Renzô ? Yukio aime bien lui écrire des lettres ! On était vraiment contents quand les lettres sont arrivées aujourd'hui !_

_Ta définition de psalmodier, ça me fait penser aux psaumes qu'ils chantent ici. Parfois, ils ont des réunions le dimanche avec pleins de monsieurs qui portent des robes. Papa les appelle les services et ils chantent beaucoup, mais toutes les chansons sont plutôt ennuyeuses, et je ne les comprends pas. Mais c'est bien à écouter parfois._

_Je pense que ton rêve est vraiment cool ! Je ne sais pas encore quel pourrait être le mien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux faire de mon mieux pour aider mon petit frère !_

_Ce que je préfère dans le monde entier, c'est ma famille ! C'est une bonne réponse ? En tout cas, c'est ce que je pense ! Mon petit frère Yukio est le meilleur du monde, et mon Papa est le meilleur aussi ! Nous sommes vraiment très heureux ensemble tout le temps et j'espère qu'on pourra toujours être ensemble! Quelle est la chose que tu préfères le plus au monde ?_

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse._

_Cordialement ,_

_Rin_

Rin inscrivit seulement son prénom, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de continuer à écrire Okumura à chaque fois. Ryûji connaissait déjà son nom de famille, ce n'était pas un gros problème, non ? Alors qu'il regardait sa lettre une fois de plus, il décida d'ajouter quelque chose à la fin.

_PS : Ça veut dire quoi, cordialement ?_


	6. 23 avril 2000

"Merci, Ryûji. Maintenant, pourquoi tu n'irais pas jouer avec Renzô et Neko-chan jusqu'à ce que le dîner soit prêt ?"

"D'accord ! Mais tu es sûre que tu n'as plus besoin d'aide, Maman ?" demanda Ryûji, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

"C'est bon pour le moment. Ah ! Prends ça, avant que je n'oublie. Elles sont arrivées par la poste, pour vous trois." La mère de Ryûji fouilla dans ses poches et lui remit trois enveloppes.

Ryûji les reconnut immédiatement. Une étincelle de joie s'alluma dans ses yeux.

"Elles sont enfin là !" dit-il avec un large sourire sur le visage.

La mère de Ryûji fut un peu surprise de sa réaction, mais elle sourit. "C'est le projet scolaire dont tu m'avais parlé ? "

"Ouais !" Ryuji avait mis les deux autres lettres dans sa poche et semblait désireux d'ouvrir la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers sa mère.

"Tu peux y aller. Mais n'oublie pas de donner leurs lettres à tes amis aussi !"

"Je le ferai !"

Lorsqu'il fut dans sa chambre, il prit rapidement la lettre et se mit à lire. Quand il eut fini, il commença à écrire une réponse.

_Rin,_

_Merci pour ta lettre._

_Les monastères on l'air intéressants. J'ai trouvé des livres ici qui en parlaient. Je pense que je devrais en visiter un jour pour voir comment c'est de mes propres yeux. À propos de ta question, oui, je connais Renzô. C'est l'un de mes amis. Lui et Konekomaru vivent avec moi dans mon temple. Je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs comme toi, alors ils sont un peu comme mes frères._

Ryûji rougit un peu en écrivant ces mots. Il était content que ses amis ne soient pas là pour le voir.

_Comment est ton frère? Renzô ne m'a pas dit grand-chose sur lui. Il est gentil avec toi ? Dis-moi s'il ne l'est pas et je viendrai lui dire ce que j'en pense._

Ryûji s'arrêta de nouveau dans sa lettre en pensant aux deux dernières questions. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre. Il avait déjà mentionné qu'il aimait entendre les sutras de son père, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde, si ?

Après réflexion, il écrivit:

_La chose que je préfère le plus au monde est aussi ma famille. J'aime voir tout le monde vivre heureux dans mon temple. À cause de beaucoup de raisons, certaines personnes ont commencé à partir. C'est un peu triste. Tout le monde est vraiment inquiet à ce sujet et je souhaite vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider. C'est pourquoi je fais de mon mieux pour devenir le chef des moines._

_Le mot "cordialement" est juste un mot que tu utilises à la fin d'une lettre. Ça veut dire que tu es plutôt sincère ou que tu pensais chaque mot que tu as écrit. C'est un peu difficile à expliquer, mais j'espère que j'ai réussi._

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse._

_Cordialement,_

_Ryûji_


	7. 27 avril 2000

_Cher Ryûji,_

_C'est vraiment cool, un rêve comme ça ! Je pense que je voudrais peut être être cuisiner parce que je suis fort pour ça et ça rend les gens heureux ! Mon frère est vraiment mignon. Il veut devenir docteur et il sait déjà comment faire des pansements et tout ! Je ne sais jamais les mettre, ou je les déchire et je n'y arrive pas. Mais Yukio sait comment faire, alors il m'aide quand je me fais mal et que Papa n'est pas là. Il va être un super docteur !_

_Yukio aime bien écrire à Renzô alors je pense qu'ils doivent bien s'entendre ! Il garde toutes les lettres de Renzô dans une boîte. Papa nous en a donné une chacun, comme ça on conserve des souvenirs. Ma boîte est sous mon lit et Yukio garde la sienne sur son bureau._

"Rin !"

Rin leva les yeux vers le prêtre qui venait de l'appeler en entrant dans sa chambre. "Tu vas être en retard à l'école si tu ne te dépêche pas ! Yukio t'attend !"

"Oh ! D'accord !" Rin lui fit un grand sourire et retourna à sa lettre.

_Je dois aller à l'école maintenant, donc je finirai ta lettre quand je serai de retour !_

Rin prit son cartable et plia la lettre en deux avant de la poser sur son bureau et de courir vers la sortie.

Cependant, Rin revint chez lui peu de temps après. Des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux et les "démon" criés par ses camarades continuaient à résonner dans ses oreilles. Il renifla et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, se rappelant de son père emporté dans une ambulance, riant alors que Rin pouvait voir la douleur sur son visage.

"Nii-san... ?" Rin sentit une petite main sur son dos et leva les yeux vers Yukio, qui avait l'air inquiet.

"Désolé... Yukio." Il se frotta vaillamment les yeux et essaya de chasser leur père de son esprit. Il se força à lui faire un large sourire. "C'était une blague, en fait. Je vais bien ! Je me demandais juste quand est-ce que tu allais me poser la question. Ca va, Yukio ?"

Yukio sembla momentanément soulagé, mais l'inquiétude ne quitta pas entièrement son visage. "Oui, ça va. Papa a dit qu'il reviendrait demain, ne pleure pas, Nii-san."

"Je ne pleure pas !" Rin s'essuya le visage et s'assit, levant crânement le menton. "Je suis un dur, et les durs, ça pleure pas, pas vrai ? Toi aussi, t'es un dur, Yukio, mais je te protégerai quand même."

Yukoi sourit et acquiesça. "Merci, Rin !"

Les deux frères restèrent assis côte à côte pendant un long moment avant que Yukio s'endorme. Rin lui retira doucement ses lunettes et les posa sur son bureau avant remarquer la lettre inachevée sur son bureau. Il regarda l'heure. Il était tard. Mais il voulait écrire à Ryûji. Il devait avoir l'air heureux devant son frère, mais peut-être pourrait-il être plus honnête avec lui.

_Je suis rentré maintenant. Mon Papa est à l'hôpital à cause de moi. Quelqu'un embêtait Yukio alors je l'ai frappé, mais je l'ai frappé trop fort._

Rin se frotta fortement les yeux quand les larmes recommencèrent à couler au souvenir des événements.

_Ils m'ont traité de monstre et de démon et ça m'a tellement énervé que j'ai frappé plein d'autres personnes. J'ai fait très mal à mon père aussi, mais il a dit que c'était lui qui s'était fait mal tout seul. Je sais qu'il a menti et je suis triste maintenant. Il revient demain et je vais lui cuisiner quelque chose de vraiment très bon pour me faire pardonner. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour devenir quelqu'un de plus gentil à partir de maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si quelqu'un recommence à embêter Yukio, mais peut-être qu'ils ont trop peur de moi maintenant et qu'il n'oseront plus le faire._

_J'aime le mot cordialement parce que je veux te dire la vérité.Tu es mon seul ami maintenant parce que tout le monde pense que je suis un monstre. J'ai encore Yukio mais j'espère que Papa ne me déteste pas. Tu me détestes ? J'espère que non. J'aime bien que tu sois mon ami et je vais essayer de ne plus faire mal à personne. Papa a dit que je devais utiliser ma force pour de bonnes actions alors c'est ce que je vais faire._

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre et j'attends avec impatience ta réponse_

_Cordialement,_

_Rin_


	8. 1er mai 2000

"Shima ! Shima !"

Ryûji avait lu sa dernière lettre dans sa chambre, mais lorsqu'il avait atteint la fin, son sourire avait disparu, remplacé par une expression plutôt troublée.

À présent, il courait aux alentours du temple à la recherche de Renzô. Il ne lui fallu pas très longtemps pour le trouver. Le garçon habituellement insouciant relisait sa lettre au bord du lac avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Il n'avait pas l'air très surpris de voir Ryûji.

"Qu'est-ce que dit la tienne ?" demanda Ryûji dès qu'il fut à portée de voix.

Étrangement, Renzô serra sa lettre contre sa poitrine de manière protectrice.

"Et la tienne ?" répliqua-t-il, le dos tourné.

"Tu le sais déjà, non ? Leur père a été blessé. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi, apparemment c'est parce que Rin a essayé de défendre son frère contre des brutes."

Une étrange expression passa sur le visage de Renzô, mais Ryûji ne le remarqua pas.

"Ouais, c'est bien ça." dit Renzô après une seconde en hochant la tête. "Yukio a dit qu'il était inquiet pour eux deux. Il dit qu'il avait vu Rin pleurer, mais qu'après Rin avait fait semblant d'aller bien... " murmura-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise. "On dirait que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive non plus, mais que les choses étaient pires que d'habitude cette fois."

"Je vois..." Ryûji regarda ses pieds. La frustration monta en lui, de la pointe de ses orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il serra étroitement ses poings.

"Les gens sont terribles. Rin essayait juste de protéger son frère... C'est pas une raison qu'ils la traitent de 'démon' !" cria-t-il, les yeux rivés au sol.

" Bon... "

Lorsque Ryûji rédigea sa réponse, il y avait un regard déterminé. Il écrivit soigneusement chaque mot.

_Chère Rin,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que, lorsque tu recevras cette lettre, ça ira mieux pour toi._

_Je suis désolé d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé. J'espère que ton père va bientôt se rétablir._

_Plus important encore, j'espère que tu vas bien aussi. Je sais à quel point c'est terrible de se faire insulter comme ça. C'est dur, mais il ne faut pas écouter ce que les gens disent. Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais j'en sais assez pour savoir que tu as fais ce que tu avais à faire, et pour une bonne raison. Tu es une bonne grande sœur. Je les aurais sans doute frappés aussi si j'avais été à ta place. J'ai un mauvais caractère mais Konekomaru et Shima me retiennent et m'empêchent de me battre quand je veux le faire (sauf si c'est contre Shima que je m'énerve)._

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Je suis sûr qu'il te pardonne, surtout que tu ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Il ne peut pas te détester pour ça._

_Je ne te déteste pas non plus et je ne pense pas que tu es un démon. Je n'ai jeté aucune de tes lettres, tu sais. Je les garde toujours en sécurité parce que je te considère comme une amie aussi._

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse. Et s'il te plaît, prends soin de toi._

_Cordialement,_

_Ton ami, Ryûji_


	9. 7 mai 2000

"IL PENSE QUE JE SUIS UNE FILLE !" cria Rin, indigné.

Shiro éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes tandis que Rin poussait des cris de protestations dans sa direction, le visage écarlate.

"NE RIGOLE PAS ! C'EST TA FAUTE ! TU M'AS DONNÉ UN NOM DE FILLE !" La petite famille était assise sur le lit de Shiro. Cela faisait une semaine depuis son retour de l'hôpital et Rin s'était excusé avec un grand repas. Shiro l'avait bien sûr pardonné, mais il lui avait fait promettre de ne plus faire de bêtises pendant un certain temps. Depuis lors, ils prenaient tous les trois leurs repas sur le lit de Shiro et faisaient également leurs devoirs dessus.

De l'autre côté de leur père, Yukio riait également et Rin se tourna vers lui, désemparé.

"Pas toi aussi, Yukio !" Il croisa ses jambes et souffla.

"Très bien, très bien." Shiro sourit et posa sa main sur la tête de Rin. "Corrige-le et je suis sûr qu'il s'excusera. C'est juste un malentendu."

"Très bien." Grogna Rin. Il plaça un livre sur ses genoux, puis y posa un papier et saisit un stylo, commençant sa lettre. Yukio écrivait déjà sa réponse à Renzô.

_Cher Ryuji,_

_JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE ! Je suis le FRÈRE de Yukio !_

_Sinon, ça va mieux. Papa est sorti de l'hôpital et maintenant il est à la maison, mais il doit rester au lit encore longtemps, alors Yukio et moi on est dans son lit comme ça il n'est pas seul. Je lui ai fait un grand ragoût de bœuf. C'était la première fois que j'en faisait, mais je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti. Je pense que je ferai mieux la prochaine fois._

_Je pense que c'est super d'avoir deux amis presque frères comme ça. Yukio est plus petit que moi et je suis plus fort que lui, alors il ne peut pas me retenir quand je veux me battre. Mais je fais juste de mon mieux pour le protéger. Les gens m'appellent encore 'le démon'. Je leur ai dit d'arrêter, mais personne ne m'écoute. Yukio a pleuré à cause de ça. Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais d'avoir fait pleurer Yukio !_

_Si tu sais ce que ça fait, ça veut dire que des gens t'insultent toi aussi ? Tu sembles être vraiment cool et intelligent, donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi des gens voudraient t'insulter._

_Je suis content que tu sois toujours mon ami. J'aime ces lettres et je t'aime beaucoup aussi et je pense que tu es génial ! Merci d'être mon ami._

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse._

_Cordialement ,_

_Ton ami qui est un GARÇON, Rin_


	10. 10 mai 2000

"TU LE SAVAIS !"

Ryûji essaya de se jeter sur Renzô, mais celui-ci l'esquiva rapidement et commença à s'enfuir en ricanant.

Konekomaru retint un soupir. "Bon, calme-toi s'il te plaît." dit-il sans lever les yeux de la lettre qu'il écrivait soigneusement.

"Ouais, c'est pas si grave, non ?" dit Renzô, lui lançant un sourire provocateur par-dessus son épaule.

Rûji grogna. "Faux ! Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Argh ! Viens ici, que je t'attrape !"

"Ouais, c'est ça !" Renzô courut encore plus vite. Ils firent le tour du grand chêne et Konekomaru ne se leva pour les arrêter qu'une fois qu'il eut fini sa lettre. Il les traîna tous les deux par les oreilles et leur ordonna de s'excuser l'un et l'autre.

"Pourquoi je devrais m'excuser ?!"

"Ce n'est pas entièrement la faute de Shima-san, n'est-ce pas ? Tu reportes juste ta frustration sur lui parce que tu es gêné."

"Ouais, ouais, c'est vrai !" Renzô hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"Et Shima-san n'est pas totalement innocent non plus. Tu aurais dû corriger Bon en apprenant que Rin-kun était un garçon."

Renzô baissa les yeux sous le regard désapprobateur de Konekomaru.

Ryûji leur lança à tous les deux un regard irrité.

"Je vous déteste," murmura-t-il, embarrassé. Une fois que Konekomaru les laissa s'en aller, Ryûji regarda la lettre dans sa main avec un rougissement bien visible sur son visage, et il rassembla ses forces pour écrire une réponse.

_Cher Rin,_

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de t'avoir pris pour une fille ! C'est de ma faute, mais Shima est aussi responsable. Au début, il pensait que Yukio était une fille parce qu'il avait sali le dernier caractère de son nom quand les cartes sont arrivées, et il a dit que vous étiez sœurs. Il savait que tu étais un garçon depuis longtemps maintenant, mais il ne me l'a pas dit pour pouvoir se moquer de moi. Je suis vraiment désolé !_

_Heureux d'apprendre que ton père va mieux. Je suis sûr qu'il a beaucoup aimé ta cuisine. C'est incroyable que tu saches déjà cuisiner autant de choses différentes. J'aimerais y goûter aussi un jour, si possible._

_J'aimerais aussi empêcher les gens autour de toi de te dire toutes ces horribles choses. Les gens sont stupides. Près d'ici, on m'insulte aussi parce que mon temple a une mauvaise réputation. Quelque chose de mauvais s'est passé il y a quelques années, et maintenant il pensent qu'il est maudit. Et maintenant, ils m'appellent 'l'enfant du temple maudit.' Je déteste ça, mais je fais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. Mon père m'a toujours dit de ne pas les laisser m'atteindre, et ça m'aide de rester avec Shima et Konekomaru. Je pense que ça va être un peu plus facile maintenant que je peux t'en parler. Faisons de notre mieux ensemble et ignorons les, d'accord ?_

_Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré et de pouvoir être ton ami. Je pense que tu es génial toi aussi. Si tu as besoin d'aide avec quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi, d'accord ? Ne te retiens pas. Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter._

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse._

_Cordialement,_

_Ton ami, Ryûji_


	11. 14 mai 2000

"Pas étonnant qu'il ait mit autant de cœurs..." fit Yukio lorsque Rin lui révéla que leurs deux correspondants les avaient pris pour des filles. "Je pensais juste qu'il aimait le rose !"

Rin pouffa, le nez dans son riz. La dernière lettre de Ryûji reposait sur la table où ils mangeaient tous ensemble, à côté de la nourriture. Il avait vraiment réfléchi à ce qui y était écrit. Dire que Ryûji était lui aussi harcelé à cause de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler... et il avait probablement été insulté par des adultes aussi. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir à nouveau la lettre, malgré les avertissements des prêtres qui lui disaient qu'elle serait salie par la nourriture. Il la lut tout de même de nouveau, car une phrase avait vraiment retenu son attention.

"Papa ?" Demanda Rin en reposant sa lettre et en levant les yeux vers son père.

"Qu'est -ce qu'il y a, Rin ?" Répondit Shiro en reprenant une bouchée de poisson.

"Est-ce que tu peux envoyer de la nourriture par la poste ?"

"Hmm." Shiro posa sa fourchette. "Eh bien, tu peux envoyer quelque chose qui ne sera pas trop dur à conserver, comme des cookies, des brioches, des bonbons par exemple. Je t'aiderai à trouver une bonne boîte pour ça. C'est pour Ryûji-kun ?"

Rin sourit et hocha la tête. "Ouais!"

Shiro sourit fièrement. "Eh bien, je vais t'aider à choisir quelque chose."

_Cher Ryûji,_

_C'est bon ! Je te pardonne. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir vu qu'on ne peut pas voir nos visages. Je sais que mon nom fait un peu fille, alors je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis désolé que te fasses aussi embêter. Mais en même temps je suis un peu heureux parce que je sais qu'on est pas seuls et qu'on peut surmonter ça ensemble ! C'est une mauvaise chose ? J'aimerais quand même qu'on ne subisse plus ce genre de choses. Surtout, au moins, tu ne le mérites pas. Les gens sont stupides parfois._

_Tu avais dit que tu voulais goûter ma cuisine, alors j'ai fait quelques biscuits parce que Papa a dit qu'ils ne seraient pas durs à conserver dans un colis postal. J'espère qu'ils ne se cassent pas trop. J'ai fait en sorte que tu puisses les partager avec tes amis ! Le nourriture est faite pour être partagée ! Ne sois pas trop gourmand et ne garde pas tout pour toi, d'accord ? J'espère que tu les aimeras !_

_Tu es un bon ami et si un jour Shima et Konekomaru ne sont pas là, tu peux toujours m'écrire de super longues lettres. Ton écriture est vraiment bien, et facile à lire, mais parfois tes mots sont trop longs. Mais j'apprends beaucoup plus de mots quand j'écris avec toi ! Papa dit que tu as une bonne influence sur moi. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais c'est une bonne chose, non?_

_Peut-être qu'un jour nous pourrons jouer ensemble. Je pense que ça serait amusant. Parfois, quand Papa mon frère et moi on se rend au parc près de notre monastère et j'imagine que tu es là avec nous. Est-ce que tu as un parc ? J'aime beaucoup aller sur la balançoire !_

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse._

_Cordialement,_

_Ton ami, Rin_


	12. 17 mai 2000

Lorsqu'ils reçurent leurs lettres, ils furent tous surpris de voir le colis qui les accompagnait.

"C'est pour qui ?"

"C'est quoi ?"

Les trois enfants se penchèrent sur l'enveloppe qui était posée sur le colis. Ryûji reconnut aussitôt l'écriture.

"C'est de Rin !" dit-il avec excitation.

Même si Ryûji préférait lire les lettres de Rin quand il était seul, cette fois-ci, il ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe. "Une seconde !" dit-il, et il commença à lire la lettre.

Shima et Konekomaru prirent leurs propres lettres, mais ne les ouvrirent pas. Ils regardaient Ryûji, attendant qu'il ait fini de lire. Il virent ce dernier rester bouchée bée de surprise.

"Il... Il nous envoie des cookies !"

"C'est vrai ?!"

En quelques secondes, ils avaient déjà ouvert la boîte. À l'intérieur, une douzaine de biscuits étaient empilés les uns sur les autres. Ryûji sentit l'eau lui venir à la bouche en sentant la bonne odeur qui s'échappait du colis. Ils regardèrent tous les biscuits avec une envie mêlée de crainte.

 _Merci, Rin..._ pensa Ryûji. Et ils commencèrent à manger les gâteaux.

"C'est trop bon... !"

"Oui, c'est délicieux," dit Konekomaru avec un sourire joyeux.

"Il cuisine vraiment bien," déclara Ryûji avec un hochement de tête fier. "Même si on a le même âge, Rin sait déjà cuisiner beaucoup de choses."

"Hé. T'es sûr que ce n'est pas une fille, finalement ? C'est impossible qu'un garçon puisse cuisiner aussi bien," fit Shima avec un sourire taquin.

Ryûji ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. À la place, ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire diabolique. "Ne t'en fais pas, je le lui dirai. Je suis sûr que Rin sera très impatient de t'en envoyer une autre boîte."

Shima pâlit.

"C'était juste une blague !"

_Cher Rin,_

_Merci pour les cookies ! Ils étaient vraiment délicieux. Konekomaru et Shima t'envoient leurs remerciements, eux aussi. D'habitude, on ne mange pas de gâteaux ou de bonbons, alors on était vraiment très heureux et on s'est dépêchés de les manger. Merci, vraiment. Je voudrais t'envoyer quelque chose moi aussi, mais je ne peux pas faire grand chose à part t'écrire cette lettre. Je le ferai la prochaine fois si je le peux._

_J'espère moi aussi qu'un jour on pourra jouer ensemble. Il n'y a pas de terrain de jeu ici, sauf celui de l'école. Mais il y a beaucoup de champs près du temple. D'habitude, on va là-bas et on prend quelques fruits et légumes. Parfois, on les mange, mais moi j'offre souvent ma part à Bouddha. Je ne suis pas censé faire ce genre de choses quand mon père prie, mais ça ne le dérange pas vraiment donc je continue à le faire._

_Moi aussi, j'aime t'écrire. Je pense beaucoup à toi quand je m'ennuie. Je pense que tu as une bonne influence sur moi toi aussi, parce que quand je pense à toi, j'essaie de ne pas trop me fâcher parce qu'on s'est promis qu'on allait tous les deux faire de notre mieux. C'est ce que ça veut dire, si tu n'as pas encore trouvé._

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse._

_Cordialement,_

_Ton ami, Ryûji._

Après avoir terminé d'écrire, Ryûji fronça les sourcils un instant. Il regardait fixement la lettre, un petit pli entre les sourcils. Puis, ignorant la légère rougeur qui se répandait sur ses joues, il prit sa décision et griffonna un petit dessin sur la feuille de papier. C'était une version caricaturée de Shima, Konekomaru et lui. Ils souriaient tous et avaient des petites miettes sur le visage. Il écrivit un grand "MERCI" au-dessus du dessin, puis mit rapidement sa lettre dans une enveloppe pour s'empêcher d'y repenser.


	13. 22 mai 2000

Rin faisait des bonds dans tous les sens à l'intérieur du monastère, montrant à tout le monde le dessin de Ryûji. C'était la toute première fois qu'un ami lui offrait quelque chose, et ce dessin qui disait "merci" avec des bonhommes qui souriaient était plus que parfait. Son corps entier vibrait de bonheur.

"Ils les ont aimés !" annonça-t-il fièrement.

"Bon travail, Rin !" rit Shiro en ébouriffant ses cheveux. "Bien sûr qu'ils les ont aimé. Tu cuisine comme un chef, tu sais ?"

Rin rougit, visiblement très content, tout en se tortillant sur place en serrant la lettre contre sa poitrine.

"Ouais !"

_Cher Ryûji,_

_Je suis super content de savoir que vous avez aimé les cookies ! Ça me rend vraiment heureux ! Et j'aime beaucoup ton dessin ! Je l'ai montré à tout le monde dans le monastère et ils ont tous dit que tu es un très grand artiste ! Tu es celui du milieu ? Lequel est Konekomaru, et lequel est Shima ?_

_C'est cool ! C'est comme une ferme ! On a un petit jardin derrière le monastère, mais ce n'est pas très grand. On a juste quelques fleurs et des plantes bizarres que Papa utilise pour brûler l'encens. Il dit qu'il nettoie le monastère des monstres diaboliques pour que ça reste la maison de Dieu. Est-ce que Dieu est comme Bouddha ? On prie Dieu aussi. Je pense que ta vie doit être super géniale !_

_Je pense beaucoup à toi aussi ! Il y a un enfant qui a commencé à me traiter de démon aujourd'hui, mais avant de le frapper, j'ai pensé à toi. Et du coup, je ne l'ai pas tapé. C'est bien, non ?_

"Rin ! N'oublie pas !" Yukio leva les yeux de sa lettre et désigna un petit bracelet bleu et rose fait main posé sur son bureau.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai !" Rin se frappa le front et se précipita sur son sac. Il en sortit un bracelet en ficelle grossièrement tressé. Il était jaune et bleu, et serait parfait autour du poignet d'un enfant. Il retourna rapidement à son bureau, s'assit et continua d'écrire.

_Aujourd'hui, à l'école, on a fait des bracelets de l'amitié. Notre prof nous a dit de les donner à nos meilleurs amis et tu es mon meilleur ami donc je voulais te le donner ! Yukio envoie aussi le sien à Shima parce qu'il a dit la même chose que moi. On n'a pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école et vous êtes plus importants pour nous de toute façon ! Alors accepte-le, s'il te plaît ! J'espère que ça t'ira ! J'ai dû utiliser mon propre poignet pour mesurer comme je ne connaissais pas la taille du tien._

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse !_

_Cordialement,_

_Ton ami, Rin._


	14. 25 mai 2000

_"Je vais quitter la Myôda ...!"_

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans la tête de Ryûji. Des heures après, allongé dans la pénombre, il ne parvenait pas à oublier le ton de cette voix, la détermination... Si Jûzô n'était pas intervenu...

Il se sentait de plus en plus frustré.

Il se tourna sur le côté et essaya de se calmer en récitant mentalement des sutras - mais plus il essaya, plus ses pensées se dirigèrent vers son père, ruinant toute tentative de se distraire. Ryûji était... furieux contre lui. Déçu aussi. Confus. Sa tête tournait quand il y pensait, et il ferma étroitement les yeux, tentant de calmer sa colère. Ses tempes continuait à vriller douloureusement, et Ryûji sentit un picotement humide dans ses yeux qui lui fit se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

La frustration qui l'habitait était trop grande pour être contenue dans son petit corps. Il se sentait seul, et la culpabilité envahissait lourdement son cœur quand il pensait à Shima et Konekomaru, qu'il avait fuit pour aller se morfondre dans sa chambre. Il devait leur présenter des excuses. Bientôt. Mais il ne voulait voir personne à l'instant même, pas quand il se sentait si malheureux.

Il se retourna à nouveau. Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, il aperçut le contour de son bureau, puis la pile de lettres qui étaient soigneusement empilées sur le dessus de celui-ci. Les lettres de Rin. Rûji les avait toutes relues ce matin.

Il en avait reçu une nouvelle cet après-midi, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Il l'avait fourrée dans sa poche et avait été sur le point de s'enfuir pour la lire au calme quand il avait entendu cette terrible phrase.

Rûji se mordit la lèvre, et s'assit avec précaution. Il prit la lettre dans sa poche et alluma la petite lampe à côté de son futon. La lumière le fit grimacer un peu, mais il se força à ignorer la douleur, s'essuya plus ou moins le visage avec sa manche, et a commença à lire la lettre.

Quand il l'eut terminée, son cœur sembla se desserrer et une sensation diffuse de bonheur se répartit dans son corps, chassant la détresse qui l'envahissait. En retournant l'enveloppe, il découvrit le bracelet que Rin lui avait offert. Les doigts de Ryûji se fermèrent autour de celui-ci pendant un moment. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bracelet était parfaitement enroulé autour de son poignet.

_Cher Rin,_

_Merci._

_Le bracelet me va très bien. Je l'ai mis tout à l'heure. Vraiment... merci._

_Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai du mal à écrire cette lettre. Aujourd'hui... d'autres d'adeptes de mon temple ont voulu partir. C'est frustrant. Tout est vraiment frustrant. Je fais de mon mieux ici, mais le temps passe trop lentement. Je ne peux rien faire du tout pour aider. Mon père... ne rend pas les choses faciles non plus. Il cache des choses et je déteste ça. Chaque fois que j'essaie de lui parler, il change de sujet et essaie de me distraire. C'est comme des mensonges, et je déteste les mensonges. On n'est pas censés faire ça, tu sais. Ça trahit nos principes._

_... Désolé, je sais que je suis trop sérieux._

_J'ai juste... peur. On devrait tous former une famille. Chaque fois que quelqu'un essaie de partir, le temple paraît plus vide._ _J 'ai peur qu'un jour, Renzô et Konekomaru partirent aussi... Mais il y a du changement. Nous allons fusionner avec une autre..._

Ryûji s'arrêta une seconde, se demandant comment lui expliquer l'Ordre de la Croix Vraie. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur cette organisation pour l'instant. Il décida d'en apprendre à ce sujet avant d'en parler à Rin.

_... Avec une autre organisation, donc les choses devraient être meilleures à partir de maintenant, j'espère._

_Pour répondre à tes questions, non, Dieu n'est pas comme Bouddha. Je ne sais pas à quelle religion ton monastère est rattaché, mais le bouddhisme est plus qu'un culte. C'est un mode de vie. Nous ne croyons pas à des dieux, mais on suit les enseignements de Bouddha. C'était un homme comme nous, alors nous ne l'adorons pas comme un dieu et on ne prie pas pour lui comme ça. Nous lui rendons hommage pour le remercier de nous conduire vers la voie de l'illumination._

_Je ne sais pas si ça te dépasse un peu - désolée si c'est trop compliqué._

_Je suis contant que je dessin de plaise. Je suis celui au milieu. Renzô c'est celui qui a l'air stupide, et Konekomaru celui avec les cheveux courts. Il les a rasés récemment parce que Renzô a accidentellement collé un bonbon dans ses cheveux. (On s'est vengés, ne t'inquiète pas)._

_À quoi est-ce que vous ressemblez, toi et ton frère ?_

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse._

_Cordialement,_

~~_Ton ami-_ ~~

_Ton meilleur ami, Ryûji_

_PS: Je suis heureux que tu n'aies fait de mal à personne._

* * *


	15. 28 mai 2000

Rin était assis dans le coin de la chapelle, lisant la lettre de Ryûji avec un air sombre sur le visage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si les prêtres commençaient à quitter le monastère un par un comme ça. Ils étaient comme sa famille. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Comment commencé à quitter le monastère, un par un comme ça. Ils étaient comme sa famille. Que pouvait-il dire? Comment pouvait-il l'aider ? Le simple fait de savoir que son ami - non, son meilleur ami était malheureux, et qu'il ne pouvait rien à faire...

Il se frotta rapidement les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il avait besoin d'être fort pour son ami. Il devait faire comme si Ryûji était là et être un bon ami. Il pouvait sûrement faire quelque chose pour lui, non ? Même si c'était juste une lettre. Papa lui avait dit une fois que parler et dire les bons mots pouvait aider les gens.

Donc, c'est ce qu'il ferait. Il dirait les mots justes.

Mais quels étaient les mots justes ? Il se gratta la nuque et se leva, se dirigeant vers la cuisine en traînant des pieds.

"Oi, Rin. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ?" dit Shiro, levant les yeux de son journal. Rin soupira.

"C'est Ryûji," admit-il. "Les moines quittent son temple et il est vraiment triste, et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral." Il leva les yeux vers son père avec espoir. "Qu'est-ce que je dois dire, Papa ?"

Shiro soupira et sourit un peu. Il repoussa sa chaise et tapota ses genoux. Rin couru immédiatement vers lui et s'assit dessus. "Laisse-moi voir." Il prit la lettre de Rin et la lut attentivement avant de la lui rendre. "Eh bien, Rin. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux te dicter."

Rin sembla découragé et baissa les yeux sur la lettre.

"Mais..."

Rin regarda son père. Shiro souriait.

"Les mots justes sont ici." Shiro pointa la poitrine de Rin du doigt.

"Dans mon cœur ?" Murmura Rin.

"Oui." Le prêtre sourit. "Ryûji-kun est ton ami, non ?" Rin hocha vigoureusement la tête. "Alors, écris tout ce qui te passe par la tête, et surtout par le cœur. Et même si tu ne peux pas être là, à côté de lui, tes sentiments l'atteindront, comme si tu lui parlais en face. "

"Mon cœur..." dit à nouveau Rin, plaçant sa propre petite main sur son cœur. Il pouvait le sentir battre sous sa peau. Les mots honnêtes du cœur.

Il pouvait le faire.

_Cher Ryûji,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux, je serai toujours là pour toi. Même si je ne peux pas être là en personne. Parfois, je suis frustré parce qu'on est trop loin l'un de l'autre et on ne peut pas être ensemble. Si j'étais avec toi, je pourrais te faire un gros câlin et on mangerait de la bonne nourriture et on jouerait pour que tu sois plus triste._

_Je sais ce que tu ressens. Les prêtres d'ici sont comme ma famille eux aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'ils commençaient à s'en aller. Je pense que je me sentirais aussi frustré. Je suis désolé, je ne peux vraiment pas t'aider, mais avec cette nouvelle organisation machin chose, les gens vont sans doute rester. Tant que ça peut aider, c'est bien, non ?_

_Je ne pense pas que Renzô et Konekomaru partiront. Tu as dit qu'ils étaient comme tes frères, non ? Bah, Yukio et moi, on est toujours ensemble. On n'est jamais l'un sans l'autre et on ne se séparera jamais. Je pense que Renzô et Konekomaru resteront avec toi parce que c'est ce que font les frères. Peut-être qu'ils ont peur, comme toi. Donc restez ensemble, d'accord? N'ayez pas peur. Et je suis là pour toi aussi ! Je sais que je ne vais pas te laisser tomber alors tu ne seras jamais seul, ok ?_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est le bouddhisme, mais je vais demander à mon Papa, parce que ça a l'air intéressant. Ici, au monastère, nous sommes catholiques. Donc, nous croyons en Dieu et Jésus et d'autres choses. Je ne comprends vraiment pas beaucoup, mais Papa est un très bon professeur et il m'apprend peu à peu. Tu sembles alors intelligent alors ton père doit être un bon enseignant aussi._

_Ça va. Je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais si tu m'en parles plus je pense que je comprendrai. Papa dit que je suis fort pour ça. Il dit que je comprends vite mais qu'il faut m'expliquer longtemps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il rigole toujours après avoir dit ça._

_Je peux te faire un dessin de moi et de mon frère et de mon Papa mais peut être qu'on devrait plutôt s'envoyer des photos pour voir à quoi en ressemble en vrai ! Je pense que c'est une bonne idée donc tu devrais me dire si tu veux le faire ou pas. Je vais te faire un dessin pour le moment._

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et je suis impatient de voir la réponse !_ _Cordialement ,_

_Ton meilleur ami, Rin_

Sous son nom, il dessina du mieux qu'il put lui et son frère tenant chacun une main de leur père, et il mit leurs noms en-dessous. Il écrivit _Yukio_ sous son frère, _Papa_ sous Shiro, et _moi_ sous lui. Rin sourit un peu et sembla satisfait en pliant le papier et le mettant dans l'enveloppe.


	16. 31 mai 2000

Ryûji s'agitait dans son siège avec impatience en attendant le retour de sa mère. Il essaya de se distraire en commençant à rédiger sa réponse à la dernière lettre de Rin, mais son regard se posait constamment sur le dessin qu'il lui avait envoyé. Il n'était pas aussi beau que celui qu'il avait fait, mais il était tout de même bien fait. Mieux que les dessins de Shima, en tout cas. Un petit sourire apparaissait sur son visage chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux dessus.

"C'est bon, les enfants !"

La mère de Ryûji entra dans la pièce, des photos à la main. Les yeux de Ryûji brillèrent en les apercevant, et il attendit qu'elle les pose sur son bureau avant de les prendre.

"Merci, Maman !"

"Merci, Madame ! "

"Ce n'est rien. Maintenant, je vais préparer le dîner, d'accord ? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te disputer avec ton père ce soir, Ryûji !" Le ton doux que sa mère avait employé au départ s'était considérablement durci en s'adressant à son fils.

Ryûji fit une grimace dans son dos.

" Je t'ai vu !" s'exclama Torako en refermant la porte derrière elle.

"Aïe. Tu es mal barré là, Bon," fit Shima d'un ton compatissant.

"Elle me fait pas peur..." marmonna Ryûji, pourtant pas très rassuré. Après une seconde, il secoua la tête et prit une photo.

"Tiens, Konekomaru."

Konekomaru était en train de fixer sa lettre avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Il leva les yeux en entendant son nom et le froncement s'accentua lorsqu'il vit la photo qu'on lui tendait. 

"Tu ne veux pas en envoyer une à Hibari ?" demanda Shima, confus devant l'hésitation de l'autre.

"Hum, eh bien..." il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers la photo que lui montrait Ryûji. Après un moment de silence, il la saisit. "Je suppose..." murmura-t-il doucement, l'air un peu inquiet.

Ryûji fronça les sourcils. Son enthousiasme s'était un peu dissipé en voyant l'air soucieux de son ami. "Tu ne nous dit jamais rien sur ce gars. Comment est-il ? Il est gentil avec toi ? "

Konekomaru semblait un peu surpris par sa question. "Il est ..." Une étrange expression traversa son visage pendant un moment. "Il est un peu... réservé c'est tout. Il ne parle pas beaucoup. "

"Ha. Il a peur de te parler ou un truc du genre ? "

"Peur ? De Konekomaru ?" Ryûji sembla outré à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse trouver le gentil garçon intimidant. 

"Peut-être que le pauvre petit chaperon a peur du Grand-Méchant-Koneko-san !" ricana Shima un peu méchamment.

"Tu ne devrais pas te moquer des gens comme ça !" protesta immédiatement Konekomaru. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, et peut-être un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

Aucun de ses amis ne remarquèrent ce détail.

"Arrête ça." siffla Ryûji en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Renzô.

"Aïeuh !"

_Cher Rin,_

_Dernièrement, les choses se sont grandement améliorées dans mon temple. Beaucoup de choses ont changé, et tout le monde est devenu très occupé, mais c'est pour le mieux, je pense._

_Tout n'est pas parfait. J'ai toujours des problèmes avec mon vieux de temps en temps, mais on ne peut pas vraiment se crier dessus parce que ma mère se fâche. Elle fait peur quand elle se fâche._

_Mais je suis vraiment contant qu'on puisse se parler de tout ça. Tu es un bon ami. Et à propos de ce que t'as dit dans ta dernière lettre, t'as intérêt à vraiment le penser ! C'est une promesse. Et ça va dans les deux sens aussi. Je jure que je ne te laisserai jamais seul, peut importe ce qui se passe._

_J'ai bien aimé ton dessin, mais je voudrais vraiment voir une vraie photo de vous deux. Tu l'as peut-être déjà remarqué, mais nous avons envoyé des photos de nous avec nos lettres._

_Rin, un jour, on se verra en vrai, d'accord ?_

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse._

_Cordialement ,_

_Ton meilleur ami, Ryûji_


	17. 4 juin 2000

Une fois rentrés au monastère, ils étaient ravis, et en sueur. Shiro leur avait acheté un appareil photo jetable que Rin et Yukio se partageaient entre eux. Ils avaient pris des photos ensemble et séparément, et Shiro les avait emmenés à l'aire de jeu non loin de chez eux. Là bas, l'appareil avait été utilisé sur les balançoires et le toboggan. Le cheval à bascule avait aussi servi pour de nombreuses photos. Enfin, les deux dernières images étaient spéciales, montrant toute leur petite famille souriant et faisant signe à l'objectif. 

Après cela, ils étaient partis faire développer la pellicule, s'étaient arrêtés à un stand de takoyaki, puis étaient retournés chercher les clichés.

"Regarde ! J'adore celle-ci !" Rin brandit image de lui en train de sauter de la balançoire. "On dirait que je vole ! Bien joué, Yukio!"

Yukio rougit, heureux du compliment.

Ils passèrent tout le chemin du retour à parler de ce qui leur avait plu dans cette journée. Rin tira de la lettre de Ryûji de la poche de sa veste avec que Shiro ne la range sur le porte-manteau. Puis, il se précipita dans sa chambre et s'assit à son bureau, prit une feuille de papier et commença immédiatement à écrire sa réponse.

_Cher Ryûji,_

_Je suis très heureux que ça se passe mieux dans ton temple ! C'est un grand soulagement! Je me dispute beaucoup avec mon papa moi aussi, mais il m'aime et je suis sûr que ton père t'aime aussi. C'est ce que les papas sont censés faire. Je ne sais pas pour les mamans parce que je n'ai jamais connu la mienne, mais je pense que la tienne t'aime aussi._

_Je ne mens pas, promis !_ _Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ! Jamais ! Même si un gros monstre te poursuit et que j'ai vraiment peur, je serai là pour toi !_

_Je veux te rencontrer en vrai Je veux jouer avec toi et te parler. J'aime beaucoup ces lettres, mais je pense qu'être ensemble sera plus amusant !_

_Mon Papa, Yukio et moi, on est allés jouer avec un appareil photo aujourd'hui et on a pris plein de photos. En voici une !_

_Tu as l'air vraiment cool sur la tienne d'ailleurs !_

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'espère qu'on se rencontrera bientôt !_

_Cordialement ,_

_Ton meilleur-meilleur ami, Rin_


	18. 22-26 octobre 2006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : les jumeaux Okumura ont 12 ans et en sont à leur première année de collège.

_le 22 octobre 2006_

_Ryûji,_

_Les cours sont de plus en plus ennuyeux. Je sais que tu vas me dire de garder la tête haute et j'essaye vraiment ! Je te jure ! C'est juste compliqué. J'aime pas te dire ça, je sais que tu comptes sur moi. Mais je ne veux pas non plus te mentir. J'ai beau étudier, j'ai beau travailler, je n'y arrive pas._

_J'arrive pas non plus à me faire beaucoup d'amis, tu sais ? Je t'ai toi, et j'ai Yukio, mais c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, mais les gens parlent beaucoup dans mon dos et ça craint. Chaque fois que je mets un pied dedans, j'ai direct envie de rentrer à la maison. Si tu étais là, peut-être que ça serait plus facile à supporter, mais tu es loin. Ce n'est pas ta faute, évidemment, c'est juste que je ne peux pas me confier à Yukio comme je le fais avec toi._

_J'aimerais juste que tu sois ici._

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse._

_Cordialement,_   
_Ton meilleur ami, Rin_

* * *

_le 26 octobre 2006_

_Rin,_

_Désolé de ne pas être là. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider et être avec toi. C'est vraiment nul. Je suis quand même heureux que tu m'en parles. T'as pas à avoir peur de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je serai toujours là pour t'écouter et te soutenir. Ça changera jamais._

_Cela dit, je dois aussi m'excuser d'avoir été un peu absent ces derniers temps. J'ai été très occupé ce mois-ci, mais je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse. Je pense à toi, tu sais. C'est juste difficile de trouver le temps de m'asseoir et d'écrire._

_Mais maintenant, ça va changer, et n'essaie pas de faire comme si je n'avais rien fait de mal. Je dois assumer, et me faire pardonner._

_Et justement... J'ai un portable, maintenant._ _Donc. On devrait parler. Ça serait bien de pouvoir enfin mettre une voix sur ton visage..._

_Mon numéro est xxx-xxxx-xxxx_

_Appelle_ _-moi, d'accord?_

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et que je pourrais bientôt t'entendre._

_Sincèrement,_   
_Ton meilleur ami, Ryûji_


	19. 29 octobre 2006

Rin se tenait devant la cabine téléphonique, regardant le téléphone à l'intérieur. Il tenait fermement la lettre de Ryûji dans sa main, une de ses poches remplie de pièces de monnaie, économisées sur son argent de poche. La plupart des adolescents les auraient dépensées en friandises ou en jeux vidéos, mais Rin allait s'en servir pour quelque chose de bien plus important.

Ecrire à Ryûji était simple. Il pouvait coucher ses pensées sur le papier, et imaginer son ami de l'autre côté. Une discussion par téléphone semblait nettement plus intimidante.

Rin déglutit nerveusement.

Il ouvrit la cabine téléphonique et entra, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il ouvrit la lettre et compta à nouveau le montant d'argent nécessaire. Il pressa l'appareil contre son oreille, mais ses doigts hésitèrent sur les touches.

"Allez, Rin !" murmura-t-il pour s'encourager, "C'est ton meilleur ami ! De quoi t'as peur ?" Rin composa rapidement le numéro avant d'avoir le temps d'y repenser. Son cœur bondit à chaque sonnerie.

_"...'lô ?"_

Une voix grave, plutôt douce, venait de répondre.

_"Qui c'est ?"_

Rin retint son souffle pendant un moment. La voix était basse et un peu rauque, loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

"Ryûji ?" Il saisit le téléphone, ses yeux commençant à briller. "Oh mon dieu ta voix est trop cool ! C'est Rin !" Il sourit, toute nervosité disparaissant immédiatement.

Il y eut une légère pause sur la ligne suivie d'une petite inspiration.

_"Rin."_

La voix sur la ligne semblait surprise, mais agréablement.

 _"T'as appelé !"_ La voix de Ryûji laissait clairement entendre qu'il souriait. _"C'est génial. Mince. Wouah. Je n'étais -je veux dire que je m'y attendais, bien sûr, mais je suis juste... surpris. Mince,"_ dit-il encore, semblant un peu essoufflé. _"Comment tu vas ?"_

Un petit rire lui échappa malgré lui. Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et ses joues lui faisaient mal tellement il souriait. 

"Ça va bien maintenant !" Il s'appuya contre un des murs de la cabine. "Oh, mon cœur bat hyper fort. C'est tellement bizarre. Je suis dans une cabine téléphonique, là, parce que les prêtres sont de vrais fouinards."

 _"Andouille."_ Le terme avait été prononcé d'un ton calme, affectueux, mais une légère inclinaison dans la voix de Ryûji indiquait qu'il était tout aussi enthousiaste. _"Pourquoi tu te caches ? C'est juste moi."_

"Eh bah, oui, mais justement. Ils vont tous être en mode 'Oooh, c'est Ryûji-kun ?!" Rin avait pris une voix différente pour se moquer des prêtres.

 _"Haa, vraiment ?"_ Ryûji ricana silencieusement. Il était clair qu'il essayait de paraître calme, mais une voix dans le fond ruina sa tentative.

 _"Aww, regarde, Koneko-san ! Bon rougit !"_ Il y eut un petit ricanement, suivi d'un grognement.

 _"Shima !"_ siffla la voix de Ryûji d'un ton embarrassé. _"Arrête-ça !"_

Rin cligna des yeux en entendant cette autre voix dans le fond, mais quand Ryûji prononça le nom, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Il devrait dire à Yukio qu'il avait aussi entendu la voix de Shima.

"Ah ?" Dit-il d'un ton taquin. "Bon ? C'est ton surnom ?"

Il y eut une sorte de soupir exaspéré et las, suivi d'un rapide _"Non !"_ Ryûji fit une pause. _"Enfin, si,"_ marmonna-t-il à contrecœur quelques secondes plus tard. _"Ignore ça, tu veux ? C'est gênant."_

Rin rit. Dans sa tête, Ryûji avait toujouors été un gars vraiment cool. C'était agréable de voir qu'il pouvait aussi être embarassé. Cela ne faisait pas de lui une personne moins cool, bien sûr. Rin se demandait à quoi il ressemblait quand il rougissait.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je t'appellerai pas comme ça. J'aime bien être spécial en t'appelant Ryûji." C'était vrai et il n'avait aucune honte à le dire. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'appeler son ami autrement.

 _"...Non mais vraiment,"_ marmonna Ryûji dans le même ton embarrassé qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt. _"Mais oui ... c'est, euh, la même chose pour moi. Ce serait bizarre que tu m'appelle autrement de toute façon !"_

Rin sourit, laissant échapper un autre petit rire. "Ouais, idem. On était bizarres à l'époque, non ?" Il leva sa main et regarda les perles autour de son poignet. C'était le chapelet que Ryûji lui avait envoyé quand ils étaient jeunes. Il ne l'avait jamais quitté et s'était retrouvé à le tripoter dans les moments difficiles. C'était une source de réconfort pour lui, comme si son ami était présent à ses côtés.

"Alors". Rin retrouva le sourire. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Ah, pas grand chose, _'"_ répondit Ryûji. _"On était en train de rentrer à la maison. On sortait de l'école."_ Son ton devint un peu plus tendu en mentionnant ce sujet, mais il continua à parler. _"Je dois garder un bon niveau si je atteindre l'objectif dont je t'ai parlé"_ ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse. De toute évidence, il voulait que personne d'autre que Rin ne l'entende.

Malgré lui, Rin sentit un éclair de honte le traverser. "Ouais," murmura-t il. Mais il força ensuite un sourire sur son visage. "Je suis content que tu ailles bien, alors, Ryûji. Je me demande comment sont tes notes comparées à mon frère. C'est une sacrée tête lui aussi".

Ryûji rit doucement. _"Vu la façon dont tu en parles parfois, je n'en doute pas une seconde"._

"Je ne peux rien y faire, que veux-tu ? C'est mon frangin. Je suis fier de lui ! " protesta joyeusement Rin.

Ryûji continua à rire. Le son était léger, chaleureux, mais il disparut, remplacé par une pause hésitante. La voix de Ryûji se fit plus sérieuse. _"Rin... Tu tiens le coup, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Rin ne put pas s'empêcher de soupirer un peu. "Je vais bien, Ryûji. C'est rien d'extraordinaire, tu sais ?" Il voulait juste tout envoyer balader mais... Ryûji était son meilleur ami. "J'ai juste... moins de facilités que vous deux, on va dire. Les prêtres se moquent parfois, parce qu'on est jumeaux, mais que contrairement à lui, je suis nul."

 _"Tu n'es pas nul !"_ s'exclama aussitôt Ryûji. _"Me dis pas que tu crois à leurs idioties ! Tch !"_ Et avant que Rin ne puisse l'interrompre, il continua d'une voix irritée _"Toi et ton frère êtes peut être des jumeaux, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez être exactement pareil. Et tu as peut-être du mal à l'école, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es stupide. Personne ne le pense. Pas ta famille, et certainement pas moi,"_ dit-il fermement.

Rin soupira et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il baissa les yeux et se laissa glisser au sol, s'appuyant s'appuyant contre la cabine. "Facile à dire pour toi..." marmonna-t-il, "ce n'est pas comme si j'essayais pas mais peut importe ce que je fais, ça ne change rien, et les gens me regardent toujours de haut et tout..." Il laissa échapper un soupir frustré. "Cette conversation devient trop sérieuse ! C'était censé être amusant ! C'est notre première conversation téléphonique, je ne devrais pas être aussi lourd et ennuyant !"

Un grognement irrité arriva de l'autre côté de la ligne. Puis, _"Rien n'a changé entre nous, Rin. Ce n'est pas censé être différent des lettres. Si on est déprimé, heureux, en colère, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, on est censés le dire à l'autre. C'est ce qu'on s'est promis, non ?"_

Rin soupira doucement. "Ouais, je sais. Et je pense toujours pareil. Je ne veux pas te mentir ou quelque chose, mais j'ai pas envie de tout gâcher, tu comprends ?" répondit-il d'une petite voix en entendant la voix sur la ligne lui dire qu'il était à court de temps. Il mis rapidement une pièce en plus avant qu'ils ne soient déconnectés.

 _"Tu ne gâche rien du tout, andouille,"_ déclara Ryûji. Bien que bourrue, il y avait une note douce dans sa voix. _"C'est juste impossible. Maintenant arrête de me faire dire tous ces trucs embarrassants,"_ souffla-t-il.

Rin sourit malgré lui et rit doucement. "Mais tu as bien dit qu'on ne devait rien se cacher, non ?" taquina-t-il l'autre. Ryûji avait vraiment une façon bien particulière de lui remonter le moral.

Ryûji grona. _"Je sais ce j'ai dit,"_ marmonna-t-il. _"Mais là ça vire fleur bleue ; et je pense pas que t'aies envie que je sorte plus de trucs gênants."_

"Oh non, j'ai tellement peur du grand méchant Ryûji !" dit Rin d'une voix haut perchée. "Il va me sortir son côté fleur bleue dégoulinant et il va rougir, tout mignon qu'il est ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire !?"

 _"Qui tu traites de 'mignon' ?!"_ grogna Ryûji. _"Tch. Très bien. Si tu veux jouer à ça, alors je dois dire, Rin, que tu as certainement obtenu le titre de grande gueule au fil des ans. Qu'est-il arrivé à ce gamin tout mignon et timide qui me demandait toujours 'Est-ce que ça va ? Tout se passe bien ?' Hmm ?"_

"Eh!" Ce fut au tour de Rin à rougir. "H-Hé! J'avais juste... Six ans à l'époque!" 

_"Comme moi,"_ déclara Ryûji avec suffisance. _"Et je n'ai pas dit la moitié des trucs embarrassants que tu as dit à l'époque."_

"Nan-euh ! T'en avais sept !" protesta bruyamment Rin. "E-Et encore! T'avais plus d'amis que moi, tu avais plus d'expérience !" Il tira la langue, même si Ryûji ne pouvait pas le voir.

 _"Heh. Tu as ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? Estime-toi heureux de ça."_ Ryûji soupira bruyamment. _"Shima est toujours aussi pénible, ça devient pire en ce moment. Si Konekomaru n'avait pas été là pour s'interposer, je l'aurai traîné au temple par l'oreille. C'est sacrément embarrassant de le voir faire ses pitreries à l'école."_ Ryûji parlait librement, ne freinant pas sa désapprobation. L'absence de protestations dans le fond indiqua qu'il était seul.

Rin pencha la tête curieusement. "De quel genre de pitreries tu parles ? Des farces ou quelque chose?"

 _"Si seulement ..."_ murmura aigrement Ryûji _"Tch. Non, c'est sa fichue attitude de coureur de jupons qui me tape sur les nerfs. Il peut à peine marcher dans l'école sans disparaître avec une fille sous le bras."_

"La drague, hein ?" ricana Rin. "Eh bah, il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis qu'on était enfants. Tu te souviens quand il pensait que Yukio était une fille? Il l'a appelé Yuki-chan." Il rit un peu. C'était agréable de se souvenir de ce genre de choses, même s'il n'avait pas été particulièrement proche de Shima.

_"Haha, ouais. Il a même dessiné des cœurs sur la première lettre. Il était tellement déçu quand il a découvert qu'il n'était pas avec une fille."_

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire. Ensuite, Ryûji demanda, _"Est-ce qu'ils parlent toujours ensemble ? Shima ne donne pas beaucoup de nouvelles de lui. Il a toujours été un peu réservé au sujet de ton frère."_

Rin cligna des yeux à la question et, pour la première fois, réfléchit à cette situation. Il avait été tellement stressé par sa propre situation scolaire qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. "Maintenant que tu en parles. Yukio parle à peine de Shima. Je ne l'ai pas vu écrire une lettre depuis des semaines. Enfin, peut être qu'il écrit quand je suis pas là."

 _"Je vois..."_ soupira Ryûji. _"Je me disais que ton frère pourrait m'aider à recadrer à cet idiot."_

Rin laissa échapper un long "Hmmm." Il hocha légèrement la tête. "Eh bien, je vais demander à Yukio. Il étudie énormément en ce moment alors ça doit être pour ça qu'il ne m'en parle pas." Il vérifia combien d'argent il lui restait dans sa poche et reprit la parole. "Je vais te donner le numéro du monastère, comme ça tu pourras appeler quand tu voudras." Il sourit. "Je n'ai pas encore de portable, mais quand j'en aurai un je te passerai le numéro."

"D'accord."

Après avoir noté le numéro, Ryûji se racla la gorge et dit: _"...c'était sympa de te parler après tout ce temps. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit avant, mais, je suis heureux... qu'on se soit rencontrés, Rin."_

Rin sourit doucement. "Ouais. Moi aussi, Ryûji. Je ne sais pas où j'en serais sans toi."

 _"Probablement encore à penser que les tomates poussent sur les arbres."_ Ryûji rit. _"Je... t'appellerai. Et j'espère t'entendre bientôt aussi. Si je ne peux pas décrocher, je te rappellerai quand je peux,"_ promit-il.

"J'avais neuf ans !" Rin soupira et fit une moue sur le côté. "Ouais, ouais. Même chose pour toi, on parlera plus tard, d'accord ?" Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui.

_"Ouais... À bientôt."_

Les mots d'adieu de Ryûji avaient été prononcés à voix basse. Un atmosphère calme et affectueuse s'était répandue autour d'eux, et elle s'attarda longtemps dans l'air après la fin de l'appel. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Ryûji et Rin arboraient un sourire identique. Et, en regardant le téléphone dans sa main, le sourire de Ryûji. Il se sentait heureux, comblé.

Cela faisait six ans depuis qu'il avait rencontré Rin pour la première fois Le lien qu'il avait construit avec l'autre garçon au fil des ans était très précieux à ses yeux. À présent, en regardant le nom de Rin affiché sur son écran, il sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient encore plus, et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.


	20. 8 décembre 2007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryûji a 14 ans et Rin en a 13.

"Ryûji ! Reviens ici et présente des excuses à ton père !"

Ryûji ignora les paroles de sa mère et s'en alla, furieux, les poings crispés. Il pouvait entendre Konekomaru et Shima murmurer dans son dos, mais il les ignora, et ils ne firent rien pour le suivre.

_Ce foutu vieux schnock !_

Ryûji ferma les yeux et tenta d'apaiser sa colère, mais ses poings tremblaient toujours quand il atteignit sa chambre. Il mourrait d'envie de frapper, de hurler. Il avait failli le faire quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'avait pas osé frapper son propre mère, mais il l'avait voulu.

Il l'avait voulu.

Il avait quand même une putain de bonne raison. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère n'était pas aussi énervée que lui, alors qu'il avait surpris son père à flirter. Bien sûr, Ryûji n'avait pas entendu ce qu'ils disaient, mais il avait vu à quel point ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. Pire encore, Ryûji n'avait pas vu son père depuis des jours, une habitude récurrente qui n'avait cessé de croître ces derniers temps. Il s'était inquiété, anxieux, et surtout en colère, et quand il avait finalement vu l'arrière du crâne chauve de son père en rentrant de l'école, il avait été soulagé. Cependant, la vue de cette femme aux formes généreuses et aux lèvres pulpeuses avait aussitôt fait remonter sa colère.

"...c'est le pire..."

Ryûji avait la migraine.

Il se sentait mal. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal depuis des années.

Il était assis sur le sol, dos au mur, et pressait ses paumes sur ses yeux. Mais il ne sentait pas la tension s'évacuer. Il essaya de méditer, mais son esprit était trop plein pour pouvoir faire le vide, et ses émotions trop à vif pour qu'il soit apaisé. La seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire en ce moment était-

"Rin..."

Le mot lui échappa doucement. Ryûji pensait aux lettres conservées dans le tiroir de son bureau et au numéro dans son téléphone, un numéro qu'il appelait souvent, ces jours-ci. Ryûji sortit alors son portable et l'observa en fronçant les sourcils. Plus il regardait l'écran lumineux, moins les plis entre les sourcils devenaient prononcés. Il réussit à ravaler un peu de sa colère en pensant à Rin, à son rire, à sa voix.

Un pincement de nostalgie, mêlé de culpabilité, pulsait à l'intérieur de lui. Ryûji se trouva bientôt à faire la seule chose à laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister, appeler Rin.

La personne qui répondit au téléphone n'était pas son ami.

 _"Bonjour ?"_ C'était un homme à la voix plus âgée. Un des prêtres. _"C'est Nagatomo. Comment puis-je vous aider ?"_

La gorge de Ryûji se noua. Il avala sa ridicule déception -il n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à ce que Rin réponde au téléphone. Il pouvait tomber sur n'importe quel habitant du monastère quand il appelait, il le savait. Il l'avait juste oublié.

"Ah, 'jour, Père..." murmura-t-il. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et continua d'une voix plus ferme. "C'est, euh, Ryûji. Rin est là ?" Il essaya de ne pas prendre un ton trop désespéré ou trop pressé.

 _"Ah, Ryûji-kun!"_ Le sourire de Nagatomo pouvait être entendu dans sa voix. _"Oui, bien sûr. Permets-moi d'aller le chercher."_ Il y eut un bruit de frottement lorsque le téléphone fut posé sur une table, puis des voix étouffées dans le fond. Enfin, la voix de Rin monta lentement de volume alors qu'il se rapprochait du téléphone.

 _"...Ouais, d'accord !"_ Il y eut un bruissement quand il décrocha le téléphone. _"Ryûji ? Hey. J'étais justement en train de penser à t'appeler. Quoi de neuf ?"_ Rin semblait aussi heureux que d'habitude, quand il saisit le téléphone.

Entendre la voix de Rin eut l'effet que Ryûji avait espéré. Ses muscles tendus se desserrèrent et les plis entre les sourcils se lissèrent légèrement. "Rin..." murmura-t-il. Il laissa le son lui échapper comme un soupir, ou peut-être comme une supplique. Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que de parler à Rin ? "Hey... J'espérait que tu sois chez toi. T'es occupé ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

 _"Pas vraiment."_ La joie dans la voix de Rin avait diminué, comme s'il comprenait que quelque chose tracassait Ryûji. _"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?"_

"...C'est juste...mon père," grogna un peu Ryûji. "Je me suis encore disputé avec lui..."

 _"Oh."_ Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté de la ligne avant que tout à coup un fort raclage de chaise sur le sol soit audible. Il semblait Rin se soit assis près du combiné. _"Eh bien, je suis là pour toi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"_

Ryûji prit quelques secondes pour répondre. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir parler et revivre à nouveau les événements. Il serait plus facile de parler d'autre chose à Rin et de se laisser refroidir. Cependant, maintenant que Rin était au bout du fil, et avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait envie de dire allait déborder de ses lèvres. Au moins, son ami serait compréhensif. Il l'écouterai. Il verrait que Ryûji avait le droit d'être en colère.

"... J'ai surpris cet abruti en train de flirter," dit finalement Ryûji dans un grognement sourd. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur son téléphone pendant qu'il parlait. "Ma mère a l'air de s'en ficher totalement, même si il ne lui donne aucune putain d'excuse pour avoir disparu pendant les deux dernier jours. Il n'a même pas expliqué où il avait été !"

 _"Oh ..."_ La voix de Rin était plutôt choquée et il y eut une pause suivie d'un profond soupir. _"C'est nul... Et il ne veux pas t'en parler ? Il doit bien y avoir une sorte de raison, non ? "_

Suite à la question, Ryûji laisser échapper un soupir vague, un peu frustré. Pour quelle raison au monde aurait-il disparu ? N'était-ce pas évident ? _Mon bâtard de père n'en a rien à foutre de nous._ Ryûji sentit son cœur se serrer violemment, un coup de poignard pointu qui se propageait dans sa poitrine comme un poison amer. Il avait du mal à respirer. Fermant les yeux, sa mémoire lui fit revoir son père lui donnant ce maudit sourire apaisant, l'odeur de l'alcool collant à ses vêtements, sa mère posant une main ferme sur les épaules de son père comme s'il lui appartenait, comme s'il le méritait.

"Mon père," Siffla Ryûji, la douleur dans sa poitrine le piquant profondément, "est le pire de tous." Il déglutit difficilement. "Tout le monde le sait. C'est un moine complètement nul et un père épouvantable. Toujours à disparaître Dieu ne sait où, avec tous ses putains, putains de secrets. S'il veut tellement partir, il n'a qu'à _dégager_ une bonne fois pour toutes !" gronda-t-il.

 _"Hé, ne dis pas ça."_ La voix de Rin était plus calme et un peu autoritaire. _"Je comprends que tu sois énervé et tout ça, mais... C'est toujours ton père. Ta famille. Tu ne peut pas sauter aux conclusions si vite, surtout quand c'est ta famille de concernée. Tu devrais chercher à comprendre."_ Il soupira. _"Et... s'il ne veux pas te le dire... Je ne sais pas, Ryûji. Je suis toujours là pour toi, quoi que tu décides, mais n'abandonne pas ton père si rapidement."_

Ryûji essaya de laisser les mots de Rin lui parvenir. Il voulait suivre ses conseils. Il ne veut pas se sentir ce doute, cette trahison. "Il rend les choses difficiles..." murmura-t-il. Il pressa le téléphone près de son oreille et sentit la chaleur de l'écran, appuyé sur sa joue. Il voulait Rin ici, à côté de lui. "J'en ai marre de toujours essayer de lui pardonner." _Il ne le mérite pas._

_...Pas vrai ?_

L'estomac de Ryûji se tordit. Un étrange mélange d'incertitude, l'espoir et de peur s'étendit au fond de son estomac. Cette situation lui était insurmontable, mais la voix de Rin était si réconfortante, et Ryûji ...il voulait y croire.

"T'as peut être raison, mais..." il soupira et s'affala un peu plus, repliant ses genoux vers lui. Il posa ses coudes dessus et continua à parler. "M'man... n'est pas un jouet. Elle ne le laisserai pas la tromper." Ryûji humidifia ses lèvres. "Et mon père est un tas de choses, mais il ne pourrait pas... il ne _pourrait pas_ , pas vrai ?"

 _"Tu m'as toujours dit à quel point ton père était super."_ La voix sur la ligne était douce et réconfortante. _"Et mon père fait des trucs assez stupides aussi et il parle toujours de jolies filles et d'autres choses mais il reste un brave type. Il a juste ses raisons, Ryûji. "_ Il en semblait convaincu. _"Aucun père ne se conduirait comme ça sans raison, pas le père dont tu m'as parlé. Il t'aime et je le sais parce que c'est ce que les pères sont censés faire. "_

Les mots de Rin le brûlaient. Ils étaient plus doux qu'un médicament, mais toujours aussi difficiles à avaler. Les yeux de Ryûji devenaient humides alors qu'il luttait contre les images discordantes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il s'était endurci, comme il avait grandit, en regardant son père avec les mêmes yeux qu'il avait eut était enfant. À présent, changer cette vision de lui était difficile. Le comportement négligent de son père testait constamment la confiance de Ryûji en lui. Il doutait quand même de son amour... C'était une première, et il se sentait profondément coupable pour ça malgré ce qu'il avait vu ... ou ce qu'il pensait avoir vu.

"...Ouais," répondit finalement Ryûji, plus ou moins. Il se racla la gorge désespérément, embarrassé du son de sa voix, et essaya de poursuivre sur un ton plus ferme, mais il était difficile de parler à travers la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. "... Euh, oui, tu as raison, je..." Une profonde expiration lui échappa, desserrant ses angoisses et renforçant sa volonté. 'Je suis juste stupide. Désolé ..."

 _"Ça va. Tu n'es pas stupide..."_ Rin soupira et il y eut un silence sur la ligne. Il dura quelques secondes avant qu'il n'y ait une prise de souffle, une seconde, et enfin il parla. "Je viens de... J'aimerais pouvoir être là avec toi. Ce serait beaucoup plus facile." Il soupira de nouveau.

"Totalement d'accord... " Ryûji frotta ses yeux humides tandis un sourire impuissant se formait sur ses lèvres. "Mais ... Même si on n'est pas ensemble... Je suis content de pouvoir te parler comme ça. Ça... ça aide. Alors...merci." Les mots de Ryûji venaient du fond de son cœur.

 _"Ben, t'es mon meilleur ami, Ryûji. Bien sûr que tu peux me parler."_ La voix de Rin semblait un peu plus enthousiaste. _"Je serai là pour toi et tu seras là pour moi aussi, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça. Et t'as pas besoin de me remercier non plus. On est des amis et c'est ce que je suis censé faire"._

"Je le sais, idiot..." Le sourire lui venait plus facilement maintenant. Tendre aussi. "J'ai encore envie de te remercier, alors tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer," déclara Ryûji en riant cette fois.

 _"Si ça te fait sentir mieux,"_ répondit Rin avec un rire.

"Hé." Ryûji secoua la tête. Il devait admettre qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été quand il avait téléphoné à Rin pour la première fois. Il était heureux de l'avoir appelé.

"Ça me manque de ne pas te parler plus souvent." Ryûji semblait triste. "Désolé, ça fait un certain temps encore. Tu sais comment ça se passe ici."

 _"C'est bon,"_ déclara Rin. " _J'ai été un peu occupé aussi. Je suis heureux de pouvoir te parler quand je peux, tu sais ?"_

"Oui, même chose ici..." convint Ryûji. "Quoi de neuf, sinon ?"

 _"Ah, c'est euh... juste les mêmes trucs, vraiment..."_ La voix de Rin réduit un peu en volume. _"Rien de différent."_

Ryûji connaissait ce ton. Il fronça les sourcils. "Ton frère te reproche encore ta bagarre de la semaine dernière ?"

Rin soupira. _"Entre autres..."_

L'expression de Ryûji se tordit en sympathie "...Ne le laisse pas te démoraliser, Rin. Il s'inquiète seulement pour toi," le rassura-t-il.

 _"Je sais !"_ s'exclama Rin. _"Je sais, je sais..."_ Il répéta les mots d'un ton un peu plus calme. _"C'est juste... Rien ne change, c'est tout."_

Rin semblait si fatigué. Ryûji voulu une nouvelle fois être à côté de lui. C'était frustrant.

"Eh, les choses ne vont pas rester pareilles pour toujours... Fais juste de ton mieux," dit-il du ton le plus encourageant qu'il put, mais ces mots avait été répétés tellement de fois maintenant... ils commençaient à perdre leur sens. Non pas qu'il ne croyait pas en son ami, mais... parce qu'il le voulait, il pouvait faire en sorte d'aider Rin. Il croyait au pouvoir des mots, surtout après en avoir échangé avec Rin pendant toutes ces années. Mais parfois... les mots n'étaient tout simplement pas suffisants.

 _"Ouais... je fais de mon mieux."_ Rin fit une pause. _"Tu... Tu dois faire de votre mieux aussi, d'accord ? On a tous les deux des problèmes, alors..."_

"Ouais..." Ryûji soupira et se frotta l'arrière de son cou. Le bracelet de perles autour de son poignet lui rappelait son père une fois de plus, mais il lui rappela également le plus petit Rin qui le lui avait envoyé des siècles plus tôt, à l'époque où ils avaient commencé à devenir amis. Il le gardait toujours sur lui, même s'il ne correspondait pas avec son look. Tout comme il gardait fidèlement ses vieilles lettres. "On est là l'un pour l'autre..." murmura-t-il en souriant légèrement. "J'sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je ne t'avais pas parlé aujourd'hui."

 _"Je ne sais pas, probablement pleurer !"_ répondit Rin avec un ton taquin. _"Ne t'inquiète pas, Ryûûûûûji ~ J'essuierai ton visage et je te moucherai le nez !"_

Un rire étouffé s'échappa des lèvres de Ryûji. "Très drôle", dit-il aussi sèchement qu'il le put avec un large sourire.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y en avait un. C'était agréable parfois, de juste écouter l'autre respirer, sachant qu'il était là.

"Eh bien, je suppose que je vais essayer... d'arranger les choses. M'man est probablement encore en train de bouillir de rage." Ce qui le rendait assez récitent, mais il n'était pas du genre à renoncer.

 _"Ouais. Je dois y aller aussi,"_ répondit Rin. Il entendit des mouvements de l'autre côté et une chaise raclant le sol. "J'ai quelque chose de très important aujourd'hui !" Il semblait fier de lui. "Si ça marche, je te le ferai savoir."

"...?" Les sourcils de Ryûji se froncèrent légèrement, mais bien qu'étant curieux, il n'insista pas. "Ouais, d'accord. Bonne chance, alors. Parle m'en plus tard."

 _"Ouais, toi aussi. Je te rappellerai plus tard ce soir et je te dirais ce que c'est,_ " promit Rin. _"À plus !"_

Rin sourit en raccrochant le téléphone. Il était heureux d'avoir parlé avec Ryûji et même si ça n'avait pas été une conversation tout à fait joyeuse, il avait l'impression que la chance était avec lui pour son premier entretient d'embauche.

"Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Rin, tu vas être en retard."

"Je sais déjà, le vieux ! J'arrive !"


	21. 9-12 mars 2009

_9 mars 2009_

_Rin ,_

_Je sais que j'aurais pu t'appeler, mais j'ai pensé à t'envoyer une lettre, comme au bon vieux temps. Tout d'abord, j'ai eu la bourse. Je n'ai encore rien dit à personne, je voulais que tu sois le premier à le savoir. Même si le temps que tu reçoives cette lettre, j'aurai sûrement annoncé la nouvelle à mes parents. Je le dirai à Shima et Konekomaru plus tard ce soir. Je ne pense pas qu'ils seront vraiment surpris, même si j'ai gardé le secret pendant longtemps. Je me demande comment ils vont réagir... Je me sens un peu mal de les laisser tous les deux derrière moi, mais je ne peux pas rester ici à me tourner les pouces. Je te le dis depuis des années maintenant, mais je suis déterminé et personne ne m'arrêtera. Je vais devenir exorciste. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour devenir le chef des moines et reconstruire le temple de ma famille._

_Tu es probablement fatigué de m'entendre répéter ça maintenant, hein ? Eh bien, ça a mis du temps à se mettre en place, mais à présent c'est définitif. Ce n'est pas qu'un rêve que je poursuivrai pour toujours. Je le ferai devenir réel._

_Cela dit, tu sais que j'ai économisé de l'argent pendant un certain temps pour aller te rendre visite...et comme l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie est près de ta région, je me demandais si je pouvais aller chez toi pour... eh bien, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. Je suis prêt à partir à tout moment. Je ne veux vraiment pas rester ici après avoir dit à mes parents que je partais. Ce n'est pas grave si je ne peux pas rester, mais je passerai certainement te faire une petite visite avant de me rendre à cette école. Ça fait vraiment trop longtemps. Au plaisir de te voir enfin, et aussi de manger ta cuisine._

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et j'ai hâte de voir ta réponse._

_Cordialement,_

_Ryûji_

* * *

_12 mars 2009_

_Ryûji,_

_J'étais tellement surpris quand j'ai reçu ta lettre ! Ça m'a fait de nouveau sentir comme un gosse ! En tout cas, félicitations pour ta bourse! Mon vieux m'a dit que tu pouvais venir ! Yukio va aussi à l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie mais il_ _part une semaine plus tôt, donc si tu viens après, tu pourras prendre son lit ! J'espère que les choses vont mieux avec ta mère et ton père._

_Je ne suis pas fatigué d'entendre ton rêve, tu sais. Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi ! Voir que tu commences enfin à réaliser ton rêve est tellement cool que j'ai l'impression d'avoir réalisé le mien ! Je ne sais pas si tu trouves ça bizarre ou quelque chose. Mais je me sens vraiment heureux pour toi !_

_Je suis tellement EXCITÉ ! Je vais enfin te rencontrer après toutes ces années ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu ça toute ma vie ! Tu ferais mieux d'être prêt car je ne me retiendrai pas quand je te verrai !_

_J'espère que tu recevras bien cette lettre, et à bientôt !_

_Cordialement,_

_Rin_


	22. 29 mars 2009 (après-midi)

Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'il avait écrit à Rin, deux semaines qu'il avait annoncé son départ à ses parents, et une semaine qu'il avait découvert que ses amis avaient décidé de partir lui. Ils avaient tout juste terminé leurs bagages la veille. Konekomaru et Shima s'installeraient en avance à l'école, tout comme le frère de Rin. Et, Ryûji...

Ryûji se rendait chez Rin.

Il était dans le train, attendant impatiemment le terminus. Rin lui avait dit qu'il le rejoindrait à la gare. Il y était sûrement déjà. Ryûji était vraiment nerveux. Il en avait rêvé des années durant, et y avait pensé et repensé des millions de fois depuis qu'il avait envoyé cette lettre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le moment arrivait enfin. Son estomac se nouait et dénouait, il avait du mal à rester en place, et tripotait machinalement le bracelet autour de son poignet.

Le temps semblait s'écouler au ralenti. Il regardait le paysage se transformer au fur et à mesure, à travers la fenêtre. De temps en temps, son reflet apparaissait sur la vitre, le rendant encore plus conscient de la situation.

Le matin-même, Ryûji et Shima s'étaient éclipsés et avaient fait quelque chose d'absolument scandaleux. Sans rien dire à leur famille, ils avaient fait teindre leurs cheveux. Ryûji avait failli le faire quand Kinzô avait blondi les siens deux ans plus tôt. Mais il n'avait pas osé, sachant que sa mère ne l'apprécierait certainement pas, mais maintenant qu'il la quittait... et bien, le temps était venu. Il voulait un changement, de toute façon. Il ne voulait pas être à tout jamais considéré comme le même vieux "Bon".

Et donc, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Ryûji avait teint la partie centrale de ses cheveux. Il s'était aussi percé les oreilles. Le résultat final lui avait beaucoup plu, même si ses amis l'avaient un peu taquiné d'avoir été aussi extrême.

 _Comme si Shima n'allait pas se faire vanner._.. pensa Ryûji avec un léger sourire. Son ami avait fait pareil que lui et teint ses cheveux en rose. Ce look lui convenait étrangement bien, mais ça leur avait demandé un certain temps d'adaptation.

"Attention, chers passagers, nous arriverons à la Station de la Croix Vraie dans quelques minutes. S'il-vous-plaît, assurez vous de rassembler tous vos effets personnels avant de passer la sortie à votre gauche".

Il fut pris au dépourvu par la voix dans l'interphone. Combien de temps encore ? Il vérifia inutilement l'heure sur son téléphone et murmura un sutra rapide pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs. Une fois le train arrêté, il se leva d'un bond, saisit son sac de voyage, et après un moment d'hésitation, fourra la casquette de baseball qu'il portait à l'intérieur avant de passer les portes.

* * *

Rin était debout sur la plate-forme, vérifiant sa montre. Cependant, au moment où il leva les yeux, le train commençait à entrer en gare, pile à l'heure. Il déglutit nerveusement, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre et tripotant les perles autour de son poignet. Il observait les passagers qui descendaient du train autour de lui, cherchant un visage familier, un visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu que dans les photos qu'ils s'étaient envoyées au fil des ans. Chaque inconnu qu'il voyait enfonçait une sorte de poids dans son cœur - peut être qu'il avait manqué le train ? Peut être qu'il s'était trompé de date ? Il était sur le point de consulter pour la millième fois la note qu'il avait écrit lui-même, quand enfin, il le vit.

Les cheveux étaient différents, mais il connaissait ce visage. Il le connaissait depuis tous ces jours passés à contempler les photos, se demandant quand il pourrait enfin le voir en vrai. Il le connaissait, depuis le temps qu'il fermait les yeux quand ils se parlaient au téléphone, s'imaginant qu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, comme s'il était là, qu'il lui passait un bras autour des épaules quand il touchait les perles autour de son poignet. Mais il était là. C'était réel.

"Ryûji !" hurla presque Rin, l'excitation et pure et simple, non diluée de joie irradiant de lui. Il courut droit sur lui et, sans une once d'hésitation, lui bondit dessus pour l'enlacer étroitement, continuant à sautiller sur place.

"Rin !" laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle. Ryûji eut du mal à garder l'équilibre, mais dès qu'il fut stable, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Rin, oubliant les gens autour d'eux. Quelque chose brûlait dans sa poitrine, comme des feux d'artifice, puis, progressivement, comme une douce chaleur. Tout son corps se détendit d'un coup.

Un rire secoua la poitrine de Rin et il resserra son emprise sur son ami d'enfance. Rin était si heureux, il pouvait à peine se contenir, mais après quelques instants d'étreinte, il s'écarta pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. "Oh mec..." Sa voix était presque tremblante. "Désolé, c'est tellement bête". Rin rit, s'essuyant les joues avec les coins de sa capuche. "Je suis juste... tellement heureux !"

Ryûji sentit à nouveau son cœur faire des bonds. "Pareil," admit-il d'un ton bourru, se grattant la nuque d'un air embarrassé. Au contact de sa peau, il sentit qu'elle était chaude -il était en train de rougir. "J'arrive pas à croire que je suis enfin ici," dit-il avec un rire bref qui lui échappa. Il ne pouvait pas cesser de regarder le visage de Rin. Il continua à le fixer un moment comme si il avait attendu toute sa vie pour ce moment.

Il comprenait exactement pourquoi l'autre pleurait. Pourtant, il le taquina. "Allez, imbécile. Tu ne vas pas pleurer pendant tout le chemin du retour, quand même ?"

"Je ne pleure pas !" protesta Rin, un rire derrière sa voix. Il prit une profonde inspiration (et un reniflement bruyant) puis se redressa, les yeux dépourvus de larmes. Il avait toujours un grand sourire sur son visage et il était sûr qu'il serait là probablement toute la journée. Peut être même toute la semaine. Mais à présent, il était temps d'aborder un autre sujet qui avait attiré son attention.

"Et tes cheveux !" Rin leva la main et toucha la partie teinte. "Il sont vraiment cool. Tu ressembles à un punk." Il laissa échapper un ricanement. "Quand est-ce que tu l'as fait ? Et tes piercings !" s'écria-t-il quand il remarqua les oreilles de Ryûji.

"Qui tu traites de punk ?" Ryûji baissa légèrement la tête pour cacher son sourire. Un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il sentit les doigts de Rin passer sur les racines de ses cheveux. "J'ai tout fait faire ce matin. Shima aussi. Il a teint ses cheveux en rose." Ryûji jeta un regard à l'expression émerveillée de Rin et sentit son sourire s'élargir. "J'ai pris une photo quand il ne regardait pas mais je te la montrerai plus tard. On rentre d'abord ?" demanda-t-il.

"Rose !" ricana Rin. "Je ne peux pas attendre de voir ça !" Il était encore merveilleusement heureux quand il hocha la tête. "Ouais ! J'ai cuisiné un super repas pour ton arrivée ici. C'est encore dans le four. Allez, viens." Rin lui montra le chemin de la sortie de la gare et se dirigea vers le trottoir. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Rin parlait sans interruption.

"J'ai eu toute une semaine de congé pour ça !" Rin se sentit immédiatement mal d'avoir menti et corrigea sa précédente phrase. "Enfin... Je veux dire que je me suis fait virer il y a deux jours, mais je vais cherche un autre emploi quand tu seras parti. Je ne veux pas prendre du temps pendant que tu es ici". Rin sourit largement à Ryûji.

Ryûji résista à l'envie de grimacer devant la nouvelle. Il se demandait ce qui s'était passé cette fois-ci, mais ne posa pas la question, ne voulant pas gâcher l'ambiance. "... Je vois. Eh bien, je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir enfin goûté à ta nourriture," dit-il en lui souriant en retour. "Ce serait mieux que ça vaille le détour. Tu t'en es vanté depuis des siècles maintenant. J'ai intérêt à être sacrément impressionné," l'avertit-il, le poussant avec son coude.

"Tu le seras !" Rin mis ses mains derrière sa nuque et sourit avec un sourire détendu, même si ce n'était pas du tout le cas. "Je suis heureux que tu puisse enfin tester ce que je prépare. Je me souviens encore d'à quel point j'étais impatient de savoir ce que tu pensais des cookies que je t'avais envoyé une fois !" Il laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur. "Ah. Je me sens nostalgique tout à coup."

"Tu repenses au mignon petit gosse que tu étais avant ?" rit Ryûji. "Bien que tu sois encore un petit enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es plus petit que je ne m'y attendais," dit-il d'un air suffisant.

"Ne suis pas petit !" s'exclama Rin d'un air indigné. "C'est toi qui es géant !"

"Tu es petit", insista Ryûji, sans pitié. "Je parie que ton frère te frotterait le dessus du crâne s'il n'était pas si gentil".

"Tu vas voir !" Rin sauta et décoiffa délibérément les cheveux de Ryûji. "Descend de là, mon grand !" Il recommençait déjà à rire.

"Eh !" Ryûji repoussa la main. "Arrête ça," grogna-t-il. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et repoussa en arrière sa frange qui lui tombait sur le front.

Rin ricana de nouveau pendant que Ryûji se recoiffait en gromellant. "Tu devrais mettre de la laque, ou du gel peut être", lui dit-il.

"Mmm, oui. Ça pourrait le faire." Bien qu'il ait délibérément teint ses cheveux ainsi, il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait aussi ennuyeux. La casquette qu'il avait porté auparavant n'avait probablement pas arrangé les choses.

La jauge de stress intérieure de Ryûji commença à augmenter de nouveau en pensant à ses cheveux.

"Alors... ton, euh, père doit être à la maison, hein ? Le reste des prêtres aussi ?"

"Ouais !" Rin sourit à la question. "Ils sont tous impatients de te rencontrer".

Ryûji résista à l'envie de remettre sa casquette sur sa tête. "...Vraiment ?" marmonna-t-il. "Et, euh, ton frère ? Déjà parti ?"

"Ouais. Il est parti tôt ce matin." Rin regarda Ryûji, reconnaissant ce genre de ton. "Me dit pas que tu stresses à cause de ça ? T'inquiètes. Ils vont t'adorer," dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Ryûji se sentait rougir. "Je stresse pas !" grogna-t-il. "... Juste un petit peu nerveux, c'est la première fois et tout," murmura-t-il, serrant un peu plus sa sangle de son sac à dos.

C'était, en un sens, plus angoissant que de rencontrer Rin. La peur qu'il avait ressentit avant avait fondu comme neige au soleil quand il avait posé les yeux sur son ami, et il s'était senti... bien, soulagé et heureux d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais connue avant, mais la famille de son meilleur ami... eh bien, il voulait faire bonne impression. Ryûji leur avait déjà parlé au téléphone, et il savait qu'ils l'appréciaient. Il voulait juste être à la hauteur des attentes qu'ils devaient avoir à son égard.

Rin ricana en voyant la tête que faisait Ryûji. Il avait toujours connu son ami comme un individu confiant, mais cela l'amusait de le sentir nerveux. "Tout va bien se passer". Il sourit et hocha la tête.

"C'est ici".

Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant le monastère. Rin sourit un peu et regarda Ryûji pour voir son impression sur sa maison.

Ryûji leva les yeux aux mots de Rin et la première chose qui attira son attention fut le grand cerisier en pleine floraison. Quelques pétales roses se détachaient sous le vent, et tombaient au sol jusqu'à arriver à leurs pieds. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée, juste devant la porte principale. Devant lui se trouvait un grand bâtiment qu'il n'avait vu que sur des images.

"Wouah..." fit Ryûji, se sentant étrangement impressionné d'être ici après tout ce temps. C'était un peu surréaliste.

Le monastère était plus grand qu'il ne le paraissait dans les photos. Il était vieux, un peu usé mais évidemment bien entretenu. C'était un spectacle assez pittoresque et familial, surtout qu'il était entouré par les nombreux gratte-ciel de la ville.

Rin sentit la fierté remplir sa poitrine à la vue de l'expression de son ami. "Ouais, c'est plutôt pas mal." Il sourit et inclina la tête vers le bâtiment."Allez. Allons-y." Son sourire se fit taquin. "Tombe pas dans les pommes, d'accord ?"

Ryûji ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur. "Comment ?" grommela-t-il, marchant après Rin qui passait la porte;

"J'suis rentré !" s'exclama Rin.

Un grand prêtre avec des cheveux bruns hirsutes sortit de la cuisine et sourit en les voyant.

"Bienvenue à la maison, Rin. Et Ryûji-kun est ici !" L'homme s'avança vers lui pour lui serrer la main. "Rin parle toujours de toi. J'ai l'impression que nous nous connaissons déjà bien." Il se mit à rire.

"Ne lui dis pas ça !" souffla Rin, les joues rouges pendant que les autres prêtres arrivaient suivis par Shiro Fujimoto. Les prêtres avec qui Ryûji avait brièvement discuté au téléphone l'accueillirent chaleureusement, laissant Shiro parler en dernier.

"P'pa !" Rin se tourna vers son père en redressant la tête. "C'est Ryûji."

"Yep." Shiro sourit. "Ravi de te rencontrer enfin. Rin parle de toi avec beaucoup d'affection."

Rin rougit et détourna de nouveau les yeux au commentaire.

Ryûji se sentait un peu dépassé par les événements. Il accepta poliment les salutations de chacun, essayant de ne pas paraître aussi nerveux qu'il ne l'était, mais ils ne battirent même pas d'un cil devant son apparence, et ses épaules se détendirent automatiquement. Il baissa la tête pour masquer son sourire.

Il releva le regard quand le père de Rin intervint pour le saluer. Son pouls s'accéléra. "Père Fujimoto !" Il s'inclina légèrement. "Je vous remercie de m'accueillir chez vous cette semaine. Je jure que je ne provoquerai aucun problème et, euh... Je suis content de finalement vous rencontrer, monsieur."

Shiro laissa échapper un petit rire. "Ne sois pas si formel. Tu es un bon ami de Rin, et tu es le bienvenu dans cette maison, pas de problème !" Il sourit. "Maintenant, Rin, va aider ton ami à s'installer puis va voir comment se porte le dîner."

"Ah ! C'est vrai !" Rin sourit largement à Ryûji. "Viens. Je vais te montrer où tu peux déposer tes affaires". Il tira sur la manche de Ryûji pour le conduire à travers la petite foule de prêtres qui étaient déjà en train de commérer sur eux deux. Ils traversèrent un couloir et montèrent les escaliers.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Rin, Ryûji se sentit intérieurement soulagé. Il avait senti les regards des prêtres sur lui même une fois hors de vue. Ce n'était pas mauvais, juste... différent. Sympathique.

Il ne le laissa pas paraître sur son visage.

"Donc. Tu parles de moi tout le temps, hein ?" lança Ryûji à Rin. Il lui tira un petit sourire espiègle en laissant tomber son sac à côté du lit de son ami. Il observa tranquillement la salle, ses yeux s'attardant sur le bureau pendant une seconde, avec de se concentrer de nouveau sur Rin lui-même.

Le visage de Rin rougit de nouveau et il attrapa le mot d'adieu que Yukio avait écrit et la fourra dans un tiroir.

"Oh la ferme", grommela-t-il. "Je parle un peu de toi... tu es mon meilleur ami, tu sais. Mais il font croire que je ne fais que ça."

"Quoi qu'il en soit... tu le fais". Le sourire de Ryûji s'élargit juste un peu, mais il se sentait heureux. "Allez. Il est temps que tu m'impressionne", dit-il en inclinant la tête vers la porte. "On peut faire ça après. J'ai des trucs pour toi."

"Ah, sérieux ?" Les yeux de Rin s'élargirent à l'idée de cadeaux de Kyoto. Il n'était jamais allé au voyage scolaire de Kyoto, il avait quitté l'école trop tôt. En plus de cela, ce que Ryûji avait apporté serait certainement très spécial. Mais les cadeaux pourraient sûrement attendre pour plus tard.

"Ouais, viens. J'espère que tu as faim !" Il sourit, sortant à reculons de la salle avant de se retourner et de trottiner dans les escaliers en direction de la cuisine.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus aussi nerveux qu'avant, Ryûji prit de temps d'observer les environs. De l'intérieur, le monastère avait l'air tout aussi usé, mais il était propre, sans aucun signe de poussière ne s'attardant sur le bord des appuis de fenêtre. Il était évident que l'endroit était bien entretenu. Ils passèrent devant quelques peintures représentant des figures religieuses qu'il ne reconnut pas, sauf pour quelques-uns, les ayant étudié auparavant.

Mais alors que la majorité de l'endroit semblait sacré, comme il l'avait prévu, la cuisine avait l'air plus chaude et accueillante.

 _Le territoire de Rin_ , pensa Ryûji avec un sourire discret.

Le couvert avait déjà été mis et il y avait une odeur alléchante provenant du four. L'estomac de Ryûji exprima son appétit, à son embarras.

Rin fredonnait en sautillant à travers la pièce, enfilant ses gants de cuisine posés sur le plan de travail. Alors qu'il ouvrait le four pour vérifier la nourriture, une présence apparu aux côtés de Ryûji.

"Il a acheté tous les ingrédients lui-même." Shiro se tenait à côté de l'adolescent, souriant alors qu'il regardait son fils de prendre la grande casserole. "Il a nagé dans les livres de recettes, la semaine dernière, pour préparer ton arrivée." Il sourit et regarda Ryûji. "Il a planifié tous les repas de la semaine. Il a dit que tu étais impatient de goûter à sa cuisine".

Ryûji flancha un peu à la voix. Son cœur battait encore fort dans sa poitrine quand il se retourna vers le père de Rin. _Quand est-ce qu'il ...?_

Il se força à se détendre et à suivre les mots de l'autre.

"O-Oh ?" Une légère teinte rose-rouge apparut sur ses joues à la pensée de tous les efforts que Rin avait fait juste pour lui. "Je vois..." Quand il se retourna vers Rin, il vit un sourire heureux sur son visage.

Shiro regarda Ryûji pendant quelques instants. "Il m'a aussi dit que tu allais à l'Académie de la Crois Vraie. Vas-tu participer aux cours... particuliers ?"

Le sourire de Ryûji disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. La surprise, la confusion, puis enfin la compréhension filtrèrent à travers son esprit. "Je... Oui". Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'homme plus âge, les sourcils froncés, et aperçut finalement un pendentif familier accroché au cou du prêtre. C'était celui qu'il avait souvent vu autour de sa maison. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt.

"Vous faites partie de l'Ordre aussi, n'est-ce pas, monsieur ?" murmura doucement Ryûji. Ça avait du sens. Rin ne l'avait-il pas mentionné une fois ? Cela faisait si longtemps, une remarque désinvolte dans l'une de leurs lettres, qui avait glissé de l'esprit de Ryûji.

Shiro rit. "Oui. J'en fais partie." Il leva un doigt et le posa sur ses propres lèvres. "Rin ne sait pas ce qu'être exorciste signifie vraiment. Alors je dois te demander de garder le silence à ce sujet. Je lui en parlerai quand le temps sera venu."

"Oi ! Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez, vous deux ?" Rin les avait enfin repérés et jeta un regard méfiant à son père.

"Ah, je ne peux pas apprendre à connaître ton meilleur ami sans être interrogé ?" répondit Shiro d'un ton taquin.

"Tu étais probablement en train de lui poser des questions bizarres !" Rin agita sa fourchette d'une façon menaçante. "Sors d'ici, mon vieux, je t'appellerai quand le dîner sera terminé !"

Shiro se mit à rire et agita sa main de manière apaisante. "Très bien, très bien". Il regarda de nouveau Ryûji. "C'était agréable de parler avec toi. S'il te plaît, n'oublie pas mes derniers mots". Et sur-ce, il se tourna et quitta la cuisine.

Rin se dirigea vers Ryûji et regarda son père partir avec des joues légèrement roses. "Il t'a rien dit de bizarre, hein ?"

"H-Hein ?" Ryûji essayait toujours de saisir en ce qui s'était passé. L'homme avec qui il venait d'interagir lui avait montré une facette de sa personnalité qu'il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir. Ryûji se sentait... intimidé. En outre, il était confus. Qu'est-ce que le prêtre avait voulu dire par là ? Rin ne savait pas ce qu'était l'Ordre ? Son père avait gardé le secret ?

La colère monta lentement dans son ventre, suivie d'une profonde déception. Un froncement de sourcils menaça de transformer son expression, mais Ryûji serra les dents et essaya de ne pas laisser ses sentiments intérieurs prendre le dessus. Il ne voulait pas causer de problèmes, pas aujourd'hui. Pas quand il était enfin là avec Rin. Ils étaient censés être profiter de ce temps. Il n'allait pas gâcher les choses.

... Ryûji décida de laisser passer cet incident pour le moment et se promit d'y revenir plus tard.

"C'était rien. Il m'a juste posé des question sur l'école," dit-il finalement, se forçant à se détendre. Bien qu'il se sentait toujours en difficulté, le sourire sur les lèvres arriva un peu plus facilement quand il regarda Rin "Et pour le dîner ? Besoin d'un coup de main ou quelque chose ?"

Rin regarda Ryûji un moment avant de lui sourire en retour. "Pas vraiment. Mais tu veux essayer ? Comme ça, tu me diras si c'est bon." Il prit une petit cuillère dans un tiroir. Il la passa dans un coin de la casserole et la posa sur une petite plaque, la remettant à Ryûji. "Voilà. Goûte ça."

Ryûji saisit la plaque, et pour plaisanter, avertit l'autre qu'il viendrait le hanter s'il mourrait d'un empoisonnement.

"Ça a l'air pas mal..."

Ryûji résista à la tentation de toute avaler d'un coup et souffla doucement sur la sauce pour la refroidir. Au moment où il mit la cuillère dans sa bouche, ses yeux s'élargirent.

"C'est super bon !" Ryûji n'avait jamais autant eu envie de manger un repas. "Tu ne te vantais absolument pas ! Je veux dire, les choses que tu m'as envoyées par la poste toutes ces années étaient bonnes, mais ça c'est carrément incroyable !"

Rin sentit son visage rougir immédiatement après avoir entendu les paroles de Ryûji et il baissa la tête, souriant au sol alors qu'il se balançait inconsciemment d'un pied sur l'autre. Il se sentait tellement soulagé et heureux que son ami ait aimé. "Content que tu aimes. Il va certainement en rester pour le déjeuner de demain, j'en ai un peu trop fait". Il sourit timidement à l'adolescent plus grand.

"Heh. Pas grave. Ton père m'a dit que tu avais tout planifié pour la semaine et après avoir goûté à ça, je peux pas dire que je ne suis pas impatient de voir la suite."

Rin était vraiment flatté et embarrassé et il rougit encore. "Oui, j'ai l'ai fait, je l'ai fait ! Je vais pas changer mes plans, mais je peux pas croire que t'ais dit quelque chose comme ça..." Il fit une grimace vers la porte que son père avait "oublié" de fermer avant de se tourner vers Ryûji avec un sourire. "Je suis vraiment content que tu ais aimé. Parce que j'ai fait ça juste pour toi, tu sais," dit-il timidement avant de remettre ses gants pour saisir le grand plat.

"Allez. Je vais dire à tout le monde de se mettre à table, et je vais chercher un truc à boire," dit Rin en prenant la casserole encore fumante sur la table.

Le dîner fut agréable. Ryûji était encore un peu intimidé par la famille de Rin, surtout après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le père de ce dernier. Chaque fois qu'il regardait l'homme aux cheveux gris, qui agissait de la même manière nonchalante que son propre père, son estomac se tordait de malaise, mais à la vue du visage souriant de Rin et la familiarité chaleureuse des autres prêtres le mettait à l'aise et lui fit oublier les histoires de secrets.

Après tout, c'étaient les voix qu'il avait entendu au téléphone pour la plupart de sa vie, bien que brièvement, et pourtant, même maintenant, ils le traitaient avec tendresse, comme si il était là où il devait être.

C'était très agréable, un peu comme être à la maison.

"Oh ! C'est vrai. Rin, tu as de la chance ! On a trouvé une offre d'emploi pendant que tu étais parti chercher Ryûji-kun. L'entretien est demain."

"Hein ?" Rin regarda Izumi, perturbé par la nouvelle. "Mais... Ryûji est ici !"

"Ryûji-kun sera ici pendant une semaine." Shiro le regarda sévèrement. "Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'attendre une semaine et espérer que le poste sera toujours disponible.""

"Oui, mais..." Rin fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas l'air très heureux.

Ryûji poussa Rin du coude. "Hé, je ne pars nulle part. Ça peut pas de faire de mal de tenter ta chance, non ?"

Rin regarda Ryûji, sentant une sorte de sensation d'impuissance dans sa poitrine. "Très bien," grommela-t-il, en prenant une bouchée de sa nourriture avec un peu de mauvaise humeur.

À la déclaration, les prêtres regardèrent Ryûji, en état de choc. Il avaient prévu un véritable combat et s'étaient tous armés d'arguments pour convaincre Rin d'aller à l'entretien. Mais la lutte était terminée avant même d'avoir commencé.

"Ryûji-kun ! C'était incroyable ! Rin n'a jamais cédé aussi vite !" s'écria Kyodo tandis que les autres prêtres acquiesçaient avec véhémence.

"Ca veut dire quoi, ça, hein ?" s'exclama Rin, fusillant les prêtres du regard.

Ryûji étouffa un sourire derrière une bouchée de nourriture.

Ouais, c'était comme être à la maison.


	23. 29 mars 2009 (soir)

Une fois sorti de table Ryûji flottait sur un petit nuage de bonheur. L'excitation de la journée n'avait pas encore disparu. À vrai dire, elle n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis qu'ils s'étaient retirés dans la chambre de Rin. Ils se tenaient assis sur le lit de ce dernier, dos contre le mur. 

"Vraiment, ça me dérange pas que tu y ailles, tu sais," dit Ryûji en remarquant la légère tension qui subsistait encore chez l'autre. Il arrivait assez facilement à décrypter le langage corporel de son ami, même si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient en "vrai". "Je pourrais passer te voir pendant tes pauses. Ça me fera visiter la ville." 

Rin se tourna vers lui. "Ouais, je sais". Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. "Je veux juste qu'on passe un max de temps ensemble... avant que tu parte." Il soupira légèrement et fixa le mur opposé.

"Yukio a dit qu'il serait trop pris par ses études pour passer nous voir les week-ends. Un vrai sans-cœur, celui-là," grommela Rin en se grattant la tête. Il se tourna vers Ryûji. "Tu viendras, toi, pas vrai ? C'est juste un petit voyage en train," fit-il d'une petite voix, l'implorant du regard. 

Ryûji roula les yeux et secoua la tête d'un air moqueur. "Evidemment, idiot." Il cherchait déjà un moyen de pouvoir rendre visite à son ami plus souvent. "Et je forcerai ton frère à m'accompagner, si le le trouve. Peu importe la charge de travail, j'aurai toujours du temps pour toi," lui assura-t-il. Il amènerait sans doute Shima et Konekomaru. Il était temps que ses amis se rencontrent. Un eut un petit sourire en les imaginant tous manger ensemble, et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus quand il pensa à de chauds après-midi d'été à étudier dans cette chambre, tandis que Rin dormirait sur son travail à moitié-fait ou lirait un manga.

À ces mots, le visage de Rin s'éclaira, et il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. "Ah, t'es vraiment le meilleur !" déclara-t-il sincèrement. "Je sens que j'aurai du mal à patienter." Rin posa son menton sur l'épaule de son ami, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. "Et je te ferai plein de bonnes choses à manger à chaque fois."

Ryûji fut surpris de la force que son ami mettait dans son étreinte. "Argh ! Mais t'es un gorille ou quoi ?!" Il songea un instant à le repousser quand il le sentit caler son menton sur son épaule. Un sourire sadique ourla ses lèvres lorsqu'une bien meilleure idée lui vient à l'esprit. "Pas besoin de t'exciter comme ça. Tu pensais vraiment que je te laisserai partir maintenant que t'es si près ?" Ryûji se décala pour prendre la tête de son ami sous son bras et commença à lui frotter durement le cuir chevelu.

"Ah ! NON !" cria Rin quand sa tête fut soudainement capturée. Il saisit le bras de Ryûji et se tortilla, en secouant la tête et glapissant. "Stop, Stop ! PITIÉ !" Il tira sur le bras autour de son cou en commençant à battre des jambes.

"Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu en veux encore ?" Ryûji continua sa petit torture en ricanant, ignorant les protestations de Rin.

"NonononoNONONON !" s'écria l'adolescent. Parvenant à poser une main sur la nuque de Ryûji, il l'entraîna vers le bas avec une force considérable. Il pouvait à présent bouger, et s'échappa de l'emprise de son ami, lui grimpant sur le dos. Il passa un bras autour du coup de l'autre avec un sourire triomphal, le souffle court. "Je te bats quand je veux !" proclama-t-il avant de placer sa main au-dessus des cheveux de Ryûji.

"... !" Ryûji laissa échapper un grognement surpris lorsque son visage entra en contact avec le matelas. Il grimaça, réalisant qu'il avait perdu l'avantage, et essaya de se redresser. "Tu _es_ vraiment un gorille !" grommela-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement. Il jeta un oeil derrière lui et commença à s'agiter en voyant la main de Rin, tentant de protéger ses cheveux. "N'essaye même pas', avertit-il. "T'as assez ruiné ma coupe pour aujourd'hui."

"Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse !" chantonna Rin d'un air diabolique. Il repoussa les mains de Ryûji et rapidement, avant qu'il ne puisse les remettre, frotta ses phalanges dans les cheveux teints, en faisant attention de ne pas utiliser toute sa force.

"Aagh !" Ryûji se tortilla et essaya de repousser les mains de Rin, frissonnant à la sensation désagréable. "Merde, Rin !" grogna-il. C'était devenu un vrai combat, chacun luttant pour prendre la place de l'autre, laissant échapper des rires et des grognements jusqu'à ce que finalement, ils tombent au sol dans un bruit sourd.

" Ar _gh_. O.K, ça fait mal." Ryûji se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour cacher son sourire, grimaçant à peine à la légère douleur dans son dos. Il avait ses doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux de Rin, et le visage du plus jeune était pressé sur son estomac. Il le repoussa au sol. 

"AÏeuh ! Haha !" Rin se tourna sur le dos et se frotta le menton alors qu'un nouveau rire secouait son corps. "C'était marrant." Il regarda Ryûji avec un sourire. "Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal, hein ?" Son ton semblait soudain plus sérieux.

Ryûji se préparait à lancer une boutade, mais il connaissait ce ton. Un coup d'œil au visage de l'autre - et à ce sourire qui n'avait plus la même insouciance - lui rappela les lettres qu'il avait froissées de frustration au cours des années. Son regard s'adoucit. "Comme si tu pouvais", répondit-il d'un ton calme et peut être même un peu exaspéré. Pourtant, un sourire compréhensif s'installa sur ses lèvres et secoua la tête. "Bon, allez, lève-toi. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer".

Rin rougit un peu au ton de Ryûji, mais il l'oublia vite aux mots suivants. "Hm ?" Il cligna des yeux, surpris et curieux. "C'est quoi ?" Il se leva et prit la main de Ryûji, le redressant très facilement.

Ryûji faillit trébucher, mais réussit à retrouver l'équilibre. La force de Rin était presque inhumaine. Il repoussa cette pensée. "T'as déjà oublié ? Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. Assieds-toi." Ryûji prit son sac et le posa sur le lit de Rin avant de s'asseoir, une jambe pendant sur le côté et l'autre courbée sous lui. Il commença à fouiller dans son sac. Les affaires étaient soigneusement pliées à l'intérieur, de sorte qu'il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'en sortir un grand paquet rectangulaire enveloppé dans un morceau de tissu. Il était un peu lourd. Ryûji regarda l'objet dans les mains et sentit son cœur battre d'anxiété. Il prit une grande inspiration, détendit ses épaules, et regarda fixement Rin.

"Hum. Voilà," dit-il, tendant le paquet à Rin.

Rin se mit à genoux sur le lit et mit le paquet sur ses genoux. Il leva les yeux vers Ryûji avec un sourire d'anticipation avant de défaire précautionneusement l'emballage. La surface dure sous ses doigts était du bois propre et poli. C'était une boîte de belle qualité avec un petit loquet à l'avant. Rin la trouvait plutôt jolie, e, mais il regarda Ryûji avec curiosité. "Une boîte ?" murmura-t-il, sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

Ryûji avait l'air un peu gêné. "C'est-pour les lettres." L'envie de se frotter l'arrière de son cou était forte. "J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut être en avoir une nouvelle. Mais, euh, je sais que ton père t'en a donné une, donc ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas l'utiliser. Ce n'était pas..." Ryûji se racla la gorge. "Ce n'était pas une grosse affaire. Et de toute façon, il y a mieux à l'intérieur. Alors..." Il fit un geste de la main, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues.

"Oh !" La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Rin et il sourit. Il posa la boîte devant lui avant de sauter du lit et de se coucher au sol sur le ventre. Il passa sa tête sous le lit et prit son ancienne sa boîte, en se cognant un peu la tête. Rin fit une petite grimace avant de se relever et remonta sur le lit. C'était une boîte à chaussures vieille et usée, son âge clairement visible à la manière dont les coins étaient craquelés et élimés.

"Hum. Ouais." Rin sourit timidement. "Elles ont besoin d'une nouvelle boîte." Il passa tendrement ses doigts sur le dessus avant de poser la vieille boîte avec précaution. Il remit alors la nouvelle boîte sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit, se souvenant des dernières paroles de Ryûji.

"Oh, cool !" Les yeux de Rin s'allumèrent alors qu'il tirait de la boîte un très beau porte clefs en forme d'épée, reconnaissant l'arme du personnage principal d'un de ses mangas préférés. "C'est tellement cool ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils existaient !"

Ryûji se détendit à la réaction de Rin. "J'ai pensé que ça te plairait." Il sourit. "Je sais que tu n'as pas encore de téléphone, mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais le mettre sur ton porte-monnaie ou quelque chose." Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur la vielle boîte à chaussures sur le lit. Une sensation de chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine à sa vue. Tout comme Rin, Ryûji avait gardé toutes ses lettres en lieu sûr, les stockant dans un tiroir à la maison. Maintenant qu'il était parti, il s'était lui-même acheté une boîte décente. Actuellement, ses lettres étaient à l'Académie de la Croix Vraie, là où il avait envoyé la boîte avec le reste de ses affaires. C'était étrange de les avoir ainsi hors de portée pour la première fois, mais il avait confiance en Konekomaru pour garder ses affaires en toute sécurité.

Rin eut un sourire joyeux et hocha la tête. "Ouais, je vais trouver un moyen pour le porter sur moi," promit-il avant de soulever son poignet gauche et de secouer le chapelet sous sa manche pour que l'adolescent plus grand puisse les voir. "Comme ça, j'aurais encore autre chose qui me fera penser à toi." Le sourire de Rin augmenta considérablement.

Il tira la vielle boîte à côté de la nouvelle et souleva le couvercle. Rin avait rangé les lettres dans l'ordre chronologique. C'était facilement repérable à la façon dont les côtés de certaines enveloppes étaient jaunis et déchirés. La qualité devenait progressivement meilleure, et la lettre la plus récente de Ryûji était intacte. Rin semblait également avoir progressé dans l'ouverture les enveloppes car les premières avaient des déchirures qui s'étendaient sur le devant et dans le dos. Rin ramassa une petite partie des plus anciennes et commença à mettre les lettres dans la nouvelle boîte. Il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres en se concentrant entièrement sur sa tâche. Il prit soin de s'assurer que les lettres restent dans le même ordre.

Une agréable chaleur s'installa dans la poitrine de Ryûji tandis que son regard s'attardait sur le bracelet autour du poignet de Rin et à la vue des lettres, qui semblaient aussi bien entretenues que les siennes.

"Je suis contant qu'on ai gardé contact." admit Ryûji, un peu brusquement. Il sentit la chaleur familière de l'embarras dans son estomac, mais c'était un peu différent, cette fois, comme un avertissement. Il l'ignora et continua, l'habitude d'être sincère avec Rin bien ancrée en lui. "Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup aidé pendant toutes ces années. Et encore maintenant. Quand tu ne te conduis pas comme un gorille, bien sûr," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Rin regarda Ryûji et sentit son visage rougir à nouveau. Il rit de la plaisanterie et secoua la tête, finissant de placer les lettres dans la nouvelle boîte. "Je pourrais te dire la même chose, tu sais." Rin ferma doucement la boîte et la mit sur ses genoux. Son sourire diminua un peu et son expression devint sombre.

"Je me suis toujours senti coupable... de ne pas avoir continué mes études." Il avait l'air honteux. "Même si tu me disais que je pouvais le faire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir juste laissé tomber".

Ryûji hésita. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, et fronça légèrement les sourcils. "C'est bien plus que ça, Rin. Je sais que tu as vraiment essayé. Peut-être que si j'avais été avec toi, j'aurais pu t'aider ou quelque chose, je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon. Ça ne l'a jamais été. L'école n'est pas tout." Il haussa les épaules, un peu impuissant. Il n'aimait pas ces mots, mais ils étaient vrais. S'il n'avait pas eu d'objectif à atteindre, il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il aurait travaillé aussi dur. Certainement pas, avec Shima qui essayait constamment de le convaincre de choisir la facilité. "Tu continues encore de faire de ton mieux et d'aller de l'avant, non ? Je suis fier de toi pour ça." Il secoua légèrement la tête. Ce n'était pas les mots justes, non, même s'ils étaient vrais. Ce qu'il avait voulu dire c'était...

"Je ne pourrais jamais penser... du mal de toi."

Rin laissa les mots de Ryûji s'insinuer doucement en lui, et il regarda son meilleur et seul ami avec gratitude. Il sentit son sentiment de honte s'aténuer un peu et il eut un sourire éclatant. "Merci, Ryûji." Il posa la boîte sur le côté et se rassit près de l'adolescent plus grand. "Tu sais, j'étais vraiment heureux quand tu m'as dit que tu avais obtenu la bourse pour aller à l'Académie". Les yeux de Rin brillaient de joie. "Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je suis vraiment content pour toi."

Le sourire de Rin, Ryûji commençait à réaliser, était aussi apaisant qu'un sutra. Il se détendit à nouveau à la vue de celui-ci. "Merci," murmura-t-il, un petit sourire ourlant ses lèvres. Il n'était pas seulement reconnaissant pour les paroles. C'était pour tout. L'encouragement, le soutien, juste le fait que Rin soit là, immanquablement, toujours quand Ryûji avait besoin de lui. Le soutien qu'ils avaient reçu de l'autre toutes ces années était quelque chose d'irremplaçable.

"Tu étais une vraie source de réconfort," lui dit-il. "Et tu le seras encore, j'en suis sûr. Surtout que l'école sera sacrément difficile maintenant avec-" Ryûji s'arrêta. Les mots _cours d'exorcisme_ résonnaient fortement dans sa tête, dégageant toutes les autres pensées. Mais la voix grave du père Fujimoto était impossible à oublier.

Il déglutit. Hésita. L'incertitude lui serra les tripes, mais au-delà de ça, une étincelle de colère jaillit.

 _Ce n'est pas juste_ , pensa-t-il en regarda Rin, ses yeux étincelants, la vue apaisante de son sourire. Il ne voulait pas gâcher tout ça. Mais il était certain que garder ce secret n'était pas non plus une bonne chose.

"Rin." Sa voix était ferme quand il s'adressa à lui. Les sourcils tressautant, les épaules en arrière, il a pris une inspiration résolue par le nez avant de poursuivre. "Il y a quelque chose, dont je voudrais te parler... "

Le sourire de Rin faiblit légèrement et son front se plissa dans la confusion. "D'accord ?" Le plus petit adolescent pencha la tête. Que se passait-il soudainement ?

Mais avant que Ryûji n'ait la chance de continuer, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Shiro frappa deux fois sur l'encadrement. "Il est temps d'aller dormir, les garçons." Il leur sourit. "Il se fait tard et Rin a un entretien demain. Ce serait mieux de prendre un peu de repos."

Rin grimaça à la mention de l'entretien, mais il hocha la tête. "Ouais, d'accord ! J'l'avais déjà oublié, celui-là." grommela-t-il. Shiro rit et leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de refermer la porte.

Un léger frisson parcourut la colonne de Ryûji. Le père de Rin les avait-il écoutés...?

Sa mâchoire se serra. Il essaya de garder son expression neutre alors que son esprit tourbillonnait de pensées.

_L'entretien... Mince, Rin n'a pas besoin de ce truc en ce moment...!_

Ryûji était en plein conflit intérieur. Son cœur était lourd et sa langue encore plus, et il était assis là, troublé par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le besoin de parler à Rin était extrêmement fort, mais oserait-il entraîner son ami dans la même situation terrible que la sienne ?

 _Oui !_ grondait une partie profonde de lui. Après tout, à quoi bon tous ces sourires si c'était pour garder des secrets et des mensonges. Et la pensée de mentir était encore plus honteuse que de garder une partie de son secret à vie juste parce que le père de Rin le lui avait demandé.

_Pas question. Je..._

Quand Rin regarda Ryûji, il vit aussi tôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son expression semblait... fausse. "Ryûji ?" Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il posa sa main sur son dos. "Hé, tu vas bien?"

Cette inquiétude le rongeait de culpabilité. Ryûji leva sa main pour frotter la tension soudaine sur le devant de la tête, grimaçant.

"...Désolé. Migraine." Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas la vérité non plus. La peau de Ryûji le brûlait là où Rin l'avait touché. "Hé... Écoute, à propos de ce que je voulais te dire... je pourrais le faire demain ?" Il préférait retarder un peu ce moment, même s'il se sentait encore plus mal à l'intérieur.

Les lèvres de Rin se serrèrent d''inquiétude, mais il hocha quand même la tête. "Ouais, bien sûr." Il saisit les deux boîtes et les plaça sur le bureau avec le porte-clefs. "Tu ne veux pas que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire ? T'as pas l'air d'aller très bien." Rin se tenait près du bureau, les sourcils encore froncés alors qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour le regard mystérieusement troublé qu'avait soudain arboré son ami.

Les tempes de Ryûji battaient. Il réussit à sourire légèrement.

"... Ça va aller. J'ai besoin de rien."

Ses membres étaient un peu engourdis quand il se remit sur ses pieds. Il traîna son sac hors du lit de Rin et le posa de nouveau sur le sol. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Rin sur lui, s'attardant sur la tension entre ses épaules. Les yeux de Ryûji se fermèrent pendant un moment.

 _Demain... Demain_ , se promit-il à lui-même, jurant de ne pas le repousser un jour de plus.

Quand il se retourna, un peu de sa culpabilité s'était envolée et il parvint à se détendre un peu.

"Allons nous coucher."


	24. 30 mars 2009 (matin)

Rin se réveilla en entendant quelqu'un bouger près de lui. La lumière du soleil le fit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, et se tourna vers Ryûji qui fouillait dans son sac.

"B'jour..." marmonna-t-il, se frottant les yeux en se retournant pour regarder le réveil. 07h30. "Oh, trop tôt... !" protesta-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Ryûji lui lança un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, et réprima un sourire en voyant Rin replonger dans ses couvertures. "Bonjour. Tu vas continuer à dormir, princesse ?"

Ryûji se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir réveillé, mais il était debout depuis bientôt deux heures, et il s'ennuyait un peu. En plus, Rin devait se préparer pour son entretien d'embauche, même s'il avait encore quelques heures devant lui. 

Mais d'abord, une douche. Ryûji sortit ses vêtements de son sac, referma la fermeture éclair de celui-ci, et jeta à la poubelle le petit mot qu'il avait laissé plus tôt à l'intention de Rin quand il était sorti faire son jogging.

"Qui tu traites de princesse ?" grogna Rin en plissant les yeux à moitié sous les draps. "C'toi le coq, à te lever si tôt le matin". Il observa Ryûji une seconde avant de commencer à ricaner. "Remarque, avec tes cheveux, tu as déjà la crête..."

"Oi." Ryûji fronça les sourcils. Il résista à l'envie de se passer la main dans les cheveux. À la place, il leva fièrement le menton et sourit. "Mieux vaut être un coq qu'un gorille", dit-il d'une voix traînante. Il saisit la serviette autour de son cou et la jeta sur l'autre. "Allez. Si tu es réveillé, ne reste pas au lit. On doit profiter de notre temps ensemble".

"Hééé !" Rin repoussa la serviette humide et fit la moue. "Ouais, d'accord," grommela-t-il, mais il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres en sortant du lit pour s'étirer. "Tu vas te doucher ?" demanda-t-il avant de laisser ses bras retomber, se sentait un peu plus éveillé maintenant, même si c'était encore trop tôt. Rin savait que si Ryûji n'avait pas été là, il aurait roulé sur le côté et se serait rendormi pour quelques heures de plus. Mais son ami avait raison. Ils devaient profiter du temps dont ils disposaient.

"Ouais. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps". Même si Ryûji devait réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire de ses cheveux. "... Tu voudras bien me faire visiter le quartier, après le déjeuner ?" Le plus grand adolescent ramassa la serviette tombée et la remit sur son épaule.

Rin hocha la tête. "Oui, on pourra faire des trucs. J'ai toujours..." Il fronça les sourcils. "j'ai encore du temps devant moi," termina-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il frotta l'arrière de son cou. "Je vais faire le petit déjeuner."

"Super. À plus tard, alors."

Vingt minutes plus tard, Ryûji se rendait à la cuisine. Finalement, avait décidé de continuer à se mettre une pince dans les cheveux, comme il l'avait fait en sortant pour son jogging. Enfin, c'était provisoire. Voir son reflet était toujours un peu bizarre, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il avait toujours le même visage. Ses cheveux teints, le petit début de barbe qui poussait sur son menton et ses piercings lui donnaient un air un peu plus âgé, mais c'était... bien. Il ne le regrettait pas.

_Ah oui... Il faut que je pense à lui montrer la photo de Shima ..._

Penser aux cheveux de Shima le faisait encore sourire. Ce n'était pas comme si ce look ne convenait pas à son ami, mais il l'admirait pour avoir osé aller jusqu'au bout.

Le petit déjeuner était, sans surprise, délicieux. Ce n'était pas comme si Ryûji avait grandi en mangeant de la mauvaise nourriture, mais la cuisine de Rin était exceptionnelle. Et apparemment, les autres prêtres étaient du même avis.

"Tu devrais vivre avec nous, Ryûji-kun", déclara Izumi, riant alors qu'il posait son verre. "Nous n'avons jamais vu Rin se lever si tôt ! D'habitude, il dort jusqu'à midi".

"On pensait qu'on allait avoir du mal à le faire se lever à temps pour son entretien !" confia Kyodo avec un rire.

"La ferme," marmonna Rin, le visage rouge. "Vous êtes énervants."

"Ne sois pas comme ça, Rin-kun." Maruta sourit. "Nous aimons tous te voir te lever si tôt."

"Vous aimez ça juste parce que je vous fais à manger !" lança Rin. "Sinon, où est le vieux ?"

"Ah, le Père Fujimoto parle à quelqu'un dehors. Ne le dérange pas, d'accord ?" l'avertit Nagatomo en continuant à manger.

Rin tendit le cou pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il vit son père en train parler à une femme en face du monastère. "Hm. Très bien. On va sûrement se balader un peu, Ryûji et moi, avant d'aller à l'entretien. " Rin se tourna vers son ami et sourit. "Ça te va ?"

"Oui," répondit Ryûji après avoir avalé une autre bouchée. "Je suis d'accord."

Rin sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Très bien. Eh bien, assure-toi que Rin revienne à temps, Ryûji-kun !" déclara Kyodo.

"Ne lui dit pas ce qu'il doit faire !"

Rin grommelait toujours un peu après avoir fini son petit déjeuner. Les deux adolescents quittèrent le monastère à temps pour voir Shiro discuter avec la femme qui avait une petite fille avec elle. Rin avait un commentaire acerbe sur le bout de la langue, mais il le ravala, conscient du fait que Ryûji était à côté de lui.

"Hé, le vieux." Rin le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils méfiant. "Ryûji et moi allons sortir un peu."

"Très bien. N'oublie pas de revenir à temps pour te préparer. Sans vouloir te mettre la pression," déclara Shiro avec un sourire chaleureux.

"Ouais, je sais, je sais," grogna Rin avant de passer à côté de lui.

Quand ils amorcèrent le premier virage, Ryûji se laissa se détendre, heureux d'être loin de la source de sa tension. Il était un peu mal à l'aise quand il croisait le regard du père Fujimoto, même si - non, _spécialement_ parce que le visage du vieil homme ne trahissait aucun signe de tromperie. Cela le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise, mais la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même la nuit dernière était plus facile à supporter.

En essayant de chasser ce problème de son esprit pour le moment, Ryûji remarqua la légère tension entre les épaules de Rin. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, mais cette expression le quitta quand il réalisa ce qui n'allait pas chez l'autre. _Il est nerveux..._

Ryûji n'était pas surpris. Son ami avait du mal à trouver un emploi, et encore plus de difficulté à en garder un. Il espérait qu'aujourd'hui, les choses se passeraient bien pour lui...

Pour tenter de détendre un peu l'autre, Ryûji entama la conversation.

"Alors ? Où est-ce qu'on va ?" demanda-t-il.

Rin regarda Ryûji, sortant de ses pensées. "Ah, désolé, à droite." Il sourit largement. "Par là. Je veux te montrer quelque chose." Il reprit le rythme, le guidant à travers la rue. Ils marchèrent quelques mètres encore, puis ils prirent un tournant, et Rin tendit la main en direction d'une petite aire de jeu. "Ta-da ~ !" chantonna-t-il joyeusement.

Ryûji regarda devant lui. Il n'avait vu ce terrain de jeu qu'en photo. Rin lui en avait envoyé plusieurs, et il en parlait beaucoup dans ses lettres. Il reconnut les arbres, le tourniquet au centre, les fleurs sur les bords du grillage - et bien sûr, elle était là. La fameuse balançoire était à quelques pas en face d'eux.

"Cet endroit n'a vraiment pas changé, pas vrai ?" Ryûji rit. "Tu viens encore jouer ici ?" dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Rin sourit et sauta par-dessus la clôture. "Je ne joue plus beaucoup." Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et tira la langue à Ryûji. "Mais oui, je viens souvent ici." Rin s'approcha de la balançoire et s'assit machinalement, laissant les bras croisés en se balançant. "Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir." Il hocha la tête et planta ses talons le sol. "C'est trop dur, parfois, à la maison."

Ryûji suivit Rin des yeux, sentant le poids derrière la déclaration. "...Oui, je comprends," dit-il après un moment en haussant les épaules.

Et c'était vrai. Aussi spacieux qu'était le temple était, il était parfois difficile d'avoir son intimité. Les membres de la Myôda étaient un groupe rassemblant la famille Shima et la famille Hôjô, pour ne pas parler du reste de leurs membres, et Bon était toujours entouré par beaucoup de gens.

Rin leva les yeux vers son ami et se pencha un peu, cognant son genou contre le siège à sa droite. "En parlant de maison, comment ça s'est passé avec tes parents quand tu es parti ?" demanda-t-il en se balançant de nouveau, les mains autour des chaînes de la balançoire.

Ryûji grimaça un peu à cette question.

"Aussi mal que tu peux l'imaginer," marmonna-t-il en s'approchant de l'autre balançoire. "Je me suis encore disputé avec l'autre vieux type. M'man avait déjà deviné que je voulais partir, mais lui, il a été choqué comme pas possible. Pas étonnant, vu qu'on ne se parle pratiquement jamais." Ryûji eut un sourire dérisoire. Ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus autour de la chaîne, et il continua. "Et quand je leur ai dit que j'étais déjà inscrit... _ha_ ! Tu aurais dû voir leurs têtes. Impayable."

Il se sentait un peu mal d'avoir chagriné sa mère, mais ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes. Quant à son père... Ryûji ne l'avait pas vu durant les trois dernières semaines, pas même une fois. Il était contrarié, mais le sentiment de revanche accomplie devant son visage lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son départ lui servait de consolation.

"Après ça, j'ai découvert que Konekomaru et Shima partaient aussi, comme je te l'ai dit. J'étais super occupé une fois que toute la famille a appris que je partais. Je suis content d'être enfin débarrassé de tout ça."

Rin écoutait, mais il ne comprenait pas complètement. "Mh... Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ils ont étés complètement choqués comme ça." Il se tourna pour faire face à Ryûji. "Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais plus jamais revenir leur rendre visite, non ? Alors en quoi est-ce un problème ?"

Ryûji eut du mal à soutenir le regard de son ami. "Je..." il hésita et pensa à ses promesses, celles qu'il avait faites pour lui même, pour sa famille. Pour Rin.

"... Je n'ai pas prévu de rentrer à la maison," déclara-t-il d'une voix calme, le regard baissé sur ses genoux. "Enfin, pas durant mes études. Pas avant d'être devenu un grand exorciste." _Pas avant d'avoir battu Satan_ , pensa-t-il, se détestant de ne pas pouvoir le dire à haute voir. Avec tous ses discours sur la sincérité dans ses lettres, il n'avait jamais parlé à Rin de cet objectif. C'était irrationnel. C'était ridicule. Il faisait confiance à Rin. Et pourtant... même maintenant, l'idée de voir Rin se moquer de lui comme tous les autres le remplissait d'effroi.

 _Il ne sait même pas que sont vraiment les exorcistes,_ se rappela-t-il amèrement, frustré.

"Oh." Rin regarda Ryûji, son froncement de sourcils, et baissa à nouveau les yeux. Il y eut un long silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. "Je comprends." Il hocha la tête, repoussant ses jambes et laissant le siège se bloquer en arrière. "Ouais. Je pense que je comprends. Parce que chaque fois que je perds mon emploi... rentrer à la maison est difficile". Rin sourit à Ryûji. "Tu veux rentrer à la maison glorieusement, non ? Tu veux te sentir fier et savoir qu'ils vont tous être fiers de toi aussi".

Rin hocha la tête et se pencha en arrière, serrant les chaînes alors penchait la tête en bas. "Ouais, je comprends", répéta-t-il. "Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu dois aussi se sentir mal. Parce que suis sûr qu'ils te manquent".

Ryûji grimaça légèrement. "Ils s'en fichent que je sois là ou pas... " murmura-t-il. Mais les paroles de Rin avaient frappé le cœur du problème.

_Je vais vivre comme je le veux, je l'ai dit... mais j'aimerai vraiment que papa soit..._

"Argh ... Je ne veux plus penser à ça. Changement de sujet !" Demanda Ryûji en fronçant les sourcils. L'adolescent plus âgé mis tout son poids sur ses talons et se balança sur la balançoire comme s'il essayait d'arrêter de penser à son père.

Rin rit. "Très bien, très bien !" Il bougea les chaînes de son siège et se tourna de nouveau, en accrochant ses chevilles autour d'une des jambes de Ryûji. "Dis, tu étais tout en sueur ce matin", dit-il. "Où tu étais parti ?"

Ryûji serra un peu plus les chaînes et souffla d'exaspération en regardant sa jambe prisonnière. "Je suis sorti courir". Il regarda Rin avec désapprobation et se pencha pour repousser la frange qui tombait devant les yeux de l'autre. "J'ai essayé de me rendormir ce matin, mais j'ai eu du mal. Je ne suis pas habitué à ça.", expliqua-t-il, souriant légèrement devant la tête de son ai.

Rin laissa échapper un gémissement de protestation quand Ryûji tira sur ses cheveux mais il continua à maintenir son emprise sur sa jambe. "Courir ?" Il pencha la tête vers la main de son ami. "Bon sang, mais à quelle heure tu t'es levé ?"

"Cinq heures et demie". Ryûji prit un air suffisant. "Tout le monde ne dort pas jusqu'à midi, tu sais". La pique fut accompagnée d'un ébouriffage des cheveux de l'autre.

"Cinq heures et demie du matin ?" Les yeux de Rin étaient aussi larges que des soucoupes. Il pencha un peu la tête quand il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, trop choqué pour vraiment protester. "Mais que foutent les gens qui se réveillent à cinq heures et demie !"

"Oï ! Les gens normaux se réveillent à cinq heures et demie. Enfin, pas tout le monde", admit Ryûji. "Mais il y a un tas de gens qui le font". Après un dernier ébouriffage moqueur, il lâcha les cheveux de Rin et repoussa son front. "Enfin bon, quoi qu'il en soit, lâche ma jambe. On doit rentrer bientôt, non ?"

Rin se frotta le front avec un soupir avant de retirer ses jambes comme demandé. "Ouais..." murmura-t-il, son expression devenant plus grave. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer et ses muscles se tendre, alors qu'il serrait encore un peu plus les chaînes. L'heure de l'entretien semblait approcher comme un mur de brique impossible à traverser. Il sentait une boule dans sa gorge et il souhaitait vraiment que les prêtres laissent tomber ça. Il voulait une semaine de bonheur. Juste une semaine à ne pas se soucier de l'avenir et profiter de la présence de Ryûji.

"Quelque chose..." commença Rin avec une petite voix, regardant le sol. "Quelque chose va encore mal se passer, n'est-ce pas ?"

À ces mots, Ryûji étudia Rin du coin de l'œil. La tension dans les épaules et les signes d'inquiétude sur son visage étaient revenus. Il avait l'air misérable. Tous les efforts de Ryûji pour distraire Rin avaient échoué.

Il se balança légèrement sur le côté, se heurtant à l'épaule de l'autre pour attirer son attention. "Hé," dit-il d'une voix calme, "Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang." Il rassembla ce qu'il espérait être un sourire rassurant. "Détends-toi. Et souris aussi. Personne ne va t'embaucher si tu fais cette tronche lamentable", le taquina-t-il.

Rin bascula sur le côté de l'épaule de Ryûji et regarda son meilleur ami avec un peu de gratitude. Ryûji était là pour lui. Que les choses se passent bien ou mal, il serait toujours son ami. Donc, c'était bien, non ? L'expression de Rin sembla se détendre à cette pensée. "Eh bien au moins je suis toujours plus beau que toi." Il frappa l'épaule de Ryûji d'un air entendu avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie de l'aire de jeux, un sourire par-dessus son épaule.

Ryûji sentit un éclair de soulagement le traverser alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage. "Pas besoin de le dire, _princesse_ !" Il le rattrapa rapidement, laissant la balançoire rebondir dans le vide derrière lui.

"Qui tu traites de princesse ?!"


	25. 30 mars 2009 (après-midi)

Quand ils rentrèrent au monastère, Kyôdo avait déjà une grande boîte dans les bras avec un costume pour Rin prêt à être revêtit. Rin protesta, disant qu'une telle chose n'était pas nécessaire pour un rapide entretien d'embauche, mais il finit par le prendre sous l'insistance des prêtres.

"Bon sang..." grogna Rin en sortant la veste et la chemise de la boîte. Il fixa la cravate d'un air perplexe. Il la mit autour de son cou et l'enroula autour, essayant de la nouer, tirant de toute part, essayant à nouveau, et finit en quelque sorte par la coller sur son front.

"Argh !" Il grogna de frustration, la tirant de nouveau et gâchant sa coiffure au passage. "Comment ça se met, ce truc ?!"

Ryûji ricana en voyant Rin se débattre, à cheval sur un chaise. "Un petit problème ?"

Rin rougit et lança la cravate dans sa direction. "D'accord, si _tu_ _es_ si fort, _tu_ vas le faire !" grogna-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

"Hé !" Ryûji saisit la cravate qu'il s'était prise en plein visage. _Ça ne peut pas être si dur, non ...?_ se demanda-t-il alors, lançant à l'autre un sourire supérieur alors qu'il l'enfilait en bandoulière par-dessus son cou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il admit sa défaite.

"Mais comment ça marche ?!"

Ryûji avait l'air ridicule. Sa tenue décontractée composée d'un jean déchiré et d'un débardeur noir était en totale contradiction avec la cravate froissée autour de son cou. Il tira rapidement sur le nœud désordonné qu'il avait fait, démêlant la cravate avant de la jeter à Rin.

Rin prit la cravate avec un sourire triomphant. "Tu vois ? Pas aussi facile que tu ne le pensais, hein ?" Son ton était taquin mais il savait qu'il avait encore un problème. Il soupira et décida de la rouler en boule et de la mettre dans sa poche. "Peu importe. C'est plus facile comme ça. Je vais juste dire que je viens en mode... costard-décontracté... ou autre chose", murmura Rin, ajustant sa veste et le col de sa chemise. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Je trouve ça bien." Mais Ryûji n'était pas un expert en mode. "Peut être qu'on devrait demander à l'un des prêtres. Je suis sûr qu'ils savent comment le faire."

Rin haussa vaguement les épaules. "Je suppose," murmura-t-il avant de soupirer et de regarder l'heure. "Bon, j'ai pas vraiment le temps." Il tripota les ourlets de sa veste.

" _Souris_ ", lui rappela Ryûji, secouant un peu la tête et se relevant. Il prit sa veste sur son épaule avant de remplacer le clip tenant ses cheveux par une casquette de baseball. "Pas besoin d'être si nerveux. Détends-toi."

"Tu sais pourquoi je suis stressé," marmonna Rin, mais il lui offrit un sourire exagéré avant de soupirer et de sortir de la chambre avec lui, une expression neutre sur le visage. Ils prirent l'escalier et traversèrent la chapelle où Shiro parlait à l'un des prêtres. Il se retourna et sourit quand il vit Rin alors que Nagamoto marchait vers eux.

"Tu l'as emprunté à Kyodo ?" Shiro sourit et Rin se renfrogna.

"Oui. C'est pour l'entretien", marmonna-t-il.

"Et la cravate ?" Le vieux prêtre avait un sourire entendu.

"C-C'était plus rapide sans !" balbutia Rin le visage rouge, se redressant immédiatement dans une posture défensive.

Shiro secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Ryûji avant de lui tendre la main. "Tu ne sais pas comment la nouer, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, je vais te montrer. Ferme le bouton du haut et soulève le col".

Rin rougit légèrement, mais sortit à contrecœur la cravate de sa poche et fit comme son père lui avait dit. Shiro prit la cravate et la mit autour du cou de Rin tandis que l'adolescent relevait le menton et regardait les mains de son père avec attention.

"Tu as seulement grandi physiquement", fit remarquer Shiro. "Tu étais si mignon quand tu étais petit, à me courir après en criant "papa, papa" tout le temps." Il rit doucement.

"C'était il y a des siècles !" protesta Rin avec les joues rouges, en regardant ailleurs. "Je suis adulte maintenant, d'accord ? Tu me gênes !"

"Pardon ?" Shiro saisit la cravate et se tourna exagérément pour regarder autour de lui. "Un adulte dans les parages ? Où ça ?" Le vieux prêtre regarda Rin du coin de l'œil et se mit à rire bruyamment devant ses protestations.

Shiro posa une main sur le front de Rin et le repoussa, faisant trébucher l'adolescent de quelques pas en arrière. "Si tu te sens vexé, prouve-moi donc un peu que tu as mûri !"

"Arrête ton char !" grogna Rin alors qui baissait le col de sa chemise, sa cravate à présent correctement ajustée. "Tu veux la preuve que j'ai mûri ?" Il prit un ton accusateur en pointant son père du doigt. "Eh ben ouvre grand tes noisettes et tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !"

"Je crois que tu voulais dire _ouvre grand tes mirettes_ ", sourit Shiro, amusé.

"Ouais, c'est bon, n'en rajoute pas hein !" grogna Rin dans sa barbe en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. "Viens, Ryûji..." il traîna des pieds sur pratiquement tout son chemin hors du monastère. Bien qui semblait être irrité, on distinguait des lignes nerveuses sur son visage et ses épaules étaient tendues. Il semblait plus obstiné et concentré sur la tâche qu'il devait accomplir, un éclat déterminé dans les yeux.

Ryûji le suivit tranquillement.

_Tu ne te fichais vraiment pas de moi, hein ? Tu as un bon père..._

En les voyant interagir, Ryûji avait senti son cœur se serrer. Il était... surpris ; pas complètement, pas après avoir déjà entendu ces mots la plupart de sa vie. Mais entendre et voir étaient deux choses différentes. Ryûji repensa au voile qui s'était levé la veille. Il pensait avoir eu un aperçu du vrai visage du prêtre la nuit dernière. Ce qui était vrai, en quelque sorte. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que c'était tout ce qu'était cet homme.

Il était confus, se sentait tout embrouillé. Il était difficile de rester en colère contre le père de Rin après avoir vu ce il-ne-savait-quoi de doux, cette taquinerie affectueuse. Cela lui rappelait...

 _Non_ , se dit fermement Ryûji, refusant de partir à nouveau dans cette direction. _Pas moyen de revenir en arrière. Ce qui est fait est fait. J'ai évolué._

Il tira sur le bord de sa casquette, prit une calme inspiration et vida son esprit. Regarder le dos de Rin lui rappela sa propre détermination.

 _Un pas après l'autre._ C'était une pensée qui s'appliquait à eux deux.

Et peu importe si la vie était compliquée, si les gens étaient compliqué : savoir qu'ils était là l'un pour l'autre rendait tout plus facile à supporter.

* * *

L'entretien s'était assez bien passé. Rin avait rapidement reçu un uniforme et un badge à son nom _._ Sa période d'essai avait commencé.

Rin faisait de son mieux. Sa première tâche, qui consistait à déplacer plusieurs grandes boîtes à l'avant du magasin, lui avait plutôt bien réussi. Toutefois, il avait fait une horrible erreur avec la dernière boîte, renversant toute la farine sur la tête de sa patronne nommée Momoi - une femme petite mais féroce. Rin avait été réprimandé et avait été forcé de nettoyer le gâchis qu'il avait fait.

Il essaya de se rattraper en remettant rapidement les chariots à l'extérieur, mais même cela eu des conséquences désastreuses. Une roue cogna le trottoir, causant la chute de la longue file de chariots dans un grand fracas, et bien sûr, avec la chance qu'avait Rin, sa patronne finit au milieu de tout ce désordre. Rin se fit sermonner à nouveau.

Il fut ensuite déplacé à l'extérieur où il cassa un robinet dans une tentative de remplir le seau de nettoyage, et dans la confusion, il glissa et renversa l'eau sale qui se répandit sur le sol, causant la chute de plusieurs clients et de quelques employés sur le sol glissant. Il fut réprimandé une fois de plus.

Rin se passa une main sur le visage alors qu'il nettoyait la grande flaque d'eau sale qu'il avait fait. Ses mains tremblaient et ses épaules étaient à nouveau tendues. Il allait encore tout gâcher, il le savait.

Ryûji avait tout observé de loin. Il avait essayé de se faire discret, parcourant les allées de choses à acheter, ramassant un pot de gel au passage en gardant un œil sur Rin. Son cœur se serrait en voyant son ami échouer tâche après tâche, et il grimaçait chaque fois qu'il le voyait se faire gronder.

 _Râh..._ pensa Ryûji alors qu'il regardait son ami pratiquement replié sur lui-même alors qu'il lavait le sol avec des petits mouvements rapides, entouré d'une aura de misère incommensurable.

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Il se racla la gorge. "Euh, hé ! Désolé de vous déranger, mais, euh, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider avec quelque chose ?" il avait légèrement élevé la voix pour attirer l'attention de Rin, le fixant avec un sourire crispé, profitant du fait que les autres employés étaient hors de portée de voix.

Rin leva les yeux à la voix de Ryûji et le regarda avant de hocher rapidement la tête et de placer son balai contre le mur. "O-oui, que puis-je pour vous aider monsieur ?" répondit-il alors qu'il trottait vers lui, mais au moment où il fut assez proche il chuchota avec ferveur "Il ne vont pas me garder... C'est une catastrophe !" Il luttait pour paraître calme devant les clients.

"Mec, _calme-toi"_ , lui souffla doucement Ryûji, résistant à l'envie de le gifler pour lui remettre les idées en place. "Ça ne va t'aider en rien de t'agiter comme ça. R _espire_. Essaye d'être moins brusque !"

Ryûji avait eu un aperçu de la force que Rin avait, la veille, quand ils s'étaient chamaillés, mais être témoin des prouesses dont Rin avait été capable aujourd'hui l'avait laissé deux fois bouche bée. Comment Rin pouvait se contrôler d'ordinaire était un mystère que Ryûji ne pouvait pas comprendre. D'autre part ...

"Ecoute, je me demande pourquoi tu galères tant. C'est vrai que ta force rend les choses difficiles. Mais tu ne m'as pas blessé hier, tu te souviens ? Tu dois juste te détendre. N'essaye pas de rendre les choses compliqués. Sois toi-même", lui dit-il fermement.

Rin déglutit et essaya de prendre les mots de Ryûji à cœur. Il s'était concentré sur tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé la nuit dernière, même à travers leurs bousculades, pour que son ami s'en sorte indemne. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, faisant de son mieux pour relâcher la tension dans ses épaules.

"B... bien. D'accord..." Rin lui offrit un signe de tête résolu, même si ses mains avaient encore un léger tremblement. "Je ferai de mon mieux... "il regarda autour de lui avant d'avoir un léger sourire et s'inclina rapidement. Il reparti ensuite finir de nettoyer.

 _Sois toi-même. Sois toi-même. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile, non ?_ Rin fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur la tâche et une fois qu'il eut tout fait, il rangea le balai dans le placard à l'arrière de la boutique. Il ferma la porte et soupira avec lassitude.

"Tu as des ennuis, mon petit ?"

Rin se retourna pour voir l'une des employés, une dame debout devant un petit grill, faisant des nouilles à partir d'échantillons. Un coup d'œil vers son étiquette d'identification lui indiqua que son nom était Kijita. Il sourit un peu et lui fit un signe fatigué.

"Eh bien, viens. Ici, tu peux essayer ça." Kijita lui offrit l'un des échantillons et Rin le saisit. Cependant, une fois les nouilles dans sa bouche, le goût était si amer qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

"Ah..." Elle soupira en connaissance de cause. "Je le savais. La patronne en a acheté un grand nombre parce qu'elles ne sont pas chères, mais elles sont invendables."

Rin regarda le gril et passa sa langue autour de sa bouche. Il savait ce dont ces nouilles avaient besoin. _Sois toi-même._ "Euh..." commença Rin, levant les yeux vers la femme. "Je pourrais... essayer de les cuisiner ?"

Kijita le regarda et son expression se fit plus chaleureuse. Elle sourit en lui tendant la spatule. "Y'a pas de mal à essayer."

"Merci." Rin mit la fourchette en plastique dans sa bouche pour faire passer le mauvais goût et se concentra un moment. "Euh ! Pourriez-vous me donner quelques oignons verts, de la sauce de soja, et un poivron vert?" La femme le regarda et Rin se redressa. "S'il vous plaît !"

Kijita cligna des yeux avant d'acquiescer et de partir pour récupérer les ingrédients demandés. Une fois qu'elle revint, Rin put travailler. D'une main experte, il versa tout juste la bonne quantité de sauce et éminça les légumes. Il manœuvra la spatule sur le gril, en mélangeant tout à la perfection.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'une merveilleuse odeur se répande dans la salle et que les clients ne commencent à graviter vers le gril, murmurant d'un air intrigué. Un sourire traversa le visage de Rin, et avec l'aide de sa collègue, il commença à étaler des échantillons de sa composition.

Enfin, le premier échantillon fut prit par une femme au foyer. Rin ne put s'empêcher de faire une pause, regardant la femme en train de tester. Sa poitrine se desserra de soulagement en voyant ses yeux s'illuminer immédiatement.

"Oh mon Dieu !" s'écria-t-elle. "Ce goût est merveilleux !"

Encouragés par son éloges, de plus en plus de clients s'avancèrent, accaparant les échantillons. Ils vidèrent bientôt la table plus vite que Rin ne pouvait cuisiner. Kijita était déjà en train de faire la publicité de la sauce et les personnes qui avaient déjà essayé voulaient toutes en acheter une bouteille. Rin criait dans la foule, attirant l'attention des clients, même si l'odeur avait déjà fait son effet.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que leur patronne ne soit attirée par l'agitation de la foule et ne se déplace vers lui avec le même regard regard féroce qu'avant. Rin déglutit bruyamment et se figea de terreur alors qu'elle prit un échantillon et l'essaya.

Il y eut un long silence. Même les clients semblaient retenir leur souffle.

Lorsque Momoi regarda Rin, elle parla d'un ton sévère. "Les réunions du personnel sont à 8 heures chaque matin. Faites de votre mieux à partir de maintenant." dit-elle avant de s'éloigner. Rin cligna des yeux deux fois et ce ne fut que quand Kijita ne lui donne une claque de félicitations dans le dos en criant : "Tu as obtenu le poste ! Bon travail, mon petit !" qu'un sourire illumina son visage.

 _Ryûji !_ Les yeux de Rin cherchèrent son visage dans la foule. Avait-il vu?

 _Ouais...!_ pensa Ryûji en entendant la nouvelle. Au moment où il croisa le regard de Rin, un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Je savais que tu pouvais le faire !" dit-il une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur. L'adolescent passa son bras autour du cou de son ami et l'attira contre lui, fier et soulagé. Il ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux de l'autre. "Je suis fier de toi."

Rin rit, son visage rougit de soulagement. Il posa une main sur la poitrine de Ryûji quand celui-ci commença à ébouriffer ses cheveux et pouffa à haute voix, trop heureux pour protester. "Merci !" Il sourit à son ami avec ferveur. "Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois venu avec moi. Je suis sûr que j'aurais pas pu le faire sans toi."

"Andouille," souffla Ryûji, exaspéré. "Aie plus confiance en toi, tu veux ?" Il relâcha l'autre avec une petite tape sur l'épaule, puis inclina la tête vers la boutique. Son sourire ne s'était pas encore estompé. "Vas-y, et reste-y. Je repars chez toi pour dire la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde."

Rin eut un sourire lumineux et hocha la tête. "D'accord, je serai à la maison dans quelques heures." Il fit signe à Ryûji, le regarda partir, puis revint dans le magasin pour continuer son travail. Cependant, il n'était à l'intérieur que depuis quelques minutes quand il vit par la fenêtre une petite fille courir après un foulard emporté par le vent.

"Rends-le moi !" s'écria-t-elle, "s'il te plaît!"

Rin réagit instinctivement en voyant l'écharpe se rapprocher. Il courut à l'extérieur du magasin et saisit le tissu rose. "Et voilà." Il sourit et se pencha pour le lui remettre. Mais la petite fille ne sourit pas. En fait, elle semblait regarder le foulard d'un air effrayé. Rin fronça les sourcils alors que le vent se levait, tirant sur le foulard dans sa main...

Mais il n'y avait pas de vent.

Quelque chose vacilla dans sa vision et Rin dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir donner un sens à ce qu'il voyait. Un petit... quelque chose... un monstre, en quelque sorte. Ça ne ressemblait pas à n'importe quel animal qu'il connaissait. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu regarder plus longtemps, le monstre lui arracha l'écharpe des mains et courut vers la boutique.

"H-HEY!" Rin fit la seule chose qu'il pensait à faire et lui courut après. Mais alors qu'il courait à travers les étalages en pourchassant l'écharpe et le monstre, personne ne semblait remarquer la petite chose. Ils le regardaient simplement, traverser la boutique... Rin n'eut pas le temps d'y penser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le monstre-singe qu'il regardait ne monte sur plusieurs boîtes et ne commence à sauter dessus, faisant vaciller la pile d'avant en arrière.

L'enfant était en-dessous. Quand l'avait-elle suivi ?

La pile était en train de tomber.

Rin s'élança et se jeta sur la petite fille. Il grimaça quand les boîtes frappèrent son dos alors qu'il tentait de se courber de façon protectrice autour de la petite. Mais même après que tout fut tombé, elle était inconsciente, et une femme accourut vers eux en criant.

"Yui !" cria la femme, tenant sa fille.

Rin n'était pas sûr de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il n'avait pas revu le monstre. Son badge avait été arraché de son uniforme. Après avoir été forcé à rendre le tablier, Rin s'était précipité hors de la boutique, serrant sa veste contre lui, sa cravate détachée autour de son cou. Il respirait fort, se rappelant le sourire de Ryûji qui lui disait à quel point il était fier. Il pensa au fait qu'il était retourné dire aux prêtres la bonne nouvelle.

Comment était-il censé revenir aujourd'hui et leur dire que quelques minutes après le départ de Ryûji, il s'était fait virer... ? Et il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?!_


	26. 30 mars 2009 (soir)

"Sans blague ! Il le faisait vraiment ?" demanda Ryûji, les yeux écarquillés, tellement surpris que le couteau qu'il tenait lui glissa presque de la main.

Izumi ricana sans une once de retenue. "Oh, oui. Et Rin adorait ça ! Ne le laisse pas te convaincre du contraire. Il avait toujours l'air tellement excité quand nous leur enseignions une nouvelle chanson, à lui et à son frère." l'homme aux cheveux hérissés secoua la tête, son expression témoignant d'un vif amusement. Tous les prêtres étaient de bonne humeur depuis que Ryûji était rentré et les avaient informés de la réussite de Rin. Une atmosphère confortable et excitée s'était répandue dans le monastère, et tout le monde s'était senti tellement soulagé qu'ils avaient travaillé encore plus dur et avaient décidé de faire du sukiyaki pour le dîner de ce soir.

Actuellement, ils coupaient les ingrédients et mettaient la table en place.

"Oh, et tu aurais vu les petits mignons uniformes qu'ils devaient porter, aussi ! Nous en avons quelques photos quelques part, j'en suis sûr. Je vais voir si je peux essayer de les trouver avant le dîner." promit Izumi avec un large sourire.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous donner tant de mal pour moi..." protesta un peu Ryûji, même s'il voulait vraiment voir les photos de Rin dans sa tenue d'enfant de chœur.

Ses vrais sentiments devaient être visibles sur son visage. Izumi rit. "Allez, Ryûji-kun. Pas besoin d'être si réservé avec nous. Détends-toi.", rappela-t-il à l'adolescent, le poussant légèrement sur le côté.

Ryûji baissa la tête et rougit légèrement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour fournir une réponse appropriée quand une petite agitation attira son attention.

"Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?"

Maruta regarda avec précaution dehors par la fenêtre de la cuisine et grimaça légèrement, d'une manière qui fit que tout le monde se pencha pour voir ce qui se passait de ses propres yeux, et à leur grande surprise, ils repérèrent le Père Fujimoto face à une femme rousse en colère que Ryûji reconnut.

_Oh, non..._

Il ne pouvait pas entendre pleinement ce que la femme disait. Ils étaient trop loin, et elle parlait avec une colère rapide dans la voix. Il aperçut ce qu'elle tendait à Shiro. Une demande de remboursement. Le souffle de Ryûji se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il posa le couteau.

Terminée était l'excitation qui avait été construite au cours des deux dernières heures. Les sourires que tout le monde avait acquis s'évanouirent alors qu'ils commençaient à former les mêmes pensées.

 _Merde. Ne me dites pas..._ pensa désespérément Ryûji, en priant, en espérant que leurs soupçons étaient faux, mais le visage sombre du Père Fujimoto en écoutant la femme rousse parlait de lui-même.

Ryûji ne perdit pas de temps compte tenu de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il prit sa veste et commença à sortir de la cuisine.

"Ryûji-kun?"

Quelqu'un l'interpella. Ryûji ne pouvait même pas les regarder, trop préoccupé par les nœuds se formant dans son estomac. Les seuls mots qu'il put dire avant de quitter le monastère furent :

"... Je dois... je vais le chercher."

* * *

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour le trouver. Ryûji s'était dirigé vers l'endroit, le seul endroit probable où il savait que Rin voudrait aller. Il se sentit soudain sacrément heureux que Rin ait eu l'occasion de lui monter cet endroit. Ses pieds prirent le même chemin que celui qu'ils avaient traversé ce matin, et l'aire de jeu fut en vue et-

Rin était là.

Il était dans la même position que dans la matinée, le regard rivé par terre. Il avait l'air abattu, immobile.

Quelque chose _s'était_ passé.

Ryûji avait une idée de ce que ce "quelque chose" était.

"... Rin."

Les doigts de Rin se resserrèrent autour des chaînes quand il entendit la voix familière. Il sentait la honte bloquer sa gorge. Des larmes de frustration piquaient ses yeux alors qu'il laissait sa tête pendre, son regard se déplaçant sur ses genoux.

"Je..." murmura-t-il, la voix à peine stable, "je ne peux pas..."

Le cœur de Ryûji se serra en l'entendant. Rin...

Il s'approcha de son ami à pas lents et lourds jusqu'à ce qu'il ait soigneusement raccourci la distance entre eux. Debout à côté de Rin, il avait envie de tendre la main, mettre un bras autour de ses épaules, laisser le poids lourd de sa main sur ses cheveux ébouriffés en signe de réconfort.

"Tu vas... ?" Ryûji ravala la question inutile. "Tu veux... en parler ?" demanda-t-il à la place, les mots se précipitant maladroitement hors de ses lèvres.

Rin secoua la tête et se sentit immédiatement coupable de repousser son ami. Mais, en réalité, que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'il avait vu un petit monstre voler l'écharpe d'une petite fille et saccager le magasin alors qu'il le poursuivait ? Même Ryûji ne le croirait pas.

"C'est..." Rin parlait doucement. "Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, c'était trop rapide..."

Ryûji fronça les sourcils. "Comment est-ce arrivé ?" demanda-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Il voulait comprendre. Le souvenir de combien la patronne de Rin était en colère quand elle était arrivée lui revint en mémoire. Que s'était-il passé... ? Tout allait bien quand il avait quitté Rin...

"Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas !" Rin secoua la tête avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent. "Il y avait une fille... J'ai essayé de l'aider mais elle a été blessée..." il secoua de nouveau la tête, se souvenant de la chose qui avait été responsable. Était-il en train de voir des choses irréelles ? Était-il fou ? Rin lâcha les chaînes et pressa ses mains sur son visage, ses coudes se posant sur ses genoux. "Je ne sais pas," répéta-t-il.

Merde... pensa Ryûji en voyant son ami, un sentiment d'impuissance s'imposant à lui. Que pouvait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il dire ?

"Quelque chose va encore mal se passer, n'est-ce pas... ?"

"Rin..."

Combien de fois était-ce arrivé maintenant ? Rin avait toujours été assez vague quand il parlait de ses emplois à temps partiel. La moitié de temps, Ryûji n'avait même pas cherché pourquoi son ami s'était fait virer, sachant que Rin se sentait assez mal comme cela. Ce n'était certainement pas du à un manque d'effort ou de volonté. Il avait vu à quel point Rin essayait.

 _Un peu trop dur..._ il grimaça à ses propres pensées, les repoussant. Il referma l'espace entre eux pour mettre la main sur l'épaule de son ami, en essayant de lui donner tout le soutien qu'il pouvait.

"Hey. Viens, Rin," murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu rude. "rentrons à la maison. On pourra en parler là bas si tu le veux... ou pas. Peu importe, tout ce que tu veux. Mais viens. Tout le monde est inquiet pour toi." Il serra l'épaule tendue. "Tu dois aussi manger," lui dit-il d'un ton calme. "Il y a de la nourriture qui t'attend," continua-t-il, essayant de remonter un peu le moral de Rin.

Rin leva les yeux. Le poids lourd de la main de Ryûji sur son épaule était un peu comme une ancre. Ses doigts l'atteignirent et il serra le poignet de son ami pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête et de se lever. Il savait qu'il devait rentrer à la maison à un moment ou à un autre et rentrer seul semblait trop difficile. Au moins, avec Ryûji, il n'aurait pas à faire face à son expression déçue.

Il prirent leur temps pour rentrer. Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment, mais Ryûji fit en sorte de rester aux côtés de Rin tout le temps, lui offrant un silence réconfortant. Son inquiétude avait disparu maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Rin, et le chemin du retour au monastère ne prit pas longtemps. Quand ils passèrent finalement par la porte de service, Ryûji leva les yeux et fut surpris de voir le père Fujimoto debout à l'entrée.

"Qui est-ce ?" murmura-t-il en regardant un étranger parler au père de Rin.

Shiro leva les yeux et vit les garçon passer le portail. "Bon retour", dit-il.

L'homme se retourna. "Êtes-vous Okumura Rin ?" demanda-t-il et Rin le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils curieux.

"Ouais," répondit-il. "Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Je suis le père de Yui." L'homme s'écarta, révélant une petite fille se cachant derrière sa jambe. Elle avait un gros pansement sur son front et Rin sentit une vague de soulagement en voyant le petit sourire sur ses lèvres. "Merci de l'avoir sauvée," poursuivit-il, à la grande confusion de Ryûji. L'adolescent observa Rin s'avancer, regardant l'homme et la petite fille.

"Ses blessures ?" demanda Rin, même s'il pouvait voir qu'elle allait bien.

"Grâce à vous, seulement quelques égratignures," répondit l'homme avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Rin lui rendit son sourire, la tension dans son corps se relâchant. "C'est bien." Il sourit à Yui dont l'expression s'éclaircit en retour alors qu'elle resserrait son emprise sur le pantalon de son père.

"Yui a toujours été une enfant imprudente." Le père de Yui parlait d'une voix douce mais sévère, au grand dam de Yui. "Elle a beaucoup d'accidents. Des chutes dans les escaliers et d'autres choses."

Rin regarda l'homme pendant un moment et les mots sortirent immédiatement de sa bouche. "Ce n'est pas ça." Il se souvenait de la chose... Ce n'était pas la première fois ? Cela ne pouvait l'être. Yui avait été... "Elle n'est pas imprudente !" Le ton de Rin était plus sûr, plus convaincu. "Elle est brutalisée! Elle se fait tirer les cheveux et se fait voler des choses..."

Ses paroles ne semblaient pas affecter la père, mais quand Shiro parla, sa voix était insistante. "Tu l'as vu ?"

"À quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ?" coupa immédiatement le père de Yui, le front tendu.

"C'était..." Rin se retourna vers Ryûji, sa nervosité de retour. "Il était... petit. Et il avait un visage comme celui d'un singe..." répondit-il doucement, pas bien sûr de ce qu'il disait.

"Quoi ?" Le père de Yui grimaça. Il commença à marcher en direction des portes, tenant fermement la main de sa fille.

"Où allez-vous ?" l'interpella Shiro.

"Je vais appeler l'école et leur demander de punir ceux qui brutalisent Yui !"

"Ce n'est pas ça !" cria Yui, tirant sur le bras de son père avec insistance. "Ce n'est pas des humains qui me font du mal ! Ce sont des méchants fantômes !"

Les mots pourtant enfantins eurent leur effet. Bien que le visage de Shiro resta totalement impassible, Ryûji se redressa avec surprise. Il regarda Rin, donc le visage avait légèrement pâli.

Méchants fantômes ? Rin fronça les sourcils. C'était ce qu'était ce monstre ?

Le père de Yui ne semblait cependant pas surpris. "Yui a une imagination débordante. Nous avons déjà souvent entendu ces histoires," dit-il d'un ton fatigué.

Rin sentit une pointe d'indignation qu'il ne put pas contrôler. "Elle n'a pas imaginé ça !"

"Rin !" siffla Shiro à la manière d'un avertissement, mais le jeune adolescent ne s'en soucia pas, n'ayant pas entendu la voix de son père ou l'ayant simplement ignorée.

"Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas la croire ?" Rin serra les poings en le regardant. "Si même ses parents ne la croient pas, à qui peut-elle se confier ? Vous devez - AGH !'

Rin laissa échapper un grognement quand Shiro frotta durement son cuir chevelu et se dirigea vers l'avant, laissant l'adolescent se tenir la tête et se plaindre. Mais Shiro ne l'écouta pas. Il s'avança et se mit à genoux en face de Yui, tirant une petite bouteille de verre de sa poche.

"C'est une amulette avec un trèfle à quatre feuilles." Il parlait doucement et avec un gentil sourire. "Elle te protégera."

"Merci..." Yui prit la bouteille et la serra contre sa poitrine.

Le sourire de Shiro s'adoucit avant de se tourner vers le père. Son visage et sa voix se firent plus graves. "Ne lui en voulez pas, s'il vous plaît. C'est de vous, ses parents, dont elle dépend le plus."

Après un long silence, l'homme regarda sa fille et hocha la tête. "Allez, Yui. Rentrons à la maison."

Yui hocha doucement la tête et ils quittèrent le monastère.

"... Est-ce que ça va vraiment l'aider ?" lâcha Ryûji dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, incapable de s'aider lui-même. Il jeta un regard à Rin et à son père, en essayant de traiter dans sa tête tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Shiro hocha la tête avec raideur mais lui offrit à peine à coup d'œil. Il se concentra sur Rin presque immédiatement. "Tu es à un millier d'années de pouvoir faire la morale aux autres." Sa voix s'éleva avec irritation pendant que l'adolescent se frottait douloureusement le cuir chevelu. "D'ailleurs, Rin. Tu es interdi privé sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre," poursuivit-il avec un regard sévère.

"Hein ?" Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent. "Pourquoi ?"

"La patronne de la boutique est venue me voir plus tôt." Shiro sorti un papier de sa veste et le tendit à Rin. "C'est la facture pour tous les équipements et les produits que tu as détruits."

"Quoi ?!" Rin recula comme s'il avait été brûlé. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de chiffres...

Ryûji tressaillit en apercevant de nouveau le nombre.

"Mec, comment as-tu pu ne serait-ce que parvenir à... ?" murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Rin ne put s'empêcher de grimacer au commentaire de Ryûji mais Shiro était déjà en train de poursuivre.

"Cela ne peut pas continuer, Rin !" Il rangea le papier dans son manteau. "Tu es privé de dîner ! Maintenant va dans ta chambre !"

"Quoi ?!" s'écria de nouveau Rin, pas vraiment en mesure de dire autre chose. "Mais !"

Shiro le regardait avec une telle intensité que sa protestation mourut dans sa gorge. Rin fronça les sourcils et retourna dans le monastère, poussant la porte entrouverte avec tellement de force que la poignée de porte troua le mur quand elle entra en collision avec ce dernier. Rin ne regarda pas en arrière et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Il sentait une colère familière, de la frustration, et surtout, de la honte emplir sa poitrine.

"... Cela semble... un peu dur, vous ne pensez pas, monsieur ?

Ryûji regarda le trou dans le mur, mal à l'aise, puis rassembla tout son courage pour se tourner vers le père de Rin. Un froncement de sourcils vacillait sur son visage quand il vit l'expression sévère de l'homme. Mille choses traversèrent son esprit. Il s'accrocha à celle qui le dérangeait le plus. Quand il parla, sa voix était faible et hésitante, mais il fit de son mieux pour la rendre ferme, poussé par son désir d'aller jusqu'au bout. "Il peut les voir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Ne devriez vous pas... ?" commença-t-il, mais Shiro ne semblait pas disposé à l'écouter. Le prêtre entra dans le monastère et ouvrit la porte avant d'inspecter le trou laissé dans le bois.

"Ryûji-kun."

La voix de Shiro était tendue quand il fit signe au garçon de rentrer à l'intérieur afin qu'il puisse fermer la porte. "Tu ne comprends pas aussi bien la situation que tu ne le penses. Tu es peut être son ami, mais je suis son père. Je te conseille de ne pas me dire comment je dois élever mon fils."

Les mots durs envoyèrent un frisson dans le dos de Ryûji et il détourna le regard. Son expression se tordit alors qu'il luttait pour ravaler le malaise que le père de Rin avait provoqué en lui. Il voulait se tortiller et s'excuser ; les bonnes manières ancrées en lui barbotaient sous sa peau, menaçant de faire surface, mais il les combattit, et ce fut un ressentiment contenu de longues années qui colora ses prochains mots.

"... Je... ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici..." murmura-t-il, sa voix gagnant en force, "mais je sais ce que c'est... ! Vous êtes censés être une famille, non ?!" Il croisa le regard de Shiro, et il n'était pas sûr du type d'expression qu'il adoptait cette fois, mais sa tête et son cœur étaient trop pleins en ce moment, serrés par l'amertume et le désir de protéger son meilleur ami.

"Je... les gens comme vous sont ceux que je hais le plus," dit-il durement, ne cherchant pas une seconde à détourner ses yeux du prêtre. Il continua sur le même ton, tout aussi vivement, serrant les poings. "Rin pense du bien de vous... ça a toujours été le cas. Alors quoi que vous lui cachez, quelle qu'en soit la raison, plus vous garderez ces choses secrètes, pire cela sera quand il le découvrira."

En regardant le vieil homme à cet instant, Ryûji repensa à la voix douloureusement douce, à la manière paternelle donc cet homme avait encouragé Rin à faire de son mieux et la façon dont le malaise de celui-ci avait disparu si facilement.

Il avait du mal à ravaler sa colère. Ryûji souhaitait vraiment pouvoir haïr cet homme, souhaitait que les choses ne soient pas aussi compliquées qu'elles ne le semblaient. Il ne savait pas ce que le vieil homme cachait, mais c'était quelque chose de gros... quelque chose de...

Si vous vous souciez vraiment de lui, ne lui mentez pas ! Tout ce que vous allez faire, c'est le blesser... !

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le dire. Il avait déjà suffisamment outrepassé les limites. Mais il ne le regrettait pas, pas du tout.

L'expression de Shiro s'adoucit, devenant plus compréhensive... mais c'était la compréhension qu'un adulte pouvait offrir à un enfant. Cette expression de pitié et de nostalgie. Il secoua légèrement la tête. "Il n'est pas prêt. Et toi non plus." Sa voix était calme à présent. "Tu penses peut être que le monde est divisé en mensonges et vérités, mais il n'est rarement que noir ou blanc. Je crains que tu ne le comprennes plus tôt que tu ne le penses."

Il y avait un air de finalité dans la voix du révérend quand il se retourna et marcha dans l'allée entre les rangées de bancs.

"Si tu veux aider Rin," dit-il sans regarder en arrière, "reste avec lui. À partir de maintenant."

Shiro disparu derrière une porte à l'arrière du petit autel et il la referma, le claquement de cette dernière ponctuant sa dernière phrase.

Qui sonnait comme un ordre.


	27. 31 mars 2009 (matin)

Le cœur de Ryûji battait au rythme de ses semelles frappant le sol. La sueur glissait le long de ses muscles à rude épreuve, principalement sur son front et son cou, mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention, concentré sur le rythme régulier de sa respiration alors qu'il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Les événements d'hier tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, et il écartait chaque pensée préoccupante mais trop lourde à supporter. Ryûji regrettait presque de devoir retirer le baladeur de ses oreilles une fois retourné au monastère, mais il savait qu'un de ces jours, peu importe à quel point il essayait de les ignorer, ses souvenirs continueraient de revenir à la surface, encore et encore.

_"... Le monde est... rarement... simplement noir ou blanc."_

_"Je le lui dirai quand le moment sera venu."_

_"Tu n'as plus à te soucier de rien..."_

_"... laisse toi aller, mon fils..."_

_Bien sûr, comme si je le pouvais,_ pensa Ryûji en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Il prit un autre tournant et ses pensées dérivèrent elles aussi, revenant vers la chambre de Rin, au silence, à l'atmosphère sombre qui y régnait lorsqu'il y était entré la nuit dernière. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, ne sachant pas quoi se dire, chacun tourmenté par ses propres réflexions.

_Je suis désolé, Rin..._

Ryûji avait murmuré les mêmes excuses hier soir, étendu sur la couchette du haut, son visage à demi enfoncé dans son oreiller. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de le dire devant le visage de son meilleur ami. Il avait déjà utilisé toute sa force pour affronter le père de Rin. En y repensant, Ryûji ne regrettait pas d'avoir perdu son sang-froid tout en sachant qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Mais la façon dont cela c'était terminé l'avait laissé... partagé.

Que se passait-il ? Que cachait le père de Rin ? Pourquoi l'avait-il regardé avec ce regard exécrable ? C'était frustrant. C'était horriblement frustrant. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient pas juste être simples ?

"Haah... haah..."

Ryûji s'arrêta lentement. Il sentait l'adrénaline qu'il avait progressivement accumulée commencer à disparaître, mais le stress qu'il avait acquis au cours des quelques derniers jours restait en lui. Trop de choses se passaient en même temps, au point qu'il sentait que le footing ou la méditation n'allaient aucunement régler le problème. La détermination qui habitait son cœur avait été ébranlée par les paroles énigmatiques du Père Fujimoto.

"Tch..." Ryûji essuya la sueur sur son visage avec la serviette autour de son cou alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le monastère. Il prit son temps en contemplant le paysage, essayant de se distraire. Contrairement à la veille, les rues étaient pleines de gens marchant à vive allure, et un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone l'informa qu'il était près de neuf heures.

_J'peux pas croire que j'ai fait la grasse mat'... je me demande quand est-ce qu'il s'est réveil...lé ?!_

Ryûji s'arrêta net quand il remarqua un visage familier devant lui.

"Rin...?!"

Ryûji reconnaissait clairement son ami parmi le groupe louche qu'il suivait. La posture de Rin était méfiante et tendue, mais il avait l'air déterminé, ce qui l'inquiétait d'autant plus.

 _C'est qui, ces mecs ?_ pensa-t-il, plissant les yeux de suspicion. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Silencieusement, il décida de les prendre en filature.

Il était difficile de rester discret, mais en gardant ses distances, il réussit à rester invisible pendant tout le trajet. Quand ils arrivèrent dans un endroit isolé, Ryûji osa enfin s'approcher plus, juste à temps pour pouvoir écouter ce qui se passait.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Rin mit ses mains dans ses poches, fronçant les sourcils face à l'adolescent aux cheveux teints en blanc au centre du groupe.

"Nous voulions te présenter des excuses pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour." Malgré ses paroles, Shiratori sourit et ne semblait pas le moins du monde désolé. "Alors, combien tu veux ?"

"Hein ?" Rin prit une expression confuse.

"Pour garder le silence," expliqua l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. "Mes parents sont plutôt riches, et je vais intégrer l'Académie de la Croix Vraie dans quelques jours. Ça me déplairai si des rumeurs venaient à circuler, tu comprends ?"

Rin grimaça et secoua la tête. "T'as pas besoin de me payer. Je dirais rien. Si c'est tout, je m'en vais. Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

"Allez !" Shiratori se mit à rire. "Tu nous jouerais pas le mec cool, par hasard ? Sois honnête avec toi-même ! Je parie que t'as pas deux pièces dans tes poches !" Il sorti son portefeuille et agita un billet de 10 000 yens. "Ton petit frère entre aussi à l'Académie, n'est-ce pas ? Avec une bourse scolaire. Que c'est pitoyable ! Il peut même pas payer ses propres dettes et-"

Même s'il était clair que Rin avait essayé de garder son sang-froid, ces mots étaient la goutte qui avaient fait déborder le vase. Il fonça droit sur l'adolescent et lui balança son poing dans la mâchoire. "Tu peux dire toutes les conneries que tu veux sur moi... Mais ne t'avise pas de dire du mal de mon frère !" rugit-il.

Shiratori était à terre, se frottant la mâchoire. "Sale... bâtard..." grogna-t-il. "Ça fait _mal_ !"

Quelque chose de sinistre se répandit dans l'air et Rin vacilla. Son visage pâlit. Il fixa Shiratori avec terreur alors que ce dernier se relevait lentement.

"Chopez-le."

Rin siffla de douleur quand il fut saisi et plaqué au sol. Il avait le nez dans la poussière, maintenu par les trois autres garçons pendant que Shiratori fouillait dans sa veste.

" _Oi_ _!_ " Ryûji ne perdit pas de temps et se révéla au grand jour. "Foutez le camp loin de lui !" exigea-t-il alors qu'il se précipitait pour mettre le gars le plus proche hors de portée de Rin. *****

"Ryûji !" Rin se stoppa dans sa lutte mais il n'eut que le temps de haleter le nom quand Shiratori balança la jambe par-dessus sa tête, droit dans la mâchoire de Ryûji. L'impact avait été brutal, faisant pratiquement s'envoler l'adolescent. "Ryûji !" cria Rin en se débattant, mais les trois garçons le plaquèrent au sol.

"Eh bien, voyez-vous ça !" Shiratori commença à ricaner, saisissant Ryûji par le devant de sa chemise. "Tu es venu sauver ton petit-ami ?! Comme c'est touchant !" Il frappa le plus grand adolescent du revers de la main. Trois lignes sanglantes apparurent sur sa joue.

_Qu'est-ce que...?_

Sa tête tournait. Il avait un sacré mal de dos dû à son atterrissage brutal, mais le pire était sa joue coupée. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler sur le côté de son visage et il se força à ouvrir les yeux, le cœur battant. Un essaim de petites choses noires flottantes passa devant lui, et quand il se concentra sur le gars en face de lui, un hoquet lui échappa.

_Des cornes ?_

"Qu'est-ce que... ?" siffla-t-il. "Un démon... ?"

Shiratori se mit à rire. Sa queue pointue balaya l'air et ses dents aiguisées étaient bien en vue. Les cornes sortant de son cuir chevelu avaient des pointes écarlates, comme ses yeux.

Mais le démon ignora Ryûji et sortit un couteau de sa veste. "Si tu voulais jouer, tu aurais pu le dire." Il sourit sinistrement, les yeux écarquillés de jubilation. "Tu attendras ton tour, Okumura-kun ! Je dois prendre soin de ton petit-ami !"

"Ne le touche pas !" Cria Rin, sa voix se brisant dans la panique.

Mais Shiratori avait déjà empoigné les cheveux de Ryûji et lui avait asséné un coup de genou dans les côtes. "Nous y voilà." Il sourit pendant que Ryûji reprenait difficilement son souffle "C'était plutôt facile et sympa. Ryûji, c'est ça ? Je vais m'amuser à arracher tes piercings. Un. Par. Un."

La couteau de Shiratori passa sous sa mâchoire.

 **"ÉLOIGNE-TOI DE LUI !"** cria Rin d'une voix transpirant le désespoir, et une lumière bleue jaillit, illuminant la ruelle toute entière. Les trois garçons qui maintenaient Rin furent repoussés en arrière et s'enfuirent en courant.

Rin se releva lentement sur ses genoux, tremblant. Chaque centimètre de lui était couvert de flammes bleues. Elles léchaient ses vêtements et sa peau, mais il ne sentait aucune chaleur. "Qu... qu'est-ce que...?" dit-il en regardant ses mains, les flammes vacillant au bout de ses doigts.

Un cri silencieux s'échappa de ses lèves. _Des flammes bleues... !_ Il ne les avait jamais vues de sa vie, mais il avait entendu les récits de la Nuit Bleue et les décès qu'elle avait causés. Son grand-père, le frère aîné de Renzô, les parents de Konekomaru, et n'innombrables autre membres de la Myôda avaient péri par ces flammes. Et maintenant... Rin était...

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe...?_ Ryûji regardait son meilleur ami, les yeux écarquillés. Rin avait l'air tout aussi confus et perdu que lui. À son grand soulagement, le plus jeune adolescent ne brûlait pas. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir mal. Les flammes étaient enroulées autour de lui, enveloppant chaque parcelle de son corps comme si elles lui appartenaient.

Ryûji ne comprenait plus rien.

La main qui maintenait ses cheveux le libéra et Shiratori s'approcha de Rin. "Je le savais." Son ton avait changé pour une voix plus profonde, presque respectueuse. "Je savais que je ne m'étais pas trompé."

Rin haletait et leva les yeux vers le démon qui se mit à genoux devant lui. "Ces flammes bleues ne laissent aucun doute, c'est la marque de la progéniture de Satan. Je suis Astaroth." Il lui tendit une main dotée de griffes. "Venez, mon jeune prince. Je vais vous ramener chez vous, dans la Géhenne."

" _Quoi...?!_ " s'écria Ryûji.

"Le mal réside dans leur cœur." Une voix claire et stable résonna dans l'atmosphère à couper au couteau. "Éternel ! Selon leurs actes, selon la cruauté de leurs actions, selon l'ouvrage de leurs mains, donne-leur le salaire qu'ils méritent."

Shiro marchait dans l'allée, calme et recueilli. Il passa devant Ryûji, les yeux rivés sur Astaroth. "Qu'il les renverse et ne les relève point."

Astaroth se leva et rugit. "Maudit exorciste !" hurla-t-il, sa queue battant l'air avec colère. "Je vais t'arracher la langue, et tu ne pourras plus proférer tes sales malédictions !"

"Loué soit le Seigneur," continua Shiro, souriant alors que le défi brillait dans ses yeux.

Le démon grogna d'indignation et s'élança.

"Car il exauce la voix de mes supplications." Shiro ne bégayait pas.

"L'Éternel est ma force," Astaroth lança un coup de poing que Shiro évita habilement, saisissant son poignet au passage "et mon bouclier !" Il lui tordit le bras et le démon cria quand un bruit sec et écœurant signala que son épaule s'était déboîtée.

"Démon... Disparais sur-le-champ !" cria Shiro, frappant le démon de la main d'un geste assuré. Accompagnée d'un cri fort, inhumain, une fumée noire sorti de la bouche d'Astaroth. Ses attraits démoniaques se fanèrent et Shiratori tomba mollement aux pieds du prêtre.

Il y eut un profond silence.

Ryûji se releva lentement sur ses genoux. Il posa une main sur ses côtes douloureuses. Il leva les yeux vers Shiro, sans voix, puis jeta un regard au gars inconscient qui avait été possédé quelques secondes plus tôt.

_Rin... !_

Il se tourna rapidement vers son meilleur ami et fut surpris de voir que les flammes bleues qui l'entouraient avaient disparu. L'adolescent semblait juste être assis là, dans un état second. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé tout ça ?

Son cœur se serra à la nostalgique désillusion qui suivit.

Les mains de Ryûji tremblèrent alors qu'il tentait d'admettre le fait que... que Rin était...

_Le fils de Satan... ?_

Était-ce possible ? Comment cela s'était-il passé ? Comme quelqu'un avait-il pu garder le secret pendant si longtemps ?

_"Je crains que tu ne le comprennes plus tôt que tu ne le penses."_

". _..!_ " un souffle fragile, silencieux s'échappa des lèvres de Ryûji.

_Oh... C'est ce qu'il voulait dire...?_

Tout commençait à se mettre en place.

Avec un mouvement brusque, Shiro remit l'épaule du garçon en place avant de débloquer son bras. "Vous allez bien, tous les deux ?" Il était tourné vers lui, mais son regard reposait sur Rin.

Rin hocha la tête sans dire un mot avant de hoqueter et de regarder son ami. "Ryûji...?" La peur se lisait dans ses yeux, remplaçant momentanément la confusion.

Ryûji se crispa. "J-Je..." Bégaya-t-il. Il lui était difficile de croiser le regard de Rin pour l'instant. "J'vais bien," murmura-t-il en fixant le sol.

Shiro fronça les sourcils dans sa direction avant de laisser échapper une douce expiration. "Il semble que ton pouvoir ne peut plus être entièrement retenu par le Kurikara." Il parlait d'une voix douce, comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même. Il s'avança vers son fils, qui l'avait à peine entendu.

"Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Rin regarda Shiro. "Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?!" Il pointa du doigt Shiratori immobile sur le sol. "Il est... tu l'as...?"

"Il va bien," déclara Shiro, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière. "J'ai exorcisé le démon en lui. Mais s'il ne change pas, il risque de se faire de nouveau posséder."

"Le démon...?" Rin répéta le mot avec une voix hésitante.

"Oui. Tu peux les voir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?" Shiro tourna la tête et souffla sur un petit insecte noir flottant dans l'air. "Ce sont des coaltars, des démons qui affectionnent les ténèbres et l'humidité."

Rin se retourna pour leur jeter un rapide regard. "Ce sont des démons...?!"

Shiro hocha la tête et se tourna vers Ryûji. "Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?" Il revint à Rin. "Ce monde est composé de deux dimensions, comme deux miroirs qui se reflètent l'un et l'autre. Il y a notre monde, le monde matériel, Assiah. Et puis il y a le domaine du néant, le monde des démons, qui est la Géhenne. En principe, toute interaction entre ces deux univers est impossible. Mais les démons possèdent la faculté de s'introduire dans tout ce qui est matériel et sont en mesure de résider à Assiah."

Shiro attrapa le bras de Rin. "Mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'en discuter ici. Cet incident leur a révélé la vérité. Ils vont revenir te traquer. Levez-vous. Tous les deux."

"Attends ! Quelle vérité ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Rin se remit sur ses pieds, de la panique dans la voix. "Qu'est-ce que je suis ?!"

"Tu n'es pas humain."

Tout le corps de Rin se raidit et il sentit son souffle se couper. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus, mais son père continua.

"Tu es le fils d'un démon." Shiro était déjà en train de traîner Rin vers la sortie. "Le résultat de l'union d'une humaine et d'un démon. Mais pas de n'importe quel démon. Tu es le fils de Satan lui-même."

"Ça suffit !"

C'était Ryûji qui était intervenu. La grand adolescent fixait toujours le sol, les épaules tremblantes.

"Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que vous pensez nous faire avaler ?" murmura-t-il en fermant étroitement les yeux alors qu'il se forçait à repousser ses doutes, ses craintes, alors qu'il écoutait son cœur et la rage brûlante au fond de ce dernier, s'enflammant violemment avec l'esprit plus clair qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ces derniers jours.

"C'est une explication un peu merdique, vous ne pensez pas...?" demanda-t-il, se relevant à présent sur ses pieds, ignorant la douleur de son corps. Il regarda Rin, qui avait l'air paniqué, effrayé, mais surtout peiné par les paroles de son père. _Son père._

Les mots écrits dans un gribouillage enfantin firent écho dans son esprit.

_"...tout le monde pense que je suis un démon..."_

Ryûji grogna. "Rin... Ces flammes... Même si ce que vous dites est vrai, comment pouvez-vous le lui dire ainsi ? Comment pouvez-vous être si froid ? _C'est votre fils, non ?_ " rugit-il.

_Est-ce que toutes ces années ne signifient rien pour vous ?!_

Shiro croisa son regard, et sa voix devint presque atone. "N'était-ce pas toi qui m'avait dit de lui dire la vérité ?"

Les yeux de Rin s'étaient encore élargis, son regard passant de son père à son ami.

"J-Je n'ai pas... !" Ryûji avait été pris de court par l'accusation. Sa langue voulait le faire protester, nier. Le regard que Rin lui jetait lui donnait envie de vomir.

"C'est... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! J'ai juste... !"

"Lui dire la vérité, ne pas lui dire la vérité. Tu n'aideras pas Rin de cette façon." Shiro lâcha le bras de son fils et son visage devint terrifiant. "Si tu veux aider Rin," il lui saisit l'épaule et le poussa en avant, "Suis les ordres. Ecoute attentivement et fais exactement ce que je te dis de faire. Compris ?" Le révérend se retourna. La ruelle commençait à se couvrir de champignons et les coaltars étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il regarda Ryûji droit dans les yeux. "Compris ?" répéta-t-il, la voix ferme et imposante.

"Papa..." murmura Rin, cloué sur place.

Ryûji reprit une respiration normale. La main sur son épaule lui faisait mal, mais il ne fit rien pour se dégager. "... Compris," murmura-t-il, réussissant à hocher la tête.

Shiro approuva. "Bien. On y va." Il lui lâcha l'épaule et saisit la main de Rin, le tirant vers l'avant.

"Ryûji... !" dit Rin, le regardant trébucher alors qu'il essayait de suivre son père. Sa main libre se tendit vers son ami, le chapelet autour de celle-ci devenant visible sous sa manche.

Ryûji n'hésita pas à tendre la main à son tour. Quand elle se referma sur celle de Rin, quelque chose sembla remuer dans son ventre, et il la tint plus fermement. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à présent, sa plus grande peur était de lâcher son ami.

Ils coururent tous les trois. Des essaims de coaltars les pourchassèrent. De longues ombres sortaient de terre et essayaient d'entraver leurs chemin. Ils firent de leur mieux pour les éviter, suivant Shiro. Le vieil homme marmonnait dans sa barbe, repoussant les démons avec une concentration sans faille.

Ryûji commença à l'imiter. Sans oublier un mot, il murmura chaque verset qu'il avait étudié dernièrement dont il pouvait se souvenir.

Shiro regarda en arrière tout en continuant à réciter, ses yeux se fixant sur l'adolescent. Il s'arrêta et saisit son épaule. "Ecoute attentivement," dit-il sévèrement. "Le sentier des justes ne sera pas révélé à l'infidèle. Je descends l'Echelle de Jacob avec l'aide de la main du Seigneur." Au moment où il prononça le dernier mot, un essaim de coaltars à proximité se désintégra. Shiro continua à fixer Ryûji. "Tu t'en souviens ? Répète." Son ton était brusque et urgent.

Rin lui serra fortement la main.

Ryûji n'hésita pas et répéta le verset mot pour mot. Heureusement, il était court, mais Ryûji était toujours reconnaissant envers sa bonne mémoire. Voir les démons autour d'eux disparaître renouvela sa force et il ne broncha même pas à la pression sur sa main ; à la place, il la serra tout aussi fermement.

Shiro sourit et tapota l'épaule deRyûjio. "Bien. Ne bégaie pas." Il se retourna et continua à les conduire à travers les ruelles. Ils quittèrent les zones surpeuplées et Shiro le laissa psalmodier seul.

Rin continuait à tenir fermement la main de son ami, trouvant un réconfort étrange dans son cantique. Il regarda le dos du prêtre devant lui, une multitude de pensées lui traversant l'esprit. Étrangement, il n'entendait rien autour de lui à part la voix de l'autre. Son corps était froid, sauf ses deux mains, l'une dans celle de son ami et l'autre tenue par son père.

Son père... Il agissait si différemment...

Ils prirent un virage et Rin heurta le dos de Shiro quand le révérend se stoppa sans le moindre avertissement. La ruelle était envahie de chiens qui grognaient de façon menaçante, les poils hérissés. Mais leur chair était en décomposition et une odeur putride flottait dans l'air.

"C'est quoi ces...?!" Rin recouvrit son nez avec sa manche quand Shiro libéra sa main.

"Ce sont des goules..." expliqua Shiro en fouillant dans son manteau. "Des démons qui possèdent des cadavres. Nous sommes chanceux d'être aux Japon. Sinon des goules humaines nous attaqueraient."

"C'est ça que t'appelles être chanceux ?!" répliqua Rin avant d'écarquiller les yeux quand Shiro sortit une grenade. "Une bombe ?!"

"Ne t'inquiète pas." Shiro retira le bouchon avant de jeter son arme au milieu du groupe. "C'est de l'eau bénite."

La grenade explosa dans un léger brouillard blanc qui se répandit sur les chiens, dont la chair brûla. Shiro recula et saisit à nouveau la main de Rin, reprenant sa course. "Bon sang, je suis trop vieux pour m'occuper de mômes comme vous !" se plaignit-il, son masque froid se brisant l'espace d'un instant pour laisser place au Shiro habituel.

C'était un peu réconfortant.

"Arrête de me traiter de môme !" lui cria Rin instinctivement.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel au moment où ils atteignirent le monastère. Ryûji avait continué de réciter tout le chemin sans faiblir, permettant à Shiro de les conduire sans problème par le chemin le plus court. Quand ils arrivèrent, Nagamoto et Kyodo les attendaient à la porte, et ils se précipitèrent tous rapidement à l'intérieur. Il put enfin de respirer.

Cependant, Shiro ne s'arrêta pas là. Il criait des ordres et les prêtres les exécutèrent immédiatement. "Venez. Nous pouvons les retenir ici, mais vous deux devez partir." Shiro tira les deux garçons dans les escaliers vers la chambre de Rin.

"Attends !" Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!"

"Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici." Shiro fronça les sourcils. "Vous pouvez fuir par derrière et nous leur ferons croire que vous êtes toujours là." Il poussa la porte de la chambre et attrapa un sac en haut de l'armoire. "Fais vite tes bagages," ordonna-t-il, le lui jetant. Rin, cependant, se leva, confus et immobile, tenant le sac contre sa poitrine. Shiro ne le remarqua pas, semblant focalisé sur la commode de Rin.

"Rin." Le cœur de Ryûji battait encore vite. Il serra la main de son meilleur ami, comprenant l'urgence de la situation. "Viens, il a raison. On doit partir d'ici. On est pas en sécurité."

Rin regarda Ryûji quand celui-ci parla, et il hocha la tête en silence. "Désolé..." murmura-t-il, et il se tourna vers son armoire. Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, il glissa sa main hors de la poigne de son ami et commença à sortir les vêtements de leurs cintres, fourrant sans ménagement des chemises et des pantalons dans le sac. Mais il se figea à mi-chemin, remettant un jean en place et se tournant vers son bureau. Là, reposant sur ce dernier, se tenait la boîte remplie de lettres. Il jeta un regard à son père et se déplaça rapidement à travers la chambre pour la prendre, la mettant dans son sac avec ses vêtements.

Shiro l'avait vu faire, mais ne protesta pas et tira de son manteau une clé attachée à une chaîne. "Rin, viens ici," dit-il en plaçant la clé dans la serrure de la commode de celui-ci. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et s'approcha, le regardant avec confusion. Son père lui avait toujours dit que la serrure de sa vieille commode ne fonctionnait pas. Tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, c'était des vêtements. Mais quand Shiro tourna la clé et ouvrit le tiroir, il ne vit pas une seule chaussette. À la place, un katana bleu reposait dans un tiroir vide, à l'intérieur d'un manchon rouge. Shiro la prit.

"C'est un sabre pourfendeur de démons connu sous le nom de Kurikara." Shiro regarda Rin et lui tendit l'arme. "Tes pouvoirs résident à l'intérieur de cette épée. Tu dois la garder en sécurité avec toi tout le temps. Dors même avec. Mais ne la dégaine jamais."

Rin leva les yeux vers son père, son père, surpris par l'ordre qu'il venait de lui donner.

"Si tu le fais, tu reprendras instantanément ton corps de démon, et tu ne seras probablement jamais en mesure de redevenir humain." Shiro parlait avec une expression sombre et grave. Il poussa l'épée dans les mains de Rin avec le manchon. "Quand tu ne pourras pas l'emporter avec toi, utilise ça." Shiro lui tendit la clé qui pendait à une chaîne. "C'est une clé de dissimulation. On peut l'utiliser pour cacher n'importe quoi n'importe où et personne ne peut le récupérer à moins d'avoir cette clé.

Rin était sidéré. "Q-Quoi..?"

Une voix toute aussi choquée coupa la faible protestation de Rin.

"...P-Pourquoi...? Pourquoi vous l'avez ? C'est..." Ryûji resta bouche bée devant l'épée. Une partie de lui hésitait à reconnaître l'héritage de son temple.

"Comment avez-vous obtenu cette épée ?" demanda-t-il, regardant l'homme avec une expression perplexe.

"C'est une longue histoire. Trop longue pour aujourd'hui," déclara Shiro en refermant le tiroir.

Rin se tourna vers Ryûji, haussant les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Il avait l'impression d'être la seule personne à ne rien savoir, même Ryûji en savait plus que lui. "Attendez une seconde... !" Sa voix était un peu plus forte, mais son père mit quelque chose dans sa main.

"Prends ce téléphone." Shiro referma les doigts de Rin autour du téléphone portable simple et plutôt bon marché. "Il n'y a qu'un numéro en mémoire et c'est celui de mon meilleur ami. Il te protégera. Appelle-le une fois sorti du monastère."

"Attends !" protesta Rin. Le stress de la situation commençait à le gagner. "Pourquoi tu me fiches dehors comme ça ?!"

"Rin." Shiro fronça les sourcils mais Rin continua,

"C'est... C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne comprends pas tout ce qui ce passe, mais je sais que j'ai toujours été un boulet pour toi !" Rin sentait la colère monter en lui. "C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?! Tu ne- !"

"Rin !" Shiro s'avança et posa fermement ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Rin, ses paumes entourant les joues de l'adolescent. Il se tut et Ryûji aperçu un vacillement dans les yeux de Shiro quand ce dernier lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Shiro jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ryûji. "Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Mais je te rejoindrai dès que je le pourrai." Sa voix était douce et assurée quand il regarda Rin droit dans les yeux. "Si tu restes ici, ils vont te trouver. C'est ici qu'ils te cherchent, tu comprends ?"

La bouche de Shiro s'amincit et il attira Rin dans une forte étreinte. "Tu es _mon_ fils. Et je ne les laisserai pas te prendre," murmura-t-il avec ferveur dans son oreille.

Un léger tremblement secoua la colonne vertébrale de Rin. "Ton... ?"

Shiro leva les yeux et fixa Ryûji. "Tu restes avec lui." Sa voix était basse et imposante. "Tu le sors de là et tu ne le quittes pas d'une semelle. "

Ryûji referma la bouche et hocha la tête. "Je ne l'abandonnerai pas," promit-il. "Ils ne l'auront pas."

Il était facile de repousser ses émotions avec un objectif en tête. Il saisit son sac de voyage posé au sol et se dépêcha de fermer la fermeture éclair de celui de Rin avant de le saisir également.

"Rin. Viens. On part."

Rin recula et Shiro l'aida à glisser le Kurikara dans le manchon rouge. Il mit le téléphone dans sa poche et regarda son père avec des lames dans les yeux.

"T'as pas intérêt à mourir, le vieux." Il prit une posture menaçante. "J'en ai pas fini avec toi."

Shiro rit et lui offrit un petit sourire narquois. "J'ai hâte d'y être." Il mit la clé autour du cou de Rin et la cacha sous son sweat. "Maintenant, va-y. Sors d'ici. Tu sais où est la porte de service. Je dois aller rejoindre les autres." Ils sortirent tous les trois de la chambre et descendirent les escaliers. Shiro les regarda quand Rin mit le manchon en bandoulière sur son épaule et prit son sac des mains de Ryûji.

"Ryûji-kun." Le révérend sortit une grenade de son manteau et la lui tendit. "C'est ma dernière grenade d'eau bénite. Si vous avez des problèmes, n'hésite pas à l'utiliser." Il pointa du doigt le bouchon. "L'effleurer activera les déclencheurs d'explosifs à l'intérieur du boîtier et il explosera comme tout à l'heure avec les goules. Mais si tu le veux, tu peux tourner le capuchon et l'utiliser comme une bouteille normale. D'accord ?"

"Oui, monsieur." Ryûji examina attentivement la grenade avant de la fourrer dans sa poche. Il regarda Rin, serra les dents, avant de prendre une inspiration résolue.

"Allez," dit-il encore, s'adressant à son ami. "Montre-moi le chemin."

Rin vit son père se diriger vers la chapelle mais il se tourna vers son ami. Son front était plissé et il avait une peur profonde dans sa poitrine, mais quelque part, il se sentait bien. Il hocha la tête et s'avança, conduisant Ryûji vers la sortie.


	28. 31 mars 2009 (après-midi)

Les deux adolescents étaient sortis par la porte de service bien cachée par la végétation. Il y avait eu un craquement, dû à son manque d'utilisation, mais ils furent dans la rue en quelques instants.

"Jusqu'à... Jusqu'où on doit aller avant d'appeler ?" Rin regarda Ryûji, n'osant pas s'arrêter de courir. Ils n'avaient nulle part où aller, mais ils devaient partir loin et le téléphone pesait lourdement dans sa poche.

Ryûji lui répondit brusquement en gardant un œil attentif sur leur environnement. "Fais-le maintenant. On sait pas où aller de toute façon."

Heureusement, les démons ne les poursuivaient plus. Il semblait qu'ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers le monastère, tout comme Shiro l'avait dit. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que la diversion marcherait longtemps.

 _Je ne peux pas les laisser nous trouver. Je ne peux pas les laisser prendre Rin_ , pensa-il en récitant dans sa tête le psaume que Shiro lui avait appris plus tôt.

Rin hocha la tête et sorti le téléphone de sa poche. "Allez." Il saisit la main de Ryûji et l'attira dans une ruelle étroite et sombre tout en ouvrant l'appareil. Il haletait légèrement, alla dans la liste des contacts et fronça les sourcils.

Il n'y avait pas de nom inscrit au-dessus du numéro. Juste une étoile. Mais c'était le seul numéro du répertoire, comme Shiro l'avait promis. Il cliqua sur le bouton entrer du téléphone et le pressa contre son oreille, écoutant la sonnerie.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la personne décroche.

"Eh bien, eh bien, c'est une surprise. Que me vaut ce plaisir, Shiro ?" une voix traînante parlait d'un ton mielleux.

"Euh..." Rin fronça les sourcils. Ce gars avait l'air assez... étrange. "C'est le fils de Shiro. Okumura Rin... il a dit que vous pourriez me protéger." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ryûji, mais ce dernier était trop nerveux pour le remarquer.

Il y eut un bref silence sur la ligne, puis ; "Okumura Rin, dis-tu ?" La voix était devenue positive et joyeuse. "Oh, les choses doivent être assez graves s'il t'a dit de m'appeler." La déclaration fut suivie d'un ricanement silencieux qui se transforma en un grand rire. "E-Eh bien, alors, Okumura-kun," dit la personne une fois après avoir réussi à reprendre un peu le contrôle d'elle-même, "quel est le problème ?"

Rin enleva le téléphone de son visage, et activa le haut-parleur. "Vous pensez que c'est une blague ?!" gronda Rin dans le téléphone, et Ryûji se tourna enfin vers lui en entendant la colère dans sa voix. "Le vieux m'a dit que j'allais être pourchassé et que vous alliez m'aider ! Alors, vous allez m'aider ou pas ?!"

La demande ne sembla pas froisser le moins du monde l'homme à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Ah, je vois. Donc, tu es déjà poursuivi ? Oui... Nous allons devoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Ils ne doivent pas t'emmener si tôt dans la Géhenne."

L'homme fredonna, puis reprit la parole. "Dis-moi, ton père t'a-t-il donné une sorte de clé ?" demanda-t-il.

Rin fronça un peu plus les sourcils en remarquant que l'homme devenait plus sérieux. "Juste ce truc qui sert à faire disparaître les choses. Il m'a dit de l'utiliser pour cacher l'épée qu'il m'a donné."

"...Vraiment ?" L'homme semblait agacé. "Dans ce cas, la meilleure chose à faire est d'aller à Southern Cross Mall. Vite. Et appelle-moi de nouveau une fois arrivé là-bas," dit-il.

Rin grimaça et saisit fermement la main de Ryûji. Southern Cross Mall était dans la direction opposée. Et ils devraient prendre un chemin encore plus long pour contourner le monastère. "Bien. Je le ferai." Sa voix était tendue. "Vous allez me rejoindre là-bas ?"

"Oui, donc ne traîne pas en chemin, et ne t'arrête nulle part ailleurs. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?"

Et ce fut avec ces mots d'adieu de mauvais augure que l'homme raccrocha.

"Alors, on fait quoi ?" demanda Ryûji après que Rin ait remis le téléphone dans sa poche.

"On va à Southern Cross Mall." Rin regarda son ami et fronça les sourcils. "C'est... C'est un peu loin d'ici, mais ce type a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait là-bas." Il n'avait pas confiance en cet homme. Mais en ce moment, il était tout ce qu'ils avaient. Courir sans but était le meilleur moyen pour Ryûji et lui de s'attirer encore plus ennuis.

Ryûji fronça les sourcils. "J'espérais qu'on n'aurait pas à courir longtemps... Tch. Allons-y, alors." Il commença à tirer Rin hors de la ruelle, et après lui avoir demandé la direction, il continua à le tirer derrière lui par le poignet.

"Il vaut mieux passer par les rues. Les démons aiment les endroits sombres, le temps est en notre faveur pour le moment," dit-il en faisant un geste vers le soleil. "J'espère juste qu'on va pas tomber sur un truc trop mauvais." murmura-t-il entre deux inspirations.

Rin hocha la tête, suivant Ryûji et lui tenant fermement la main. Alors qu'ils couraient dans la rue, il serra la sangle autour de son épaule, celle qui tenait le manchon rouge contenant l'épée que son père lui avait donné. Il se rappelait la façon dont son ami l'avait regardée, et même si ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

"Ryûji !" appela-t-il, accélérant pour se rapprocher de lui. "Tu... Tu connais cette épée, pas vrai ? On aurait dit que oui."

Ryûji jeta un coup d'œil à Rin avant de se regarder de nouveau vers l'avant en fronçant les sourcils. "... C'est un héritage de mon temple," expliqua-t-il brièvement. "C'est pas quelque chose que ton vieux aurait pu obtenir facilement. Mince, c'est quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être en mesure obtenir."

"Ton temple ?" répéta Rin, sidéré. "J'ai jamais entendu dire que mon vieux était allé à Kyoto." Il fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait un peu perdu et aurait voulu poser plus de questions, mais il savait que Ryûji et lui étaient dans le même bateau. Il lui serra un peu plus fort la main et continua d'avancer.

Il dépassèrent bientôt le quartier résidentiel. La population commença à augmenter quand ils arrivèrent dans la partie commerciale de la ville. Des adolescents profitant de leurs derniers jours de vacances flânaient sur les trottoirs et les marchands interpellaient les femmes au foyer. Ryûji et Rin furent contraints de ralentir leur rythme pour éviter de percuter les passants. Cependant, ils avançaient avec empressement et ne s'arrêtèrent que quand un ruban de signalisation leur barra la route.

"Merde. Et maintenant ?"

Il ne connaissait pas bien les alentours, mais Rin lui avait dit qu'ils atteindraient le centre commercial en suivant ce chemin. Son regard balaya la rue.

"Ça mène quelque part ?" demanda-t-il en pointant le détour le plus proche avec agitation.

Rin étaient en train de chercher un itinéraire de rechange dans sa tête quand il vit l'allée que son ami lui indiquait. "Ouais." Il se gratta la tête. "Ouais, je pense. Ça devrait nous mener à South Avenue si on s'y prend de la bonne façon."

Il se précipita dans la ruelle d'un air résolu, entraînant Ryûji à sa suite. Mais ils n'étaient dans l'allée que depuis quelques minutes quand une sensation de malaise se répandit dans sa poitrine. Ne t'arrête pas. Son souffle se coupa, il pouvait presque entendre les gloussements des Coaltars tandis que des ombres apparaissaient autour d'eux. Avaient-ils étés repérés ?

_Oh non._

Ryûji resserra sa prise sur la main de Rin et continua à courir. Son cœur battait de façon irrégulière dans sa poitrine, mais il se concentra sur la sortie de la ruelle avec détermination.

_Juste un petit peu plus... Allez... !_

Une des ombres surgit devant eux. Ryûji sursauta et tira rapidement Rin en arrière par le col. L'adolescent eut le souffle coupé, se cognant contre la poitrine de son ami et agrippant sa chemise.

"Le sentier des justes ne sera pas révélé à l'infidèle ! Je descend l'échelle de Jacob, aidé par le Seigneur !" cria Ryûji. Le démon ne disparut pas.

Pourquoi ?! pensa-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, se figeant de terreur. Un de ses bras était enroulé autour du cou de Rin de manière protectrice, et l'autre chercha la bouteille d'eau bénite que le père de Rin lui avait donné. Mais le démon, déjà irrité par le psaume raté, s'élança, Ryûji dans sa ligne de mire.

Il eut juste le temps de pousser Rin sur le côté avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Un brouillard noir de consistance boueuse entourait la gorge, la bouche et le nez de l'adolescent.

"Ryûji !" Rin se releva à l'aide du mur et se précipita sur le démon, sautant dessus pour l'attaquer. Mais il passa à travers lui, comme si ce n'était qu'un nuage. Rin tomba durement sur le béton.

Ryûji ne pouvait pas respirer.

Il s'étranglait, la fumée suffocante passant de force par ses lèvres et entrant dans sa gorge. Il essaya de recouvrir sa bouche avec sa main, mais l'effort était vain.

 _Va...t'en... !_ pensait désespérément Ryûji, se débattant avec agitation et touchant une fois de plus d'atteindre la bouteille dans sa poche. Il sentait que sa conscience se brouillait, entendant le démon murmurer dans son cœur, d'une voix faible et familière.

**Tu veux vaincre Satan ...? Hahahaha... Ne sois pas ridicule !**

La bouteille glissa de ses doigts, roulant au sol.

Rin regarda avec horreur le corps de Ryûji commencer lentement à mollir. Le démon au-dessus de lui... l'étranglant.

Non... Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire ?! Un mouvement attira son attention et Rin aperçu la grenade d'eau bénite rouler lentement de la main de son ami. Il se précipita en avant, essayant de l'attraper, mais elle continua de rouler sur le sol légèrement en pense, en direction d'une petite cavité. _Nononon_ ! Rin plongea, mais il était trop tard. La bouteille passa à travers ses doigts et tomba dans la sombre cavité. **(1)**

Que devait-il faire maintenant ?!

_"C'est un sabre pourfendeur de démons connu sous le nom de Kurikara."_

Rin se figea, la sangle noire devenant subitement très lourde sur son épaule. Ne la dégaine jamais, répétait la voix de son père dans sa tête. Si tu le fais, tu reprendras immédiatement son corps de démon, et tu ne seras probablement jamais en mesure de redevenir humain.

"Très bien..." Rin laissa tomber le tissu rouge. Et saisit le manche de l'épée. Il prit immédiatement sa décision. Parce que vivre une vie humaine en perdant Ryûji... ce n'était pas la vie qu'il voulait vivre.

Quand il sortit l'épée de son fourreau, la ruelle fut baignée d'une brillante lumière bleue. Rin sentit un éclair de douleur et une vague de chaleur, mais bientôt, un sentiment de soulagement et de puissance se répandit en lui. Les flammes caressaient ses oreilles pointues tandis que les démons autour d'eux hurlèrent de terreur.

 _Les flammes saintes !_ criaient-ils. Il pouvait clairement les entendre. Du respect mêlé de crainte.

Rin ouvrit la bouche et rugit, ses crocs pointus découverts, les yeux brûlants de rage fixés sur le démon retenant Ryûji. Il recula, mais c'était trop tard. Rin brandit le Kurikara et sauta, fendant le démon en deux avec une facilité dérisoire. Il le regarda se désintégrer, et il sentit une satisfaction malsaine lui tordre la poitrine.

 _Ryûji..._ Rin revint à la réalité et remit l'épée dans son fourreau. Immédiatement, il sentit les flammes disparaître, mais il se sentait différent. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le doigt dessus, mais il décida d'y revenir plus tard. "Ryûji ! Tu vas bien ?" Il s'agenouilla à côté de l'adolescent face contre terre, inquiet.

Ryûji grommela. Il voyait flou et sentit la main de Rin sur sa poitrine.

"Qu ... ?" dit-il d'une voix rauque, ayant du mal à parler. Sa vision devint plus nette et le visage de Rin apparut.

Ses yeux bleu acier étaient remplis d'inquiétude. Ryûji tenta de lui offrir un sourire forcé, mais il ressemblait plus à une grimace. "... s'est passé ?" murmura-t-il, se forçant à s'asseoir.

Sa mémoire était un peu brumeuse. Tout ce dont il pouvait se rappeler était la sensation écœurante du démon aspirant sa volonté, se nourrissant de tous les sentiments et les pensées sombres qu'il ait jamais pu avoir. Le rire moqueur résonnait dans sa tête. Il avait étouffé, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs froides de son esprit alors que sa conscience avait commencé à se brouiller...

Et puis une chaleur s'était infiltrée dans ses os, purifiant cette ombre, cette sensation d'être en train de se faire aspirer l'âme disparaissant en un éclair, juste comme avant.

_C'était... si proche..._

Ryûji frissonna et porta une main à son front, le sentant palpiter de douleur. Très vite, ses souvenirs lui revinrent, le percutant comme un accident de train. L'adrénaline monta de nouveau en lui quand il se rappela la rapidité à laquelle tout s'était passé. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Rin-

Et sa bouche s'ouvrit.

Ryûji eut une expression choquée alors que ses yeux parcouraient les oreilles pointues et allongées de Rin, ses canines acérées, le truc noir se balançant derrière ses épaules.

"Rin..." Souffla Ryûji, "qu'est-ce que tu as fait... ?"

Rin résista à l'envie de reculer en arrière à l'expression de Ryûji. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette expression qui lui remuait les entrailles. Mais il vit que ses yeux allaient de droite à gauche et il baissa les yeux pour voir un mince appendice noir enroulé autour de son ventre. Il l'attrapa instinctivement et sentit immédiatement un frisson de gêne redresser sa colonne vertébrale.

"Ah..." Rin le déroula et regarda derrière lui. Ça venait de sous sa chemise... Une queue. C'était ça. Rin se souvenait du démon à qui ils avaient échappé ce matin même. Il avait une queue lui aussi. Et des cornes. Rin passa ses mains sur sa tête et fut soulagé de constater que ces choses craignos n'avaient pas poussé sur son crâne. Mais lorsque ses doigts s'abaissèrent, ils passèrent le long des bouts pointus de ses oreilles. Rin se mordit la lèvre et grimaça quand ses canines pointues percèrent la chair tendre de sa bouche.

"Désolé..." Il mit sa main sur sa lèvre inférieure. "C'est... ce truc était sur toi et je savais pas quoi faire..." Rin souleva un peu le Kurikara pour que Ryûji puisse le voir, incapable de dire les mots lui-même.

Ryûji pouvait à peine détacher son regard du visage de l'autre. Son cœur tomba dans son estomac quand un sentiment d'échec écrasant l'accabla. Rin avait... avait utilisé l'épée... il avait brisé le sceau qui retenait ses pouvoirs démoniaques... pour le protéger.

"... Espèce d' _idiot_..."

Les épaules de Ryûji tremblaient. Une irrationnelle étincelle de colère le secouait tout entier.

"Merde... !" jura-t-il. "À quoi tu pensais ?!" cria-t-il. Son poing saisit le col de la chemise de Rin et il le tira si près que leurs fronts se heurtèrent douloureusement.

"Crétin..." siffla-t-il en martelant la poitrine de l'autre de ses poings, fermant les yeux en secouant la tête de frustration et de dégoût de lui-même.

Rin grimaça et encaissa facilement. Il attrapa lui aussi la chemise de Ryûji, le fusillant du regard. "Appelle-moi comme tu veux, mais je pouvais pas te laisser comme ça !" Il secoua la tête. "Je n'allais pas laisser cette chose te..." Rin pâlit, se souvenant de la fumée noire que le démon poussait dans la gorge de Ryûji. Que serait-il advenu s'il n'avait pas dégainé l'épée ? "Je ne pouvais pas !" termina-t-il d'un ton dur et colérique.

"Tch !" Ryûji n'écoutait pas. Il releva les yeux vers Rin et resserra un peu plus son emprise. "Est-ce que t'as entendu ce que t'a dit ton père ?! Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière !" cria-t-il, le secouant un peu.

"Je sais !" répliqua Rin, un léger tremblement dans sa voix alors que son nouveau membre s'enroulait autour de l'une de ses jambes. "Je sais, merde, mais je pouvais pas te laisser clamser !"

Les mots firent tressaillir Ryûji. Il laissa échapper un bruit indéchiffrable et serra les dents.

"Bon sang, Rin," murmura-t-il, se sentant toujours aussi en colère, désespérément paniqué. Sa main tremblait et il se sentait incapable de le lâcher. Rin non plus.

Mais ils le devaient.

Le bref répit des démons prit fin. Les ricanements des Coaltars reprirent. Ryûji fut saisi de panique en se souvenant de la sensation terrible du démon essayant de se glisser dans sa gorge. Il regarda Rin, la bouche sèche, le cœur battant.

Cette même envie désespérée de protéger l'autre résonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Ce fut la seule chose qui le poussa à bouger. Ryûji lâcha la chemise de son ami et lui saisit le poignet.

"Viens, alors," dit-il brusquement uns fois qu'ils furent sur pied. "On va pas leur rendre la tâche encore plus facile. Cours !"

Et ils coururent. Rin glissa le Kurikara dans son sac à bandoulière sans ralentir son rythme, et bientôt, ils furent de retour sur la place publique. Rin passa la sangle par-dessus sa tête. Il se tourna vers Ryûji, sa culpabilité se confrontant au fait qu'il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était la seule option possible.

Cette nouvelle sensation était plutôt étrange. Ce nouveau membre. Il en était atrocement conscient maintenant qu'il courrait. La queue remuait, se déroulait et s'enroulait à nouveau autour de sa taille. Pendant un certain temps, Rin n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder en arrière, mais il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire. Et heureusement qu'ils couraient, parce que les gens semblaient plus intéressés par deux adolescent les ayant bousculés que le fait que l'un deux ait une queue.

Ils ne passèrent que dans les rues à partir de cet instant, restant le plus possible dans la lumière. À chaque tournant qu'ils prenaient, ils pouvaient entendre des ricanements et Rin savait qu'ils étaient suivis. Il se demandait comment se débrouillait le vieux...

"C'est ici !" fit Rin quand il repéra le quartier commercial.

Ryûji sentit une vague de soulagement se répandre sur lui."Super ! Et maintenant ?!"

Il s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée principale. La foule animée continuait son chemin, inconsciente du danger qui poursuivait les deux adolescent. Un groupe de filles gloussa quand ils les regardèrent. Les lampadaires commençaient à clignoter dans tous les coins à présent que le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Ryûji lança un regard noir autour d'eux, méfiant, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

"Il a dit de l'appeler, attends." Rin prit le téléphone portable dans sa poche, sans faire attention aux gloussements des filles.

Il composa à nouveau le numéro et le pressa contre son oreille tandis qu'il sonnait, regardant autour de lui et restant près de Ryûji.

Le téléphone sonna mais personne ne le décrocha. Rin grogna de frustration après avoir entendu un jingle de dessin-animé et la voix d'une femme lui disant de "laisser un message après le bip". Il se tourna à nouveau vers le téléphone et était sur le point de composer à nouveau le numéro quand quelque chose se jeta sur lui, lui faisant lâcher le téléphone.

"Hey !"

Ryûjise tourna brusquement vers lui et eut un temps d'arrêt.

"Qu'est-ce...?"

Un petit chien blanc avec un foulard rose enroulé autour de son cou avait ramassé le téléphone dans sa gueule et s'était enfui, loin de la foule.

"OI !" Rin grogna et tira Ryûji vers l'avant. "REVIENS ICI, SALETÉ DE CLEBS !" Il courut après le chien aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sentant son cœur battre de colère et de panique. Il devait reprendre ce téléphone !

Le chien se déplaçait aisément à travers la foule de personnes, mais Ryûji et Rin avaient plus de mal à faire la même chose. Pourtant, ils ne perdirent pas de vue le chien malgré avoir dû ralentir quelques fois et être rentrés dans des gens. Curieusement, il semblait presque que le chien se retournait vers eux durant ces moments.

 _Mais c'est ridicule_ , pensa Ryûji alors qu'ils continuaient de le pourchasser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il reconsidéra son opinion.

Le chien les avait conduit à une zone moins fréquentée. Il y avait encore des gens autour d'eux, mais le chien courut dans une ruelle à l'arrière de l'un des magasins. Il s'arrêta juste derrière la ligne où les ombres apparaissaient, et il était maintenant assis là, en face d'eux, avec le téléphone dans la gueule et sa queue remuant.

Rin s'arrêta, regardant le chien assis là avec un air totalement innocent. Il grogna. Ce damné chien, qui pensait-il être, en se comportant de manière si arrogante ?!

Il prit une profonde inspiration et gonfla sa poitrine. Il devait se comporter intelligemment. "Je gère, Ryûji." Rin lâcha la main de son ami et hocha la tête avec confiance. "Yukio et moi, on a l'habitude de jouer avec ce chien, il vient rôder autour du monastère de temps en temps," dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Rin s'accroupit et se rapprocha doucement. "Hey, le chien..." il parlait d'une voix calme. "Tu peux lâcher ça ?" L'adolescent continua à se rapprocher de plus en plus près, sa queue s'agitant derrière lui.

Ryûji regarda Rin approcher le chien avec une expression incrédule.

"Tu restes ici !" Il saisit son ami par la capuche et le tira en arrière, loin de la ruelle. Rin atterrit sur son postérieur et se remit rapidement sur pieds, levant les yeux vers l'autre. Ryûji l'ignora. Son attention était concentrée sur la ruelle en face d'eux. Même si l'ambiance bruyante du quartier commercial masquait certains bruits, il pouvait clairement distinguer les ricanements des ombres un peu plus loin.

Il plissa les yeux. "Ce n'est pas un chien ordinaire," gronda-t-il. "Il doit être possédé, ou..." Ryûji s'arrêta en apercevant le pendentif attaché au foulard du chien.

"Un exorciste ?" lâcha-t-il. Le familier de quelqu'un ?

Ces mots provoquèrent une réaction inattendue.

Le chien cligna lentement des yeux et sa queue remua encore plus. Plus, en l'espace d'une seconde, il y eut une explosion de fumée rose qui se dispersa pour révéler... un clown ?

L'homme devant eux semblait être aussi excentrique que l'on pouvait l'être. Ses cheveux violets et sa barbiche étaient saisissants, mais sa tenue flashy l'était encore plus. L'homme eut un petit rire, et son haut-de-forme à la main, il s'inclina devant eux un moment avant de se redresser.

"Eh bien, eh bien, je suis impressionné. Je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il te fasse accompagner par quelqu'un, mais c'est ce qui rend le jeu intéressant."

C'était la même voix qu'au téléphone.

Ryûji ne le savait pas. Le grand adolescent lança un regard noir et soupçonneux à l'homme en face de lui, sa tension montant tandis qu'il repéra le téléphone de Rin dans l'une de ses mains gantées.

"Qu'est-ce que vous blablatez ? Qui êtes-vous ?" grommela-t-il.

"Tss. C'est impoli de demander un nom sans se présenter en premier, tu ne crois pas ? Mais je suppose que je vais laisser passer ça juste pour cette fois." Il leur sourit et fit un pas en avant, rendant le téléphone à Rin.

"Je représente la branche Japonaise de l'Ordre des Chevaliers de la Croix Vraie. Mon nom est Méphisto Phélès et je suis un ami du révérend Fujimoto. Ravi de vous rencontrer ~."

Rin était sans voix, tripotant le téléphone et luttant pour ne pas retomber en arrière. Mais bon, il venait de voir un chien se transformer en homme, ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Cette journée devenait de plus en plus étrange. Il saisit le téléphone à deux mains et se leva rapidement.

"Pourquoi vous nous avez fait courir dans tout le quartier commercial ?!" Rin remit le téléphone dans sa poche de manière presque protectrice. Sa queue se contractait derrière lui, montrant son irritation. "Vous aviez dit que vous alliez nous rencontrer, pas nous faire courir !'

"Pardonnez-moi, mais un homme prestigieux tel que moi ne peut pas être vu en public," expliqua Méphisto avec un petit haussement d'épaules. "Je devais vous conduire loin de la foule pour pouvoir me révéler."

"Vous êtes... le Principal ?!" Le fait qu'un homme aussi important soit venu les voir laissait Ryûji bouche bée. Mais qui était le père de Rin...?

Méphisto haussa un sourcil curieux à ces mots. "En effet, je le suis," confirma-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil. "Maintenant... qui es-tu ?" Il se pencha pour examiner Ryûji, passant un doigt ganté sous son menton.

Rin fronça les sourcils, les regardant à tour de rôle. Il repoussa courageusement la main de Méphisto du menton de Ryûji. "C'est mon ami et il vient avec moi. Maintenant, on y va ou quoi ?!" demanda-t-il.

La bouche de Méphisto s'étira en un large sourire. Le bord de son chapeau jeta une ombre sur ses yeux verts brillants.

"Patience, Okumura-kun. Tout à l'heure." Il se pencha en arrière, et domina les deux garçons de toute sa hauteur. Il croisa les yeux de Ryûji.

Ryûji le trouvait intimidant, mais il avait du mal à détourner le regard. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui le faisait frissonner jusqu'à la colonne vertébrale. Pourtant, il rassembla toute sa volonté et posa une main sur l'épaule de Rin. "Mon nom est... Suguro Ryûji," dit-il.

"Ah ...!" Les yeux de Méphisto s'élargirent légèrement. "Oui, je me souviens maintenant... Un de nos étudiants les plus prometteurs de cette année, n'est-ce pas ?" L'homme plus âgé commença à tripoter sa barbe, souriant en regardant les cheveux teints de l'adolescent. "Tu as plutôt changé depuis que tu as présenté ta demande."

Ryûji rougit un peu.

"C-Ce n'est pas contre le règlement de l'école," murmura-t-il avant de lever le menton avec défi.

Méphisto rit. "En effet, ça ne l'est pas. Et qui suis-je pour juger ? Je dis, il faut embrasser la jeunesse et sa culture, sans être retenu par les normes frivoles de la société normale !" déclara-t-il, sa voix montant en volume alors qu'il gesticulait avec animation.

Son regard se tourna bientôt vers Rin. Le sourire sur son visage cachait mille significations.

"Mais bien sûr, il y a toujours des cas particuliers à prendre en considération..." continua l'homme d'un ton ambigu, sans quitter Rin des yeux.

Ryûji resserra son emprise sur l'épaule de son ami, ses instincts criant "danger !". Mais le regard calculateur de Méphisto disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Un sourire bienveillant traversa son visage, et il sortit une clé en or de sa poche.

"Eh bien, si nous y allions ?"

Rin regarda la clé avec un froncement de sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Cela ne ressemblait pas à une clé de voiture ou quelque chose du genre. Ça ressemblait à une vieille clé avec trop d'enjolivures. Rin ne pouvait pas imaginer comment elle pourrait être utilisée dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

"C'est une clé très spéciale qui nous emmènera loin d'ici," expliqua Méphisto en reculant dans l'allée. "De cette façon ~" dit-il, montrant du doigt la vieille porte de métal à l'arrière de l'immeuble.

Avec un froncement de sourcils incertain, Ryûji regarda l'homme insérer la clé dans la serrure.

"Hmm ?" Méphisto jeta un coup d'œil aux adolescents immobiles avant de comprendre et de se mettre à fredonner. "Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux. Ils ne feront que regarder."

Ses yeux verts fixèrent les ombres, qui frémirent sous son regard avant de disparaître.

_... hein ?!_

"Flippant..." murmura Ryûji avant de regarder Rin d'un air interrogateur.

Mais contrairement au froncement de sourcils de Ryûji, les yeux de Rin étaient presque brillants d'étoiles. La façon dont les ombres avaient disparu lui avait rappelé quelque chose dans l'un de ses mangas et il devait lutter pour garder son sang-froid.

"C'est... parti." Rin se redressa et fit de son mieux pour contrôler son excitation.

Souriant à ces mots, Méphisto ouvrit enfin la porte de métal.

La pièce en face d'eux ne ressemblait en rien à l'arrière-boutique d'un vieux magasin.

Non... C'était un bureau. Il était meublé dans un style européen, des peintures et des vases qui semblaient appartenir à un musée d'antiquités, et un grand bureau en bois qui était placé juste en face d'une grande fenêtre. Une fenêtre à partir de laquelle on pouvait voir la cité de la Croix Vraie.

Ryûji resta bouche bée d'étonnement. "Comment ...?"


	29. 31 mars 2009 (soir)

"Wouah !" Rin ne put contenir son ébahissement au moment où il franchit la porte. "C'est trop classe !" Sa nouvelle queue remuait derrière lui et frappait la jambe de Ryûji. Mais la logique le rattrapa et il cligna des yeux, se retournant vers la porte en bois beaucoup plus grande et très différente de celle en métal qu'ils venaient de traverser "Attendez..." Il fronça les sourcils et regarda le paysage visible par la fenêtre.

"Votre bureau est sous le centre commercial ?!"

Méphisto rit à la question.

"Bien sûr que non," dit-il. "En ce moment, nous sommes à l'Académie de la Croix Vraie, à des kilomètres de cet endroit. Une de mes capacités spéciales me permet de créer des clés magiques. Celle-ci mène directement à mon bureau. Il suffit de l'insérer dans une serrure, et le tour est joué ~"

Il fit un geste théâtral du bras.

Rin regarda la clé, perplexe. "Donc, vous avez créé un portail machin-chose avec une clé ?" La lumière se fit dans son esprit et il se souvint de la chaîne autour de son cou. "Oh, c'est comme la clé de dissimulation que mon vieux m'a passé?" Il baissa les yeux sur son sweat, en-dessous duquel elle se trouvait. "Vous lui avez donnée ?"

Les yeux de Méphisto pétillaient quand il hocha la tête. "C'est exact. C'est l'une des nombreuses clés que ton père a en possession." Il glissa la sienne dans sa poche avant de diriger les deux adolescents vers le petit coin salon devant son bureau.

"Mais assez parlé de lui. Nous avons des choses plus importantes à nous dire, et je suis sûr que vous êtes affamés. Eins, zwei, drei !"

Après son claquement de doigts, le grand vase au milieu de la table ronde disparut et deux bols fumants de ramen au porc le remplacèrent.

"Asseyez-vous. Mangez un peu."

La voix faussement bienveillante fit frisonner Ryûji. Il n'avait pas confiance en cet homme, pas du tout. Il était réticent à l'idée de lui obéir, mais l'odeur de la nourriture fit immédiatement gronder son estomac, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas mangé de la journée.

Rin semblait réaliser la même chose, et le premier choc passé, il tendit une main vers l'avant. Mais une pression sur son épaule l'arrêta.

Il se tourna vers son ami et posa sa main sur la sienne, la serrant de façon apaisante. "C'est un ami de mon père." Rin regarda Méphisto avant de fixer à nouveau Ryûji. "Allez. Mangeons." Il lui fit un grand sourire. "Ça a l'air bon."

Peu rassuré par les mots de Rin, Ryûji s'assit et saisit le bol de ramen. Avec un regard méfiant, il commença lentement à manger, et se trouva bientôt à savourer chaque bouchée qui apaisait sa faim. Le jeune demi-démon ne tarda pas à se joindre à lui.

Apparemment pas pressé, Méphisto contourna son bureau et les rejoignit dans le petit salon, se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisées. À ce moment précis, une tasse de thé apparut dans les airs, et il la sirota en silence, attendant que les adolescents aient terminé.

Mal à l'aise sous le regard de l'homme, Ryûji s'arrêta au milieu de son repas, et après s'être maladroitement raclé la gorge, il demanda : "... et maintenant ?"

Méphisto prit calmement une autre gorgée de thé avant de poser la tasse sur une soucoupe apparue dans les airs. Il leur sourit gentiment.

"Et maintenant, vous devriez continuer à profiter de votre dernier repas. Même si je crois fermement que la mort doit arriver le plus rapidement possible, ton père et moi sommes des amis proches, c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas disposer de vous l'estomac vide, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait terrible de ma part."

Rin s'étrangla. Il reposa son bol, le renversant presque, et Ryûji lui tapa dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne son souffle.

"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez !?" Il se leva, furieux, serrant les poings. "Je pensais que vous alliez nous protéger !"

Méphisto haussa légèrement les épaules, absolument pas intimidé par l'explosion de colère. "Et j'en avais bien l'intention. Malheureusement, il semble que tu aies brisé le dernier sceau qui retenait tes pouvoirs." Il lui lança un regard entendu. "Tu ne peux plus vivre comme un humain normal, et le fils de Satan ne peut pas errer dans Assiah. Tu dois être éliminé avant de devenir une menace pour l'humanité."

Rin pâlit. Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes, sentant son cœur se serrer. "Je n'ai pas eu le choix !" protesta-t-il, "et je ne ferai de mal à personne tant que je ne dégainerai pas l'épée, pas vrai ?!" _Faux, faux, faux,_ répétait une petite voix dans son esprit, lui rappelant tous ceux qu'il avait blessé avant même de connaître sa véritable nature.

"Je crains que la situation ne soit pas aussi simple que cela. En tant que chevalier honoraire de l'Ordre, j'ai certaines responsabilités que je ne peux pas ignorer. Je ne peux pas mélanger les affaires privées et les affaires publiques, tu sais," expliqua Méphisto en souriant. "Je vais devoir m'excuser auprès de ton père, mais un enfant sur deux n'est pas si mal que ça, tu ne crois pas ?"

Ryûji pâlit à ces mots.

"Rin," siffla-t-il urgemment, sentant son cœur s'affoler alors qu'il se rendait compte de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils devaient s'évader. Mais dès que la pensée lui parvint, les yeux de Méphisto se posèrent sur lui. Son regard le figea sur place, et le sourire de l'homme plus âgé s'élargit un peu plus avant qu'il ne se tourne à nouveau vers Rin.

"Eh bien, si vous avez fini de manger, je ne retarderai pas cela plus longtemps." Avec toute la nonchalance du monde, Méphisto se pencha pour placer sa soucoupe sur la table. Quand il se leva, il adopta une démarche prédatrice.

"Deux possibilités s'offrent à toi. Ou bien tu te laisses tuer bien gentiment, ou bien tu me tues et t'enfuis avec ton ami. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te conviendrait le mieux ~ ?"

Les poings de Rin tremblaient. Ses crocs serrés étaient visibles et sa queue était en alerte. Il jeta un œil à Ryûji, et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Méphisto permettrait à son ami de vivre s'il se laissait tuer. Mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain. Il avait failli le perdre une fois, et avait été forcé d'utiliser le pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais été censé obtenir, parce qu'il avait été trop faible pour le protéger. Parce qu'il devait compter sur son ami et sa famille pour le protéger.

Il n'était pas assez fort.

"Aucune." Rin parlait avec toute la détermination dont il était capable. "Je veux devenir exorciste !"

La déclaration fut suivie d'un silence. Ryûji avait l'air surpris. Méphisto avait l'air amusé.

"Toi ? Un exorciste ?" Dit-il finalement, reniflant devant la pensée ridicule. "Jeune imbécile, Shiro ne t'a-t-il donc rien enseigné sur l'art de la survie ? La dernière chose qui tu es censé faire est de rejoindre l'organisation qui veut te tuer. Tu ne comprends pas la position dans laquelle tu es ?"

Méphisto se frotta les tempes et secoua la tête avec exaspération.

"Tu n'est pas un démon ordinaire, tu es le fils de Satan lui-même, le démon le plus redouté et le roi de la Géhenne ! Tes origines te suivront en permanence. On voudra te tuer, non seulement le Vatican, mais aussi tous ceux qui apprendront ta véritable nature ! Ton existence ne sera que danger et angoisse. Et s'ils ne mettent pas la main sur toi, un jour, ce sera Satan en personne qui te poursuivra. Il ne trouvera pas plus grand plaisir que de mettre la main sur son entêté de fils."

Rin fronça les sourcils, levant les yeux vers Méphisto. Mais il ne recula pas. Il ne semblait y avoir qu'une seule option. "Ce salaud n'est pas mon père ! Mon seul père est Shiro Fujimoto, je deviendrai un exorciste, et je botterai le cul de Satan !"

Il y eut un silence assourdissant. Si la précédente affirmation de Rin les avait surpris, celle-ci les avait complètement abasourdis.

Ryûji sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

_"Je botterai le cul de Satan !"_

Les mots résonnaient en lui, si fort qu'ils le faisaient presque frissonner. Il avait eu le souffle coupé, parce que - parce que - c'était la dernière chose qu'il pensait entendre de la bouche de Rin. Son objectif si souvent raillé par son entourage - son père, les membres de la secte, et même Shima - en une seconde, Rin l'avait déclaré comme le sien. Rin, qui ne connaissait l'existence des démons que depuis quelques heures. Rin à l'abri depuis sa naissance parce qu'il était _le fils de Satan-_

Rin, son ami, son meilleur ami, la personne à qui il n'avait pas osé se confier durant tout ce temps, la personne dont il avait le plus peur d'entendre la réaction- Rin, qui avait parlé avec tellement de fermeté, d'une voix féroce qui lui tordait la poitrine, et qui l'apaisait d'une manière qu'il ne comprenait pas parce que...

Tout devenait clair, à présent.

Il était ébahi, bouche bée, son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui était difficile de penser, et il venait à peine d'assimiler les événements que Méphisto éclata de rire.

"Le fils de Satan veut devenir un exorciste ?" Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, se tenant le ventre et secoué de spasmes. "Hahaha ! C'est géant ! Je n'avais pas ri autant depuis des siècles !"

Rin grommela. "Vous foutez pas de moi, je suis sérieux !" Il se tourna vers Ryûji, craignant qu'il n'ait la même réaction que l'autre énergumène, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à l'expression choquée de l'autre adolescent. Le trouvait-il ridicule, lui aussi ?

Méphisto continua a rire quelques temps, et quand il cessa finalement ses yeux brillaient d'intérêt. Il s'inclina légèrement, une main sur la poitrine, comme pour le remercier de lui avoir fourni un spectacle si divertissant. Quand il se redressa, il avait un large sourire sur le visage.

"Très bien !"

Il claqua des doigts, mais rien n'apparu comme par magie. C'était simplement un geste de conclusion. _Il n'y a aucun retour en arrière possible,_ disait la lueur dans ses yeux.

Méphisto confirma ses propres pensées l'instant suivant.

"Le chemin que tu as choisi n'est pas facile, et un jour tu le regretteras sûrement, mais je te soutiendrai ! Dans les jours qui suivront, toi, Rin Okumura, seras inscrit à l'Académie de la Croix Vraie !" s'écria-t-il fortement, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce.

"Méphisto !"

Rin se retourna au son de la voix familière. Shiro était debout, fixant Méphisto, plutôt choqué tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui. Mais les yeux de son père se dirigèrent vers lui, et il se figea. L'adolescent grimaça, sa nouvelle queue s'enroulant autour de l'une de es jambes.

"... Que s'est-il passé ?" Le ton de Shiro était lent et prudent, mais comme Rin ne répondait pas, il se tourna vers Ryûji.

La voix du père de son ami l'avait sorti de sa stupeur. Ses yeux passèrent de Rin au prêtre, mais il se rendit compte que croiser le regard pénétrant de Shiro lui était trop difficile. Il détourna les yeux. Son dégoût de lui-même, sa frustration lui serraient de nouveau la gorge. Il avait promis de protéger Rin, de faire attention à lui, de le ramener sain et sauf, et à la place... il avait foiré. Rin ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans cette situation s'il n'avait pas été là. Il n'aurait pas dégainé l'épée. Il n'aurait pas réveillé ses pouvoirs. La culpabilité sur ses épaules était lourde, et il serra la mâchoire. Comment pouvait-il faire face au père de Rin après cela ?

La pièce tomba dans une atmosphère inconfortable. C'était comme si tout l'air avait disparu. Ryûji baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et essaya de parler. C'était comme si des minutes entières s'étaient écoulées, mais il y avait juste eu quelques secondes depuis que Shiro avait posé cette question accablante.

Ryûji se força à ravaler ses sentiments, se força à ignorer la sensation d'oppression dans sa poitrine, et la façon dont il serrait le tissu de son short. Il devait faire face aux conséquences de ses actes.

"Je..." commença l'adolescent.

"C'est un visage terrible que tu as là, Shiro."

Méphisto lui avait coupé la parole. Il avait l'air beaucoup trop heureux de la présence du prêtre dans son bureau. "Content que tu sois enfin là. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire ~ !" s'écria-t-il avec un large sourire, d'une voix joyeuse malgré l'épaisse tension régnant dans la salle.

Comme il se tenait juste en face de Rin, il ne lui fallut qu'un pas pour atteindre l'adolescent. Il posa sa main sur le cou du demi-démon et le retourna pour que Shiro puisse contempler le visage de son fils. Le coin de ses lèvres tressautait tandis qu'il continuait à parler du même ton jovial.

"Tu es arrivé au parfait moment. Ces enfants ont eu une journée assez rude, que dirais-tu de les envoyer se reposer afin que l'on puisse discuter d'autres choses ?"

Rin était à présent face à son père et pouvait voir sa mâchoire crispée et ses yeux plissés à moitié cachés derrière ses lunettes. "Ce n'est pas la faute de Ryû-" commença-t-il, mais Shiro l'interrompit.

"Rin." Il avait prit un ton sévère, les yeux rivés sur Méphisto. "Va avec Ryûji-kun dans son dortoir. Passe la nuit là-bas. Je viendrai te chercher le lendemain matin. Je dois avoir une longue conversation avec le directeur ici présent à propos de ton avenir."

La queue du jeune demi-démon s'enroula encore plus étroitement autour de sa jambe. Il savait que sa situation était déjà assez compliquée comme ça, et essayer de répliquer était tout simplement stupide. Au moins, il ne serait pas séparé de son ami. C'est donc en se mordant la lèvre inférieure qu'il s'éloigna de Méphisto pour ramasser son épée et son sac posés sur le canapé.

"Viens, Ryûji," murmura-t-il à son ami qui fixait toujours ses genoux.

Les poings de Ryûji se resserrèrent un peu plus quand il entendit la voix de Rin, mais il hocha la tête et se leva.

La tension était palpable et l'adolescent se força à ne pas baisser la tête en sortant de la pièce. Mais il n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard du père de Rin. Alors qu'ils passaient devant l'homme aux cheveux gris, la voix de Méphisto rompit à nouveau le silence, s'adressant à Rin.

"Il va sans dire que le fait que Satan soit ton père est un secret. Mieux vaut garder ta queue cachée pour éviter toutes sortes de questions gênantes, mais plus important encore, je te prie d'essayer de te contrôler pour ne pas faire jaillir tes flammes ~"

Ryûji tressaillit à ces mots.

La queue de Rin se contracta et se raidit avant que son propriétaire ne la saisisse l'appendice, la fourrant sous son sweat-shirt. Bien sûr. Il aurait dû la cacher plus tôt... il ne répondit pas à Méphisto et serra juste la sangle sur son épaule tandis que son autre main tirait sur la manche de Ryûji. Ensemble, ils sortirent du bureau.

À peine après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, Rin entendit le grognement sourd de la voix de son père. Il s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

* * *

Ils ne connaissaient pas du tout l'emplacement du dortoir, et Ryûji dû envoyer des textos à Shima et Konekomaru pour qu'ils puissent se diriger. Il avait à peine la force de grimacer en lisant les messages inquiets qu'ils lui avaient envoyés tout au long de la journée. Il était toujours resté en contact avec eux depuis qu'il était arrivé chez Rin, mais cette journée était passée si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder son téléphone après son jogging matinal.

"Bon... ! Et Rin-kun ?"

Konekomaru avait été le premier à prendre la parole. Au moment où Ryûji était entré dans la salle, le petit adolescent s'était levé du canapé avant de se stopper, surpris de les voir.

Ryûji répondit sans regarder son ami dans les yeux. "Désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu avant de venir. C'était une longue journée."

"En effet. Wouah, vous avez l'air de sortir de l'enfer." Shima se passa la main dans les cheveux et fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venus tous les deux ?"

Même si Rin était fatigué et plutôt angoissé, rencontrer pour la première fois Konekomaru et Shima le fit sourire. Il s'écarta un peu de Ryûji pour être plus visible.

"On, heu..." Rin se tourna vers son ami, cherchant ses mots. "On s'est fait attaquer... enfin, je me suis fait attaquer, mais Ryûji est venu à mon secours." Il regarda d'un air coupable le visage meurtri et sanglant de son ami avant de sourire légèrement aux deux autres.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ?" Konekomaru avait pâli. Ses grands yeux fixaient les entailles sur la joue de Ryûji. "Tu aurais dû aller directement à l'infirmerie !" protesta-t-il.

Ryûji laissa échapper un petit soupir de frustration. Il n'était pas d'humeur à affronter l'attitude surprotectrice de son ami, même si la situation le justifiait. "C'est pas si grave. Je peux soigner ça moi-même. Et on est venus ici parce qu'on a eu une journée pourrie. Laisse tomber, d'accord ?" Il fronça les sourcils.

Shima renifla, le regardant d'une expression dubitative. "Mec, c'est une explication pourrie. T'as une idée de la tête que tu as ? Koneko-san a raison. Ton visage est complètement _ravagé_ et - attends, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à _ton_ visage ?!" s'exclama Shima quand il vit Rin.

Konekomaru poussa un petit soupir, se détourna de Ryûji, et retint un cri en voyant Rin.

"Tes oreilles..."

Rin mit immédiatement ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il avait oublié que sa queue n'était pas la seule chose ayant changé dans son apparence. "Hu-hum..." Il pâlissait, essayant frénétiquement de trouver une explication valable.

Ryûji vit la panique dans les yeux de Rin et grogna.

"... Tch ! Vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'on vient de dire ?" dit-il sèchement, se mettant devant Rin pour empêcher ses amis de le dévisager. Ce dernier saisit le la manche de son ami en essayant de ne pas se mordre la lèvre. "Un démon nous est tombé dessus ! Il a mordu Rin, et son père nous a demandé de venir ici. Et maintenant, il ressemble à ça, on ne peut rien faire de plus. Ça vous pose un problème ?" Il plissa les yeux.

"B-Bien sûr que non !" Konekomaru secoua la tête et leva rapidement les mains dans un geste d'apaisement.

Shima grimaça. "On était juste un peu surpris, Bon. Reste cool, d'accord ?"

Ryûji prit un air contrit. "Désolé," dit-il, se calmant complètement. "c'était une journée difficile," répéta-t-il. Il se frotta la nuque pendant un moment avant de les regarder à nouveau. Il se sentait mal à l'aise de devoir s'excuser, mais le Directeur avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas leur dire la vérité sur ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Il l'avait compris. Pourtant, un goût amer ne voulait pas quitter sa bouche.

"Ecoute, Konekomaru.. est-ce que tu pourrais aller dormir ailleurs avec Shima pour cette nuit ? Je veux garder un œil sur Rin, histoire de m'assurer qu'il ne subira pas d'effets secondaires," dit-il.

"Est-ce qu'il est... hors de danger ?" Konekomaru fit un sourire d'excuse à Rin, mais les plis sur son front montraient son inquiétude. "S'il ne va pas bien, il devrait rester à l'infirmerie, non ?"

Ryûji se mordit la langue, frustré, et secoua la tête avec lassitude. "Ça va," insista-t-il. "Donc, vous pourriez... ?"

"Eh bien... d'accord..."

Ryûji eut un sourire reconnaissant. "Merci."

Rin tenait toujours la manche de Ryûji quand il sourit aux deux autres garçons. "C'est sympa de vous rencontrer enfin. Même si c'est pas le meilleur moment."

"Ouais, pareil. C'est le dernier endroit où je m'attendais à te voir, mec." Il y avait quelque chose de tendu dans le sourire de Shima, mais l'adolescent aux cheveux roses détourna le regard avant que quiconque ne puisse le voir. "Donc, vous avez besoin d'un coup de main pour vos sacs ou quelque chose... ?"

"Ça ira."

Il ne mirent pas longtemps à s'installer, laissant tomber leurs sacs dans la chambre de Konekomaru pendant que ce dernier partait chercher une trousse de premiers secours. Shima montra la salle-de-bains à Rin et Konekomaru s'acharna à panser toutes les blessures visibles de son ami. Quand il fut enfin satisfait que son oeuvre, Ryûji fut autorisé à se changer. Il se cogna contre Rin, qui sortait de la pièce.

Il y avait une expression étrange sur son visage qui inquiéta son ami.

"Tu... te sens bien ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était une question stupide. Ryûji regarda anxieusement le visage de Rin, se sentant déjà réticent à l'idée de le laisser seul.

Le fils de Shiro ne s'était pas attardé dans la salle de bains, principalement à cause du grand miroir au-dessus de l'évier. Il lui avait tourné le dos. Alors, quand Ryûji lui avait posé cette question, Rin savait que son visage n'était pas très convainquant, mais il sourit quand même. "Juste... fatigué, je pense..." En réalité, il ne savait pas trop. Mais il se sentait mal de mentir à Ryûji.

Le froncement de sourcils de Ryûji s'approfondit, mais il hocha la tête après un moment avant d'entrer dans la salle de bains.

Rin entra dans la chambre de son ami, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il était seul. Sachant que les deux autres étaient partis, il laissa sa queue sortir d'en-dessous ses vêtements et se tourna vers le lit qui lui était destiné. C'est alors que quelque chose de brillant attira son attention.

Un autre miroir. Il était accroché sur la porte du placard. Il pouvait y voir sa queue s'enrouler légèrement sur elle-même, derrière ses jambes. Rin ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le haut et il inclina la tête.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de voir ses nouvelles oreilles. Elles n'étaient pas aussi longues que celles de Méphisto, mais elles étaient plus grandes que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elles ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'elle étaient auparavant.

Rin s'approcha du miroir, captivé par l'image qu'il y voyait. Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, il releva lentement sa lèvre supérieure. Ses dents étaient plus pointues et acérées.

_Comme un animal._

_**Comme un monstre.** _

Rin ouvrit lentement la bouche et passa son pouce sur l'extrémité pointue de ses canines aiguisées, avant de siffler de douleur quand elles entaillèrent sa peau. Le sang jaillit de son pouce et dégoulina le long de sa paume. Il trembla et leva à nouveau les yeux vers le miroir en touchant à nouveau ses crocs, une curiosité morbide s'emparant de lui. Mais au moment où son pouce toucha à nouveau la canine, la petite égratignure qui s'était formée s'était déjà refermée. Rin suça rapidement le sang, et put voir la fine cicatrice disparaître dans sa peau.

_**Sauvage.** _

_**Démon.** _

La queue de Rin alla s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

_**Monstre.** _

_**Enfant démon.** _

"Rin ?"

Ryûji était entré dans la pièce, et il referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il fut surpris de voir la queue de Rin.

_Il devrait faire attention... n'importe qui pourrait la voir._

Ryûji verrouilla la porte derrière lui avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son le demi-démon. Mais le reproche qu'il avait préparé mourut sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua à quel point son ami avait l'air tendu.

Rin avait a peine entendu Ryûji entrer. Il se regardait dans le miroir. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui. "Je..." murmura-t-il, "Je suis vraiment un enfant démon, finalement..."

Ryûji se figea.

 _Rin..._ il déglutit, stupéfait par la déclaration inattendue. Il ne pensait pas avoir cette conversation si tôt...

_Mais à quoi je pensais ? Bien sûr qu'il finirait par se dire ça..._

L'expression de Ryûji s'assombrit. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, impuissant et ne sachant pas quoi dire. Pouvait-il le nier ? Toutes ces années passées à dire à Rin d'ignorer les gens qui l'insultaient... et finalement, ils avaient raison. Rin était le fils d'un démon. Le fils de Satan. Son apparence était on ne peut plus claire sur ce fait, il le savait. Même sans avoir vu sa queue, Shima et Konekomaru avaient été surpris. Et qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Pour ceux qui avaient connu Rin durant tout ce temps, et surtout pour Rin lui-même, ce changement d'apparence, c'était quelque chose d'étranger, de radical.

Mais...

"Tu es toujours... Rin, n'est-ce pas ?"

C'est ce que Ryûji avait réalisé, au moment où Shiro avait commencé à raconter la vérité sur la naissance de Rin. Il avait été choqué par les mots qu'il employait, par l'apparence de Rin, par ces flammes bleues, mais quand il avait vu l'expression sur son visage, quand il avait vu la douleur et la confusion dans les grands yeux de son ami, Ryûji avait compris que, peu importe ses origines, d'abord et avant tout, il était son ami, son meilleur ami. Et ça ne changerait jamais.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Ryûji s'approcha de l'adolescent, avançant pas à pas sur le plancher en bois. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Rin et l'éloigna du miroir.

"Regarde-moi," lui dit-il, d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Rin avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le miroir, et Ryûji l'attira loin de ce dernier, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. Il leva finalement les yeux vers son ami, comme il le lui avait demandé. Sa vision était floue à cause des larmes, et son corps tremblait beaucoup plus qu'avant.

"J'suis..." commença Rin d'une voix rauque, "Ryûji, je..."

Ryûji serra fortement l'épaule de son ami, ignorant ce que son expression de douleur causait dans sa poitrine. " _Ecoute,_ " dit-il d'un ton féroce et insistant. "Je m'en fous de ton apparence." Il força l'autre à soutenir son regard, et plongea le sien dans les yeux bleu acier larmoyants. "Ce qui compte, ce sont tes actes," poursuivit-il, "et ce qui est ici." Il frappa des doigts la poitrine de Rin, puis les garda là, appuyés sur le battement rythmique du cœur sous sa main. "Alors oublies ce que disent les autres, ou ce que tu pourras entendre à l'avenir. Je sais qui tu es, Okumura Rin. Tu es une andouille au grand cœur. Le même cœur que le mien. C'est tout ce qui compte."

Rin sentit un frisson dans son dos et sa queue s'enroula plus fortement autour de sa taille. Il laissa les mots de Ryûji s'imprégner en lui, et il saisit la main sur sa poitrine, la tenant délicatement. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux et roulaient sur ses joues. "Tu resteras avec moi, hein ?" Sa voix faiblissait sous le regard de l'autre. "Peu... peu importe à quoi... à qui je fais du mal... ?"

_**"Monstre ! Démon !"** _

Rin serra la main de Ryûji.

Ryûji continuait à tenir fermement l'épaule de son ami, et de l'autre main, il saisit celle de Rin, la prenant doucement entre ses doigts. Le dos de sa main était toujours pressée contre lui, afin qu'il puisse sentir chaque battement de son cœur, et son souffle soulever imperceptiblement sa poitrine.

"Tu ne feras de mal à personne." Il serra les dents de frustration en voyant les joues humides de son ami. Voir Rin ainsi lui faisait vraiment, vraiment mal. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cette expression s'en aille.

"Bien sûr, tu devrais améliorer un peu ton fichu caractère, mais t'es pas... tu n'es pas un foutu monstre, Rin. Tu penses qu'un monstre s'inquiéterait de faire du mal aux autres ?" Ryûji secoua la tête, les plis de son front s'approfondissant alors qu'il fronçait un peu plus les sourcils. "Arrête de penser du mal de toi, bon sang," murmura-t-il durement. "Arrête... de penser que je vais te laisser tomber. Je le ferai pas. Peu importe ce qui arrive. Je te l'ai promis, tu t'en souviens ?" Il secoua un peu l'autre, comme s'il essayait de faire sortir de lui toutes ses pensées négatives. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Rin une seconde. "Je ne trahirai jamais cette promesse," lui dit-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Les lèvres de Rin tremblaient tandis qu'il regardait l'expression honnête et déterminée de Ryûji. Il hocha la tête en silence, les larmes coulant encore. Le demi-démon utilisa la main qui n'était pas dans celle de son ami pour commencer à plus ou moins essuyer son visage.

"Je promets aussi. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber moi non plus." Rin sourit à travers ses larmes. "Je suis heureux qu'on soit toujours amis, Ryûji."

"Idiot," murmura Ryûji, déglutissant difficilement à la vue de ce sourire tremblotant. "Bien sûr qu'on est amis," dit-il d'un ton bourru. Lorsqu'il avait desserré un peu son emprise sur l'épaule de l'autre, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Il n'avait pas réfléchi non plus quand il avait attiré Rin contre lui, son bras caressant sur le dos de ce dernier. Les mains étaient toujours l'une dans l'autre, pressées entre eux deux.

Ce n'était en rien comme leur précédente étreinte. Il n'y avait pas de peur, pas de panique, mais de démon menaçant de les attaquer. Elle leur tenait chaud. Ils se sentaient bien. Après tout ce qui leur était arrivé jusqu'à ce jour, cette proximité avait quelque chose de rassurant, de soulageant. Ils étaient _vivants_. Ils étaient en sécurité.

Ils étaient ensemble.

Rin prit une profonde inspiration, humant l'odeur du gel douche de son ami. C'était un sentiment étrange que de tenir la main de quelqu'un tandis que cette personne la serrait en retour. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que c'était Ryûji. Son ami d'enfance. Son seul ami. Son _meilleur_ ami. Il se sentait en sécurité dans cette étreinte, et il ne sentit pas le moindre embarras quand les larmes commencèrent à nouveau à couler de ses yeux. Parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait pleurer ici. Il pouvait se montrer vulnérable, bien au chaud dans les bras de son ami.

Ryûji resserra son emprise sur l'autre en l'entendant renifler.

_Rin..._

Il laissa l'autre garçon pleurer contre sa poitrine, heureux de l'intimité dont ils disposaient, heureux de pouvoir parler ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre, franchement et sans peur.

Il voulait que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Leur avenir était incertain, et il ne comprenait toujours pas tous les détails des événements récents - qui était vraiment Shiro Fujimoto ? Pourquoi connaissait-il le directeur de l'Académie ? Comment avait-il obtenu le Kurikara ? Et comment Rin s'intégrerait-il au programme ? C'était un immense complot et R ne savait pas par quoi commencer pour le résoudre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, un désir pressant, aussi fort que n'importe lequel de ses objectifs, montait en lui.

_Comment te protéger ?_


	30. 1er avril 2009

Konekomaru fut réveillé par un ronflement sonore. Il ouvrit des yeux encore brumeux de sommeil et soupira à la vue des cheveux roses qui reposaient sur l'oreiller du lit d'à côté.

Il dormait dans la même chambre que Shima. Il l'avait presque oublié.

Après avoir repoussé la lourde couette dans laquelle il s'était blotti durant la nuit, Konekomaru se frotta les yeux et saisit ses lunettes. La pièce était sombre, mais il pouvait à présent en distinguer les contours. L'adolescent sortit de son lit en baillant.

Il était 7 heures 20. Un rapide coup d'œil au réveil de Shima le lui confirma. Il n'était pas tellement surpris d'avoir fait la grasse matinée. Ils avaient tous les deux décidé de profiter de la dernière semaine avant le début des cours. Konekomaru sortit discrètement de la pièce, en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller son ami. Il se rendit dans la salle de bains du dortoir, et après s'être habillé et s'être brossé les dents, il alla prendre son petit déjeuner.

_Je me demande où est Bon..._

Konekomaru eut une moue pensive, se rappelant les événements de la veille. Son inquiétude refaisait surface. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que son ami s'était fait attaquer. Il était censé être tranquille chez Rin... 

_On aurait dû l'accompagner..._

L'expression de Konekomaru s'assombrit. Il se servit distraitement à la cafétéria, la culpabilité pesant sur ses épaules.

Ils étaient censés veiller sur Bon. Ils devaient faire attention à lui, et le protéger. S'éloigner de lui avait été une mauvaise idée. Il aurait pu lui arriver des choses bien plus graves. Son ami avait eu de la chance de s'en être sorti indemne. Si quelque chose lui était arrivé... qu'auraient-ils fait ? Konekomaru ne pensait pas être capable de faire face à la famille de Bon, et encore moins au reste de la secte, si jamais une telle chose devait se produire.

C'est avec ces pensées moroses que Konekomaru termina son petit déjeuner et retourna au dortoir. L'endroit était aussi calme et silencieux que lorsqu'il l'avait laissé plus tôt. Il fronça les sourcils.

 _Bizarre..._ pensa-t-il.

D'habitude, Bon était debout, à cette heure. Il avait l'habitude de se lever très tôt, même les jours de repos. Était-il en train de faire son jogging matinal ? Konekomaru n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'incertitude. À sa grande surprise, il entendit le portable de son ami vibrer à proximité, signe que ce dernier était toujours présent dans la maison.

"Bon ? Rin-kun... ?" dit-il doucement en frappant à la porte de leur chambre, n'étant pas vraiment sûr de savoir si Bon et Rin étaient éveillés, ou même dans le dortoir. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte Elle était verrouillée. Encore plus étonné, Konekomaru frappa de nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci, de plus en plus inquiet.

"Vous êtes là ?"

C'est la voix de Konekomaru qui réveilla Ryûji. Les derniers vestiges de son rêve disparurent en même temps que le bruit, et son cerveau se remit aussitôt en marche.

"Quelle heure il est ?" marmonna-t-il d'une voix plus grave et plus rauque qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il se racla la gorge à deux reprises et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il était presque huit heures du matin.

 _J'ai encore fait la grasse mat' ?_ Ryûji fronça les sourcils et essaya de se glisser hors du lit, mais il rencontra le même problème que deux heures et demie plus tôt.

Rin.

L'adolescent était collé contre lui, comme une moule à son rocher. Il était complètement étendu sur Ryûji, bavant sur son épaule, et si Rin était assez mince, son corps inerte était aussi lourd qu'un immeuble. Leurs membres entremêlés n'aidaient pas non plus, et sa queue était complètement enroulée autour de sa jambe.

Ryûji laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération et se retourna pour regarder le plafond, les sourcils froncés. La veille, ils avaient tous les deux eu du mal à s'endormir, et étaient restés une bonne partie de la nuit assis côte à côte sur le lit de Konekomaru. Tout comme ils l'avaient fait dans la maison de Rin, assis tous les deux contre le mur. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, ils étaient restés silencieux, s'inquiétant des jours à venir, mais le sommeil avait fini par les vaiincre, et ils s'étaient endormi dans cette position. Ryûji ne le regrettait pas, car avoir son ami à proximité le mettait à l'aise, comme c'était toujours le cas, mais il ne s'attendait pas à... ça.

Il résista à l'envie de soupirer à nouveau.

"J'suis levé, Neko. Je sors dès que je suis prêt," déclara-t-il avec la même voix que tout à l'heure.

"Euh, d'accord ?"

Ryûji ignora la légère pointe d'embarras causée par la réponse hésitante de son ami. Il avait des choses plus importantes à penser. Quand il entendit Konekomaru partir, il commença à essayer de réveiller son ami.

"Rin." Il le secoua légèrement, essayant de voir s'il pouvait le faire lâcher prise. Peine perdue.

"Allez, Rin." Il essaya de ne pas parler trop fort. Heureusement, l'oreille du brun était assez proche pour que Ryûji se penche dessus. "Réveille-toi !"

Rin commença lentement à émerger du sommeil. Mais l'adolescent était assez paresseux, et avait dormi moins longtemps que d'habitude. Il enfoui de nouveau son visage dans le cou de son ami. "Encore cinq minutes, Yukio..." marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Ryûji fronça les sourcils. "Désolé, ce sera seulement cinq secondes," gronda-t-il. "Debout !" Ryûji décala brusquement son épaule, sans vraiment réfléchir, et grogna de surprise quand l'arrière de la tête de Rin heurta son menton.

La douleur fit réagir ce dernier. Il cligna des yeux, regardant autour de lui d'un air encore somnolent, et aperçut finalement Ryûji. "B'jour..." marmonna-t-il avant que sa tête ne retombe et que ses yeux ne se ferment de nouveau.

_T'es sérieux, là ?_

Ryûji le regarda d'un air incrédule, en essayant d'ignorer son menton douloureux.

"Non mais comment tu peux être aussi difficile à réveiller ?!"

Il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus irrité, et décida d'employer la manière forte. Il prit une légère inspiration, et après avoir analysé la position de chaque partie de leurs deux corps, l'adolescent réussit à se propulser sur le côté pour les forcer à se retourner tous les deux.

En résumé, ils tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Rin se réveilla enfin. Il poussa un cri de surprise, ses yeux s'élargissant quand le corps lourd de Ryûji lui tomba dessus et l'écrasa par terre. Par réflexe, il se serra encore plus fort contre lui au moment de la chute. "Aïe ! C'était quoi, ça ?!" se plaignit-t-il en se frottant la tête à l'endroit où il s'était cogné.

"Ça," commença Ryûji d'un air agacé pendant qu'il se redressait, "c'était moi qui essayait de te réveiller. Ce qui a marché, heureusement. T'es pire qu'une marmotte, tu sais ?"

"Ah, Ryûji, sale sans-cœur !" gémit Rin en lâchant enfin son ami, même si sa queue était encore un peu enroulée autour de la cuisse de l'autre adolescent.

"Arrête de te plaindre," grommela Ryûji. "Et lâche moi." Il frappa du doigt la queue de son ami, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là. Ryûji avait encore du mal à s'habituer au fait que son ami en avait une, à présent.

"Oh." Rin semblait lui aussi réaliser que c'était le cas, et la retira rapidement. Le demi-démon regarda sa queue se poser à côté de lui avant de soupirer. "T'aurais pu me réveiller plus gentiment" Dit-il en faisant la moue.

Ryûji lui lança un regard exaspéré. "J'ai essayé." Il secoua la tête avant de se mettre debout. "Allez. Il est tard. Il tendit la main vers Rin. "On doit se préparer. Ton père peut arriver n'importe quand."

Rin saisit la main devant lui, fronçant les sourcils à la mention de son père. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire, aujourd'hui. Sa queue remua derrière lui quand il se redressa et il se tourna vers l'horloge.

"Il n'est même pas huit heures !" protesta-t-il. "Il n'est pas _tard_ !"

Ryûji renifla. "J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça." Il lui adressa un sourire suffisant.

"Je ne fais pas que le dire !" Rin soupira alors qu'il saisissait sa queue, la cachant sous sa chemise. "C'est la vérité ! Tu te lèves beaucoup trop tôt !"

"Dit celui qui dort jusqu'à midi !" Ryûji secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son sac. Il en sorti des vêtements de rechange, et remit ses cheveux en place avec les doigts. Il mourrait d'envie de prendre une douche. Il avait voulu en prendre une la nuit dernière, mais il n'avait pas voulu laisser Rin seul trop longtemps, et finalement, il avait bien fait. Le souvenir de Rin reniflant contre lui lui revint comme un mauvais rêve. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette image de la tête. Tous les événements de la veille brûlaient dans son esprit.

Fronçant à nouveau les sourcils, Ryûji fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur le présent. Rin était à ses côtés, et il pouvait veiller sur lui, ce qui le soulagea. Mais il détestait l'incertitude de leur situation. Il aurait voulu que ses amis d'enfance soient avec lui, mais il devait à tout prix garder le secret sur les origines de Rin.

"Ça craint," murmura Ryûji dans un souffle.

Rin soupira tandis qu'il posait son sac sur le lit . "Ouais," répondit-t-il. Il savait ce que Ryûji voulait dire. Il essaya de ne pas retomber dans les mêmes pensées que la nuit dernière. Sous sa chemise, sa queue avait du mal à trouver une position confortable. Finalement, il l'enroula autour de son torse.

"Ryûji ?" Rin leva les yeux vers son ami. "Tu penses pas que j'ai pris la mauvaise décision, si ? Vouloir devenir exorciste, même si je suis..." Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. Les paroles de Méphisto et le visage de son père refaisaient surface dans son esprit.

Ryûji termina d'enfiler sa chemise et regarda par-dessus son épaule quand il sentit que la voix de Rin faiblissait. Voir l'expression sombre sur le visage de son ami le fit encore plus froncer les sourcils.

"Bien sûr que non !" protesta-t-il immédiatement.

"Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose. Et à propos de ce que t'as dit... vaincre Satan..." Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il se sentit stupide de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt. Il y avait suffisamment de secrets qui s'accumulaient entre eux. Même s'ils devaient se méfier des autres, ils devaient au moins être sincères l'un avec l'autre. "Les gens te traiteront peut être de fou, mais moi je suis d'accord avec toi ! On battra ce salaud tous les deux," affirma-t-il, déterminé.

Rin écarquilla les yeux, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un large sourire ne s'installe sur ses lèvres. La queue sous sa chemise se tortillait joyeusement. "Ouais ! Toi et moi !" Il ricana. "Je parie de Satan fait dans son froc !"

"Ha. Il ferait mieux," acquiesça Ryûji avec un sourire féroce. L'enthousiasme de Rin était contagieux. Le sentiment de malaise dans sa poitrine disparut aussitôt.

Ils terminèrent tranquillement de s'habiller. Ryûji repoussa sa frange à l'aide d'une pince à cheveux et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Bon, on devrait prendre notre petit déjeuner avant que ton père n'arrive," suggéra-t-il. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, un corps tomba dans la chambre dans un bruit sourd au moment où il ouvrit la porte.

"Shima !" Ryûji fixa un instant son ami, en état de choc. Sa surprise se transforma rapidement en colère.

"J'peux savoir ce que tu fichais ?" grogna-t-il.

"Euh, héhé... Salut, Bon !"

Shima se releva et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la salle avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Ryûji.

"Je voulais juste vérifier que tout allait bien ! 'Paraît que tu t'es levé tard aujourd'hui." Shima lui lança un clin d'œil suggestif qui ne fit que lui faire encore plus froncer les sourcils.

"T'es la dernière personne à pouvoir me faire ce genre de remarques..." grommela Ryûji. Dans le couloir, il vit Konekomaru lui sourire d'un air penaud.

Ryûji mordit l'intérieur de sa joue et les dernières traces de panique disparurent. Ce n'était pas passé loin... Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient rien mentionné de suspect...

 _Fait chier..._ pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

Rin surgit de derrière son ami et sourit. "Salut !" Ses yeux furent automatiquement attirés par les cheveux de Shima. En raison des événements de la veille, Rin n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'observer complètement la teinture de l'adolescent dégingandé. "Ah, Ryûji, tu blaguais pas. C'est vraiment réussi ! Tu dois quand même beaucoup aimer le rose pour faire ça, pas vrai Shima ?"

"Hein ?" Shima regarda Rin d'un air absent durant quelques secondes avant que ses lèvres ne forment un sourire. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. "Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Pas mal du tout, pas vrai ?"

Ryûji ricana. "Oui, c'est vraiment magnifique. Je parie que les filles se bousculeront pour voir le paillasson qui te sert de chevelure."

"Dans tous les cas, ça veut tout simplement dire qu'elle se bousculeront pour me voir. Qui s'en plaindrait ?" Shima sourit.

Rin haussa un sourcil. "Non, Ryûji ne blaguait pas du tout," murmura-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

"J'aurais préféré." Ryûji regardait son ami aux cheveux roses d'un air prodigieusement irrité.

Rin pouffa malgré lui et se retourna vers Shima et Konekomaru. "Alors, heu..." il pencha la tête. "Où est-ce qu'on mange, par ici ?"

Konekomaru et Shima échangèrent un regard.

"Eh bien, tu peux te rendre à la cafétéria..." répondit Konekomaru.

"Mais va à celle du dortoir. Celle de l'école est hyper chère ! Saleté de bourges ...!"

Les estomacs de Ryûji et Rin grondèrent en chœur. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant, considérant la maigre quantité de nourriture qu'ils avaient avalé la veille.

"Je suis près à manger n'importe où du moment que c'est près d'ici. Je meurs de faim."

Rin hocha la tête avec enthousiasme à la réplique de Ryûji et posa une main sur son ventre. "Je crois que je pourrais manger une armée toute entière !" Il inclina la tête vers Shima et sourit. "Donc si tu veux venir avec nous, je pense que tu devrais enlever ton pyjama."

Shima baissa les yeux sur lui-même, comme s'il avait oublié ce fait.

"Haha... c'est vrai..."

Ryûji se sentait mal à l'aise d'être parti sans contacter le père de Rin, mais il décida de laisser ses soucis de côté pour l'instant. Il n'était pas aussi stressé et fatigué que la veille, et en profita pour observer les environs tandis qu'ils se rendaient à la cafétéria. L'école avait l'air aussi bien qu'il se l'était imaginé, d'après les dires de sa famille et les recherches qu'il avait faites auparavant.

Même si la nourriture aurait pu être meilleure.

Etant habitué aux repas (fantastiques) que Rin avait préparé pour lui ces derniers jours, revenir brusquement à des céréales avec des fruits était un peu décevant.

Rin, lui, semblait beaucoup apprécier son petit-déjeuner. Il bavardait joyeusement sur l'aspect des dortoirs et du campus, ne montrant aucun signe visible des larmes versées la veille ou des doutes qu'il avait eu le matin même.

Mais son humeur joyeuse retomba aussitôt quand il entendit une voix familière dans son dos.

"Bonjour, Nii-san."

Rin s'étouffa dans ses céréales. "AA-Yukio !" Il se tourna vers son frère, feignant de se recoiffer avec les doigts pour cacher ses oreilles pointues. "Quelle surprise, hein ? Je parie que tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ici !" Il se mit à rire nerveusement.

"En fait, si." Yukio sourit. "Père m'a envoyé un texto pour me prévenir. Je suis content que nous soyons dans la même école, Nii-san !"

Rin sourit malgré lui. "Ah ! Yukio !" Il se leva et fit signe à Ryûji. "C'est Ryûji ! Vous ne vous êtes pas encore rencontrés. Et là, c'est Shima !"

"Oui. Ren-kun et moi nous sommes croisés l'autre jour." Le sourire de Yukio ne changea pas d'un millimètre. Il se tourna vers Ryûji et inclina légèrement la tête. "Merci de t'être occupé de mon frère. Je sais qu'il peut êtres pénible parfois."

"Yukio, toi aussi !?" se plaignit Rin.

Ryûji avait été surpris de voir le jumeau de Rin, même s'il savait qu'il fréquentait l'Académie. "Ah, c'était rien," répondit-il. "Ravi de te rencontré." Malgré ses mots polis, Ryûji regarda Yukio avec méfiance, se demandant si Shiro lui avait dit tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Yuko avait-il était maintenu dans l'ignorance, lui aussi ? L'était-il encore ? Ryûji et Rin avaient eu presque une journée entière pour accepter ce fait, mais le garçon à lunettes semblait trop posé pour quelqu'un qui venait juste d'apprendre qu'il était la progéniture de Satan.

 _Est-ce qu'il a aussi des pouvoirs ?_ se demanda Ryûji, en tirant déjà de nouvelles conclusions.

"Tu viens manger avec nous, Yuki-chan ?"

Le sourire de Yukio vacilla pour la première fois, mais il le recomposa rapidement en se tournant vers l'adolescent aux cheveux roses. "Malheureusement non. J'ai déjà mangé, et d'ailleurs," il remonta ses lunettes et regarda Rin, "Père nous attend. Je suis venu te chercher."

Rin eut l'air déçu. "Déjà ?" Il soupira et se gratta la tête. "Ok. S'il faut y aller..."

"A-Attends !" Ryûji referma ses doigts autour du bras de Rin avant que ce dernier ne puisse partir. "Est-ce que...?"

Ryûji se mordit la langue. Même s'il voulait y aller, il n'était pas sûr que sa présence soit la bienvenue. Laisser Rin partir loin de lui le rendait anxieux, mais Yukio n'avait pas dit s'il pouvait venir ou non...

"Ryûji-kun. Je suis juste ici pour Nii-san." Yukio sourit doucement. Il parlait poliment et avec diplomatie. "Ceci est une affaire de famille. J'espère que tu comprends."

Rin sentit son cœur se serrer d'inquiétude à l'idée d'aller quelque part sans Ryûji, même si ce n'était que pour son père.

Ryûji ravala sa frustration. Il fronça les sourcils et resserra sa prise sur le bras de son meilleur ami.

"Rin. Passe-moi ton portable."

"Hein ?" Rin fixa son ami pendant quelques secondes avant de fouiller dans la poche de son jean. "Pourquoi ?" Il lui tendit l'objet pendant que Yukio attendait patiemment.

Ryûji le prit et y entra rapidement son numéro.

"Eh bien, t'en as enfin un pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'adolescent ajouta également le numéro de Konekomaru pour faire bonne mesure, et après avoir hésité quelques secondes, il enregistra aussi celui de Shima. Quand il eut fini, il le remit dans la main de Rin. Il y laissa la sienne pendant une brève seconde. "Appelle-moi ou envoie-moi un message quand tu as fini. On se reverra plus tard."

Les mots "si tu peux" lui restaient sur le bout de la langue. L'éclat déterminé dans ses yeux était rassurant, à sa manière.

Rin referma étroitement les doigts autour de l'appareil et sourit en hochant la tête. "Je le ferai." Il se tourna vers les deux autres garçons et sourit. "C'était cool de vous rencontrer. On se revoit plus tard."

"Nii-san," murmura Yukio.

"J'arrive, j'arrive !" Rin sortit en coup de vent de la cafétéria.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement. Rin marchait à côté de son frère, tripotant le téléphone dans sa poche. Sa queue se contractait nerveusement, et il faisait de son mieux pour la cacher. Heureusement pour lui, le sweat qu'il portait était assez épais pour cacher les secousses incontrôlables. Finalement, le silence devint trop lourd pour être supportable, et Rin prit la parole;

"Alors, Yukio." Il regarda son jumeau en souriant. "Comment tu trouves l'Académie ? Elle est énorme, non ?"

"Oui, elle est assez grande," fit Yukio d'un air indifférent.

"Tu t'es perdu le premier jour ?" demanda Rin avec un sourire taquin.

"Pas vraiment. La carte qu'ils nous ont donnée est assez simple." Il évitait son regard. Rin avait l'impression de parler à un mur.

"Je vois." Il soupira et détourna le regard. Yukio était-il au courant ? Leur père avait dû lui dire, non ? "Yukio, est-ce que le vieux-"

"Je pense que cette conversation peut attendre que nous soyons arrivés à destination, tu ne penses pas, Nii-san ?" Yukio le regarda enfin, un sourire froid sur ses lèvres, et Rin ne put s'empêcher de bégayer un peu.

"O...Ouais."

Le silence se réinstalla entre les deux garçons.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un bâtiment assez grand, plutôt vieux et à l'air très décrépit. Il était probablement abandonné, mais Yukio se dirigea directement vers la porte et l'ouvrit. "Par ici," dit-il, et Rin le suivit. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de dortoir, réalisa Rin, en repérant la salle commune d'un côté et les portes qui s'alignaient contre le mur le long du couloir. Mais le dortoir de Ryûji était beaucoup plus luxueux. Cet endroit était clairement en ruine.

"Père, j'ai amené Nii-san," lança Yukio en passant par un nouveau couloir.

"Quoi, déjà ?" Shiro était en train de descendre les escaliers, une boîte en carton poussiéreuse dans les bras. Il avait l'air assez surpris de les voir, et posa la boîte sur l'une des marches.

"Tu m'as dis...de..." Yukio s'interrompit.

"Je t'avais dit de prendre ton temps." Shiro soupira. "Je pensais que tu aurais pu te joindre à eux un moment." Le révérend soupira à nouveau et se passa la main dans les cheveux. "Bon, puisque vous êtes là, autant commencer tout de suite."

Yukio avait l'air un peu embarrassé et Rin était déçu d'apprendre qu'il aurait pu passer plus de temps avec Ryûji. Malgré cela, les jumeaux suivirent leur père jusque dans une grande salle, une sorte de cafétéria avec plusieurs tables et une fenêtre à travers laquelle on apercevait une cuisine.

Shiro s'assit à l'une des tables et Rin s'installa en face de lui. Yukio prit place à côté de leur père. Rin était assez surpris par la présence de son frère, et se sentit de nouveau nerveux. Son père avait-il dit à Yukio ce qui se passait ?

"C'est bon." Shiro avait remarqué la nervosité de Rin, et lui fit un sourire apaisant, presque comme pour s'excuser. "Yukio sait déjà ce qui se passe."

"Je sais tout depuis un certain temps," avoua Yukio sous le regard encourageant de son père. "J'ai commencé mes études d'exorcisme à sept ans. J'ai obtenu le titre il y a deux ans."

"Quoi ?!" Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent, et il regarda son frère, en état de choc. "Attends, alors... tu savais pour moi ?" Il désigna ses oreilles, comme si cela pouvait éventuellement expliquer.

Yukio hocha la tête. "Depuis que nous sommes enfants."

"Attends..." Rin regarda tour à tour son père et son frère, un sentiment de colère et de douleur lui serrant la poitrine. "Vous le saviez tous les deux et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?"

"Oui," dit fermement Shiro. "Et si tu écoutes, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi."

Rin ravala difficilement les protestations qui menaçaient de sortir de sa gorge, et attendit.

"Rin, je sais que c'est un énorme choc pour toi. Shiro soupira et se frotta le front. "Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré que tu ne saches rien jusqu'à ce que tu sois adulte." Le révérend leva la main pour stopper Rin qui commençait à ouvrir la bouche. "Mais ce n'est pas juste parce que je voulais garder le secret. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça."

"Quoi, alors ?" Rin croisa les bras.

"Je voulais que tu sois en sécurité, Rin."

Les mots prirent le demi-démon au dépourvu, et sa colère commença à disparaître.

"Tu es les fils de Satan. Et même si nous ne voulons pas l'admettre, nous devons le faire," continua Shiro. "Et cela te mettra forcément en danger."

"Mais je ne ferai du mal à personne du moment que je dégaine l'épée, non ?" fit Rin en posant ses mains sur la table.

"Le Vatican ne s'en soucie pas." Shiro secoua la tête. "Les flammes bleues qui sont les tiennes sont la marque de Satan. Et depuis la Nuit Bleue, le Vatican a traqué ces flammes sans relâche. Ils tueront tout ce qui a un rapport avec Satan, sans aucun remord. Tu ne seras pas une exception."

Rin pâlit et déglutit difficilement. "C'est quoi... la Nuit Bleue ?"

"C'est arrivé juste avant notre naissance." C'était Yukio qui venait de prendre la parole. Il redressa ses lunettes. "Il y a bientôt seize ans, plusieurs temps et églises furent frappées par un feu bleu, tuant de nombreux prêtres et moines. Les exorcistes sont presque complètement certains que c'était une attaque de Satan.

"Et depuis lors, les flammes bleues les effraient plus que tout." Shiro planta ses yeux dans ceux de Rin. "Alors, quand j'ai su que tu en avais hérité, j'ai fait en sorte de sceller tes pouvoirs jusqu'à ce que tu puisses être en mesure de les contrôler." Il fronça les sourcils, un peu plus attristé. "Si possible, je voulais simplement que tu vives une vie humaine heureuse, sans jamais avoir à te soucier de tout cela. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, et nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas revenir en arrière."

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?" murmura Rin.

"Tu vas aller à l'école ici, comme tu le voulais." Shiro hocha la tête. "Mais nous devons garder ton héritage secret aussi longtemps que nous le pourrons. Le directeur te fera passer l'examen d'entrée pour que tu puisses être placé au lycée-"

"M-Minute ! Personne n'a rien dit à propos de l'école !" balbutia Rin d'un air paniqué, comprenant enfin ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

"Nii-san, la formation d'exorcisme a lieu dans une section spéciale de l'Académie."

"Quoi ?!"

"Et tu iras dans la section normale tant que tu seras ici," poursuivit Shiro d'un air décidé.

"Tu te fiches de moi !" s'écria Rin, une expression désemparée sur le visage. Il n'avait jamais envisagé d'aller au lycée, et n'avait jamais aimé le travail scolaire, mais il semblait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

"Je suis sérieux. De plus, vous séjournerez tous les deux dans ce dortoir." Shiro inclina la tête. "J'en ai parlé au directeur et il nous a donné l'espace dont nous avions besoin. Vous aurez chacun votre propre chambre."

"Bon, ça fait déjà un problème en moins..." marmonna Rin, accoudé à la table.

"Tu es sûr que tout ira bien ?" Yukio fronça le sourcils, mais Shiro lui tapota simplement l'épaule.

"Je vivrai ici, juste à côté de vous deux." Il se leva. "Enfin, il y a encore une dernière chose que j'ai à vous dire." Shiro se dirigea vers la vitre qui montrait l'intérieur de la cuisine. Yukio et Rin le suivirent.

"C'est Ukobach." Shiro tendit la main et un petit troll rouge sauta sur le comptoir en leur faisant des signes.

"U-Ukobach ?!" Les yeux de Yukio s'élargirent. "Le démon qui réside dans les foyers... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?"

"Il sera notre cuisinier." Shiro sourit. "Il travaillait pour le directeur, mais il a gracieusement décidé de s'installer dans cette cuisine pour vous préparer vos repas."

" _Ravi de vous rencontrer !_ " Ukobach avait émit une sorte de miaulement, mais Rin avait clairement entendu sa voix dans sa tête. Il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises et se pencha sur lui.

"Moi aussi, content de te connaître, Ukobach !" Rin eut un large sourire. "J'aime aussi cuisiner, alors je suis impatient de goûter à ta nourriture !"

Les yeux du petit démon brillèrent et il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

Shiro rit. "Alors, Rin, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu es satisfait ?" Il regarda son fils.

Rin leva les yeux vers l'homme et mit ses mains dans ses poches. "Ouais. Si je pense à autre chose, je peux te le demander, non ?"

"Bien sûr." Shiro ébouriffa les cheveux de Rin, qui repoussa la main avec de vives protestations.

La petite famille monta les escaliers et Shiro leur présenta leurs nouvelles chambres. Chacune semblait être faite pour deux personnes, mais à en juger par le nombre de pièces à leur disposition, ils pouvaient s'étaler autant qu'ils le voulaient. Shiro leur demanda de commencer à déballer leurs affaires, les avertissant de ne pas s'y prendre trop tard.

Le sac de Rin était déjà posé sur l'un des lits de sa chambre, et il l'ouvrit. La première chose qu'il vit fut sa nouvelle boîte, encore à moitié ensevelie sous des vêtements froissés. Il la sortit et l'ouvrit, heureux de voir les lettres rangées à l'intérieur, intactes. Il se dirigea vers le bureau le plus proche et la posa en-dessous avant de commencer à sortir ses vêtements du sac.

Un petit tintement métallique attira l'attention de Rin, et il regarda le sol. Le porte-clés que Ryûji lui avait donné était posé à côté de sa chaussure et il se baissa pour le ramasser.

Un sourire éclairait son visage. Rin sorti le portable de sa poche, et en forçant un peu, réussi à y accrocher le porte-clés. Il le regarda un instant, et ouvrit sa liste de contacts.

Là, sous l'étoile, trois autres noms s'affichaient dans la liste. Rin sourit et frotta son pouce contre l'écran. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements dans son sac et se demanda si c'était une bonne idée...

Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Rin sélectionna le numéro de Ryûji et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

"Hé, Ryûji !" Il sourit joyeusement, le porte-clés cliquetant sur son épaule. "Tu veux bien m'aider à déballer ?"


	31. 3 avril 2009

Voir son frère s'avancer vers le podium et réciter son discours avec tant d'assurance fit réfléchir Rin. Il avait vraiment été choqué quand son père et son frère lui avaient révélé tous les secrets qu'ils lui avaient cachés. Mais en entendant son frère parler de cette façon, Rin se rendit compte que ce qu'ils avaient dit était vrai. Yukio n'était plus un enfant.

Quand tout fut terminé, Rin se glissa hors de la salle et décida d'explorer le vaste campus. Il n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion, trop accaparé par Ryûji. Il avait eu l'intention de retrouver ses amis après que la cérémonie soit terminée, mais ils avaient appris que leur classe devait assister à la présentation d'une orientation supplémentaire, dont la classe de Rin ne disposait pas encore.

Rin soupira. Il savait que les études étaient importantes, mais la manière dont Ryûji l'avait fait réviser les deux derniers jours avait été un vrai cauchemar. Sa tête bourdonnait d'informations à moitié comprises, et il commençait à avoir la migraine. Et il restait encore deux jours de torture supplémentaires. Son examen d'entrée était prévu pour la veille de la rentrée et il pourrait être placé dans n'importe quelle classe, selon la note qu'il aurait obtenue.

 _Je pourrais pas être dans la même classe que Ryûji, de toute façon..._ se dit Rin en passant les bras derrière sa tête. Son ami était dans la classe de niveau supérieur avec son frère. Il était certain d'être placé dans une des classes inférieures, de sorte qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Ryûji essayait si fort de le faire réviser.

Pourtant, Rin inspira fortement et releva le menton avec détermination. Vu tous les efforts que faisait Ryûji pour l'aider, le moins qu'il puisse faire était d'avoir au moins la moyenne. Il ne pouvait pas le décevoir.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Rin regarda autour de lui, encore ébahi par la taille et la splendeur de l'école, et remarqua que les étudiants commençaient à partir. Peut être que la présentation était terminée... Rin sortit son portable et sélectionna le nom de Ryûji dans ses contacts, décidant de lui envoyer un message.

Le vrai but de sa présence ici se rapprochait. La rentrée de l'école d'exorcisme et leur premier cours ensemble commençait bientôt.

 _[C'est fini ?_ (· ◇ ·) _?]_

Rin appuya sur le bouton envoi et tripota un peu son téléphone, attendant une réponse, mais fut bientôt interrompu par un faible gémissement.

C'était encore le chien. Le terrier blanc écossais, que Rin savait être Méphisto, était assis à ses pieds, remuant la queue en levant les yeux vers lui.

Rin cligna des yeux en baissant le regard vers l'animal. "Méphisto ?" Il regarda autour de lui avant de se pencher. "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Le chien en répondit pas. À la place, il tira sur la cravate de Rin, et après s'être assuré que l'adolescent se soit retourné, il s'élança à toute vitesse dans le couloir.

Rin faillit s'étouffer et se frotta le cou, se tournant à temps pour voir le chien partir hors de sa vue. _J'ai une vague impression de déjà-vu..._ pensa-t-il en courant après le chien. Il jeta un coup d'œil au portable, étonné de l'absence de réponse, avant de le fourrer dans sa poche. Où est-ce que Méphisto l'emmenait ?

Il ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à l'extérieur du terrain de l'école. Après avoir pris un virage menant à la route la plus proche, le chien grimpa au sommet d'un poteau et reprit sa forme humaine.

"Rebonjour ~ " Méphisto sourit à l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. "Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés."

Rin soupira légèrement et regarda Méphisto en croisant les bras. "Merci, je suppose ?" Il fronça les sourcils. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et encore sous forme de chien !" Il frotta son cou irrité. "Tu m'as presque étouffé, tu sais."

"Toutes mes excuses." Méphisto haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Ses yeux s'attardèrent brièvement sur la cravate noué maladroitement autour du cou du demi-démon. "Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, si je commençais à errer librement, l'attention générale serait trop portée sur nous. Et être le centre d'attention est la dernière chose dont le fils de Satan a besoin." Le directeur sourit à Rin.

"Quant au fait que je suis ici," poursuivit-il du même ton léger en sortant une clé dorée de l'une de ses poches, "je crois que ton père a oublié de te remettre ceci." Il jeta la clé à l'adolescent.

Rin leva la main et attrapa la clé. "Une autre... ?" Il l'examina. "Elle fait quoi, celle-là ?"

"Cette clé te permettra d'accéder à l'école d'exorcisme à travers toute porte, à tout moment." Méphisto sauta du poteau sur lequel il était assis et atterrit gracieusement sur le sol. "Ce qui, bien sûr, te laisse peu d'excuses pour être en retard," ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil. "Tu veux essayer ? Ton premier cours commence bientôt, il serait préférable de ne pas s'attarder..."

Comme pour souligner les mots du directeur, le téléphone de Rin choisit ce moment pour émettre un bip.

Rin mit rapidement une main dans sa poche et regarda le nom sur l'écran. Ryûji lui avait envoyé un texto. "Hum. Une seconde," dit-il à Méphisto en ouvrant le message.

_[Terminé. T'es où ? Tu vas être en retard.]_

_[J'arrive. Rendez-vous en classe!_ ('▽ `)ノ _]_

Rin envoya rapidement le message et remit le téléphone dans sa poche. "Désolé." Il eut un sourire d'excuse pour le directeur. "C'était Ryûji," dit-il comme si c'était une excuse valable pour l'avoir interrompu brusquement.

L'expression de Méphisto se crispa légèrement. Malgré son sourire, il semblait assez ennuyé.

"J'espère que tu ne seras pas aussi distrait quand tu seras en classe. Tes professeurs ne le prendront pas très bien," l'avertit-il.

"Heu, oui, je veux dire, non !" s'écria Rin. "Je veux dire, ça va aller." Il montra la clé, tentant de changer de sujet. "Donc, tu dis que ça mène à l'école ?" dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

Le directeur regarda Rin un instant avant de laisser échapper un soupir de consternation exagéré. Il secoua légèrement la tête et désigna l'espace derrière lui. "En effet. Pouvons-nous partir ?"

Le rire de Rin disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu et il hocha la tête. "Désolé..." souffla-t-il à nouveau. "Oui." Il ajusta la sangle sur son épaule et se tourna vers Méphisto. "Donc, je dois mettre la clé dans une porte, c'est ça ?"

Le directeur hocha la tête à ces mots. "C'est cela. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaierais pas sur celle-ci ?" Après l'avoir mené à une grande porte, Méphisto redevint un chien et regarda Rin, dans l'expectative.

Le demi-démon regarda le chien tout en avançant vers la porte, et tourna la clé dans la serrure. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Rin ouvrit la porte et regarda. Le hall avait l'air beaucoup trop grand par rapport à l'endroit où la porte devait normalement conduire. C'était assez perturbant. Pourtant, il ne le laissa pas paraître et entra, remettant la clé dans sa poche.

"Impressionné ?" Aucun chien normal n'aurait pu avoir l'air aussi satisfait que Méphisto l'était à ce moment-là. Il reprit sa marche, recommençant à guider Rin à travers les couloirs. "Maintenant, les premières années ont cours dans-"

"Rin ! Enfin !"

La voix de Ryûji retentit dans le couloir, interrompant Méphisto au milieu de son discours. Un bruit de pas précipités suivirent la voix de l'adolescent, et lui, Konekomaru et Shima furent bientôt visibles.

Ryûji jeta un regard méfiant au chien, qu'il avait reconnu, et se tourna vers Rin. Il avait l'air inquiet.

D'autre part-

"Ils est plutôt mignon, le chien qui t'accompagne," commenta Shima en voyant l'animal. L'expression ennuyée du terrier écossais disparut pour un air innocent et il remua la queue.

"Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ?" demanda Konekomaru, tout aussi curieux.

"Ryûji ! Salut, les gars !" sourit Rin en agitant la main.

Mais la question fit un peu disparaître son sourire. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qui était réellement le chien. "Oh, c'est juste un-" Non, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un chien errant. Il était trop propre, et avec son nœud... "Juste... euh... mon... le chien de mon père !" déclara Rin. "Ouais ! Il m'a suivi quand je suis sorti du dortoir, il se sentait seul." Rin hocha la tête. "Il est plutôt mignon, non ?"

"Haha, absolument !"

Méphisto se pavanait devant les adolescents, et se pencha sur le côté quand Shima s'accroupit pour le gratter derrière l'oreille.

Ryûji avait l'air dégoûté, mais ne fit rien pour contredire Rin. Il désigna le couloir en inclinant la tête. "On devrait rentrer en classe, tu penses pas ? Allez, viens."

Rin hocha la tête et se tourna vers le chien blanc. "Allez, Me... phy... Mephy." L'animal poussa un léger grognement en entendant le surnom, mais le suivit tranquillement. Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte qui, une fois ouverte, révéla une sorte de vielle salle de classe malpropre. Quatre personnes s'y trouvaient déjà.

"C'est un vrai taudis, cet endroit..." murmura Rin en fronçant du nez.

Ryûji n'avait pas l'air très enthousiasme non plus. "Ouais, pas génial..."

À côté d'eux, Shima se ressaisit à la vue des deux jeunes filles assises à l'avant de la classe.

"Chanceux ~" chantonna-t-il, à la grande consternation de Ryûji et Konekomaru.

"N'y pense même p-" commença Ryûji, mais avant qu'il n'ait put finir sa phrase, son ami s'était déjà installé sur la table la plus proche des deux les filles.

"Allez, les gars !" Shima leur fit signe avec un sourire espiègle.

Rin se gratta la tête avec un léger soupir. Il regarda les adolescente, et autant l'une était plutôt mignonne, le regard glacial de l'autre le découragea aussitôt. _Non merci_. Il se retourna vers Ryûji et le poussa du coude, souriant.

"On s'assoit à côté ?" Il désigna la table devant celle que Shima avait prise.

Sans quitter des yeux son ami aux cheveux roses, Ryûji laissa échapper un sifflement agacé et hocha la tête. "Ouais..."

Les trois garçons rejoignirent Shima, et Konekomaru prit place à côté de lui, tandis que Rin et Ryûji s'installaient devant eux. Quand Méphisto sauta sur les genoux de Rin, Ryûji lui posa enfin la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait repéré le chien.

"Pourquoi le principal est là ?" murmura Ryûji.

"Je suis curieux de voir comment se déroulera votre premier cours. Ne prêtez pas attention à mon humble petite personne ~" répondit l'animal d'une voix assez basse pour ne pas être entendue par les autres élèves.

Rin tapota la tête du chien sur ses genoux avant de placer se Kurikara entre lui et Ryûji, appuyé contre la table. "Ouais. Il m'a passé la clé pour venir," déclara Rin en désignant la poche où la clé dorée se trouvait. Ryûji hocha la tête, et après avoir lancé un regard méfiant au chien, il reporta son attention sur l'avant de la classe.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit, signalant l'arrivée de l'enseignant. Mais en voyant la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, les yeux de Rin s'élargirent considérablement.

"Bonjour, vous tous ! Mon nom est Fujimoto Shiro et je serai votre professeur de Démonologie Basique ainsi que de Pharmacologie Anti-Démons !" Shiro sourit et posa sa mallette sur le bureau. "Ravi de vous rencontrer."

"L-Le vieux ?!" bredouilla Rin.

"Ah, ah, Okumura-kun." Shiro eut un sourire narquois. "Vous êtes en classe. Il serait préférable de baisser un peu le ton, vous ne pensez-pas ?"

À côté de Rin, les yeux de Ryûji étaient devenus aussi grands que des soucoupes. "Ton père est un de nos profs ?!" chuchota-t-il d'un air stupéfait.

Méphisto s'étira nonchalamment et se tourna vers Rin. "En effet, il l'est. Il enseigne ici depuis près de vingt ans," révéla-t-il. "Et sa réputation est excellente ~" ajouta-t-il, remuant la queue quand il croisa le regard de Shiro.

Shiro remarqua la chien et se dirigea immédiatement vers lui pour aller le gratter derrière les oreilles. "Tu vas rester ici où tu me rejoins devant ?" demanda-t-il tandis que ses doigts passaient sous son menton.

"..."

La classe regarda silencieusement le terrier blanc écossais sauter sur le bureau, puis dans les bras de leur professeur.

"Je suppose que ton père lui manquait vraiment..." fit Shima derrière eux avec un sourire amusé.

"Comme tu dis..." Rin cligna des yeux, encore en état de choc.

Shiro rit et cala le chien contre lui, le caressant en se retournant vers la classe. "Donc ! Comme je le disais... Aujourd'hui, c'est votre premier cours de Démonologie Basique. Nous allons donc commencer par une question facile. Levez la main si vous n'avez pas subit un traumatisme malin."

Rin fronça les sourcils. "C'est quoi un traumatisme malin ?" demanda-t-il à Ryûji.

Ryûji baissa les yeux et croisa le regard interrogateur de Rin. "C'est une blessure ou une maladie infligée par un démon," expliqua-t-il à voix basse. "Tu dois en avoir reçu un pour devenir exorciste, sinon tu ne pourras pas voir les démons." Il pencha légèrement la tête et passa un pouce sur les entailles presque cicatrisées de sa joue. "C'est comme ça que j'ai pu voir le démon, l'autre jour. Avant, quand je le voyais, il avait juste l'air d'un mec normal."

"Oh." Rin se redressa et regarda autour de lui. La brune mignonne et le garçon à capuche dans son dos avaient tous les deux levé la main.

"Deux, alors." Shiro posa le chien sur le bureau et se passa distraitement une main dans le cou. "Eh bien, nous allons commencer. Cette salle de classe n'est pas très souvent utilisée. De ce fait, elle est devenue le repaire d'une famille de Gobelins.

"Vous êtes sérieux ?" La jeune fille aux étranges sourcils regardait leur enseignant d'un air indigné.

"Ah..." Fit la brune à l'air timide. "Sommes nous vraiment en sécurité ici ?"

Shiro leur offrit un sourire rassurant. "Pas d'inquiétude, pas d'inquiétude. Généralement, les Gobelins évitent les lieux lumineux et les groupes d'humains. Nous sommes en sécurité pour le moment." Il tapota la tête de Méphisto avant de resserrer son nœud et d'ouvrir son attaché-case. Le terrier écossais sauta sur le bureau.

"Mais bien sûr," continua Shiro, "quand un démon sent du sang, du sang pourri en particulier, il devient très excité." Il sortit un flacon de son sac et le montra à la classe. "Aujourd'hui, nous allons attraper un gobelin et l'utiliser pour votre baptême de malignité."

Les élèves écoutaient attentivement et regardèrent Shiro commencer les préparatifs pour le rituel.

Evidemment, Shima ne resta pas longtemps concentré. Appuyant la tête sur son bras, son regard se promena de leur professeur jusqu'à l'arrière de la tête de Ryûji. De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir le bleu qui ornait le menton de son ami.

"Je suppose que t'as eu de la chance sur ce coup là, hein, Bon ?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse appeler ça de la chance..." souffla Konekomaru d'un ton sec.

"Yo, pinky-kun. Silence" fit Shiro en sortant une grande brique de lait de son sac.

"Ah- pardon, sensei !" Shima se redressa et un petit sourire s'étendit sur son visage.

Shiro acquiesça et posa une main sur la brique. "Un autre chose que les Gobelins aiment, à part le sang, c'est le lait. Pour ne pas attirer toute la meute, nous allons diluer une dose de ce sang d'animal pourri avec dix doses de lait et voir si nous pouvons en attirer quelques-uns."

Il ouvrit la brique et déboucha le flacon. Sans perdre de temps, il versa le liquide dans la brique en carton et la referma aussitôt. Il reboucha le flacon et le remit à sa place. Une brève odeur piquante se fit sentir et inquiéta la classe mais Shiro n'y prêta aucune attention et secoua la brique pour bien mélanger son contenu.

"Et maintenant," Shiro sortit un petit bol de son sac et versa un peu de lait dedans, "nous allons baisser l'éclairage. Suguro-kun, si vous voulez bien." Il indiqua le cadran sur le mur à côté de la porte en plaçant le récipient sur le sol. "Il suffit d'assombrir un peu la pièce. Pas totalement."

Surpris, Ryûji mit un moment avant de réagir. Il se réprimanda silencieusement. "Euh, oui, monsieur," dit-il en se levant.

Baisser la lumière eut l'effet escompté. Alors que Ryûji s'avançait pour retourner à sa place, la classe commença à s'agiter à nouveau.

"Patience, patience, patience." Shiro repoussa Ryûji vers le régulateur d'éclairage dans un murmure. "Attendez-là jusqu'à ce que je vous le dise."

Un bruit de course précipitée se fit entendre aux pieds des élèves, et enfin, une sorte de petit grognement. Shiro se déplaça lentement, avançait pas à pas avec prudence et fluidité, sans faire mouvements brusques.

Puis, rapidement, il attrapa ce qui ressemblait à une petite créature se débattant avec hargne. "Très bien, Suguro-kun ! Rallumez la lumière, s'il vous plaît !" Il lutta avec la créature le temps que les lumières reviennent. Quelques autres poussèrent des sifflements et fuirent aussitôt, se réfugiant dans la saleté qui recouvrait le fond de la salle.

"Bon, les enfants. Ceci est un Gobelin." Shiro tenait une créature ressemblant vaguement à un singe. Cette dernière claqua la mâchoire en direction de la main de l'exorciste, mais ne réussit pas à l'atteindre.

Les deux étudiants n'ayant pas encore reçu leur baptême de malignité virent seulement leur enseignant refermer sa main en l'air. Tous les élèves de la classe, sauf le garçon aux cheveux blonds assis dans un coin, se pencha pour regarder de plus près.

"Oooh... !"

Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il observait la créature frétillante. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle qui lui avait fait perdre son poste au magasin, quelques jours plus tôt. _Alors c'était réel..._

"Il a l'air assez stupide," déclara Shima avec son flegme habituel. "Les démons ne sont-ils pas censés êtres plus effrayants que ça ?"

"Ah... On verra si tu diras la même chose quand il essayera de te mordre la tête," fit Ryûji en revenant à sa place.

"En effet." Shiro sourit. "Mais celui-ci n'est qu'un bébé. Un Hobgobelin pour être plus précis. Les grands papas Gobelins sont énormes, en comparaison. Vous ne voudriez pas avoir affaire à eux en ce moment, mais une fois que vous serez passés au niveau supérieur, ils ne seront plus que de gros balourds nuisibles."

Shiro se dirigea vers les deux jeunes filles. "Et quel est votre nom, mademoiselle ?" Il sourit gentiment à la fille à l'air timide.

"Hein ? Moi ?" La petite brune pointa du doigt son visage, sa main couvrant à moitié sa bouche. Comme embarrassée par ce geste, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et jeta un petit coup d'œil à la fille aux cheveux violets assise à côté d'elle avant d'offrir un léger sourire à leur enseignant. "Je m'appelle Paku. Paku Noriko."

"Ravi de vous rencontrer, Paku-san." Shiro hocha la tête. "J'ai besoin que vous tendiez votre bras. Vous allez sentir une petite piqûre. C'est comme le croc d'un chien, mais un peu plus aiguisé."

"Euh..." Le sourire de Paku disparu alors qu'elle hésitait à s'exécuter. Ses mains se crispèrent autour du tissu de sa jupe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose de chaud les toucher doucement. La pression rassurante de la main de son ami l'aida à se détendre.

"D'accord. Comme ça... ?"

Elle tendit son bras droit et leva les yeux vers son professeur.

"Yep, tout juste." Shiro lui fit un sourire rassurant et se pencha, approchant la patte du Gobelin de son bras. Après un rapide frottement, un petit filet de sang apparut sur la peau pâle et éloigna aussitôt le démon. "Et voilà. Pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ?"

La légère entaille fit grimacer Paku, mais sa réaction fut moindre par rapport au cri étouffé qui lui échappa à l'instant suivant.

"C-C'est un démon ?" balbutia-t-elle en apercevant le Gobelin se débattre dans les bras de son professeur.

"Exactement." Shiro souleva la créature à bout de bras pour que Paku puisse mieux la voir. Elle l'examina avec curiosité, et quand Méphisto trottina vers eux avec un pansement dans la bouche, Shiro tourna vers le deuxième candidat.

Shiro secoua un peu le Gobelin tandis qu'il marchait, le calmant un peu. "Et qui êtes-vous ?"

Le garçon encapuchonné ne prononça pas un mot avant d'être arrivé près du bureau.

"... Yamada," murmura-t-il enfin d'une voix faible. Il tendit le bras devant lui et remonta un peu sa manche, juste assez pour révéler la peau pâle de son poignet.

"Yamada." Shiro regarda le garçon à capuche et sourit légèrement. "Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Yamada-kun." Il appuya la griffe du Gobelin sur sa peau, avec cependant un peu moins de délicatesse qu'avec Paku.

"Très bien !" Shiro retourna au tableau. L'Hobgobelin s'était un peu calmé et avait l'air fatigué, mais Shiro ne le lâcha pas. "Maintenant que nous en avons un, nous pouvons commencer un petite leçon sur les Gobelins."

Rin posa son menton sur ses mains en écoutant le cours de son père. Il parlait en taquinant le démon avec son index, montrant les différentes parties de son corps et retirant son doigts de temps en temps avant de se faire mordre par la créature. C'était étrange de le voir faire toutes ces choses. Il se souvenait encore du personnage impressionnant qu'il avait été en exorcisant le démon de l'autre jour, et à présent c'était presque comme s'il était revenu dans son état normal. Ou peut être que l'homme qui avait courut à ses côtés était le véritable Shiro, et cette personne en face de lui n'était qu'une façade... Rin fronça les sourcils, fermant les yeux. Penser à ce genre de choses lui faisait mal à la tête.

Ryûji poussa un peu le bras de Rin.

 _Sois plus attentif_ , disait le message que l'adolescent avait rapidement griffonné dans le coin de son cahier. Le reste de la feuille était remplit de notes concernant le cours. Il y avait un petit dessin de Gobelin au milieu de la page.

Rin regarda la page, sous le choc. Qu'avait-il manqué, encore ?! Il sortit rapidement un cahier et un crayon de son sac. En écoutant de nouveau le cours, il se rendit compte qu'il était complètement perdu. Et tenta de reconstituer les maigres connaissances qu'il avait retenues en jetant de temps en temps de brefs coups d'œil aux notes de Ryûji.

Une fois le cours terminé, Shiro relâcha la petite créature. Le Gobelin grogna et gémit, désorienté par sa chute soudaine sur le sol. Au moment où il retrouva ses repères, il sauta sur la jambe de Shiro, mais l'homme repoussa le petit démon et il tomba sur l'une des tables. Avec un cri de rage, il partit se cacher dans la saleté au fond de la classe.

Le plancher de la pièce s'agita et se secoua plus violemment qu'auparavant.

Shiro resta parfaitement calme et se dirigea vers le bureau. "Les élèves, je vous conseille à tous de venir ici." Il souleva Méphisto du bureau et saisit un fusil. Une nouvelle secousse fit tomber quelques étagères.

Shiro arma le fusil. "Vous êtes sur le point de faire connaissance avec le grand papa Gobelin."

Les yeux de Ryûji avaient immédiatement été attirés par l'arme, mais le cri surpris de Paku lui fit détourner le regard.

"Nom de Dieu !" s'écria Shima alors une canalisation venait de se rompre, et de la vapeur commença à se propager à travers le pièce, formant un épais brouillard.

Le chien blanc assis sur le bureau de Shiro émit un bruit semblable à un grognement, mais les élèves n'y prêtèrent aucune attention, trop occupés à courir en direction du tableau.

Rin attrapa le Kurikara, l'amenant avec lui à l'avant avec le reste des étudiants, qui s'étaient réfugiés dans le dos de leur professeur. Il retrouva Ryûji dans le brouillard et se mit à ses côtés.

Shiro sifflotait, analysant la disposition de la salle en se promenant devant le tableau. "Faites de votre mieux pour ne pas crier, d'accord, les enfants ? Ils aiment ça," dit-il avec désinvolture.

Mais à peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'un grand démon tomba sur les bureaux, en écrasant quelques uns et envoyant les autres contre le mur. Il devait faire au moins dix pieds de haut et ressemblait à une version plus grande, plus menaçante que le petit Gobelin que Shiro avait tenu en captivité quelques temps plus tôt.

Il rugit et se rua sur eux, mais Shiro avait déjà braqué son arme sur lui. L'explosion qui éclata du fusil était forte et assourdissante et le Gobelin hurla de douleur en retombant en arrière. Shiro rechargea son arme et fit un pas en avant, visant à nouveau. Après une nouvelle explosion, le Gobelin disparut dans un nuage noir.

"Wouah..."

"Il l'a battu si vite..." souffla Konekomaru, aussi impressionné que Shima.

Ryûji regarda le père de Rin avec des yeux écarquillés, se sentant aussi ébahi que quelques jours plus tôt, quand il avait vu Shiro vaincre un démon majeur. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas aussi nerveux que la dernière fois, et il était en mesure d'apprécier pleinement le spectacle impressionnant du vieil homme en pleine action.

"T... Trop cool !" Rin eut un large sourire et leva les mains en l'air. "Eh, mec ! T'as vu ça ?!" Il tira sur la manche de Ryûji. "Comment il a POW et puis il a frappé le démon avec son pied et POW et WOUAH !" s'écria-t-il en agitant les mains avec enthousiasme.

"Bien, bien." Shiro rit et cala le fusil contre son épaule."C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Au prochain cours, nous nous retrouverons dans notre salle de classe permanente, salle 1156. Rassemblez vos affaires, et assurez-vous de ne rien oublier."

La classe acquiesça. Alors que la fumée se dissipait, ils se dirigèrent tous vers leurs places.

"C'était plus cool que j'avais pensé. Mais c'était quand même bizarre," dit Shima d'un air désinvolte en ramassant son sac.

"Tu rentres avec nous au dortoir, Bon ?" demanda Konekomaru.

Ryûji jeta un coup d'œil à Rin et secoua la tête. "Pas tout de suite. Je fais faire réviser Rin avant le contrôle."

Shima offrit à Rin un regard compatissant.

"Bonne chance, mon vieux..."

Rin soupira et passa la sangle de son épée autour de son épaule avant d'attraper son sac. "J'ai mal à la tête rien que d'y penser..." se plaignit-il.

"Ah, vous allez réviser ensemble ?" Shiro avait posé le fusil sur le bureau et tenait Méphisto dans ses bras en lui caressant la nuque. La façon dont le chien se détendant sous sa main aurait pu être un spectacle mignon si Ryûji n'avait pas su que ce n'était que le directeur déguisé.

"Je voulais te remercier de t'être occupé de Rin jusqu'à maintenant, Ryûji-kun." Shiro sourit à Ryûji.

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers leur professeur. "Ah. C'était rien, pas la peine de me remercier pour..." Ryûji regarda sur le côté, un peu gêné, mais aperçu le visage de Rin et continua avec plus de facilité. "J'aurais préféré avoir plus de temps que ce qu'on a eu. Mais maintenant, je ferai rentrer le maximum de choses dans son crâne," affirma-t-il.

"Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de ta part, Bon." Shima semblait amusé par la réplique de son ami.

Rin se gratta l'arrière de la tête. "L'école sera plus facile que les cours de soutien de Ryûji."

Shiro ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, au grand déplaisir de ce dernier. "Fais de ton mieux et remercie-le. Il travaille dur, lui aussi."

"Je sais, je sais !" bougonna Rin en repoussant la main de son père. "Et arrête de me traiter comme un gamin, le vieux !"

"Je n'y peux rien si tu es si petit !" Shiro soupira tristement. "Ah, qu'est-il arrivé à mon petit Rin qui était toujours tellement adorable ?"

"Tais-toi !" grogna Rin.

Ryûji ricana devant l'air frustré de son ami. "Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas le seul qui se souvient de quand tu étais un petit gamin." Il sourit.

"Oh mon dieu ! Je suis pas petit !" Rin poussa un cri de frustration et pressa ses mains sur les épaules de Ryûji, le poussant vers la porte. "Et maintenant partons ! On doit étudier, pas vrai ?!"

"H-Hé !"

Shiro se mit à rire et leur fit signe. "Rendez-vous plus tard, les garçons ! Révisez bien !"

"... Et les voilà partis. Ils sont un peu dans leur petit monde, tu trouves pas ?" Shima laissa échapper un grognement et jeta un œil à Konekomaru. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...?"

Konekomaru, qui faisait une tête de moins que Rin, fit à Shima un sourire qui semblait plus tourmenté qu'autre chose. "Rien. Absolument rien."


	32. 5 avril 2009

"Rin !"

Rin leva les yeux du manga qu'il lisait tranquillement, allongé sur son lit. Il avait passé l'examen d'entrée le matin même et était à présent fermement décidé à passer le reste du dimanche à se détendre. Le soleil était en train de se coucher quand Shiro ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, tenant une enveloppe en souriant.

"Tes résultats sont arrivés. Le directeur me les a donnés," dit son père en agitant l'enveloppe sur laquelle se trouvait le nom de Rin.

Rin se leva immédiatement et déglutit. Le test avait été difficile. Penser aux résultats qu'il avait pu obtenir le rendait assez nerveux. Pourtant, grâce à l'aide de Ryûji, il avait eu assez confiance en lui en répondant à certaines questions de l'examen. Alors peut être que...

Rin prit l'enveloppe et était sur le point de décoller le rabat quand il s'arrêta soudain. "Minute !" Il regarda son père. "Je dois appeler Ryûji ! Je peux pas ouvrir ça sans lui !"

Shiro sourit. "C'est ce que je pensais. Allez, invite tes amis. Ils peuvent dîner ici."

Rin eut un grand sourire et sa queue s'agita derrière lui avec enthousiasme. Il saisit rapidement son téléphone et sélectionna le nom de Ryûji dans la liste des contacts.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que la ligne se connecte.

 _"Rin ?"_ Ryûji avait l'air surpris. _"Quoi de neuf ? Je pensais que tu lisais un manga."_

"Mon père a les résultats !" Rin regarda l'enveloppe avec une légère appréhension. "Et... comme tu m'as tellement aidé pour réviser, je voudrais que tu sois là quand je l'ouvrirai." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Shiro et son sourire réapparut. "Et Shima et Konekomaru peuvent venir avec toi, parce que P'pa a dit que vous pouvez venir dîner ici ! Si... vous n'êtes pas occupés, bien sûr."

 _"Evidemment, y'a pas moyen que je rate ça."_ Même si son ton était calme, Rin pouvait sentir une pointe d'excitation dans sa voix. Puis, il y eut une légère pause. _"... Tu cuisines ?"_

"Je peux cuisiner." Rin eut un petit rire.

"Il faudra que tu demandes la permission à Ukobach," dit Shiro en s'appuyant contre la chambranle de la porte.

Rin hocha la tête. "Je vais nous faire un menu spécial, d'accord ?" dit-il dans le téléphone, rayonnant.

 _"Génial !"_ Ryûji n'arrivait même plus à dissimuler son enthousiasme. _"On arrive tout de suite, alors. Et... panique pas, d'accord ? Je suis sûr que tu t'en es bien sorti. T'as étudié très dur et t'as donné le meilleur de toi. C'est le plus important,"_ ajouta-t-il d'un ton ferme.

"Oui." Rin déglutit à nouveau en regardant fixement l'enveloppe. Ryûji avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait si mal que ça. Il avait fait de son mieux et il était sûr que Ryûji lui en avait appris assez pour qu'il ait obtenu une note convenable. Ce n'était pas comme au collège. Il prit une profonde inspiration et hocha résolument la tête. "Ouais. Bon, maintenant grouille-toi et viens !"

Ryûji laissa échapper un petit rire. _"Ouais, d'accord. À plus."_

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que le trio de Kyoto arrive dans le vieux dortoir de Rin. Ayant déjà été là auparavant, et pleinement conscient des raisons pour lesquelles la famille de Rin y séjournait, Ryûji ne broncha pas.

"Pouah. Cet endroit ressemble à un manoir hanté." Shima parlait avec autant de flegme que d'habitude. Le garçon aux cheveux roses grimaça alors qu'ils passaient la porte.

"Je croyais que ce bâtiment était abandonné," déclara Konekomaru, regardant autour de lui avec curiosité.

"Oh, bonsoir." Yukio les avait aperçu en descendant les escaliers. Il les salua avec un sourire. "Nii-san est dans la cuisine. Entrez." Le jeune Okumura s'avança dans le couloir et le trio le suivit.

Rin faisait frire des boulettes de gyoza dans de l'huile, un poêle à la main. Ukobach était à côté de lui, tranchant le poulet et les légumes. En voyant les trois garçons qui suivaient Yukio, Rin sourit et leur fit signe à travers la fenêtre. "Hé, les gars !"

Les quatre adolescents s'approchèrent de la cuisine.

"Hey." Ryûji leva la main et fit un petit sourire à son meilleur ami.

"Ça sent super bon ! Tu cuisines quoi ?" demanda Shima.

"Du gyoza et de l'oyakodon !" annonça Rin d'un air joyeux. Il se lava rapidement les mains et fouilla dans sa poche alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine. Il en sortit une enveloppe non ouverte et prit une grande inspiration.

"Ryûji, ouvre !" Il lui tendit l'enveloppe. "Ce sont les résultats de l'exam."

Ryûji regarda l'enveloppe avec surprise. En relevant les yeux vers son ami, il se rendit compte de la nervosité qu'il tentait de réprimer derrière son sourire. Il ne prit pas l'enveloppe.

"Celui travaillé super dur pour ça, c'est toi, non ? Tu devrais le faire," lui dit-il. Dans une tentative d'apaiser les nerfs de son ami, Ryûji décida que le railler un peu de lui ferait pas de mal. "T'as peur ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

"Je n'ai pas peur !" Rin soupira et regarda l'enveloppe. "Bon, d'accord, j'suis un peu nerveux," admit-il en relevant les yeux vers Ryûji.

"Allez, Nii-san," tenta Yukio. "Ouvre-la. Ça ne peut pas être mauvais à ce point."

Rin fronça les sourcils, mais en voyant son frère, Ryûji et le reste de ses amis, il fit un signe de tête résolu. Il passa son doigt sous le rabat et le déchira, ouvrant l'enveloppe et retirant rapidement le paquet de papiers à l'intérieur. Il commença par lire la lettre agrafée à l'avant. Il avait été admis à l'Académie ; même s'il en était quasiment certain, une petite part de lui se détendit.

Enfin, vers la fin de la lettre, il le vit.

"Je suis en... 1-C." Les yeux de Rin s'agrandirent. Il avait obtenu une note moyenne. Il s'était attendu à aller en classe inférieure, mais... Il s'en était vraiment bien sorti. "Je suis en 1-C !" répéta-t-il avec plus d'enthousiasme, se tournant vers Ryûji avec un sourire.

Ryûji lui rendit son sourire. "Bon boulot !" Le garçon passa un bras autour des épaules de Rin et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "T'as vu ? Je savais qu'tu pouvais le faire !"

"Félicitations, Rin-kun," dit Konekomaru avec un sourire.

"Hé, sérieux, bon travail, mec ! On dirait bien qu'on va être dans la même classe," déclara Shima en lui souriant.

Rin eut un sourire rayonnant, essayant d'éviter la main de Ryûji. "Vraiment ?" Il sourit à Shima avant de ricaner en se tournant vers son petit frère. "Je partie que tu es jaloux ~ Je suis dans la classe de Shima ~"

Yukio conserva un air imperturbable aux paroles de Rin et lui sourit. "Je pensais plutôt que tu serais jaloux, Nii-san, en apprenant que je suis dans la même classe que Suguro-kun," dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

"Quoi, sérieux ?!" Rin regarda Ryûji comme s'il avait été trahi.

"Tss, pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ?" Ryûji appuya sur la tête de Rin. "Si ça te dérange tant que ça, travaille encore plus et rattrape-nous."

Shima laissa échapper un sifflement amusé. "Aucun moyen qu'on te rattrape un jour, mon vieux. Et de toute façon, on n'a pas besoin d'étudier si dur ! On veut être exorcistes, après tout ! Ce genre de truc n'a pas vraiment d'importance."

"Shima-san..."

Ryûji regarda son ami d'enfance d'un air courroucé. "Tch ! Tu ne changeras jamais." Il serra Rin contre lui de manière protectrice. "Ecoute-moi, Rin ! N'écoute pas cet idiot quand tu seras en classe ! Ne le laisse pas te tirer vers le bas."

Shima lui lança un regard blessé et porta une main à sa poitrine comme si on venait de lui tirer dessus. "Sans-cœur !"

Ryûji l'ignora.

"L'année prochaine, je ferais en sorte que tu sois au moins dans la même classe que Konekomaru," affirma-t-il.

"Sérieusement ?" Rin lui fit une petite grimace. "On dirait que t'es mon père !"

"Pourquoi ne pas étudier avec eux, Ren-kun ?" Yukio se tourna vers l'adolescent aux cheveux roses. "Avoir de meilleures notes ne te ferait aucun mal."

À la suggestion, Shima releva la tête vers Yukio. L'adolescent grimaça et secoua la tête. "Non merci. Je pense que je suis bien comme ça. Et de toute façon, on ne peut pas tous être comme vous deux, Yuki-chan."

"Yuki-chan ?" Rin les regarda tour à tour, se souvenant vaguement d'avoir entendu Shima utiliser le même surnom quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté beaucoup d'attention, mais à présent, il en fut assez amusé. "Yuki-chan sonne comme un nom de petite fille, Yukio !" dit-il pour taquiner son frère.

Ces mots avaient un fond de vérité. Yukio rougit légèrement en réponse. Il fronça les sourcils, embarrassé par les paroles de son frère.

Shima se frotta la nuque, ne semblant pas vraiment perturbé.

"Hé. Lapsus. Je suppose qu'on devrait laisser tomber ces vieux surnoms, tu penses pas ?"

"C'est assez enfantin, en effet..." murmura timidement Yukio.

Rin ne put pas s'empêcher de ricaner à nouveau en entendant la discussion. C'est alors qu'Ukobach l'appela depuis la fenêtre.

"Ah ! Oui, il faut que je finisse le dîner. " Rin sourit à Ryûji avant de se dégager de son emprise et de retourner dans la cuisine. "Faites ce que vous voulez ! Le repas est bientôt prêt."

En effet, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils ne soient tous assis à l'une des tables de la cafétéria. Même Yukio, qui était parti un petit moment, était avec eux. Les couverts de chacun étaient déjà mis et un grand plat de gyoza reposait au centre de la table.

"Wouah ! C'est vraiment délicieux !" fit Konekomaru dés la première bouchée.

"Sérieusement, je suis impressionné ! Celui qui prendra ta place n'est pas encore né, tu ne trouves pas, Bon ?" dit Shima après avoir avalé.

Assis en face de Konekomaru, Ryûji fit un vague son pour toute réponse, pas très attentif. Son attention était clairement concentrée sur son assiette, et il prenait grand soin de savourer chaque bouchée, ayant déjà vidé la moitié de son assiette.

"Oh, ça va..." Rin baissa les yeux vers la table, embarrassé par les compliments.

"Ne sois pas si modeste, Nii-san," déclara Yukio avec un sourire. Il mangeait proprement, assis le dos bien droit et prenant de petites bouchées. "Après tout, la cuisine est le seul talent productif que tu possèdes."

Rin lui lança un regard sombre et soupira.

Shima se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de ricaner et, à la place, haussa légèrement les épaules. "Eh bien, il au au moins raison sur un truc. Ta cuisine est super, il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas en être fier."

Ryûji renifla. "Venant de toi, ça ne veut pas dire grand chose," dit-il.

"Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ?!" protesta son ami.

Ryûji leva enfin les yeux vers lui. "Je dis juste qu'un gars qui est simplement fier d'être un pervers n'est pas très bien placé pour faire ce genre de remarques," lui dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

"Hé !"

Avant que Shima ne proteste à nouveau, Konekomaru laissa échapper un soupir. "Bon, n'énerve pas Shima-san pendant que nous sommes en train de manger. Même si ce que tu dis est vrai."

"Toi aussi, Koneko-san ?" Shima leur lança un regard indigné. Il se pencha sur sa nourriture avec un air renfrogné.

Yukio sourit avec bienveillance. "Ren...zo-kun n'a pas beaucoup changé, à ce que je vois."

Ryûji laisser échapper un grognement dédaigneux à ces mots. Rin le poussa légèrement du coude et sourit lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

"T'inquiète, Ryûji." Il parlait d'un air confiant. "Je le surveillerai pour toi !"

"Tu es celui qui a besoin d'être surveillé," murmura Yukio en remplissant son verre.

"Hein ? Je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, frérot." Rin fit un grand sourire à son jumeau, grinçant des dents. Yukio se retourna, imperturbable.

Le dîner se poursuivit de la même manière. Même si c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient ainsi réunis tous les cinq, ils se parlaient très facilement de façon tout à fait détendue. Ils se relayèrent pendant un certain temps pour taquiner Shima et Rin, mais finalement la conversation se dirigea vers l'école et des anecdotes de leur enfance. Bien qu'ils aient tous gardé contact les uns avec les autres depuis l'école primaire, revivre leurs souvenirs était amusant, surtout une fois qu'ils commencèrent à faire quelques révélations, comme le fait qu'en dehors de Shima, Yukio était le seul d'entre eux à être déjà sorti avec une fille.

"J'en avais jamais entendu parler," déclara Ryûji en le regardant d'un air surpris.

"Ah ouais !" Rin sourit un peu trop joyeusement. "Tu l'aurais vu, quand il est rentré. Il était rouge comme une tomate !"

"N-Nii-san !" Les joues de Yukio se colorèrent alors qu'il essayait de protester. "Ça suffit ! C'était il y a longtemps !"

"Pas autant que ça !" Rin se mit à rire, ignorant les paroles de Yukio et se concentrant plutôt sur le visage rougi de son frère.

Alors que la conversation continuait, Ryûji ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Son regard vagabondait de temps en temps vers Rin. Son meilleur ami avait l'air détendu. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la peur et de la confusion de l'autre soir. À la place, ce moment rappela à Ryûji sa première nuit dans la maison de Rin, quand ils étaient assis côte à côté sur le lit, parlant de leurs projets pour l'avenir. Ryûji ne pouvait pas croire que les choses avaient autant changé en une semaine à peine. Les voir tous ensemble lui faisait plaisir. Voir Rin être entouré par d'autres personnes, sourire...

Le rendait heureux.

Il aurait seulement voulu faire disparaître toutes les complications supplémentaires.

_S'ils découvrent pour Rin... est-ce que les choses seront aussi faciles ?_

Alors que Shima commençait à harceler Konekomaru pour savoir qui était son correspondant, dont il parlait rarement même après tout ce temps, Ryûji ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'attarder sur eux. Voir Konekomaru lui rappelait toutes ces fois où ils partaient avec leur jeune ami pour prier avec lui devant la tombe de ses parents. La Nuit Bleue avait tué une grande partie de leur famille, mais...

 _Rien de tout ça n'est la faute de Rin..._ Ryûji le pensait du plus profond de son cœur, et il espérait que ses amis le comprendraient aussi... mais il était dangereux de laisser le secret lui échapper.

Les mots du père Fujimoto revinrent de nouveau à l'esprit de Ryûji.

_"Tu penses peut-être que le monde est divisé en mensonges et vérités, mais il est rarement simplement noir ou blanc."_

Et à présent, Ryûji comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là.


	33. 7 avril 2009

La nuit dernière avait été une véritable expérience. Rin s'était séparé de son frère, et marchait dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe. Son pas était léger et il entendait résonner les battements de son cœur. La nuit dernière, il avait rencontré une fille.

Moriyama Shiemi. La situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient rencontrés aurait pu être un peu plus... paisible. Mais tout de même. Cela s'était vraiment bien passé et Shiemi semblait bien l'aimer. Peut être qu'il pourrait lui rendre visite et voir comment elle allait après les cours d'exorcisme...

Plongé dans ses pensées, Rin finit par dépasser la porte de sa classe et dût revenir en arrière. Il la trouva enfin et entra, s'installant au quatrième rang devant un certain garçon aux cheveux roses. Il posa son sac et s'assit à l'envers sur sa chaise, appuyé contre le dossier.

"Hé, Shima !" Rin avait un large sourire aux lèvres. "Devine ce qui s'est passé hier soir."

Shima leva le nez du manga qu'il lisait et croisa le regard Rin, haussant un sourcil.

"T'as l'air de bonne humeur, en tout cas. Il s'est passé quoi ?"

Rin laissa échapper un ricanement joyeux. "La nuit dernière, j'ai rencontré une fille hyper mignonne et elle est à fond sur moi." Il eut un sourire rayonnant. "Je vais lui rendre visite après les cours d'exorcisme."

C'était la dernière chose que Shima aurait pensé entendre de Rin. Une fois le choc passé, il posa son manga et se pencha immédiatement sur son bureau.

"Sans blague. Chanceux ! Qui c'est ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?!" Il marqua une pause. "Minute. Bon est au courant ?"

Rin bomba le torse en souriant. "Je l'ai sauvée d'un démon !" Il se frotta le nez et rit doucement. Il se rappelait de la veille, avec son père et son jumeau dans le jardin démoniaque.

"Et oui, je l'ai appelé hier soir !" Rin hocha la tête. Il avait tout raconté à Ryûji aussitôt après être rentré chez lui.

"Ah. Bizarre qu'il ne nous en ait pas parlé ce matin. Bon sang, je peux pas croire que t'as encore rencontré un démon." Shima avait l'air incrédule. "Tu les attires comme un aimant. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais rester seul avec toi," dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie avant de secouer la tête.

"Mais comment tu as réussi à l'exorciser ? On n'a même pas encore commencé à apprendre comment faire !"

"Eh bien..." Rin se frotta la nuque d'un air penaud. "C'était une sorte de mission avec mon père et Yukio. Mais j'ai vraiment aidé," dit-il fièrement.

"Je comprends mieux." Un étrange sourire traversa les lèvres de Shima, mais Rin n'y prêta pas attention. "C'est encore un peu dur de digérer le fait que ton frère soit un exorciste," déclara Shima avec un léger rire.

"Je sais." Rin soupira. "Je me souviens encore de quand c'était un mignon petit pleurnichard. Ça fait bizarre de le voir comme ça." Il posa son menton sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Shima acquiesça avant de se pencher en arrière sur son siège. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, et quand il reposa les yeux sur Rin, ses yeux brillaient de leur éclat habituel.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime faire ? Elle vient au lycée ici ?"

Rin secoua la tête. "Je pense pas. Sa mère tient la Pharmacie pour exorcistes."

"Oh, ça ! J'ai entendu mes frères en parler." Shima eut l'air content d'apprendre cette nouvelle, mais son sourire retomba. "On va mettre un moment avant d'obtenir la clé de cet endroit. C'est censé être inaccessible, sauf si tu en as une. Tu as de la chance, Okumura-kun."

"C'est clair." Rin fronça les sourcils. C'était plutôt problématique. Mais il pouvait toujours emprunter la clé de Yukio ou celle de son père, non ? "Eh bien, je trouverai un truc. Ou peut-être qu'elle viendra ici !" Il sourit à cette pensée.

"Et tu peux m'appeler Rin, tu sais. T'es le meilleur ami de mon frère et de Ryûji, alors on est assez proches pour ça, non ?"

"Oh." Shima avait l'air surpris par la proposition. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. "Eh bien, si ça ne te dérange pas." Il haussa les épaules. "Pareil pour toi."

"Super ! Renzô, c'est bien ça ?" Rin tendit la main à l'autre adolescent. "Plus de formalités, à partir de maintenant !"

L'enthousiasme de Rin était très contagieux. Shima lui rendit son sourire et en pencha en avant pour serrer la main tendue. "Hé. Une bonne chose de faite. Et maintenant, à propos de cette fille..."

* * *

Les cours passèrent rapidement ce jour-là, et ils avaient eu peu de travail à faire. Après tout, c'était seulement leur deuxième jour d'école. Après la sonnerie, Rin et Shima rejoignirent le reste de leurs amis à l'école d'exorcisme dans leur nouvelle salle de classe. Ils s'installèrent en discutant de leur journée, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Shiro fasse son entrée et le silence se fit aussitôt.

"Bonjour, tout le monde." Shiro s'appuya contre le bureau. "Nous avons quelques nouveautés, aujourd'hui ! Tout d'abord, une nouvelle élève se joint à nous." Il tourna la tête vers la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer avec un sourire encourageant.

Avec hésitation, une jeune fille blonde vêtue d'un kimono rose entra dans la pièce. Elle avançait d'un pas raide et se dirigea vers le tableau.

"B-Bonjour !" balbutia la jeune fille, l'air nerveuse. Ses doigts serraient étroitement le sac qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux cherchèrent immédiatement ceux de Rin, qui était assis à l'avant à côté de Ryûji. Elle sourit en croisant son regard.

"Je m'appelle Moriyama Shiemi. R-Ravie de vous rencontrer !" dit-elle d'une petite voix.

"Shiemi !" s'écria Rin, étonné. Il était plutôt content de ce changement. Il poussa Ryûji du coude et sourit, espérant que son ami comprenne son message silencieux.

"Le fille d'hier soir ?" Ryûji détailla leur nouvelle camarade de classe avec curiosité.

"Ouais !" chuchota Rin. Il fit signe à la blonde, qui lui sourit chaleureusement et baissa la tête.

Shiro rit. "Très bien, Moriyama-san. Vous pouvez vous installez où vous voulez, mais ne vous asseyez pas tout de suite. Nous faisons classe en plein air, aujourd'hui !" annonça-t-il.

Les étudiants semblaient tous ravis de cette perspective.

"Et nous seront rejoints par mon assistant," continua Shiro.

La porte se rouvrit et la mâchoire de Rin manqua de tomber sur la table. "Yukio ! Toi aussi, t'es prof ?!"

Yukio se mit à côté de Shiro et remonta ses lunettes. "Juste un assistant, Okumura-kun. S'il vous plaît, veuillez garder le silence." Il sourit et se tourna vers le reste de la classe. "Mon nom est Okumura Yukio. Je n'ai que quinze ans, mais je suis exorciste depuis maintenant deux années. Ravi de faire votre connaissance."

Le seconde arrivée fut encore plus surprenante que toutes les annonces précédentes. La classe murmura une salutation en regardant Yukio dans un mélange d'étonnement et de curiosité. Shiemi, qui était assise sur le bureau à la droite de Rin, devant les deux autres filles, avait l'air heureuse de voir le nouvel assistant. Elle fit un timide signe de main à Yukio depuis son siège.

De son côté, Ryûji regardait Yukio, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait été pris au dépourvu, tout comme Rin. Un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui l'informa qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Konekomaru croisa son regard, aussi perplexe que le sien. Shima, lui, fixait l'avant de la classe avec une expression indéchiffrable.

"Alors, tout le monde. Levez-vous tous. Vous n'avez pas besoin de prendre toutes vos affaires. Tout ce dont vous aurez besoin est votre livre, un cahier et de quoi écrire." Shiro frappa dans ses mains et les élèves commencèrent à chercher dans leurs sacs.

Rin mit son sabre sur son épaule et saisit son manuel. En jetant un coup d'œil vers le tableau, il vit son frère regarder le siège derrière lui et il n'eut pas besoin de vérifier pour deviner qui était dans sa ligne de mire. Une tête aux cheveux roses se pencha ; Shima fouillait dans son son sac et semblait prendre plus de temps que nécessaire pour le faire.

Quand Rin se retourna à nouveau vers son jumeau, il parlait à voix basse avec leur père.

Shiro sortit un trousseau de clés de son manteau et le fit voir à la classe.

"Nous utiliserons ceci afin de nous rendre dans un endroit spécial pour le cours d'aujourd'hui," dit-il en redressant ses lunettes. "Je suis sûr que vous savez déjà à quoi servent ces clés, puisque vous les utilisez pour vous rendre ici. Cette clé en particulier va nous conduire dans un endroit différent. Nous nous y rendrons trois par trois. Le premier groupe ira avec Okumura-sensei et j'irai dans le dernier. Ramassez vos affaires et alignez-vous devant la porte, nous partons tout de suite."

Quand Shiro eut fini, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la porte. Les filles se mirent au début du rang, suivies par Rin, Ryûji, Konekomaru et Shima. Leurs deux camarades restants restèrent en arrière.

"Professeur, si je peux me permettre, pourquoi sommes-nous séparés en groupes ? On ne peut pas tout simplement passer à travers la porte en une seule fois ?"

C'était Ryûji qui avait posé la question. Certains élèves se tournèrent vers Shiro, curieux d'entendre la réponse.

L'homme sourit. "C'est juste une question de sécurité," dit-il. "Ces clés ne fonctionnent que pour trois personnes à la fois. Il vaut mieux éviter que des grands groupes de personnes suspectes ne se baladent où bon leur semble dans le campus, pas vrai ? Si une quatrième personne traverse sans réinitialiser la porte, elle sera transportée ailleurs." Shiro sourit. "Donc, trois à la fois, tout le monde."

Shiro glissa la clé dans la serrure et tourna. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas sur le couloir de l'école. À la place, ils virent une clairière. Les adolescents sentirent aussitôt un vent frais leur fouetter le visage.

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre." Yukio sourit aux deux premières filles et franchit la porte avec elles. Shiro la referma, retira la clé, la remit avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte.

"Allez, vous trois." Shiro tapota les épaules de Shiemi, Rin et Ryûji, et les trois adolescents avancèrent. Rin se retourna et vit la grande porte grise se refermer derrière eux. Elle tenait debout toute seule, sans le moindre mur pour la soutenir.

Rin se décala sur le côté et regarda Shima, Konekomaru et Yamada sortir, même s'il n'y avait visiblement rien de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. "Je pige vraiment rien... !" Ces clés étaient tellement bizarres !

Ryûji fixait la porte avec le même air confus, mais secoua bientôt la tête. "Ne commence pas à te focaliser sur ce genre de choses. J'ai le sentiment que cette école devient de plus en plus bizarre..."

"Tu l'as dit, Bon. Alors, où sommes-nous ?" demanda Shima. Il regarda la clairière autour de lui, et aperçu Shiemi faire la même chose.

"T'as l'air de connaître cet endroit. Moriyama-san, c'est bien ça ?"

"H-hein ?"

Shima sourit en entendant sa réponse. "Désolé, on ne s'est pas encore présentés. Je suis Shima Renzô. Voilà Konekomaru, et le grand type là-bas, c'est Suguro. Tu connais déjà Rin, bien sûr."

Shiemi était surprise, mais hocha automatiquement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Rin. Elle reporta son regard vers l'adolescent en face d'elle quand il reprit la conversation.

"Bref, tu as une drôle de lueur dans les yeux depuis qu'on est là. On dirait que tu as déjà été ici avant. Je me trompe ?"

Les yeux de Shiemi s'écarquillèrent et elle sentit qu'elle était devenue le centre d'attention. Elle rougit vivement mais hocha la tête. "O-oui ! Je suis déjà venue ici. Notre pharmacie s'approvisionne principalement dans cette forêt."

"Quoi, vraiment ?!" Rin s'approcha d'eux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser d'autres questions, Shiro passa la porte en compagnie de l'élève à capuche et du garçon ventriloque.

"Bon, les enfants. Venez là." Shiro mit les clés dans sa poche et ferma la porte. "Asseyez-vous où vous voulez. Ouvrez la page 34 de votre manuel."

Les élèves s'assirent dans l'herbe verte et le cours commença. Shiro leur expliqua quelles plantes ils pourraient trouver dans cette forêt, et celles qui étaient utilisées dans la médecine ordinaire. Yukio assista Shiro durant le cours, et la classe écouta attentivement jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire leur attention. Sans avertissement, le sol se mit soudain à trembler.

Les yeux de Rin s'élargirent et il se tendit, saisissant la sangle du sac qui contenait le Kurikara. Des pas rapides et lourds secouaient les arbres, et Yukio jeta un regard à son père, qui avait déjà fermé son livre.

_'Shiro !'_

Rin entendit une voix forte et claire alors qu'une grande forme noire surgissait des buissons. Mais ce qui atterrit sur son père n'était pas du tout un grand démon. Un petit chat était joyeusement perché sur les épaules de l'homme, frottant affectueusement son museau contre la joue de Shiro et miaulant avec enthousiasme.

Shiro rit et gratta le chat sous le menton, qui ronronna fort tandis que ses deux queues se balançaient derrière lui.

"C'est un... !" À quelques mètres de là, leur camarade aux cheveux violets se redressa brusquement.

"Ah, oui. Voici mon familier, Kuro." Shiro frotta Kuro derrière les oreilles. "Dis bonjour aux enfants, Kuro."

_'Bonjour !'_

"Il est tellement mignon !" Paku avait l'air ravi. "Pouvons-nous le caresser, professeur ?"

Shiro rit. "Bien sûr. Kuro, ça ne te dérange pas ?"

Le Cat Sith miaula et sauta de l'épaule de Shiro. Toutefois, avant que ses pattes ne touchent le sol, le chat grandit brusquement et devint au moins dix fois plus gros qu'avant. La classe sursauta de surprise. Rin, lui, se pencha en avant.

"Wouah !" Rin se leva et se précipita vers le gros chat. "Ravi de te rencontrer, Kuro !" Il sourit et le gratta sous son grand menton. Ses ronronnements firent à nouveau trembler le sol.

"Il est énorme..."

Ryûji fixait l'énorme démon en face d'eux, bouche bée. Il s'inquiéta quand Rin l'approcha, mais se détendit en voyant que le Cat Sith commençait à ronronner. Depuis quelques jours, Ryûji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se montrer un peu surprotecteur envers Rin, même s'il savait que la plupart de ses craintes étaient parfois infondées.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas déjà ce genre de démons. La famille Hojô avait un contrat avec les nagas depuis à des années, et il connaissait le concept des familiers.

"Eh bien, au moins il est plus mignon que les serpents de Mamushi-nee," murmura Shima, suivant le même fil de pensée que Ryûji.

"Absolument," convint son ami.

À quelques mètres de là, Paku essayait de convaincre son amie de s'approcher du Cat Sith.

"Allez, Izumo-chan ! Tu ne veux pas le caresser aussi ?"

"N-non ! Pourquoi voudrais-je caresser une bête pareille ?!" répondit Izumo, malgré ses joues rougissantes et les nombreux coups d'œils qu'elle lançait au chat ronronnant.

"Tu rejoins pas Rin ?" demanda Shima.

"Nan. Ça me va comme ça," déclara Ryûji, préférant surveiller Rin de loin. Konekomaru l'avait déjà rejoint devant, et ils caressaient tous les deux Kuro, qui semblait adorer être le centre d'attention.

"Et toi, Moriyama-san ?"

"Hein ?"

La jeune fille blonde assise près d'eux se retourna en entendant son nom. Shima eut un sourire encourageant qui la fit rougir et elle regarda avec envie le groupe entourant le chat, mais ne bougea pas de sa place. "Ça ira !" dit-elle en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Ryûji remarqua son air embarrassé. Il se rappela de ce que Rin lui avait dit la veille au téléphone et hasarda une hypothèse.

"T'es encore secouée à cause d'hier ?"

Les yeux de Shiemi s'élargirent à la question.

Shima lui décocha un coup de coude réprobateur. Ryûji grimaça et était sur le point de protester quand son ami d'enfance prit la parole.

"Rin nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé," expliqua l'adolescent aux cheveux roses.

"Oh, vraiment ?" Shiemi hocha la tête, un peu hésitante. "Eh bien, je suppose que je suis un peu nerveuse," admit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Ryûji acquiesça. "J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec des démons récemment. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Beaucoup d'exorcistes utilisent des démons comme familiers. En plus, M. Fujimoto est assez fort. Il saura nous défendre si ça tourne mal."

Cela sembla rassurer un peu Shiemi. Elle avait l'air un peu plus détendue, à présent. "Oui, tu as raison. Le professeur est fort, et Yukio et Rin sont là aussi !" Elle leva les yeux pour regarder les deux frères. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Shima suivit son regard et remarqua qu'il s'attardait sur Yukio. "Ouais," marmonna-t-il. "Ils sont plutôt dignes de confiance, après tout..."

Bien que sa phrase avec été presque inaudible, il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de Shima qui attira l'attention de Ryûji. L'adolescent avait la même expression que quand il était entré dans la classe. Rin fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui faire un remarque, mais Rin choisit ce moment pour les rejoindre à nouveau.

"Ryûji, viens !" Il saisit la main de Ryûji et tira pour le redresser. Ce qui était très facile, avec la force dont il disposait. "C'est juste un très gros chat! Il est tout gentil, j'te jure !" s'exclama Rin en entraînant son ami en direction du grand Cat Sith.

"A-attend, stop !"

La protestation de Ryûji n'eut aucun effet et il se trouva bientôt en face de Kuro en compagnie de ses autres camarades de classe.

Il regarda le chat avec méfiance.

Rin était déjà en train de le caresser à nouveau, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Kuro était trop occupé à ronronner pour remarquer l'adolescent crispé en face de lui.

"Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant. Kuro est très docile."

Ryûji se retourna et fut surpris de voir Yukio. Maintenant qu'il le voyait de près, Ryûji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que le jumeau de son ami ressemblait à quelqu'un de complètement différent avec cet uniforme. Ryûji fut tenté de jeter un regard en direction de Shima, mais à la place, reporta son attention sur Rin. Il voulait bien croire Yukio. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait peur du gros chat, mais...

"... Je ne suis pas très doué avec les animaux," avoua-t-il. Sa famille n'en avait jamais possédé, sans compter que les serpents des Hojô l'avaient toujours secrètement terrifié. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec eux.

Pourtant, la bonne humeur de Rin était contagieuse, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le rejoindre.

Rin attrapa la main de Ryûji et la plaça derrière l'oreille de Kuro. "Il aime quand on lui fait ça," lui dit-il en entendant la voix du chat dans sa tête.

 _'Ouais ! Juste là !'_ miaula Kuro.

Ryûji fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle le chat acceptait son contact. Un petit sourire traversa ses lèvres.

"Il est mignon," admit-il.

"Et il est vraiment très sympathique avec les humains," fit Konekomaru avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix. "J'adorerait avoir un chat familier moi aussi..."

Après quelques minutes, Shiro rappela tout le monde. "Très bien, tout le monde," dit-il en riant. "Il faut qu'on reprenne le cours. Nous allons manquer de temps."

Il y eut un soupir collectif de déception, mais Kuro rétrécit aussitôt et sauta de nouveau sur l'épaule de son maître. Rin retourna s'asseoir dans l'herbe, et aperçut son frère jeta un regard à l'arrière du groupe. C'était cependant trop rapide pour qu'il puisse en être sûr, et bientôt, Yukio rejoignit leur père.

"Alors, votre mission d'aujourd'hui est d'identifier dix plantes différentes dans ce lieu," dit Shiro, les bras croisés. "Je veux leur nom commun, leur nom scientifique, et leurs utilisations dans la Pharmacologie moderne. Tous ces renseignements sont disponibles dans votre livre. Vous pouvez commencer."

Shima laissa échapper un grognement

"Super, du travail."

Rin avait l'air tout aussi maussade.

Ryûji laissa échapper un soupir à la vue de ces deux expressions exagérément misérables. Comme il l'avait pensé, avoir ces deux-là dans la même classe était une mauvaise idée.

"Plus tu te plaindras, plus ça durera longtemps. Alors vas-y," dit-il, tirant Rin sur ses pieds. Shima prit son temps pour rassembler ses affaires.

"H-hem !"

Les garçons se tournèrent vers la droite et remarquèrent que Shiemi les regardait. Elle serrait son cahier contre sa poitrine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shiemi ?" demanda Rin.

Son ton désinvolte la détendit visiblement. Pourtant, son rougissement ne partait pas de son visage. "Je... Si vous voulez... Je peux vous donner un coup de main," offrit la jeune fille.

Shima changea complètement d'attitude.

"Vraiment ? L'adolescent se tourna vers Shiemi avec un large sourire reconnaissant. "Aah, ta gentillesse n'a d'égale que ta beaut- aïe !"

Shima jeta un regard acerbe à Ryûji en se frottant la tête.

"Ce serait vraiment génial," déclara Konekomaru avec un gentil sourire, répondant à la place de son ami.

"Merci, Shiemi !" Les yeux de Rin brillaient. "C'est vrai que tu dois bien connaître ce genre de choses !" Il joignit les mains dans un geste suppliant. "S'il te plaît, aide nous !"

Shiemi eut l'air soulagée de leur réaction. Elle prit un air joyeux. "Bien !"

Et la classe commença à se diviser en plusieurs groupes. Le plus grand était composé de Rin, Ryûji, Shima, Konekomaru et Shiemi. Les deux autres filles, Paku et Izumo, travaillaient ensemble, tandis que les deux derniers mystérieux membres de la classe travaillaient chacun de leur côté.

Les étudiants couraient, trouvaient des plantes et les notaient, criant à travers la clairière. Rin grimpa même dans un arbre afin d'identifier un certain type de mousse (même si finalement il ne connaissait pas son nom, et comme personne d'autre ne put monter, ils l'ignorèrent".

Dans l'ensemble, ce fut un cours passionnant. Vers la fin, ils étaient tous assis dans l'herbe, écrivant la dernière partie de leur compte-rendu, regardant dans leurs livres et écoutant Shiemi qui avait déjà terminé.

"Je ne trouve pas celle-là !" Rin se gratta la tête, montrant à Ryûji son cahier. "C'est quoi, une drabane ?"

"On dit _bardane_ ," le corrigea tranquillement Ryûji en jetant un regard aux notes de Rin.

Shiemi répondit en même temps.

"C'est Arukuti-san !" dit-elle.

Personne se cilla au nom étrange que Shiemi avait utilisé. Ils s'étaient déjà habitués à son système de nommage unique en son genre. À la place, ils écoutèrent attentivement son explication sur les propriétés de la plante. La jeune fille blonde avait prit confiance en elle tout au long du cours et parlait maintenant sans bégayer.

Rin fit de son mieux pour reprendre les mots de Shiemi, même s'il n'y arrivait pas très bien. Le cours était presque terminé et il jeta un regard en arrière, regardant son père parler à Izumo et Paku, Kuro sur son épaule. Avec soulagement, Rin vit qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir aller vérifier ce qu'il faisait.

"Tout se passe bien ?"

Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas vraiment de son côté.

Yukio leur sourit, debout à côté de Rin. "Ah, Shiemi-san, tu as fini ?"

"Ah, oui !" Shiemi leva les yeux vers Yukio avec un sourire éclatant. Elle lui tendit son cahier. "Tu veux vérifier ?"

"Ça ira. Nous corrigerons tout cela demain, comme Kuro a interrompu le cours. Vous pourrez tous finir votre travail pour la prochaine fois." Yukio leva la main dans un geste apaisant. "Mais je suis content que tu aies déjà terminé. Est-ce que tout va bien avec les autres ?"

"T'inquiète, Yukio ! On s'occupe bien d'elle !" Rin sourit à son frère cadet.

Shiemi rougit. Elle baissa les yeux, souriant avec gratitude. "Tout le monde a été vraiment gentil," dit-elle.

"Moriyama-san nous a vraiment aidé," la coupa Konekomaru. Il parlait d'un ton rassurant qui était plus pour Shiemi pour que Yukio. "Elle est très bien informée sur les plantes d'ici. Elle a même réussi à faire en sorte que Shima-san et Rin se concentrent," ajouta-t-il comme si c'était un exploit.

"Hé !" protestèrent Shima et Rin en chœur.

Shiemi protesta aussi, l'air un peu troublé. "Ah, mais je n'ai pas aidé tant que ça !" dit-elle. Elle secoua la tête et essaya de cacher la rougeur de ses joues. "Il y avait quelques plantes que je ne connaissais pas et je ne suis pas très forte pour expliquer les choses. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi, Yukio."

"Pourtant, je suis heureux de voir que tu t'entends bien avec tout le monde et que tu t'intègres à la classe. Je me faisais quelques soucis, mais il semble qu'ils étaient sans fondement." Yukio sourit aimablement.

Un léger grognement lui répondit.

"Comme d'habitude, tu t'inquiète beaucoup trop. Tout se passe bien ici, _professeur_ ," déclara Shima.

Même si sa voix était calme, il y avait quelque chose de sec dans la façon dont Shima s'était adressé à Yukio. Ryûji ressentit la même sensation d'inconfort que celle qu'il avait eue plus tôt. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il avait vu Shima aborder directement le frère de Rin depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'école.

Surpris, Ryûji fronça les sourcils, et il ne fut pas le seul du groupe à remarquer la tension qui devenait de plus en plus palpable entre les deux adolescents. Shiemi semblait confuse et même si Konekomaru n'avait pas l'air étonné, il avait l'air tout aussi troublé que le reste d'entre eux.

Rin les regarda tour à tour, puis se tourna vers Ryûji. Ils se lancèrent un message silencieux, et Yukio reprit la parole.

"Je vois." Le sourire de Yukio était un peu plus tendu. "Alors je vais aller voir les autres." Et sur-ce, il partit en direction de leurs autres camarades de classe.

Dès qu'il fut hors de portée de voix, Rin se tourna immédiatement vers Shima. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous deux ?" demanda-t-il sans prendre de gants.

Shima évita son regard. "Rien de nouveau," murmura-t-il en haussant les épaules. L'adolescent avait l'air assez mal à l'aise. Il était clair qu'il regrettait d'avoir attiré l'attention sur lui.

Le froncement de sourcils de Ryûji s'approfondit. "Shima-"

"Laisse tomber, Bon." Shima leur lança un sourire forcé. "Sérieusement, les gars. On va bien."

Il n'était pas convaincant, mais heureusement pour lui, c'est à ce moment là que Shiro annonça la fin du cours. Shima commença rapidement à ranger ses affaires. Ryûji était sur le point de l'arrêter, mais Konekomaru l'en empêcha. Le plus petit lui lança un regard dissuasif, et une fois que Shima s'éloigna, il commença ses explications.

"Ils sont comme ça depuis un certain temps maintenant," leur dit-il tranquillement. "Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va encore durer, mais je n'ai pas voulu intervenir, parce que les choses avaient l'air d'aller mieux entre eux."

Rin regarda son frère parler avec son père qui ouvrait la porte. Pour une fois, il était silencieux, pensif. Ils passèrent la porte, dans les même groupes qu'avant. Shiro dit au revoir à Kuro avant de passer la porte lui-même. Il demanda à la classe de terminer leur travail pour le lendemain, et leur fit signe de sortir.

Rin fut incapable de penser à autre chose durant le reste de la journée. À la fin du cours d'Etude des grimoires de Yunokawa, Shima semblait être revenu dans son état normal. Même si, maintenant que Rin savait que quelque chose clochait, il était réticent à l'idée de le laisser seul. Il laissa Konekomaru et Shima prendre de l'avance sur eux et tira doucement sur la manche de Ryûji, le ralentissant pour qu'ils puissent se séparer du groupe.

Bien sûr, Ryûji savait déjà ce qu'il avait en tête.

"Inquiet pour eux ?" demanda-t-il. Comme Rin, ses yeux étaient portés vers la source de leurs préoccupations.

Rin laissa échapper un petit soupir et continua à fixer le dos de Shima. "Il n'y a pas un truc qu'on pourrait faire ?" Il se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

Ryûji croisa son regard et fronça les sourcils. Il détestait l'admettre, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment arranger la situation. "Il faudrait déjà qu'on sache pourquoi ça va mal..." dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

Ryûji essaya de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux ; il avait été tellement occupé par Rin dernièrement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Le réaliser le faisait sentir coupable, et il se promit de tout faire pour les aider.

"Peut-être que tu pourrais en parler avec ton frère. J'essaierai de faire pareil avec Shima."

Rin hocha la tête, lâchant la manche de son ami. "J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui leur arrive. J'aime pas les voir se battre comme ça." Il serra les poings d'un air déterminé. "Très bien, voilà notre nouvelle mission. On doit le faire !"

Ryûji était complètement d'accord avec Rin. Il hocha fermement la tête.

"On résoudra ce problème," affirma-t-il.

C'est avec cette nouvelle résolution en tête que Rin et Ryûji commencèrent leurs plans d'attaque. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le dortoir des Okumura, ils parlèrent des différentes possibilités de problèmes et comment y remédier. Il ne leur fut pas difficile du comprendre ce qui se passait, ou du moins une partie, et au moment où ils atteignirent le dortoir, un plan s'était formé dans leur esprit.

Après qu'ils se soient séparés, Rin monta les escaliers, son portable à la main. Comme Yukio n'était pas encore là, Rin fit ses devoirs en attendant son arrivée. Il somnolait sur un manuel quand il entendit son frère, et il se leva immédiatement avant de se pencher la tête dans le couloir.

"Psst ! Yukio !" chuchota fortement Rin alors que Yukio était sur le point d'entrer dans sa chambre.

"Nii-san ? Qu'y a-t-il ?" Yukio se dirigea vers lui. Les boutons de sa veste étaient à moitié défaits, il avait été en train de l'enlever.

"Là." Rin lui tendit un petit morceau de papier. "C'est le numéro de Renzô."

Yukio cligna des yeux en regardant le papier. "Rin, que-"

"Allez ! Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas !" Rin posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec sévérité. "Grand-frère sait toujours tout ! Quand tu a un problème avec un ami, la meilleure chose à faire est d'en parler, non ? Alors, voilà !" Il mit d'autorité le papier dans la main de Yukio. "Appelle-le et demande-lui si vous pouvez vous voir, ou autre chose ! Arrête de lui faire des cachotteries !"

Yukio regarda le numéro, puis Rin. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et le plus âgé des deux se rappela brièvement du temps où ils étaient plus jeunes... Mais Yukio remonta ses lunettes, hocha la tête, et le souvenir s'évanouit.

"Je suppose que tu as raison, pour une fois. Merci, Nii-san," dit-il calmement, empochant la feuille de papier.

"Hé !" Rin sourit. "Bien sûr que j'ai raison !"

Normalement, Ryûji avait lui aussi donné l'autre moitié de cette feuille à Shima, celle qui avait le numéro de Yukio. Les choses iraient sans doute mieux si ces deux-là en parlaient. Rin connaissait son frère et savait à quel point il pouvait être borné.

Si Yukio voulait vraiment se réconcilier avec Shima, Rin ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il y parviendrait.


	34. 5 mai 2009

"Très bien, voilà. Garde-les bien dans ta poche." Shiro maintenait des billets hors de portée de Rin, tandis que son fils essayait de les atteindre. "Et ne dépense pas tout d'un seul coup." Il abaissa sa main mais avant que Rin ne puisse les prendre, il la releva de nouveau. "Et ne les perds _pas_ !"

"D'accord ! D'accord ! Passe, maintenant ! Je sais comment on gère de l'argent !" gémit Rin, sautant sur ses pieds pour tenter de récupérer l'argent dans la main de son père. Shiro sourit et lui donna ce qu'il voulait. Il se tourna alors vers les deux autres garçons, debout à ses côtés.

"Et je vous en donne aussi, bien sûr." Shiro sortit quelques billets de son portefeuille et les tendit à Ryûji et Konekomaru.

Les deux adolescents avaient l'air gênés d'accepter son argent.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de-"

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire-"

"Ah, ah, ah ! Chut !" Shiro mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour les faire taire. "Votre Sensei vous l'ordonne. Allez vous amuser. C'est la Journée des enfants ***** et vous n'êtes pas censés utiliser votre propre argent, d'accord ? C'est incorrect !" Il rangea son portefeuille. "Et d'ailleurs, je compte sur vous deux pour vous assurer que Rin ne dépense pas tout sur un jeu, d'accord ? Donc, si vous voulez, vous pouvez faire comme si c'était une compensation pour prendre soin de mon fils." Il sourit.

"Hé ! Je suis pas irresponsable à ce point !" protesta Rin avec un grognement.

Ryûji, qui avait souvent été témoin de combien Rin pouvait dépenser uniquement pour une crème glacée, soupira à ces mots. Pourtant, il y eut une expression mal à l'aise sur son visage en acceptant l'argent.

"Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me récompenser pour veiller sur lui," dit-il.

"Je suis d'accord," convint Konekomaru, l'air tout aussi réticent. Mais sachant que Shiro n'avait pas l'intention de discuter là-dessus, les deux adolescent empochèrent simplement les billets.

"Merci," dit Konekomaru, les joues rouges.

"Pas de problème." Shiro leur sourit. "Eh bien, je vais aller donner sa part à mon autre fils, qui va sans doute manifester beaucoup plus d'opposition. Amusez-vous bien," dit-il en désignant l'endroit où parlaient Yukio et Shima.

"On dirait que ça va beaucoup mieux entre ces deux-là, hein ?" fit Rin après le départ de son père. Il sourit à Ryûji et Konekomaru. "Ça me soulage."

"Moi aussi." Ryûji suivit Shiro des yeux. Il regarda le vieil homme répéter le même manège avec Yukio, qui était beaucoup moins désireux d'accepter l'argent de poche de Shiro que Rin l'avait été. Derrière le brun, Shima souriait avec sa flegme habituelle. La tension qui était palpable entre eux le mois précédent avait complètement disparu.

"Je suis content qu'ils aient pu arranger les choses," déclara Ryûji.

"Ils ont l'air d'aller mieux," nota Konekomaru. "Mais je pense que nous devrions leur laisser un peu d'espace, aujourd'hui."

Ryûji lui lança un regard confus.

"Pourquoi ?"

Konekomaru remonta ses lunettes et sourit légèrement. "Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils se sont réconciliés, et ils semblent être plus à l'aise quand ils sont seuls ensemble. Cet endroit est grand, alors peut-être qu'on pourrait se séparer. Au moins pour quelques temps," suggéra-t-il.

Rin sourit à cette idée. "Ouais ! On s'éloignera un peu et ils pourront passer du temps entre copains." Il posa une main sur sa taille et, de l'autre, saisit la sangle qui maintenait son sabre par-dessus son épaule. "En plus, je suis sûr que Yukio va faire des 'Nii-san, ne dépense pas tout ton argent ! Nii-san, ne court pas dans tous les sens !'" Il avait pris un ton plus aigu et moqueur.

Ryûji posa lourdement sa main sur la tête de Rin. "Juste un conseil. Tu ferais mieux de garder tout ça à l'esprit, histoire qu'on ait pas à te le dire nous aussi," dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Rin fit la moue. "T'es censé être de mon côté, tu sais !"

"Je suis toujours de ton côté. Et c'est exactement pour ça que je vais garder un œil sur toi."

Ryûji était en train ébouriffer les cheveux de Rin, qui protestait fortement, quand Shima et Yukio se dirigèrent enfin vers eux.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait en premier ?" demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux roses avec un regard plutôt amusé.

"Enfin !" Rin repoussa la main de Ryûji et commença à lancer des propositions. "On a qu'à aller aux attractions ! Ou on peut aller manger quelque chose ! Ou jouer à des jeux et gagner des trucs !"

"Il est préférable d'aller aux jeux après en avoir fini avec les attractions, Nii-san. Nous ne voudrions pas devoir porter nos prix sur les manèges et autres," déclara Yukio, qui se tenait à côté de Shima

"Ah ! C'est vrai !" Rin hocha la tête. "Alors, on va d'abord aux attractions !"

Malgré les protestations de Ryûji, Rin insista pour qu'ils montent sur le carrousel. Konekomaru suggéra ensuite qu'ils essaient les tasses de thé tournantes, après quoi Ryûji prit le commandement du groupe, et ils montèrent à bord d'un bateau qui tanguait, et qui, comme quasiment toutes les attractions de ce lieu, était nommé d'après le Principal.

"Ahaha ! C'était trop génial ! Le monde se balance encore !" Rin se mit à rire, alors qu'il titubait en sortant de l'attraction.

"Nii-san, attention de ne pas tomber !" l'interpella Yukio alors qu'il attendait que Shima lui redonne ses lunettes. Elles étaient tombées au sol pendant le trajet et le garçon aux cheveux roses les avait ramassées pour les nettoyer avec un pan de sa chemise.

Ryûji jeta à Rin un regard amusé, puis baissa les yeux sur Konekomaru, à côté de lui. L'adolescent remettait lui aussi ses lunettes.

"Et maintenant ?"

Konekomaru sortit la carte du parc d'attractions de sa poche.

"Eh bien, il y a la Maison des Miroirs juste en face, mais c'est au tour de Shima-san de décider."

"Super ! Alors, il y a quoi d'autre ?" demanda son ami, se penchant pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

"Il y a aussi la Chute Infernale..." Konekomaru commença à lire sur la carte les noms des manèges à proximité. Shima hochait la tête à chaque proposition, mais quand il leva les yeux vers Yukio, il le vit en train de regarder un bâtiment à côté d'eux.

"Tu veux y aller ?" demanda-t-il.

Yukio détourna les yeux de la Maison de l'Horreur avec surprise. Il remonta ses lunettes, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il avait été pris au dépourvu par la question. "Eh bien, oui, mais..." dit-il.

Les yeux de Rin se mirent à briller. Il jeta un regard à la Maison de l'Horreur et ouvrit la bouche pour accepter avec enthousiasme quand il croisa le regard éloquent de Ryûji. Il fronça aussitôt le nez.

"Ugh ! Ça a l'air flippant ! Passons celui-là !" dit-il.

Heureusement, ni Yukio ni Shima ne remarquèrent le ton exagéré qu'il avait pris. Shima suggéra alors qu'ils se séparent.

"Ouais, aucun problème," déclara Ryûji, interrompant Rin avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose. "On ne sera pas loin, alors prenez votre temps."

"Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien c'est raisonnable ?" Yukio semblait tout à coup un peu inquiet. "Cet endroit est plutôt grand."

"T'inquiète, Yukio." Rin sourit. "Va avec Renzô, et amusez-vous. Au pire, on a toujours nos téléphones !"

Yukio remonta ses lunettes et se tourna vers Shima. L'adolescent l'observait, dans l'expectative. "... Je suppose que tu as raison. Mais ne vous éloignez pas trop," dit-il en souriant.

Leurs trois amis les regardèrent partir en souriant.

"Eh bien, c'était plus facile que prévu," fit Ryûji, soulagé que Yukio n'ait pas manifesté de résistance. "Alors, où on va, de notre côté ? On pourra aller à la Maison de l'Horreur plus tard," ajouta-t-il, se souvenant que Rin semblait enthousiaste à d'idée.

"La Maison des Miroirs ?" suggéra à nouveau Konekomaru, comme c'était l'attraction la plus proche.

Au premier abord, Rin eut l'air excité par cette perspective, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion d'aller dans un tel endroit. Mais quand il sentit sa queue remuer avec enthousiasme sous sa chemise, il se figea immédiatement.

"Non. Ce genre de trucs est pour les petits. Allons faire quelque chose de mieux !" Rin sourit à Konekomaru. "Mais si tu veux y aller avec Ryûji, je vous attendrai à l'extérieur."

Ryûji regarda Rin d'un air confus, n'attendant pas ce genre de réponse. Puis, en voyant les caractéristiques démoniaques auxquelles il s'était habitué depuis le mois dernier, il comprit.

"Et tu vas dépenser tout ton argent pendant qu'on regarde pas ? Certainement pas," lui dit-il d'un ton plus taquin que grognon.

"Hein ?! C'est quoi le problème avec mon argent ?! Je peux le gérer comme il faut !" Rin soupira bruyamment.

Ryûji grogna et ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire, mais Konekomaru l'interrompit, parlant d'une voix patiente.

"Que diriez-vous de faire une petite pause et d'aller manger quelque chose ?"

La phrase eut un effet immédiat et les yeux de Rin s'éclairèrent. "Ouais ! Je me demande quel genre de choses ils servent, ici ! Ça sent super bon !" Il bondit immédiatement vers la longue rangée de stands de nourriture.

Mepphy Land avait plus de stands de nourriture que de manèges. Il y avait un café, un fast food, et toutes sortes d'autres stands qui vendaient des bananes aux chocolat jusqu'aux sablés. Ryûji suivit Rin pour s'assurer qu'il ne dépensait pas son argent sur tout ce qu'il voyait, même si lui-même était tenté par beaucoup de choses. Il n'y avait été qu'une seule fois auparavant, et il n'y avait aucun endroit plus étrange que Mepphy Land.

"Je veux ce muffin et une pomme d'amour et une banane au chocolat et du maïs grillé et des frites et oh, regarde ! Il y a des hamburgers là aussi !" s'écria Rin, s'apprêtant à aller dans cette direction.

Ryûji saisit l'épaule de Rin pour l'empêcher de repartir.

"Prends juste trois choses," lui dit-il. "Pour l'instant," ajouta-t-il en voyant que Rin allait protester. "Tu ne peux pas porter tout ça en même temps."

"De plus, nous devrions faire des économies pour pouvoir aussi essayer quelques jeux," lui rappela Konekomaru avec un sourire.

Rin gonfla ses joues de façon enfantine, mais hocha la tête. "Très bien," marmonna-t-il. Il alla acheter trois choses et, en revenant, tendit une pomme d'amour à Konekomaru, une banane au chocolat pour Ryûji, et il avait déjà mangé environ un quart du beignet dans son autre main. "Voilà !" dit-il, du sucre en poudre sur le nez.

Les yeux de Konekomaru brillèrent en acceptant la pomme. "Merci !"

Ryûji prit la banane et regarda Rin d'un air exaspéré. "Est-ce que t'as au moins pris le temps de savourer avant de tout mettre dans ta bouche ?"

"Evidemment ! Ch'est délichieux !" fit Rin. "Et je les ai regardé cuisiner ! Peut être que je pourrais trouver une bonne recette pour apprendre à en faire." Il mordit à nouveau dans le beignet, se mettant du sucre en poudre un peu partout.

Ryûji regarda le nez de Rin, sa bouche, et l'état de ses vêtements, mais décida que c'était un cas désespéré et mordit simplement dans sa banane. "C'est mieux que t'en fasses plutôt que d'en acheter, je suppose."

"Bon veut probablement dire que c'est mieux si c'est toi qui les faits, Rin-kun," dit Konekomaru d'un ton taquin. Ryûji rougit un peu mais ne pouvait pas le nier.

Rin se mit à rire. "On dirait que t'as visé juste, Konekomaru !" Pourtant, lui aussi rougissait. Sa cuisine était un point sensible pour lui, et voir que des gens l'appréciaient était toujours une source de fierté. Ils continuèrent à se promener, et alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les jeux, Rin avait fini son beignet et avait enlevé le sucre de sa chemise.

"Aw, ils ont tous l'air tellement géniaux." Les yeux de Rin brillaient tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui. Mais ses yeux tombèrent bientôt sur un gros chat en peluche dans l'un des stands. Rin courut dans sa direction.

"Testez votre force ! Approchez et testez votre force !" L'homme debout devant la grande machine avait un maillet appuyé contre sa jambe."Faites sonner la cloche au sommet et vous obtiendrez un prix !"

"Konekomaru !" Rin se tourna vers lui. "Puisque tu n'as pas pu entrer dans la Maison des Miroirs, je vais prendre ça pour toi !" Il désigna le chat en peluche. Il devait être aussi grand que Konekomaru lui-même.

Les yeux de Konekomaru suivirent le doigt de Rin. En apercevant la peluche, son expression s'éclaira. "Ah, il est trop mignon !" fit-il aussitôt. Cependant, en se tournant vers Rin, il avait un air penaud sur le visage.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de te donner du mal pour ça. Je n'étais pas tellement intéressé par la Maison des Miroirs," lui dit-il.

"Accepte juste." Ryûji posa une main sur l'épaule de Konekomaru. "Il va te le donner, de toute façon," dit-il en souriant.

Konekomaru leur sourit avec un air heureux sur le visage.

"Je suppose que tu as raison. Eh bien, bonne chance, Rin-kun !"

Rin eut un sourire désarmant. "Super !" Il se tourna vers l'homme qui tenait le stand. "Combien pour essayer ?"

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il paye son tour, et Rin prit le maillet.

"Attention, c'est plutôt lourd. Faites de votre mieux !" dit l'homme, empochant l'argent avec un sourire.

Rin prit une profonde inspiration et souleva le maillet avec aisance. Cependant, quand il l'abattit sur sa cible, le poids ne tira pas sur la cloche au sommet. À la place, l'ensemble de la machine fut parcouru d'un grand frisson et une large fissure apparut. La machine s'inclina lentement en arrière.

Rin grimaça quand la machine tomba, brisée en deux, démolissant quelques étagères en tombant.

_Ding !_

La cloche sonna en touchant le sol. Le silence autour d'eux se fit de plus en plus pesant.

"La... cloche... a sonné...?" tenta timidement Rin, devant l'homme bouche bée. Le regard de l'homme fit des va-et-viens entre le petit adolescent maladroit et sa machine autrefois si grande et fière.

"Juste..." le teneur du stand se passa une main sur le visage. "Prenez votre prix et partez."

Rin reposa le maillet avec plusieurs mots d'excuse et se dépêcha de partir. Il saisit le chat, se sentant mal à l'aise, mais il n'avait aucune raison de rester et d'assister au deuil de l'homme qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

"Je... voulais pas le casser." Il sourit timidement avec un soupçon de culpabilité en donnant l'animal en peluche à Konekomaru.

"Ça... ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui." Ryûji savait pertinemment qu'il mentait, mais il voulait que Rin se sente mieux. Il jeta un regard inquiet aux débris de la machine. Il était content que le propriétaire n'ait pas fait un scandale de ce qui était arrivé, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de stopper l'effet que Rin avait eu sur la foule autour d'eux. Les gens lançaient des regards dans leur direction, incrédules, curieux, effrayés.

"Oui, peut être que la machine était simplement trop vieille," proposa Konekomaru, suivant l'exemple de Ryûji. Même s'il se sentait lui-même un peu choqué, il se composa un sourire en acceptant le cadeau. Il serra l'animal en peluche contre sa poitrine. "Hum, merci," dit-il avec sincérité.

"Allez, que diriez-vous d'aller voir d'autre attractions ?" Ryûji avait parlé fort. Il plissa les yeux vers les gens autour d'eux, les défiant du regard. Il n'attendit pas la réponse de ses amis et les poussa hors de la scène.

"Je peux le porter pour toi, Koneko," offrit le plus grand quand il remarqua que l'autre avait du mal à marcher.

"Ça va aller-"

Konekomaru semblait réticent à se séparer de son cadeau. Cependant, en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, il finit par le remettre à son ami pour voir le message qu'il avait reçu.

"C'est Shima-san," dit-il.

"Déjà ?"

Ryûji fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Ça avait été si long ?

Après avoir échangé quelques messages de plus, Konekomaru glissa son téléphone dans sa poche.

"Il dit qu'on devrait se retrouver aux montagnes russes dans trente minutes."

Rin tenait le chat par le queue pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol. "Une demie-heure ? On pourrait aller au stand de tir. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ?" Alors qu'il posait cette question, ses yeux brillèrent. "Oooh, retournons à la Maison de l'Horreur !"

"Ah, oui." Ryûji tenait les pattes avant de l'animal. Il avait presque oublié qu'ils avaient prévu de le faire. "Ils sont probablement partis de là depuis longtemps. Shima t'a dit où ils étaient ?"

Konekomaru secoua la tête. "Non, mais je suis sûr qu'on ne les croisera pas."

Ils ne virent pas Shima ou Yukio sur le chemin de la Maison de l'Horreur, mais ils regardaient encore prudemment autour d'eux en entrant dans le bâtiment.

Rin avait gardé la queue du chat dans sa main alors qu'ils entraient, mais la Maison de l'Horreur était moins horrible qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Des découpages en carton bon marché et de fausses araignées en plastique pendaient au plafond, et Rin fut assez déçu en atteignant la sortie.

Il trottina en sortant de la Maison de l'Horreur. Les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu, et les gens qu'ils avaient vu quitter le bâtiment en pleurant avaient décuplé ses attentes, à un niveau trop élevé, semblait-il.

"Eh bien, c'était ennuyeux." Il mit ses mains derrière sa tête et se retourna. Mais Ryûji et Konekomaru n'étaient pas encore sortis. Rin fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient juste derrière lui, pourtant. Il retourna à l'intérieur et regarda autour de lui, mais le couloir qu'ils avaient quitté était complètement vide. "Ryûji ? Konekomaru ?" appela-t-il en fronça les sourcils. "C'est pas drôle ! Allez !"

Pas de réponse. Rin retourna à l'extérieur, agacé, mais sa mâchoire se décrocha presque immédiatement.

L'ensemble du parc était vide.

"Que... ?" murmura-t-il. Il tendit l'oreille, mais seul le bruit du vent lui répondit, ainsi que le grincement du carrousel, désormais vide de tout occupant. Que se passait-il ?

"Ryûji ! Konekomaru !" appela-t-il. "Yukio ! Renzô !" Toujours pas de réponse. Seule l'écho de sa voix résonnait autour de lui. Rin commença à respirer plus difficilement. Les stands vides semblaient flous et les manèges émettaient des grincements sonores, tournant sans personne pour les contrôler. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il était seul. Complètement seul.

Et tout d'un coup, il ne le fut plus. Les manèges et les bâtiments autour d'eux commencèrent à pourrir et à rouiller. Un petit ricanement éclata derrière son oreille et Rin fit un bond en avant, prêt à dégainer.

Le bâtiment derrière lui tombait en morceaux couverts de moisissure. Le sol s'affaissait sous lui, se fissurant. Il rencontra un regard familier, des dents brillantes et une lame de couteau.

_**"Nous partons, jeune prince ?"** _

Rin ferma les yeux et cria, retirant la protection recouvrant son épée et refermant ses doigts autour du manche.

Mais une main agrippa soudain son poignet et son épaule, le secouant.

"Rin !"

Un Ryûji très pâle lui faisait face. À côté de lui, Konekomaru avait l'air tout aussi inquiet, mais il s'efforçait de se montrer courageux, essayant de ne pas grimacer.

"Hey," souffla Ryûji, le regardant et le serrant un peu plus fort que d'habitude. "C'est fini. C'était juste une illusion... ou quelque chose comme ça."

Rin avait le regard perdu dans le vague, le souffle court. Il lâcha l'épée et sauta en avant. Il passa un bras autour du cou de Ryûji et un autre autour des épaules de Konekomaru. Il frissonnait, mais les serra étroitement contre lui, presque effrayé de les lâcher.

La main de Ryûji remonta jusqu'à la nuque de Rin, et il lui rendit son étreinte avec la même ferveur.

"Ça va ?" glissa-t-il dans son oreille.

Rin hocha silencieusement la tête, les tenant fermement contre lui avant de finalement les lâcher, une fois sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas disparaître à nouveau. Il laissa échapper une longue expiration et essuya les larmes qui avaient commencé à se former aux coins de ses yeux.

"Vous allez bien ?" Il les regardait avec inquiétude.

Ryûji grimaça à la question, mais il hocha la tête. Voir Rin en face de lui le faisait se sentir beaucoup mieux que quelques instants auparavant, quand il s'était retrouvé complètement seul avec pour seule compagnie les chuchotements familiers qu'il avait entendu maintes et maintes fois pendant son enfance. Ce n'était pas les mots insultants qui l'avaient secoué, bien sûr. Mais la disparition soudaine de ses amis l'avait fait paniquer intérieurement. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté sous cette illusion, mais il avait eu l'impression que c'était pendant éternité. Ryûji avait couru, criant les noms de Rin et Konekomaru, sentant son cœur se serrer de plus en plus à chaque seconde, assailli par un terrible sentiment d'impuissance. Il se demandait ce que les autres avaient vu. Il jeta un œil à Konekomaru, qui avait été le premier qu'il avait vu une fois l'illusion disparue. Le garçon de petite taille était plié en deux, une expression douloureuse sur le visage, mais Ryûji n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir car c'était à ce moment que Rin avait commencé à crier.

Konekomaru croisa son regard préoccupé, et haussa les épaules en réponse à sa question silencieuse.

"Je vais bien. Plus ou moins." Le visage de Konekomaru commençait à retrouver des couleurs. Il sourit à Rin, frottant l'un de ses bras. "C'était plutôt effrayant, hein ?"

"Ouais." Rin hocha la tête et se frotta l'arrière du cou. Il remit l'épée sur son épaule et ajusta la sangle. Il regarda autour d'eux et constata qu'ils étaient dans une grande salle vide. Un large panneau disait _"Félicitations pour avoir franchi la Maison de l'Horreur !"_ , suspendu au-dessus de ce qui semblait être la porte de sortie. Rin tiqua avec irritation à la vue de l'étoile qui ornait le panneau. Au moins, rien de tout ça n'était réel.

"Sortons de là avant qu'il ne se passe autre chose," marmonna Rin, saisissant les bras de ses amis pour les entraîner dehors. Le bruit de la foule animée à l'extérieur était presque réconfortant, en comparaison avec le silence qu'ils avaient enduré pendant l'illusion. Rin respira les odeurs du parc.

"Hé, les enfants ! Une seconde !"

Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas qu'une voix de femme les arrêta.

Ryûji se tendit instinctivement, encore un peu secoué de l'épreuve qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais ses épaules se relâchèrent dès qu'il vit le chat se trouvant dans les bras de la femme. C'était l'une des employées du parc, d'après son uniforme.

"Je suis contente de vous avoir trouvés. Vous aviez oublié ceci," dit-elle une fois arrivée à leur hauteur. Elle leur tendit l'animal en peluche que Rin avait gagné quelques temps plus tôt.

Konekomaru avait l'air très soulagé de le revoir. Ryûji se sentit immédiatement coupable de l'avoir négligemment laisser derrière.

"Merci," lui dit le garçon avec gratitude en serrant le gros chat contre sa poitrine.

"Pas de problème. Nous sommes, heu, habitués à voir des gens oublier leurs affaires." La femme eut un sourire presque embarrassé.

"Ah, on a eu chaud." Rin sourit à Konekomaru avant de se tourner vers l'employée. "Merci !"

"De rien ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette attraction !"

Après ce moment éprouvant, le petit groupe décida de calmer leurs nerfs avec plus de friandises et quelques jeux, ceux qui n'impliquaient pas la force. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour oublier cette illusion, et ils furent de nouveau en pleine forme et bien décidés à profiter au maximum de cette journée

"Ah ! Il est quelle heure, au fait ?" Rin se tourna vers Konekomaru, un petit lapin blanc en peluche sous le bras, qu'il venait de gagner dans un jeu de pistolet à eau. "Ça fait déjà une demie-heure ? Il faudrait pas faire attendre Yukio trop longtemps."

Ryûji consulta sa montre, les mains de Konekomaru étant occupées. Il était dix minutes de plus que l'heure où ils étaient censés se retrouver.

"Merde. On est en retard."

Heureusement, après avoir envoyé quelques SMS, il semblait que les autres étaient aussi retard. Cependant, ils décidèrent de se rendre dès maintenant aux montagnes russes, le lieu de rendez-vous. Il était difficile de progresser à travers la foule, qui avait beaucoup augmenté au cours de la journée, mais Rin, Ryûji et Konekomaru firent en sorte de rester les uns près des autres.

"Ils sont toujours pas là ?"

Ryûji avait dû élever la voix pour se faire entendre parmi les cris excités en provenance des montagnes russes. Il fit de son mieux pour essayer de repérer Shima et Yukio à travers la foule, mais il ne les vit nulle part.

"On dirait pas..." Rin regardait autour de lui, plissant les yeux en essayant de les apercevoir dans la mer de têtes. Mais il ne vit aucune mèche rose. Il soupira légèrement, se demandant s'il était arrivé quelque chose ou s'ils étaient tout simplement en retard. Il sortit son téléphone et chercha dans la liste des contacts. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer le numéro de Yukio, un fort grincement métallique retentit.

La grande roue à leur droite s'était brusquement stoppée,et les chariots se balançaient dans le vide. Autour d'eux, d'autres manèges s'arrêtaient, la musique cessait, et même les wagons des montagnes russes derrière eux s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin de la station, les freins électriques ayant refusé de se déclencher. Les membres du personnel commençaient à s'agiter, essayant de comprendre la cause de cette panne soudaine.

"On dirait qu'il n'y a plus de courant..." fit Rin en observant la foule qui s'était arrêtée, confuse. Les employés aidaient les clients à sortir des wagons.

"Génial." Ryûji fronça les sourcils en voyant l'agitation qui s'était emparée des gens autour d'eux. "Heureusement qu'on n'était pas dans ce truc," dit-il avec un petit soupir.

"Oui... Je me demande ce qui s'est passé." Konekomaru resserra sa prise sur son chat en peluche, un peu inquiet. "Je suis surpris que le générateur de secours n'ait pas marché."

"Peut-être qu'il est aussi tombé en panne. Je vois pas d'autre raison." Ryûji regarda à nouveau à travers la foule, espérant qu'il trouverait Yukio et Shima, cette fois-ci. Mais il n'y parvint pas, et fronça de nouveau les sourcils. "Tu devrais appeler ton frère. Il est peut-être coincé dans un des manèges."

"Ah, oui. Je le fais tout de suite." Rin se pencha sur son téléphone, mais fut de nouveau interrompu. Avant qu'il ne puisse sélectionner Yukio sur sa liste de contacts, une sorte de frisson le parcourut, et il sentit les poils de sa queue s'hérisser. Il entendit un léger bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, et un sentiment de malaise lui serra la gorge. Il connaissait cette impression. Il l'avait déjà ressentie quand, enfant, il glissait sur le toboggan en plastique du terrain de jeux. Après l'avoir fait, quand il touchait Yukio ou son père, il ressentait toujours ce rapide choc statique.

De l'électricité.

Rin se retourna. Les montagnes russes derrière eux commençaient à produire des étincelles avec une énergie qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû avoir. Soudain, des rayons bleus touchèrent les grilles devant les panneaux de contrôle, provoquant une explosion qui propulsa les employés à plusieurs mètres de là, sur le sol. L'électricité continua de croître tandis que la foule s'éparpillait, s'enfuyant aussi loin que possible des montagnes russes.

Les rayons commencèrent à frapper les voitures encore sur les rails et le métal frémit sous l'énergie de chaque coup, jusqu'à ce qu'il se déforme et noircisse. Les roues se détachèrent. Les voitures roses sur lesquels étaient peints des yeux décoratifs commencèrent à se déplacer toutes seules, comme si une force invisible les poussait à sortir des rails, et de longues pattes tordues apparurent en-dessous. Le métal se fendit dans un craquement sourd, beaucoup plus fort que les cris des gens qui s'enfuyaient.

"Un... démon... ?!" s'écria Rin, se mettant entre le monstre et ses deux amis.

"P-Pourquoi est-il ici ?!" Les doigts de Konekomaru s'enfoncèrent dans la peluche entre ses mains tandis qu'il regardait la créature en face d'eux avec des yeux écarquillés.

Ryûji se posait la même question. Son cœur battait à toute allure alors qu'il analysait rapidement la situation. Ses dents se serrèrent en voyant Rin debout devant eux.

"On s'en occupera plus tard. Il faut qu'on courre !" Ryûji saisit la main de Rin et le tira en arrière. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation.

"Mais qu'est-ce que les autres vont devenir ?!"

Ryûji jeta un regard à Konekomaru, puis aux personnes autour d'eux. La plupart d'entre elles avaient été assommées, mais quelques unes étaient encore conscientes, gémissant de douleur et de peur. Ryûji sentit une profonde sensation d'impuissance s'abattre sur lui, mais il la repoussa, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

"Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire !" dit-il. Il eut la chair de poule en réalisant que les yeux du démon étaient complètement braqués sur eux. "On doit appeler au secours. Rin, ton père !" Tout en parlant, il tira Rin vers lui. Comme Konekomaru hésitait encore, Ryûji cria.

"Neko ! Dépêche !"

Rin se retourna alors que Ryûji continuait à le tirer par le bras, et il fit de son mieux pour appuyer ses doigts tremblants sur les touches de son portable. Il saisit le numéro de téléphone de son père et mit l'appareil contre son oreille. Mais la ligne était déjà occupée.

"C'est pas vrai !" Il raccrocha et appela de nouveau, et obtint le même résultat.

À cet instant, le sol se mit à trembler tandis que le démon avançait vers eux, incitant plusieurs personnes à dégager la voie. Ceux qui étaient trop lents étaient propulsés sur le côté. Le démon ouvrit sa bouche et rugit tellement fort que Rin plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en criant de douleur.

Il cligna des yeux, la vision trouble, et il se rendit compte un instant trop tard qu'une jambe en métal s''apprêtait à percuter Konekomaru.

"ATTENTION !"

Konekomaru et se retourna et eut le souffle coupé. Il essaya de s'écarter, la peur et l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines, mais il ne réussit qu'à trébucher. Il atterrit sur le sol avec un grognement, un douleur lancinante à l'épaule et à la hanche, mais, paniqué, il la sentit à peine. Agissant à l'instinct, il roula sur le côté. L'électricité crépitait dans l'air, si près de lui qu'il pouvait la sentir danser sur sa peau. Il sentit une grande secousse, et le sol se fissura, à l'endroit où le démon avait manqué sa cible.

Juste là, à l'endroit où Konekomaru s'était trouvé quelques secondes auparavant, le peluche que Rin lui avait offerte venait d'être entièrement carbonisée.

Ryûji prit une profonde inspiration. "Merde." Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le bras de Rin, alors qu'il regardait l'expression terrifiée de Konekomaru.

"Hé !" s'écria-t-il bruyamment. "Tu veux t'battre ?!" Ryûji savait que ce qu'il faisait était stupide, mais il n'avait pas de meilleure idée. Reculant d'un pas, il croisa le regard de Konekomaru en espérant qu'il comprenne son message silencieux.

_Cours !_

À ce moment, Ryûji commença à réciter tous les versets qu'il avait appris aux cours d'exorcisme, sachant parfaitement que le démon allait le prendre pour cible. Il courut dans la direction opposée à Konekomaru, entraînant Rin avec lui.

Le démon rugit de nouveau, effrayé par les sutras, et ouvrit la chasse.

"Ryûji, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!" Rin agrippa son bras et regarda le démon qui les poursuivait plutôt rapidement pour un morceau de métal. "Arrête ! Arrête !" Il savait que Ryûji ne pouvait pas connaître le verset fatal de ce démon, mais il récitait tout et n'importe quoi, devenant sa cible. "Ryûji, ferme-la !"

Il entendit le sifflement du vent et ressentit une forte douleur à la joue avant de voir le sang. Un pic de métal était empalé dans l'épaule de Ryûji et Rin pouvait sentir l'électricité s'approcher. Il poussa Ryûji au sol, l'arrachant au pic et le couvrant de son corps. Un rayon électrique crépita au-dessus d'eux, menaçant.

"Espèce d'IDIOT !" lui cria Rin. "Ryûji..." Il saisit la sangle sur son épaule, pressant son autre main sur la plaie saignante. "Allez, debout ! Il faut courir !"

Ryûji laissa échapper un son étranglé. Son sutra avait été interrompu quand il s'était fait toucher, et à présent, avec la main de Rin sur sa blessure, il était incapable de formuler des pensées cohérentes. Il écouta les paroles de Rin, laissa sa voix familière guider ses actions. Il se remit debout, et sa vision de brouilla. Sa douleur à l'épaule le submergeait, mais il se força à se concentrer.

Il vit la façon dont Rin s'accrochait à son épée. La panique le saisit.

"Rin, tu ne _peux pas_ ," dit-il d'une voix rauque.

"Inquiète-toi plutôt pour toi ! Bouge !" répondit Rin en le poussant en avant. Le démon les poursuivait à nouveau, le béton éclatant sous ses pattes de métal. Il saisit l'étoffe rouge et défit le nœud coulant, laissant apparaître le fourreau du Kurikara. Mais il y avait trop de gens autour d'eux.

Des exorcistes commençaient à apparaître et le démon fut soudain attaqué par une harpie qui fendait les airs à toute vitesse. Alors qu'il tentait de la frapper, un grand _BLAM_ de magnum retentit et le démon hurla en chancelant en arrière.

Rin relâcha sa prise sur le fourreau. Les choses allaient s'arranger, pas vrai ?

Mais le démon semblait vouloir à tout prix éliminer sa cible. Il embrocha la harpie, et l'envoya valser dans les airs. La Dresseuse eut un cri de panique aux blessures de son familier. L'homme avec le magnum tira encore et encore, mais un rayon d'électricité fit exploser son arme.

"Putain... !" Rin tira Ryûji en avant et le démon reprit sa chasse. Quelle était cette chose ?! Pourquoi en avait-elle après eux ?! Il se retourna et vit une des pattes de métal foncer droit dans sa direction, prête à le transpercer.

Rin se précipita devant Ryûji et sa main plongea dans le tissu rouge pile au moment où le pic de métal s'abattit sur lui.

_Clang !_

Le pic avait été dévié, mais pas par l'épée de Rin. Un homme qui devait être plus grand que Ryûji se tenait devant lui. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, longs et sauvages. Il avait deux queues, qui battaient l'air derrière lui. Ses vêtements étaient semblables à ceux d'un samouraï et il avait saisi le pic avec sa main nue. En un tour de main, le démon de métal fut renversé sur le dos et l'homme se retourna, souriant à pleine dents en direction de Rin. Les oreilles de chat sur sa tête tressautèrent.

"Rin ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Shiro arrive !" L'homme parlait d'une voix qui lui était familière, et le demi-démon se figea, en état de choc.

"K-KURO ?!"

L'homme - ou le Cat Sith - hocha vigoureusement la tête. "C'est moi ! Maintenant vas-y. Cours. Shiro va s'en occuper quand il sera là ! Il n'est pas loin derrière maintenant." Le démon s'était déjà relevé, prêt à combattre. Kuro poussa un rugissement que des cordes vocales humaines n'auraient jamais pu produire.

Rin resta bouche bée un moment avant de se rappeler soudainement de son ami. Il se tourna vers Ryûij. "Allez. P'pa arrive, on doit y aller." Il remit le sabre sur son épaule et saisit le bras de son ami.

"Oh, Dieu merci," murmura Ryûji. Un sentiment grisant de soulagement l'envahit. Mais quand Rin commença à le tirer en avant, sa vision commença à se brouiller de nouveau. Son épaule blessée saignait profondément. Ryûji se dégagea de son emprise et secoua la tête sous le regard inquiet de son ami.

"Vas-y," souffla-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Il était décidé à s'éloigner le plus possible du démon, mais il ne voulait pas ralentir Rin.

Rin cilla et regarda son ami, avant de serrer les dents. Il l'attrapa par le devant de la chemise et le tira en avant.

"Pas sans toi," grogna-t-il d'un ton définitif. Rin passa un bras autour de la taille de Ryûji et commença à avancer avec lenteur.

Ryûji laissa échapper un grognement, mais il se traîna comme il le put avec Rin à ses côtés.

"Voulais pas... t'laisser tomber, imbécile."

"Alors tu n'as aucune raison de rester derrière, imbécile." Rin sourit.

Derrière eux, Kuro continuait à se battre contre le démon qui avait été à leur poursuite. Ryûji se détendit un peu en voyant que le danger s'éloignait, mais la douleur qui lui traversait le corps se faisait de plus en plus violente, à présent que l'adrénaline s'en allait. Il se sentait faible. Ryûji s'appuya un peu plus sur Rin. Il chancela vers l'avant mais se força à se redresser, serrant les dents. La douleur le submergea, et il était en nage. L'instant d'après, il était à genoux, pantelant.

"Ryûji !" Rin passa son bras autour de son torse. "Allez..." Il jeta un regard vers le combat où Kuro semblait rendre coup pour coup ceux du démon électrique.

Soudain, le démon poussa un hurlement, déséquilibré par une petite explosion sur l'un de ses côtés. Il essaya de se redresser, mais un homme sauta sur sa tête, propulsé par Kuro lui-même.

Shiro pointa son fusil de chasse sur la tête de la créature, à bout portant. Il appuya sur la gâchette, provoquant de nouveau cris perçants.

"Et voici ! Il s'éleva sur la mer une si grande tempête que la barque était couverte par les flots ! Et lui, il dormait !" La créature sous Shiro frissonna et poussa un glapissement de terreur. Plusieurs barres métalliques apparurent et foncèrent droit sur l'exorciste. Shiro fit un bond en arrière et le démon cria en transperçant son propre corps. Shiro ne rata pas une seule syllabe.

"Ses disciples vinrent à lui et le réveillèrent !"

Le démon arracha les barres se son corps et l'électricité commença à parcourir le métal. Pourtant, Shiro continua.

"Et dirent : Seigneur ! Sauve nous ! Nous périssons !" cria-t-il, et le démon frémit de nouveau avant de pousser un dernier cri d'agonie. L'électricité fut libérée dans une onde de choc se répercutant sur le terrain et le démon se désintégra sous les pieds de Shiro. Il sauta à terre et mis son fusil sur son épaule, aboyant des ordres aux exorcistes restants.

Rin avait le souffle coupé, la main crispée sur la chemise de Ryûji. Soudain, il sentit son ami tomber mollement contre lui et il sursauta. "Ryûji !" Il le secoua, la panique le saisissant à la gorge. "Ryûji ! Réveille-toi !"

Shiro entendit sa voix et se précipita vers eux. "Nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital." Il parlait d'une voix calme, et il sortit un grand rouleau de bandages de son manteau. Il l'enroula autour de la plaie pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie. Rin le regardait, impuissant, avant de soudainement se souvenir de quelque chose.

"Attends ! Et Konekomaru ?! On a été séparés !" Rin ne voulait pas laisser Ryûji seul, mais la panique à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver à son autre ami le saisit le fit se lever aussitôt, et il commença à regarder partout autour de lui.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas de mal à repérer le garçon de petite taille qui courrait dans leur direction.

"Bon ! Rin-kun !"

Konekomaru ressentit une vague de soulagement en apercevant leur professeur, ainsi que le petit groupe d'exorcistes. Il se rapprocha d'eux aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, heureux d'avoir pu les retrouver. Il avait essayé de les suivre, guidé par les éclairs électriques.

 _Où est... ?_ Konekomaru regarda derrière Rin et vit son ami d'enfance gisant sur le sol, inconscient. Du sang souillait ses vêtements, et Shiro le considérait avec gravité, appelant quelques exorcistes pour l'aider.

La culpabilité le frappa comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Konekomaru s'arrêta à quelques mètres de ses amis, comme paralysé.

 _C'est de ma faute_ , pensa-t-il, le sang quittant son visage alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la scène en face de lui.

"K-Konekomaru..." Rin leva les yeux vers lui avant que Shiro ne posa sa main sur la sienne, toujours accrochée à la chemise de Ryûji.

"Rin. Il faut que tu le lâches. Pars avec Konekomaru-kun, je prendrai soin de Ryûji-kun." Shiro parlait d'un ton sévère et Rin ne put qu'acquiescer. Il lâcha son ami et regarda les médecins s'approcher pour aider son père à soigner son ami.

Rin se redressa et alla rejoindre l'adolescent de petite taille, un sourire forcé sur le visage. "Konekomaru ! C'est bon, mon père va s'en occuper ! Ryûji va s'en sortir." Sa voix tremblait, tout comme ses épaules, et son sourire faiblit jusqu'à ce que son expression de se torde d'inquiétude. "Ç-ca va aller... !" Il essayait de son convaincre lui-même.

_Bon sang, je peux pas croire que t'as encore rencontré un démon." Shima avait l'air incrédule. "Tu les attires comme un aimant. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais rester seul avec toi."_

_C'est de ma faute..._ Rin se tourna vers Ryûji, regardant les hommes l'installer dans une civière. Il se mordit la lèvre, et, pour une fois, ne remarqua même pas que ses canines pointues lui transperçaient la peau.

"Que... ?" La voix de Konekomaru faiblit. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui était arrivé. Il pouvait déjà assez bien se représenter la scène. L'image des restes carbonisés de sa peluche refit surface dans son esprit. Konekomaru déglutit et garda les yeux sur son ami, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était encore bien vivant. C'est alors que la voix tremblante de Rin parvint à ses oreilles.

"T-tu vas bien ?" Konekomaru avait enfin levé les yeux vers Rin. Les taches de sang sur ses vêtements et sur ses joues l'inquiétèrent immédiatement, même si Rin n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vraiment mal.

Rin cessa de se mordre la lèvre. "Désolé..." Ses yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers Ryûji avant de revenir sur Konekomaru. "Je vais bien. Et toi, tu as mal quelque part ?"

Le côté gauche de Konekomaru le picotait encore, mais il secoua la tête. "Non, pas vraiment." Les contusions douloureuses qui s'étaient sûrement formées sous ses vêtements n'étaient rien comparées aux blessures de Ryûji. "Je vais bien.

"Voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle..." dit doucement Rin. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et son père les rejoignit.

"Vous allez bien, tous les deux ?"

"Ouais, tout va bien. Et pour Ryûji ?" Rin fronçait les sourcils.

"Ils ont arrêté l'hémorragie et ils l'emmènent à l'hôpital. Il va s'en sortir." Shiro leur fit un sourire rassurant.

Konekomaru sentit un énorme poids quitter sa poitrine en entendant ces mots, mais il était toujours inquiet. Il ne pouvait pas chasser l'image de la chemise ensanglantée de Bon de son esprit.

"Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?" Konekomaru leva les yeux vers leur professeur d'un air suppliant.

"Oui. Vous pourrez passer à l'hôpital si vous le souhaitez." Shiro hocha la tête. "Ils vont l'opérer, mais une fois qu'ils l'auront recousu et gavé d'anesthésiants, il va probablement dormir pendant un moment. S'il n'y a pas de complications, ils le mettront dans une salle de réveil dans une heure ou deux."

Rin sourit et se tourna vers Konekomaru. "Très bien, on y va. On attendra son réveil ensemble."

Le sourire de l'autre adolescent ne pouvait égaler celui de Rin, mais il hocha la tête, sentant la couleur revenir sur son visage. "Oui..." Il voulut remercier Shiro, mais ses yeux se portèrent sur la Grande Roue.

"Oh, c'est vrai ! Shima-san !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Et Yukio !" Rin se frappa le front.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont en sécurité. Ils se sont retrouvés coincés dans la roue quand le courant a été coupé," leur dit Shiro. "Je vais aller les chercher et les faire descendre. Vous deux, allez à l'hôpital. Faites-vous examiner avant que les médecins ne soient trop occupés. Allez." Il poussa les deux garçons en avant avant de s'éloigner pour aller parler à un groupe d'exorcistes qui venait d'arriver.

Konekomaru jeta un autre regard à la Grande Roue, les sourcils froncés, mais son inquiétude pour Ryûji l'emporta. En compagnie de Rin, il prit le chemin de l'hôpital.

 _Il va s'en sortir..._ pensèrent-ils tous les deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kodomo no hi, la Journée des enfants, est un jour férié au Japon. Officiellement, elle met tous les enfants à l'honneur, mais la tradition veut que cette fête soit, à l'origine, une fête dédiée spécialement aux garçons. Les petites filles ont leur propre fête, Hina matsuri, le 3 mars.
> 
> NDA : Dans un omake du manga, il a été révélé que Kuro avait une forme humaine qu'il a perdue quand il est devenu le familier de Rin alors qu'il n'avait pas de contrat, alors on a décidé de s'amuser avec ça en lui faisant faire une petite apparition.


	35. 7 mai 2009

Ryûji se mordit la lèvre tandis que Yukio se penchait sur sa blessure. Le plus jeune des deux frères s'était rendu à son dortoir pour lui donner les cours à rattraper, ainsi que pour soigner ses plaies. Ryûji appréciait ce geste, mais en ce moment, il n'aurait rien souhaité de plus que de pouvoir continuer à se reposer. Il savait que c'était un peu ingrat de sa part, mais il se sentait épuisé, même après avoir dormi une journée entière.

C'était probablement la faute des antidouleurs. Ryûji avait pris tous les traitements prescrits, et la plupart étaient très efficaces. Malgré les légers tiraillements de qu'il ressentait de temps en temps, il était complètement engourdi. Et bien sûr, la migraine qui commençait à se former dans son crâne n'était pas prête à partir.

 _C'est le pire..._ pensa-t-il, renfrogné. Il était énervé contre lui-même de s'être laissé blesser à ce point. Même s'il était sorti de l'hôpital la veille, Ryûji savait qu'il était en pleine période de convalescence. Il n'avait même pas été autorisé à aller à l'école, cette semaine. Ce qui le contrariait grandement, même s'il était bien conscient qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de ce concentrer.

Ryûji grimaça quand Yukio resserra les bandages autour de son épaule.

"Ah, je t'ai fait mal ? Désolé, Ryûji-kun," déclara Yukio derrière lui. Il passa les mains sur les pansements pour vérifier que tout était en place avant de l'aider à remettre son bras en écharpe.

Ryûji lui offrit un sourire forcé.

"Tout va bien." L'adolescent ravala son malaise et se pencha précautionneusement en arrière sur les oreillers qui le soutenaient. "Merci," lui dit-il à voix basse. "T'étais pas obligé de te donner tant de mal pour moi."

"Absurde." Yukio remit ses affaires dans son sac et s'assit au bord du lit avec un sourire. "Après tout, tu es le meilleur ami de Nii-san, et aussi celui de Ren-kun. Il n'y a aucun problème. Comment se passe le traitement ?"

Si Ryûji avait pu hausser les épaules, il l'aurait fait. À la place, une légère grimace franchit ses lèvres. "J'ai toujours un peu mal," avoua-t-il, "mais ça va. Les médocs me fatiguent, par contre."

"Oui, il est vrai que tes médicaments sont un peu forts." Yukio eut un sourire sympathique. "Mais ils sont indispensables, pour une semaine minimum. Et je suis sûr que mon frère t'aide quand il le peut. Pas vrai ?"

À la mention de Rin, l'expression de Ryûji s'éclaircit légèrement. "Oui, il garde un œil sur moi," dit-il, un doux sourire se formant sur son visage. Il croisa à nouveau le regard de Yukio, plus détendu. "Lui et Konekomaru ne me lâchent pas d'une semelle depuis que je suis rentré. Ton frère voulait même sécher les cours pour rester ici," lui dit-il d'un air à la fois amusé et désapprobateur. "Shima voulait faire pareil, mais heureusement, Neko a réussi à les convaincre de venir en cours ce matin."

"Je vois." L'expression de Yukio s'adoucit. "Très bien. Ces deux-là sont vraiment incorrigibles."

"Ah, m'en parle pas."

Cependant, le sourire de Ryûji faiblit. Son expression devint plus grave quand il croisa le regard de Yukio. "Est-ce que tu as obtenu plus d'infos sur ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour ? Sur comment ce démon a réussi à entrer ?"

"Ah, oui. C'était juste une défaillance dans les barrières de protection de l'Académie. Ils avaient négligé l'entretien." Yukio remonta ses lunettes et sourit. "Ça ne se reproduira plus, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça."

Ryûji laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. "Super," marmonna-t-il. "Je ne pense pas être capable de supporter une nouvelle confrontation, dans cet état." Il jeta un regard noir à son bras invalide.

Le sourire de Yukio disparut. "Justement, je voulais avoir une discussion avec toi à ce sujet." Il se leva et croisa les bras. "Je suis sûr que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais il faut que je te le dise. En récitant des psaumes pour essayer de te faire prendre pour cible, tu vous a mis, Nii-san et toi, dans une situation très dangereuse. Vous auriez pu mourir. Un Aria n'est pas censé se trouver sur le front. Un Aria est censé laisser les autres le défendre. La façon dont tu as agi était tout sauf orthodoxe et tu as dépassé les bornes. Il y avait déjà des exorcistes prêts à agir et, de ce fait, ton intervention a conduit le démon hors de leur portée." Il fronça les sourcils. "Tu ne peux pas agir sur un coup de tête si tu veux devenir un exorciste. Il y a certaines règles de conduites à respecter. Donc, tu ne dois pas te mettre, ou mettre les autres en danger. Comprends-tu ?"

Ryûji grimaça légèrement au ton qu'avait pris Yukio, mais il savait qu'il méritait ce sermon. Ce qu'il avait fait était stupide, et il le reconnaissait. Mais...

"Oui. Bien sûr que oui. Mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solution," dit-il. "Je ne savais pas quand les secours arriveraient et nous étions dans une situation délicate. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Konekomaru serait ici à ma place. Ou pire, Rin aurait pu..." Ryûji fit une pause et espéra que le regard qu'il avait lancé à Yukio était assez significatif pour qu'il n'ai pas à finir sa phrase. Il serra les dents, se souvenant de comment Rin s'était accroché à son sabre. Si les secours n'étaient pas arrivés à temps, Ryûji savait qu'il aurait risqué d'être découvert pour le sauver, comme il l'avait fait auparavant en réveillant ses pouvoirs. Il se sentit frustré par sa propre faiblesse. Combien de fois devrait-il compter sur quelqu'un d'autre pour le sauver ?

"Je ne voyais pas d'autre solution," répéta Ryûji. "Je préfère encore être le seul à être blessé."

"Ce n'est pas le bon choix, Ryûji-kun." Le ton de Yukio était dur et sévère. "Tu n'es pas un bouclier. Tu n'es pas un héros. L'attaque a eu lieu dans l'Académie de la Croix Vraie ! Comment as tu pu ne pas penser que des exorcistes se trouvaient à proximité ?" Il secoua la tête. "En te jetant sur le devant de la scène, tu as mis Nii-san plus en danger que si tu avais juste laissé les exorcistes faire leur travail. Avec ta blessure, tu as entraîné Rin dans une impasse. Si mon père n'était pas arrivé à temps, il aurait dévoilé sa véritable identité pour te sauver la vie."

Yukio fronça les sourcils et le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Si cela s'était produit, ils auraient fait disparaître Nii-san comme n'importe quel autre démon, et ils se seraient félicités d'avoir tué le fils de Satan."

Le sang de Ryûji gela dans ses veines. La seule pensée que l'Ordre apprenne pour Rin le rendait malade. Au fond de lui, il avait déjà deviné ce qui se passerait si c'était le cas, mais il avait toujours refusé d'y penser.

À présent, Yukio faisait resurgir ses inquiétudes.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire. Je le sais !" lâcha-t-il, surmontant son dégoût de lui-même. Ils avaient été chanceux, et il le savait. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une telle chance se reproduise. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger Rin.

Il était sûr que Yukio ressentait la même chose. Il savait que c'était la raison pour laquelle il semblait tellement en colère contre lui. Ryûji ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, compte tenu de ce qui était arrivé. Mais il voulait s'assurer que l'autre comprenne qu'il était d'accord avec lui. C'est pourquoi, malgré la douleur croissante qui lui vrillait les tempes, il soutint le regard de Yukio.

"Je suis aussi inquiet pour lui, Yukio. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Je ne laisserai pas Rin mourir, pas sous mes yeux."

Le jeune Okumura le regarda quelques secondes avant de soupirer. "Aussi têtu l'un que l'autre," murmura-t-il dans un souffle alors qu'il remontait ses lunettes. Il prit son sac et le mis sur son épaule;

"Ecoute-moi, Ryûji-kun." Yukio fronçait toujours les sourcils, mais il parlait plus doucement qu'avant. "Quelles que soient tes intentions, et fait est que, dans ton état actuel, tu es une fissure dans l'armure de Nii-san. Si tu continues à être téméraire, si tu continues à agir en te fiant à ton instinct, tu tomberas et tu entraîneras Rin dans ta chute. S'il te plaît, réfléchis-y." Le jeune exorciste tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Ryûji regarda Yukio partir avec un léger froncements de sourcils. Il poussa un soupir et il pencha sa tête en arrière, l'appuyant sur le mur derrière lui d'un air fatigué.

 _Ça s'est plutôt bien passé_ , pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux. Sa tête résonnait sourdement, mais Ryûji l'ignora du mieux qu'il put pour réfléchir aux derniers mots de Yukio. Le plus jeune des jumeaux avait raison. Il devait vraiment être plus prudent. Sinon...

Ryûji repensa au regard inquiet de Rin qui le fixait alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit d'hôpital. Il repensa à la détermination farouche qui s'était installée sur la mince ligne qui formait ses lèvres. Ryûji se sentit troublé. Pire, il était effrayé. Les paroles de Yukio firent fortement écho dans son esprit.

Il devait devenir plus fort. Pour le bien de Rin. Ryûji ne serait pas celui qui tirerait son ami vers le bas.

"Ryûji, on est de retour !"

Les pensées de Ryûji furent interrompues par une voix forte, familière. Rin se précipita dans la chambre, suivi par Konekomaru. Il avait son sac de cours sur le dos et une boîte à lunch dans la main.

"Renzô voulait aussi venir mais on a croisé Yukio en bas et ils sont partis ensemble," expliqua-t-il en souriant. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de Ryûji, rebondissant légèrement en lui tendant la boîte. "C'est le dîner ! Comment tu te sens ?"

Ryûji grimaça légèrement au son de la voix forte de Rin, mais le repas que son meilleur ami lui avait fait lui fit oublier son mal de tête. "... Je vais bien," dit-il, ignorant le regard que Konekomaru lui lança en posant son sac sur le bureau.

"Je vais bien !" insista Ryûji, l'air renfrogné. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la boîte à lunch. "Qu'est-ce que t'as préparé ?" demanda-t-il à Rin.

"Du tonkatsu !" La voix de Rin était un peu plus calme, cette fois, et il rapprocha ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Il se pencha pour enlever le film plastique qui enveloppait la boîte.

"Merci." Ryûji posa la boîte sur ses genoux et attrapa les baguettes avec sa main droite. "Alors, comment c'était en cours aujourd'hui ? Les cours d'exorcisme, je veux dire. Ton père va bien ?"

Rin hocha la tête et sortit des manuels de son sac. "Il boîte toujours un peu, mais il va mieux qu'hier." Son ton se fit légèrement plus doux tandis qu'il posait son cahier sur ses genoux.

Ryûji fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas surpris, mais il se sentait coupable de savoir que l'homme avait été blessé. Sa précédente conversation avec Yukio lui fit se demander si Fujimoto-sensei aurait pu éviter de se faire blesser s'il avait agi différemment.

 _Ça ne sert à rien de regretter ce qu'on a déjà fait,_ se rappela l'adolescent à lui-même. Il prit distraitement une bouchée de nourriture et essaya de ne pas laisser ses pensées atteindre son humeur.

"C'est Yukio qui te les a apportés ?"

Konekomaru avait rompu le silence en posant ses manuels sur le bureau de Ryûji. Il désigna la pile de documents soigneusement rédigés que Yukio avait déposé.

"Ah, ouais." Ryûji regarda la petite pile qui attendait d'être lue. Même s'il n'avait manqué que deux jours de cours cette semaine, son irritation augmenta. "Je détester manquer les cours," grommela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"T'en as pas manqué beaucoup !" Rin ouvrit le livre sur ses genoux avec une grimace. Il baissa les yeux sur le texte et soupira. "Même si c'est dur à comprendre quand tu n'es pas là pour m'expliquer."

"Désolé de te décevoir," fit sèchement Ryûji avant de prendre une autre bouchée. Il avait déjà fini plus de la moitié de son plat. "Je serai de retour lundi, alors accroche-toi en attendant."

Rin cilla et tourna la tête pour mieux le regarder. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. "Tu vas bien ?" murmura-t-il.

Ryûji leva les yeux vers Rin, surpris par sa question. Le pli sur son front s'approfondit, et en croisant le regard inquiet de Konekomaru, il réalisé que l'air maussade qui s'était formé sur son visage après la visite de Yukio avait du mal à disparaître.

"Désolé. Mon humeur est un peu..." Ryûji haussa les épaules. Ou plutôt, la seule épaule qu'il pouvait bouger. Son estomac se noua de frustration. "J'ai juste envie de guérir tout de suite," grommela-t-il en reposant ses baguettes sur son repas inachevé.

Rin fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur son livre avec un air sombre. "Désolé."

"Je voulais pas dire-' Ryûji se sentit coupable d'être la cause de cette expression sur le visage de Rin. "T'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute."

 _C'est moi seul qui me suis mis dans cette situation_ , pensa Ryûji, frustré, inconscient de l'effet que ses paroles avaient eu sur ses amis, qui se sentaient coupables pour ses blessures.

"Juste... laisse-toi un peu aller, Bon." dit finalement Konekomaru. "Tu seras remis sur pieds avant même de l'avoir remarqué. Ne déprime pas pour une chose comme ça."

Ryûji se sentait toujours frustré, mais il savait que son ami avait raison. Il poussa un profond soupir et leur offrit à tous les deux un léger sourire d'excuse. "Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison..."

Rin sourit. "Ouais, et on va rester ici jusqu'à c'que tu sois rétabli." Son ton était plus léger. "Alors mange ta nourriture ! Tu dois prendre des forces !"

Ryûji regarda sa boîte à lunch, et même s'il n'avait plus vraiment faim, il reprit ses baguettes dans sa main. "Je sais, je sais. Je vais le faire.," dit-il.

Un silence tendu tomba dans la pièce, mais personne n'eut le courage de le briser. Après un long moment, Rin renonça à faire ses devoirs et ferma son livre. Il n'y arriverait jamais sans l'aide de Ryûji, de toute manière.

Mais quand il leva les yeux, entrouvrant la bouche pour parler, Rin se trouva face à un rare spectacle. La tête de Ryûji tombait en avant et les baguettes glissaient de ses doigts.

"Ça doit être les médicaments," fit la voix douce de Konekomaru. Rin hocha la tête, et les deux amis installèrent Ryûji sous les couvertures, plaçant soigneusement sa tête sur l'oreiller. L'adolescent dormait profondément quand Rin retira la boîte à lunch pas tout à fait vide de ses mains.

"Je devrais y aller." Rin sourit et salua Konekomaru.

Le chemin du retour fut long et solitaire avec ses pensées pour seules compagnes, qui n'étaient pas des plus agréables. Le souvenir du moment où Ryûji s'était fait poignarder hantait son esprit, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Même à présent, quand il fermait les yeux, il ne voyait plus que le sang coulant des blessures de son ami. Rin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser.

Il arriva au dortoir beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait cru. Alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui, quelqu'un saisit brusquement la poignée et elle s'ouvrit de nouveau. Rin se retourna. La personne en face de lui n'était nulle autre que son père.

"Hey. Je t'ai appelé. Tu ne m'as entendu, pas vrai ?" Shiro entra et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils. Rin souffla et repoussa ses mains. "Comment va Ryûji-kun ?"

Rin soupira, mais réussit à sourire. "Il a l'air d'aller mieux. Il s'est endormi à cause de ses médicaments."

"Je vois." Shiro baissa les yeux vers le demi-démon et referma la porte derrière eux. "Bon, viens. Allons prendre le dîner. Yukio n'a pas l'air d'être ici. Il ne m'a pas envoyé de message."

"On l'a croisé en allant à l'hôpital et il est parti avec Renzô." Rin suivit son père dans le couloir menant à la cuisine et à la cafétéria. Ses yeux fixaient la jambe droite de l'homme, qui claudiquait un peu en s'efforçant de ne pas s'appuyer dessus. Shiro rit, et son sourire se fit plus doux.

"Très bien. Ils vont probablement dîner ensemble." Le prêtre tapota des doigts sur le comptoir devant fenêtre de la cuisine. "Ukobach. Tu voudrais bien nous préparer quelque chose à manger ?"

Le petit démon apparut dans un cri de joie et acquiesça avant de commencer à s'activer dans la cuisine.

"Et maintenant, toi..." Shiro se retourna vers son fils, et avant que Rin ne puisse s'échapper, il l'attrapa par la nuque et se dirigea vers l'une des tables." Tu vas t'asseoir et me dire ce qui ne va pas."

"Ah ! Lâche moi !" Rin battit des bras en trébuchant quand son père le laissa tomber sur une chaise. "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, le vieux ?!" grogna-t-il.

"Mmmh, enfin. Tu commences à agir comme dans ton état normal. " Shiro sourit, et Rin rougit.

Il y eut un long silence, ponctué uniquement par les tintements des ustensiles de cuisine qu'utilisait Ukobach. Rin fixait la surface de la table, les souvenirs de la blessure de Ryûji refaisant surface une fois de plus. Son père l'avait remarqué, c'était évident. Il était donc si facile à cerner ?

Rin soupira. "Je suis juste inquiet pour Ryûji, c'est tout."

"Vraiment ?" Shiro s'accouda à la table. "Je veux dire, nous sommes tous inquiets pour lui. C'est normal, après l'épreuve que vous avez traversé tous les trois, et nous sommes chanceux qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de pire."

Rin grimaça. Ils avaient eu de la chance. Mais avant que ses sombres pensées n'aillent plus loin, le jeune adolescent sentit une lourde main se poser sur la tête. Elle était plus douce que celle qui l'avait poussé sur la chaise.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Rin." Shiro parlait doucement. "Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé."

"Tu sais qui je suis." Rin fronça les sourcils et serra les poings sur ses genoux, sans lever les yeux ou bouger le tête. "Et si ça l'était ? S'il était venu pour moi ?"

"C'était juste une coïncidence-"

"Mais si ça ne l'était pas ?!"

Rin avait levé la tête, à présent. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient remplis de l'inquiétude qui avait couvé dans sa poitrine durant ces derniers jours. "Et si... Et si ça recommençait ?" Sa voix tremblait. Il se sentait comme un enfant. Ryûji aurait tout aussi bien pu être à Kyoto à ce moment là que ça n'aurait rien changé, il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver son ami. Rin ne voulait pas se sentir à nouveau si impuissant. Il ne voulait pas que Ryûji souffre à cause de lui et de son maudit géniteur.

Shiro le regarda et soupira. "Alors que ferais-tu ?" La question prit Rin au dépourvu. Shiro laissa glisser sa main sur la tête de son fils, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son épaule, qu'il agrippa fermement. "Et _si_ c'était bien après toi qu'ils en avaient ? Que ferais-tu s'ils reviennent pour toi ?"

Rin regarda fixement son père, un frisson lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale. "Je... Je m'éloignerai le plus possible de Ryûji. Pour le protéger."

"Et tu penses que Ryûji-kun accepterait cela ?"

Rin le réalisa avant que Shiro n'ait fini sa question. "Non."

"Alors ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. Que ferais-tu s'ils reviennent te chercher ?" La voix de Shiro était forte et sévère, mais quand Rin croisa son regard, il y trouva une lueur protectrice. On l'avait protégé toute sa vie. La réponse était simple. Évidente.

"Je... Je ne peux pas laisser mes amis se faire blesser," répondit doucement Rin.

"Alors étudie. Entraîne-toi. Deviens plus fort pour pouvoir combattre. Mais aussi plus réfléchi." La main de Shiro bougea de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle reposait sur la joue de Rin dans une caresse affectueuse, bien différente du ton sévère avec lequel il parlait. "Tu peux le faire, Rin. Tu peux les protéger. Mais il faut que tu deviennes plus compétent."

Rin déglutit. Il tourna la tête et appuya son front contre la paume de son père en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il se redressa et posa ses mains à plat sur la surface de la table. À ce moment là, une vague d'énergie le parcourut. Peut-être qu'un jour, il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de craindre pour la vie de son ami... Il le voulait. Rin le voulait désespérément.

_"Je sais qui tu es, Okumura Rin. Tu es un imbécile au grand cœur."_

Rin sentit une seconde vague déferler sur lui. C'était ça. Il n'était pas seulement le fils de Satan. Il allait devenir exorciste. Tout comme son père. Avec cette force, il pourrait protéger ses proches.

"Je le ferai." Il hocha la tête. "Je ferai de mon mieux pour apprendre à me battre. Et... Et mes amis ne souffriront plus jamais."

Shiro sourit. "Et toi non plus."

Ukobach leur apporta le dîner et ils mangèrent tranquillement en silence, dans une atmosphère calme et complice. Shiro aida Rin à faire ses devoirs, et le jeune adolescent sombra rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	36. 22 juin 2009

"Shiemi, tu vas être en retard !"

Shiemi leva la tête et aperçut sa mère devant la porte de service de la boutique. La jeune fille blonde regarda le soleil par la fenêtre et réalisa que sa mère avait raison.

"C'est bon ! J'arrive dans une seconde !" dit-elle.

Une fois que sa mère fut rentrée, Shiemi baissa les yeux vers les fleurs qu'elle était en train d'arroser. Son regard d'adoucit et un petit sourire franchit ses lèvres. "Je reviendrai plus tard," leur dit-elle doucement.

La jeune fille se précipita à l'intérieur et commença à se préparer pour l'école.

"Ah, c'est vrai !" se dit-elle en enfilant ses chaussures. "On va avoir les résultats de l'examen, aujourd'hui."

Comme c'était lundi, Shiemi avait cours de Démonologie avec Fujimoto-sensei, suivi du cours de cercles magiques et de sigillographie, qui était enseigné par une homme aux cheveux noirs avec un cache-œil du nom de Nehaus. La matière préférée de Shiemi était la Pharmacologie anti-démons, mais ils ne l'avaient que deux fois par semaine. Elle l'attendait avec impatiente, non seulement parce que Yukio y était, mais aussi parce que c'était le cours où elle se sentait le plus à l'aise. Elle essayait toujours de bien s'intégrer à l'école d'exorcisme.

"Au fait, Shiemi, est-ce que tu t'es fait des amis ?"

Shiemi se tourna vers sa mère, surprise par sa question. "Ah, o... oui." Elle offrit à sa mère un léger sourire, espérant que ce dernier ne soit pas trop tendu. Mais une fois qu'elle sortit de la maison, Shiemi laissa son faux sourire disparaître.

 _Des amis..._ pensa-t-elle avec mélancolie en poussant un profond soupir.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne s'entendait pas avec ses camarades de classe, car ce n'était pas le cas. Rin la traitait avec gentillesse depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et depuis qu'elle se rendait à l'école, elle avait fait la connaissance de ses amis. Ils l'avaient tous accueillie chaleureusement et elle avait fait de son mieux pour s'intégrer.

Et pourtant... il y avait entre eux un mur invisible que Shiemi n'était pas capable de franchir.

Quand elle avait appris qu'ils se connaissaient tous depuis des années, la jeune fille s'était immédiatement senti intimidée par ce fait. Mais au fil du temps, un petit bout d'envie s'était mis à grandir dans son cœur tandis qu'elle les regardait tranquillement se parler. Rin et Suguro-kun étaient particulièrement proches, même si Shiemi ne s'en était pas totalement rendue compte jusqu'au moment où l'adolescent s'était fait blesser, obtenant ainsi toute l'attention de Rin. Elle ne leur en voulait pas pour ça, bien sûr. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu à l'écart quand elle était avec eux.

Elle se sentait seule.

 _Mais je ne peux pas me laisser abattre par ça !_ pensa Shiemi, se rappelant qu'il était trop tôt pour renoncer. Elle voulait changer, devenir plus forte. Abandonner n'était pas envisageable. Avec un hochement de tête déterminé, Shiemi essuya les larmes qui s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux et elle glissa la clé menant aux cours dans la serrure en face d'elle. Une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, elle avança dans le couloir et repéra deux visages familiers.

_Kamiki-san... et Paku-san !_

Ces filles étaient assises derrière elle pendant les cours. Elles marchaient en direction de la salle de classe, discutant à voix basse. Shiemi n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de leur parler, car elles restaient souvent ensemble. Elles aussi semblaient être proches, et elle se connaissaient probablement depuis aussi longtemps que Rin et ses amis, mais...

 _Je peux le faire_ , pensa-t-elle avec détermination. Elle ne pouvait pas toujours s'appuyer sur Rin et Yukio, et c'était l'occasion parfaite pour apprendre à connaître d'autres filles de son âge. _Je deviendrai leur amie !  
_

* * *

Shiro coupa net tous les bavardages d'un sifflement aigu en rentrant dans la salle de classe. "Très bien, les enfants. Nous avons des détails à régler." L'homme posa son sac sur le bureau et en sortit quelques feuilles de papier.

"Dans un mois environ, vous serez en vacances d'été. Pour les cours normaux. Les cours d'exorcisme ne s' arrêteront pas, vous continuerez à travailler. Maintenant, avant de commencer à vous plaindre, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce ne seront pas les cours habituels." Shiro sourit en direction d'un certain duo de garçons qui recevaient déjà des regards irrités de la part de leurs deux amis plus sérieux. "Mais avant tout cela, vous devrez passer votre examen d'aspirant. C'est là que ceci entre en jeu."

Shiro commença à avancer entre les rangs, posant une feuille devant chacun d'eux en continuant à parler. "Vous allez devoir remplir ces formulaires, et vous me les rendez lundi. Lundi soir, je serait votre accompagnateur durant le stage d'entraînement d'une semaine dans le dortoir où mes fils et moi vivons, au cours duquel je vous apprendrai tout ce que vous devez savoir."

Rin regarda le papier en face de lui. La plupart des items étaient assez basiques, mais il y avait plusieurs expressions qu'il ne comprenait pas. Une qualification ? Aria ? Dragon ? Les mots comme Paladin et Soigneur semblaient assez simples mais, finalement, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'ils signifiaient.

"Si vous voulez parler entre vous un moment, n'hésitez pas. Le cours commence dans vingt minutes. Nous n'allons pas faire grand chose aujourd'hui." Shiro sourit en posant le dernier papier sur le bureau de Yamada.

Rin se tourna immédiatement vers Ryûji. "Que ce que ça veut dire ?" Il désigna le formulaire.

"Tu parles des qualifications ?" demanda Ryûji.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?" intervint Shima. Il se pencha en avant, posant sa main dans son menton. "Ton frère est Soigneur et Dragon, tu sais. Je suis surpris que ton père ne t'ait pas déjà parlé de ce genre de choses."

Rin semblait gêné. "On n'a jamais vraiment parlé ce genre de trucs..." Il secoua la tête. "Alors, ça veut dire quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'une qualification ?"

"C'est une spécialité, tout simplement. Il est nécessaire d'en avoir au moins une pour obtenir le titre d'exorciste," expliqua Konekomaru.

"Yep. Konekomaru et Shima veulent être Arias, ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont combattre en récitant la Sainte Parole. J'ai l'intention de faire pareil, mais je veux aussi devenir Dragon."

"Bon est perfectionniste, comme d'ab'," commenta sèchement Shima.

Rin se rappela du jour où Astaroth les poursuivait avec ses démons. Les Coaltars. Il se souvint de son père et de Ryûji en train de réciter. C'était donc ça, être Aria ? C'était sans doute le cas...

Il leva les yeux vers Ryûji. "Et c'est quoi, un Dragon ?"

"Les armes à feu." Ryûji sourit, l'ai fier de son choix. Il continua à expliquer les autres qualifications avec cette même expression hautaine. "Les Paladins ont des armes de combat rapproché, comme ton sabre. Tu devrais choisir celle-ci. Les Soigneurs guérissent ceux qui se font infecter, et les Dresseurs invoquent des démons, comme Kuro. Tu dois avoir une affinité avec ça pour que ça marche."

"La plupart des exorcistes ont seulement une ou deux qualifications, mais si tu montes en grade, il est recommandé d'en appendre davantage. Tu dois les obtenir toutes les cinq pour prétendre au poste de Fujimoto-sensei," déclara Konekomaru avec désinvolture en commençant à remplir son formulaire.

Rin entourait déjà le mot Paladin quand il se stoppa et regarda Konekomaru. "Les cinq ?!" Il resta un instant en état de choc avant de se tourner vers Shiro, qui était debout derrière le bureau du professeur et fouillait dans son sac. Il se retourna rapidement vers ses amis. "Et tous les profs doivent avoir les cinq ?"

Ils regardèrent tous Rin à sa question.

"Non." Ryûji avait été le premier à répondre, les sourcils froncés. "Je pense que la plupart d'entre eux en ont seulement trois ou moins. Ton père est un cas particulier. C'est le Saint Paladin."

"C'est le rang le plus élevé que peut atteindre un exorciste," ajouta Konekomaru, se doutant que Rin n'était pas au courant de ce fait.

Les yeux de Rin s'élargirent et il entrouvrit la bouche. Il savait que son père était fort, mais il était si puissant que ça ? Il se tourna une fois de plus vers son pre avant de sourire avec fierté. C'était évident de la part de son père, bien sûr !

"C'est trop cool... !" Il serra étroitement le formulaire dans sa main, surexcité, avant de baisser les yeux vers lui. "Alors je deviendrai comme lui ! Mais je vais commencer par être Paladin. Je vais étudier comme un dingue !"

Shima haussa les sourcils. "Tu rigoles !" lâcha-t-il.

Ryûji hocha la tête. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la parole de Rin. "Tu devrais aussi essayer d'être Aria !" l'encouragea-t-il. "Tu étudies avec nous, après tout. Tu peux le faire," dit-il.

"Sérieux ?" Rin regarda son ami et sa manière de sourire sembla un peu dubitative. "Je ne suis pas fort du tout pour lire et mémoriser des trucs."

"Tu te débrouilles bien pour la lecture," protesta Ryûji. Il n'aimait pas quand Rin se dévalorisait de cette façon. "Et tu te souviens encore de ce sutra que je t'ai appris depuis des lustres, non ? Ce n'était même pas en japonais, donc si tu as pu le faire, tu peux aussi faire ça," déclara-t-il en levant le menton.

"Bon..." Konekomaru jeta un coup d'œil critique à Ryûji avant d'offrit à Rin à sourire compréhensif. "Ne te sens pas obligé de nous rejoindre si tu ne le veux pas, Rin-kun."

"Franchement. Laisse Bon faire ce qu'il veut. T'es pas obligé de te rendre la vie plus difficile si t'as pas envie !" dit Shima.

Rin sourit à ses deux autres amis avant de se retourner vers Ryûji. Une part de lui était heureuse de leur soutien, mais l'autre ne se sentait pas vraiment satisfaite. "Eh bien... si tu penses vraiment que je peux, et sérieusement ! Ne dit pas ça juste parce que tu veux que je me sente mieux," dit-il sévèrement. "Réfléchis _vraiment_ à ça et donne moi une réponse honnête. Est-ce que tu penses que je peux faire les deux ?"

Ryûji ne fut pas long à répondre.

"Bien sûr que oui," dit-il en croisant le regard sérieux de Rin. "Je _sais_ que tu peux faire les deux. Même si on n'était pas ensemble, je suis sûr que tu pourrais y arriver tout seul," insista-t-il. "Mémoriser est facile une fois que tu as l'habitude. Et tu peux t'entraîner n'importe où et n'importe quand. Je ne sais pas comment se déroulent les épreuves pour les Paladins, mais je penses que tu pourras très bien alterner les deux. Il vaut mieux entraîner son esprit en même temps que son corps, de toute façon," ajouta-t-il fermement. C'était une certitude profondément ancrée en Ryûji.

"Hmm..." Rin regarda pensivement son ami. Ryûji avait l'air sûr de lui. Alors le demi-démon sourit et hocha la tête. "Ok. Mais alors, c'est toi qui est responsable de mon cas. Tu dois m'aider." Il baissa les yeux vers le formulaire et entoura également la qualification Aria. Il sourit. "Je suppose que ça sera plus facile, vu que vous étudiez aussi pour cette qualif', pas vrai ?" Il se tourna vers Shima et Konekomaru.

Les deux adolescent acquiescèrent. En fin de compte, ils n'étaient pas tellement surpris du choix de Rin.

"Donc on va encore être coincé en classe tous les quatre ensemble, hein ?" Shima laissa échapper un long soupir et se mit à tapoter ses doigts sur la table. Le formulaire devant lui était vierge. "Vous pensez que les filles vont nous rejoindre ?"

"Shima-san..." Konekomaru laissa lui aussi échapper un long soupir, bien que pour une raison différente de son ami.

"Quoi ? C'était une question légitime !" protesta Shima. L'adolescent aux cheveux roses regarda en direction de la rangée de tables à côté d'eux, où Izumo et Paku discutaient tranquillement en regardant les feuilles que Shiro avait distribuées. Devant elles, Shiemi était penchée sur son bureau, faisant apparemment de même.

Rin se tourna vers Shiemi et cilla, se rappelant de sa présence. "Hé, Shiemi !" Il sourit aimablement. "Alors, tu choisis quelles qualifications ?"

La jeune fille blonde sursauta en entendant son nom. Elle se redressa et aperçut Rin, ainsi que le trio qui l'accompagnait. Elle sentit que ses joues commençaient à chauffer.

"Heu... Je n'ai pas..." commença-t-elle, mais elle s'arrêta en lançant un regard aux filles derrière elle. Paku croisa son regard et sourit, mais Izumo donna un léger coup de coude à son ami, l'incitant à se concentrer sur le formulaire.

Shiemi se retourna vers Rin et haussa légèrement les épaules. Malgré le sourire sur ses lèvres, elle n'avait pas l'air très sûre d'elle.

Konekomaru remarqua rapidement son dilemme.

"Tout va bien, Moriyama-san. Tu as encore toute une semaine pour te décider," lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire aimable.

"Et si tu ne sais toujours pas quoi prendre, tu peux te joindre à nous ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! Pas vrai, les filles ?" renchérit bruyamment Shima en s'adressant aux deux autres filles à sa droite.

"Bien sûr." Izumo n'avait même pas pris la peine de tourner la tête, mais son agacement était parfaitement audible dans sa voix.

"Shima, t'es lourd," grommela Ryûji, lui jetant un regard exaspéré. Mais son ami d'enfance était trop occupé à soupirer de déception pour faire attention à ce que disait Ryûji.

Rin se gratta la tête, reportant son attention sur Shiemi. "Peut être que tu pourrais en parler à Yukio ? C'est une vraie tête, je suis sûr qu'il pourra t'aider à choisir."

Shiemi fut surprise par cette suggestion, mais elle hocha la tête. Un petit sourire ourla ses lèvres, même si elle avait toujours l'air un peu troublée.

"C'est une bonne idée. J'y réfléchirai !" promit-elle.

Rin rayonnait, heureux d'avoir pu être (en partie) utile à quelqu'un. Quelques instants plus tard, Shiro rappela les élèves à l'ordre et commença une courte leçon. Le reste de l'heure se déroula plutôt bien. Le deuxième cours, cependant, fut plus mouvementé. Izumo et Shiemi réussirent toutes les deux à invoquer un familier, ce qu'aucun autre élève ne semblait capable de faire.

"Joli coup, Moriyama-san !" Shima avait été le premier à féliciter la jeune fille.

"Oui ! Tu as de la chance... J'aurais aimé pouvoir en invoquer un moi aussi." Konekomaru jeta un regard déçu au papier dans sa main.

Shiemi rougit devant les compliments. Elle regarda son nouveau familier et sourit joyeusement. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers Izumo, croisant son regard.

"R-regarde, Kamiki-san ! J'ai réussi moi aussi !" dit Shiemi tandis que le Greenman qu'elle avant invoqué grimpait dans sa chevelure. Sa voix était un mélange de fierté et de nervosité.

Izumo renifla, sa bouche se tordant légèrement en une petite grimace. "Formidable !" répondit-elle d'un ton cinglant. " Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi riquiqui. Enfin, au moins il est mignon, hein ! C'est toujours ça !"

"M-mignon ? C'est vrai ?" Le visage de Shiemi s'éclaira aux mots d'Izumo. "Merci !"

Les garçons froncèrent les sourcils devant cette conversation, mais n'eurent pas le courage de dire à Shiemi qu'Izumo s'était moquée d'elle.

"Il semblerait que nous soyons gâtés en dresseurs cette année."

Neuhaus attira de nouveau l'attention de la classe. Il leur enseigna à tous les précautions à prendre lors de la convocation d'un démon, soulignant l'importance d'un était d'esprit confiant et fort, avant de les laisser partir à la sonnerie.

"Eh bien, on dirait que-" Rin se retourna vers l'endroit où son amie se trouvait un instant plus tôt, mais ne vit pas la jeune fille blonde. "Shiemi ?" Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Elle n'était pas là. Il se précipita hors de la salle de classe et entendit la voix de son ami interpeller les autres filles de leur classe.

Rin se rappelait de la façon dont Izumo s'était moquée d'elle un instant plus tôt. Pourquoi Shiemi voulait-elle la rejoindre ? Mais alors qu'il continuait à contempler la scène, les trois filles échangèrent quelques mots et Shiemi s'éloigna en compagnie de ses deux camarades. Elles étaient devenus amies ?

"Moriyama-san est partie ?"

Ryûji sortit de la classe, Shima et Konekomaru sur les talons. Le trio se tourna vers l'endroit où regardait Rin.

"Elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre," commenta Shima. À côté de lui, Konekomaru fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"J'espère..." dit le garçon à lunettes. Quelques secondes plus tard, son regard s'arrêta sur ce qui Shiemi tenait dans les mains. Il se retourna vers Ryûji et constata avec exaspération que ce dernier tenait son sac de cours de la main droite. Bien que l'adolescent n'avait plus de bandages sur sa blessure, il avait encore une attelle, et selon Fujimoto-sensei, il n'était pas censé porter des choses lourdes.

"Bon..." Konekomaru laissa échapper un grognement en lui retirant le sac de la main. "Tu n'es pas censé te forcer à faire ça !" lui rappela-t-il d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'ils avaient déjà eu plusieurs fois cette conversation.

Ryûji se détourna aussitôt des filles en entendant son surnom. Il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement, mais laissa son ami lui prendre son sac, sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter.

"Ouais, d'accord," grommela-t-il. "Alors, on y va," dit-il en poussant Rin du coude. "On a beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, on pourrait commencer par essayer d'apprendre quelques psaumes."

"Quoi ?! Déjà ?!" gémit Rin, regardant son ami comme s'il venait de lui briser le cœur. "Allez, Ryûji ! T'es dur !"

Ce qui fut suivi des réprimandes habituelles concernant les études qui devaient être prises au sérieux et Shima fut une fois de plus impliqué dans les reproches. Personne n'essaya d'arrêter Ryûji. C'était impossible, de toute façon. Mais les yeux de Rin errèrent vers le couloir où Shiemi et les filles étaient parties, et une sorte de mauvais pressentiment l'empêchait d'être heureux pour elle. Rin soupira. Shiemi pouvait s'occuper d'elle toute seule, pas vrai ?


	37. 29 juin 2009 (après-midi)

"Nii-san, tu as bientôt terminé ?" demanda Yukio en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Laisse moi encore deux minutes !" siffla Rin derrière la pile de vêtements qu'il portait dans les bras. Il les suspendait un à un sur les cintres du placard. Il entendit Yukio soupirer.

"Tu sais, si tu étais plus organisé, tu ne te retrouverais pas dans des situations de ce genre." Yukio croisa les bras. "Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre. Tu ferais mieux de finir rapidement si tu veux être en mesure de recevoir Ryûji-kun et les autres."

"Si j'ai dit que ça ira, c'est que ça ira !" Rin jeta une chemise sur Yukio, qui ne put pas la rattraper à temps à cause de ses bras croisés. "Et maintenant viens m'aider ou va déranger le vieux !"

Yukio retira la chemise de son visage, qu'on pouvait qualifier d'assez crispé à la manière dont son sourcil tressautait. "Tu as de la chance que je suis là."

"Ouais," souffla Rin tandis que Yukio commençait à ramasser le reste des vêtements entassés sur le lit inutilisé au fil des mois durant lesquels ils avaient résidé ici. À présent, ils devaient tout ranger. Le reste de leurs camarades de l'école d'exorcisme étaient en route et Yukio et Rin allaient partager leurs chambres avec leurs amis. Les autres élèves allaient être répartis dans les chambres vacantes. Même si les deux garçons étaient assez enthousiastes à ce sujet, il était clair que Rin avait beaucoup de travail à faire pour que sa chambre devienne habitable pour deux personnes.

Mais avec l'aide diligente de Yukio, le travail fut fait beaucoup plus rapidement et ils purent rejoindre leur père à la porte à temps pour l'arrivée du petit groupe d'élèves.

"C'est ici qu'on va habiter ? On dirait un dépotoir..." Izumo fourra son sac dans les bras de Shiemi avant de croiser les bras.

La jeune fille blonde accepta sans se plaindre. Paku fronça les sourcils avant de se pencher pour lui murmurer doucement.

"Moriyama-san, tu n'es pas obligée..." commença-t-elle, mais Shiemi l'interrompit d'un geste de la main en souriant.

"Ça ne me dérange pas !" dit-elle avec un air joyeux. "C'est naturel de s'aider entre amies !"

Ce genre d'échange n'était pas une nouveauté. Les filles suivaient cette routine depuis maintenant une semaine : Izumo donnait des ordres à Shiemi, cette dernière lui obéissait aussitôt, et Paku se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cette situation. Les garçons, eux aussi, commençaient à se sentir assez frustrés de l'état des choses, mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs de savoir comment intervenir.

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de s'en mêler," avait dit Shima quand Rin avait exprimé son désaccord. "Les filles peuvent êtres vicieuses, mec. Laisse-les résoudre leurs propres problèmes. Ou attend que les profs s'en occupent. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne laisseront pas ça continuer éternellement."

Rin n'avait pas été pleinement satisfait de cette réponse, mais réprimait toujours les commentaires cinglants qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir de sa bouche. Même à présent, il pouvait les sentir remonter pendant qu'il regardait le sourire béat de Shiemi alors qu'Izumo la traitait comme un chien.

"Bien, bien. Entrez tous, et nous déciderons où tout le monde dormira. Ensuite, nous nous rejoindrons tous à la cafétéria pour le dîner et nous aurons une réunion pour vos horaires de la semaine prochaine." Shiro sourit et ouvrit la porte en grand, les faisant entrer. Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, Kuro apparut, sautant sur l'épaule de l'homme en ronronnant une salutation. Shiro le gratta sous le menton en fermant la porte.

"Le premier étage est libre. Tout le monde peut y aller. Il y a une salle commune, la cafétéria, et beaucoup de pièces vides où la plupart de nos activités de cette semaine auront lieu." Shiro se tenait devant le groupe, indiquant les couloirs par des gestes de la main. "Les garçons dormiront au deuxième étage. Ce sera deux par chambres. Suguro-kun cohabitera avec Okumura-kun, Shima-kun avec Okumura-sensei, Yamada-kun avec Takara-kun, et Miwa-kun aura une chambre pour lui tout seul. C'est d'accord ?"

Tous les garçons acquiescèrent à l'unisson, sauf Ryûji, qui semblait insatisfait de la répartition des chambres.

"Excusez-moi, sensei. Est-ce que Konekomaru pourrait dormir avec nous ? Il y a suffisamment de place dans la chambre de Rin pour un de plus. Ça ne me dérange pas de dormir sur un futon."

"Bon..." Konekomaru leva les yeux vers Ryûji avec surprise. L'adolescent plus grand fronçait les sourcils. Même s'il se sentait touché par cette proposition, Konekomaru secoua la tête. "C'est bon. Tu n'es pas obligé d'en arriver là," protesta-t-il sagement.

Shiro sourit doucement et leva une main devant lui. "Désolé, Suguro-kun. J'ai bien peur que nous en restions à deux par chambre."

Rin se tourna vers son ami. "Si tu veux aller avec Konekomaru, ça me dérange pas," murmura-t-il, mais Shiro poursuivait déjà, ne laissa plus place à aucune protestation.

"Les filles seront au troisième étage. Kamiki-san et Paku-san seront ensemble et Moriyama-san aura une chambre pour elle toute seule." Shiro fouilla dans la poche de son manteau. "Il est strictement interdit aux garçons de se rendre au troisième étage. Même si les filles ne s'y trouvent pas. Pour s'en assurer, la cage d'escalier du troisième étage sera surveillée par un garde."

Shiro déroula le petit morceau de papier qu'il avait sorti de sa poche et mordit l'intérieur de son pouce. Il étala le sang de la petite coupure sur le cercle magique du papier. Après avoir murmuré quelques mots, le papier se mit à briller et quelque chose en sortit avant de grimper sur l'autre épaule de Shiro. La lumière disparut et laissa apparaître un autre Cat Sith. Toutefois, celle-ci avait la fourrure blanche avec des tâches orange et brunes. Ses yeux étaient dorés et brillants. Elle frotta sa tête contre la joue de Shiro.

_'Coucou Shiro ! Tu vas bien ?'_

Shiro sourit au Cat Sith et hocha la tête en la grattant légèrement derrière les oreilles. Kuro poussa un soupir depuis son autre épaule.

"Les enfants, voilà Tamiko. Elle gardera le troisième étage pour cette semaine."

Tamiko se redressa et poussa un miaulement. _'Ravie de vous rencontrer ! J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien.'_

Kuro rougissait et souriait, remuant ses deux queues. Il posa ses pattes avant sur la tête de Shiro. _'Salut, Tamiko !'_

Le Cat Sith de couleur calico leva les yeux et lui sourit joyeusement. _'Bonjour, Kuro. C'est agréable de te revoir.'_

 _'Aaaah ~'_ Kuro se pencha et frotta sa tête contre la tempe de Shiro. _'Elle est tellement belle... !'_

"Tu n'as pas d'autre endroit où te mettre ?" demanda Shiro en riant, et Kuro se rassit correctement. Avec un miaulement réticent, mais obéissant, Kuro sauta de l'épaule de Shiro et Yukio lui ouvrit la porte pour lui permettre de sortir.

"Très bien. Tous à l'étage. Tamiko guidera les filles dans leurs chambres, et je guiderai les garçons. Vous pourrez vous installer, et le dîner sera servi dans vingt minutes !"

"Oui, Sensei !"

Cette fois-ci, tous les élèves avaient acquiescé en chœur. Bien sûr, une fois que les filles eurent disparu au troisième étage, Shima ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup désireux en direction de l'escalier.

"Ah, quel dommage," murmura-t-il. Son commentaire fut ignoré par tous, sauf Yukio qui lui jeta un regard significatif, et une claque sur l'épaule.

Ryûji fronçait encore les sourcils à propos de leur répartition dans les chambres, mais ne protesta pas une nouvelle fois, apaisé par le hochement de tête silencieux de Konekomaru. Une fois qu'il entra dans la chambre de Rin, cependant, Ryûji se rendit compte que cet arrangement était pour le mieux. Bien que la queue de Rin soit encore cachée sous sa chemise, Ryûji avait aperçu la légère contraction de cette dernière sous le tissu. Le mouvement avait été faible, mais assez pour lui faire comprendre plus clairement le raisonnement de Shiro.

 _Et si Konekomaru était venu avec nous, Moriyama-san aurait aussi fini avec les autres filles,_ réalisa-t-il un peu tardivement.

Comme d'habitude, le père de Rin semblait avoir pensé à tout. Ryûji n'aurait pas dû douter de son jugement.

Rin faisait un signe de main à Konekomaru que Shiro conduisait dans sa chambre quand il se retourna vers Ryûji. "C'est Ukobach qui cuisine aujourd'hui. Désolé," dit-il avec un petit rire. "Mais c'est moi qui ferait le repas de demain !"

À cette annonce, toute l'attention de Ryûji se porta sur lui.

"... Je suppose que t'avais pas le temps aujourd'hui, hein ?"

Pour Ryûji, qui passait rarement une journée sans manger un plat de Rin, c'était une déception, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre.

"Je devais ranger ma chambre avant ton arrivée," avoua Rin avec un sourire penaud. "Déballe tes affaires pour le moment. Ensuite, on pourra manger et aller s'amuser, non ?" Son sourire s'élargit.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter." Bien qu'il avait jeté à Rin un regard désapprobateur, la seconde d'après, il secoua la tête avec regret. "Très bien, file-moi un coup de main alors."

Ils mirent ensemble les vêtements de Ryûji dans un placard vide. Quelques livres étaient empilés sur le bureau adjacent au lit et Ryûji aida Rin à ranger ses propres affaires une fois qu'il eut fait les siennes.

Rin grimaça devant les réprimandes de son ami, mais au fond, il était ravi que Ryûji dorme avec lui. Les examens et les cours prévus pour cette semaine semblaient de simples obstacles sur la route menant à son véritable objectif, qui était de passer du temps avec Ryûji. Cette semaine allait être géniale.

Il lui fallu une certaine énergie pour empêcher Ryûji de continuer à réorganiser toutes ses affaires, et ce fut quand Yukio finalement toqua à la porte, que Rin réussit à tirer l'adolescent plus âgé hors de la salle et rejoindre le groupe à l'étage inférieur. Ukobach avait redoublé d'efforts et ils mangèrent tous ensemble en discutant joyeusement. Rin essaya d'entraîner Shiemi dans la conversation tandis qu'Izumo ignorait tous ses efforts pour la faire réagir, même si cela semblait difficile étant donné sa détermination à attirer l'attention de sa nouvelle "amie". Izumo avait finalement répondu et demandé de la sauce soja, et une Shiemi plus qu'heureuse se leva aussitôt pour la récupérer à l'autre bout de la table avant même que les garçons ne puissent proposer de la faire passer. Rin saisit le chapelet autour de son poignet, essayant de garder son calme.

Après la disparition du contenu de la plupart des plats, et une fois que le dessert fut mangé, Shiro se leva.

"Très bien. Le programme de cette semaine est un peu dure, je l'admets. Mais nous serons tous dans le même bateau et, rassurez-vous, ça semble pire que ça ne l'est en réalité." Shiro sourit aux adolescent qui levaient les yeux dans sa direction. "En fait, vous avez de la chance. Nous n'avions pas la possibilité de disposer d'un camp d'entraînement durant cette session à cause du manque de place. Mais ce dortoir nous fournit tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer avec un temps de permanence. C'est votre chance, si vous n'avez pas fait vos devoirs, de vous faire aider par Okumura-sensei et moi-même. Vous pouvez également vous aider les uns les autres. Si vous avez déjà fait vos devoirs, n'hésitez pas à réviser tout ce que vous voulez. Vous pouvez même demander de l'aide pour les matières normales.

"Nous resterons dans la salle d'étude pendant deux heures. Après cela, vous recevrez un aperçu de l'examen écrit pour devenir aspirant. Vous passerez plusieurs examens pratiques cette semaine pour nous assurer que vous êtes tous bien prêts. N'oubliez pas que la théorie est seulement un guide et que l'étudier juste en tant que tel ne vous garantit pas de passer en classe supérieure." Shiro mit ses mains sur sa taille et continua. "Chaque soirée se déroulera de la même manière. Le dîner, deux heures dans la salle d'étude suivies d'un examen ou d'une révision. Ensuite, vous serez libre d'aller au lit ou faire ce que vous voulez, mais le couvre-feu est à 11:30 pour tout le monde. Tout le monde a compris ?"

Rin se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec une petite grimace, mais répondit par l'affirmative comme ses camarades.

"Deux heures entières..." gémit Shima une fois que Shiro fut sorti de la salle. "C'est de la torture," se plaignit-il en s'affaissant sur la table.

"Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que ça allait être une partie de plaisir, si ? C'est censé être une préparation pour votre examen," dit Yukio en empilant les assiettes sur un plateau. "J'ai du travail à faire, mais je reviens bientôt. Ne soyez pas en retard pour la session d'étude."

"Oui maman," se moqua Rin.

Quelques temps plus tard, les filles se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres. Rin fronça les sourcils en voyant Shiemi se hâter de rattraper Izumo et Paku, mais fut distrait par Ryûji, qui se rassit sur sa chaise.

"Bon, on a une heure à tuer. Tu veux faire quoi ?" demanda l'adolescent.

Le regard de Rin s'attarda encore un moment sur les filles, mais il s'en détacha finalement et sourit à Ryûji. "Tu veux m'aider à cuisiner les bento de demain ?"

Shima étouffa un ricanement à cette suggestion. "T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?" Il regarda Ryûji d'un air aussi narquois que son sourire. "La dernière fois que Bon a essayé de faire un truc, sa mère l'a exclus de la cuisine pendant un mois. D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il essayait de faire," dit-il à Rin.

Ryûji lui lança un regard mauvais.

"C'était un accident," déclara-t-il. "Et je ne suis plus un gamin. Je peux très bien cuisiner."

"Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi t'as plus essayé de cuisiner après ce jour ?" rétorqua Shima d'un air suffisant.

Les yeux de Ryûji se plissèrent.

"C'est pas parce que je n'ai pas cuisiné depuis que ça veut dire je ne peux pas. Je peux cuisiner, et je vais te le prouver !"

Un petit ricanement suivit cette déclaration, mais Ryûji ne l'entendit pas, et se leva avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, les épaules droites et le menton haut.

"Allez, Rin !"

Le demi-démon aurait bien voulu en savoir plus sur ce fameux incident, mais il rejoint son ami. "Attends, Ryûji." Il saisit le bras de son ami qui s'apprêtait à entrer et passa la tête dans la cuisine. "Hé, Ukobach ! C'est mon ami. Il va m'aider à cuisiner, aujourd'hui. Est-ce que ça te va ?"

Le petit démon leva les yeux de l'évier où il commençait à laver la vaisselle et les casseroles et sourit avant de pousser un petit cri heureux. Rin lui répondit par un sourire.

"Merci !" Il se tourna vers Ryûji et lui tapota l'épaule. "On peut pas entrer comme ça ici," expliqua-t-il avant de saisir son tablier accroché au mur et de le passer par-dessus sa tête.

"Ah désolé," dit Ryûji en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Ukobach. Il avait dû parler plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé, car quelques secondes après, il entendit Shima l'interpeller depuis la cafétéria.

"T'as déjà cassé quelque chose ?" cria l'adolescent aux cheveux roses.

Ryûji se crispa un peu, mais il fut profondément satisfait d'entendre son ami d'enfance pleurnicher un instant plus tard. Konekomaru devait avoir réprimandé Shima à sa place.

"Alors, on fait quoi ?"

Ryûji jeta un regard aux boîtes à bento empilées sur le plan de travail avant de se tourner vers Rin, dans l'expectative.

"Hmm..." Rin termina d'attacher son tablier en se dirigeant vers le frigo. Il regarda à l'intérieur, réfléchissant un moment. "Est-ce que tu sais faire du riz ?" Ryûji fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

"Bien sûr ! Qui ne le sait pas ?"

En effet, Ryûji savait faire du riz. Théoriquement, du moins. La mise en pratique fut plus laborieuse qu'il ne l'aurait cru, même s'il refusa de l'admettre. Finalement, la seule raison pour laquelle il réussit à aider Rin à préparer le déjeuner du lendemain fut Ukobach, qui se précipitait pour réparer ses erreurs dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Rin appréciait l'aide d'Ukobach, et il trouvait assez amusant de voir Ryûji essayer de son mieux de cuisiner. Cependant, en rangeant les boîtes à bento dans le réfrigérateur, il vit qu'Ukobach semblait fatigué et exaspéré. Il croisait les bras, debout sur le plan de travail, fixant l'adolescent musclé qui s'imposait dans sa cuisine.

"C'est quoi son problème ?" Ryûji lança à Ukobach un regard méfiant.

Rin soupira et retira son tablier. "Il dit... que tu n'es plus autorisé à entrer dans la cuisine," traduisit-il à contrecœur tandis qu'Ukobach prenait un air de plus en plus irrité.

"Hein ? Et pourquoi ?!"

Ryûji, dont la fierté avait été froissée, faillit les mettre en retard. Ils furent les derniers à arriver dans la salle d'étude, et le sourire entendu que Shima leur adressa ne fit qu'empirer son humeur. Même les révisions ne parvinrent pas à améliorer son état, et même Rin n'eut pas beaucoup de succès en essayant de lui remonter le moral.

Mais leur travail occupa bientôt toute leur attention quand Shiro lassa Yukio se charger de la surveillance durant leur premier examen. Le jeune professeur assistant leur avait assuré, mais le papier qu'il leur avait donné était loin d'être facile.

Rin se passa la main dans les cheveux, retenant un gémissement de frustration. Un petit bruit à sa gauche le fit se retourner. Ses cheveux retombèrent sur ses yeux lorsqu'il retira la pince que Ryûji lui avait donnée quand il l'avait aidé à réviser son examen d'entrée. Il soupira et la remit promptement avant de retourner affronter le monstre qu'était ce contrôle.

C'était simplement un examen blanc, pas vrai ? Alors, il pouvait juste écrire ce qu'il voulait. Mais quand il vit l'air très concentré de Ryûji... Il se sentit mal à l'idée de laisser tomber. Rin fit donc de son mieux, essayant de se rappeler des réponses de chaque question et de donner le meilleur de lui-même. Au moment où Yukio commença à ramasser les feuilles, la tête de Rin reposait sur la table, terrassé par une horrible migraine.

"C'est enfin terminé... !" Shima poussa son test en avant, mettant une certaine distance entre la feuille et lui. "C'était beaucoup trop long, sensei !" gémit-il, jetant un regard à Yukio avec une grimace exubérante.

Konekomaru, qui était assis à côté de lui, acquiesça. Il ramassa la feuille de Shima et commença à faire une pile soignée de tous les documents à sa portée.

"Au moins, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui..." dit-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la posture défaite de Rin et le front ridé de Ryûji. "Nous pourrions faire une pause."

"Du moment que vous prêtez attention en classe, vous aviez de bonnes chances de réussir," dit Yukio en prenant la pile de Konekomaru avant de tapoter légèrement la tête de Shima avec cette dernière. Il alla récupérer les feuilles des filles, de Yamada et de Takara.

"Hé !" protesta Shima, passant une main sur sa tête.

"Ugh. Je ne veux plus voir aucun mot pendant au moins les cinq prochaines heures." Rin releva légèrement la tête et grimaça. "Je vais me balader un peu." Il commença à se lever.

Ryûji leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air fatigué, lui aussi, mais son expression était plus avenante que le visage grincheux qu'il avait affiché précédemment. "Je vais boire un verre," fit-il à haute voix. Il s'appuya contre la table et se redressa. "Tu vas dehors ? Je t'accompagne," offrit-il.

"D'accord." Rin sortit en compagnie de Ryûji et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. "Si c'était un entraînement, le vrai examen sera un vraie cata..."

"Vous aurez un quiz demain avant l'école, vous devrez vous lever à six heures !" dit Yukio depuis la salle d'étude, s'assurant que sa voix atteigne les deux adolescents dans le couloir.

Rin laissa échapper un grognement.

"T'auras pas la chance de faire la grasse mat' demain, pas vrai ?" Ryûji avait l'air légèrement amusé. Il n'était pas du tout dérangé par ce fait, étant donné qu'il se réveillait beaucoup plus tôt habituellement.

"De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'avais la moindre chance de dormir, avec toi," grommela Rin avec un petit soupir.

"Désolé, princesse." Ryûji jeta un coup d'œil à Rin, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. "Si vous voulez dormir, il faudra vous coucher plus tôt," le taquina-t-il.

"Qui est-ce que t'appelles princesse ?!" s'écria Rin en plissant les yeux. "On n'est pas tous des coqs qui se réveillent à l'aube, tu sais !"

"Ouais, ouais." Ryûji ne laissa paraître aucune émotion sur son visage. Puis, en s'approchant lentement, il eut un autre sourire narquois et passa un bras autour de Rin avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. "T'inquiète, le coq s'assurera que tu sois bien à l'heure."

"Gah !" Rin protesta copieusement et baissa la tête. "Fais pas comme si m'empêcher de dormir était une bonne chose !" se plaignit-il en pinçant durement la joue de Ryûji.

"Aïe ! Hé !"

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler tout en se rendant vers le distributeur le plus proche. Après avoir chacun pris une boisson, Ryûji décida d'accompagner Rin dehors pour prendre un peu d'air frais. Mais alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Shiemi. La jeune fille fixait le sol, son visage caché par ses cheveux, mais la tension dans ses épaules était clairement visible. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand Shiemi passa devant eux, et les yeux de Rin ne la quittèrent pas une seconde.

"Ryûji. Je dois lui parler. On se retrouve plus tard, d'accord ?" Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son ami et courut immédiatement vers la blonde. "Shiemi !"

Le corps de Shiemi se tendit et elle s'arrêta net en entendant la voix de Rin. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voit l'expression malheureuse sur son visage. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se calmer.

"Rin.

Au moment où Shiemi se retourna, Rin l'avait déjà rattrapée. La jeune fille remarqua Ryûji debout quelques mètres plus loin, regardant dans leur direction, mais quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, l'adolescent détourna le regard et continua de s'éloigner. Les yeux de Shiemi revinrent se poser sur Rin. Elle fit de son mieux pour essayer de sourire.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

"Ecoute..." Rin soupira et secoua la tête. "Shiemi, tu dois laisser tomber ces filles. Elles ne font que se servir de toi."

"H-Hein ?"

Les yeux de Shiemi s'écarquillèrent. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Rin lui dise ce genre de choses.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Je veux dire qu'elles ne sont pas tes amies." Rin mis ses mains sur ses hanches. "No-sourcils te traite comme une moins que rien. Arrête de la laisser faire !"

Les épaules de Shiemi se tendirent. "Tu te trompes..." Bien que sa voix était faible, elle gagna lentement en force, et elle se força à croiser les yeux de Rin. "Ce n'est pas vrai... Je lui rend service, c'est tout !" dit-elle en secouant la tête, comme si ce geste pouvait l'aider à rejeter les paroles de Rin.

"Elle se fiche de toi !" insista Rin. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre ? Peut-être qu'il aurait été plus sage d'envoyer Ryûji lui en parler. Il s'en serait probablement mieux sorti que lui... Rin bannit aussitôt cette pensée. Shiemi était là, en face de lui. Il serait le seul à l'aider. "Tu ne lui rend pas service," poursuivit-il d'un ton plus neutre. "Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu racontes ? Tu agis comme sa bonniche !"

"En quoi c'est différent de ce que tu fais ?" cria finalement Shiemi. Son explosion fit écho dans le long couloir, et Rin se trouva à cours de mots. Elle continua, essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur son mal-être, ses doutes, sa frustration. La vérité qui transparaissait dans les mots de Rin s'opposaient à ce qu'elle voulait désespérément croire.

"Quand Suguro-kun a été blessé, et même maintenant... Ne fais tu pas toujours des choses pour lui ? L'aider quand tu le peux ? Tu essaye de le rendre heureux, non ?!"

Shiemi sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes.

"Kamiki-san est... Je sais que nous ne sommes pas encore proches mais j'essaye juste de..."

 _J'essaye juste d'avoir ce que vous avez, toi et Yukio,_ pensa-t-elle, se sentant envieuse et coupable pour cela.

"Ce n'est pas du tout pareil !" Rin la saisit par les épaules. "Ryûji a besoin de mon aide ! Et d'ailleurs, il m'aide aussi. Ryûji est toujours là pour moi. Il me soutient et me fait sentir mieux. Il m'aide à faire mes devoirs et à réviser. Il veille sur moi ! Qu'est-ce qu' _elle_ a fait pour toi ?!" Ses doigts se resserrèrent. "Ce n'est pas de l'amitié !"

"Alors qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire d'autre ?!" Les yeux de Shiemi commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Elle fit un pas en arrière, repoussant la poitrine de Rin en se forçant à ravaler ses larmes. "Tu es fort et tu as toujours eu des amis, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens !"

C'est après ces mots que Shiemi craqua. Incapable de continuer à faire face à Rin, elle se retourna et s'enfuit dans le couloir.

Rin écarquilla les yeux. _Non... tu as tort... je sais ce que c'est de se sentir seul..._ Il serra les poings et courut après elle, mais au moment où il attrapa son poignet, un cri aigu résonna dans le couloir. Rin se retourna. Son instinct criait danger, et il saisit la sangle autour de son épaule.

"Shiemi, va chercher de l'aide !" cria Rin, leur dispute précédente oubliée, avant de s'élancer en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait le cri. Il regarda autour de lui et alors qu'il était sur le point de commencer à défoncer désespérément des portes au hasard, il sentit une présence sinistre dans le vestiaire des filles.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne s'attendait pas à la scène qui l'accueillit, et il sentit un poids dans son estomac.

Une grande, monstrueuse goule se tenait au-dessus de Paku, étendue sur le sol, apparemment inconsciente. Quelques mètres plus loin, Izumo, en sous-vêtements, était au sol et ses renards semblaient s'être retournés contre elle.

"D-Déchire le papier !" Rin s'était immédiatement rappelé ce que Nehaus leur avait enseigné. Izumo mit un moment à réagir et s'exécuta. Une fois le papier déchiré, les renards disparurent avant d'avoir pu attaquer à nouveau. Par contre, la goule en face d'eux était encore un problème.

"Rin !"

"S-Shiemi ?"

Le jeune fille blonde se précipita dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas tenu compte de la demande de Rin, et l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Elle fut choquée en voyant Paku sans connaissance, mais se reprit vite, et fit un pas en avant avec détermination.

"Retiens le démon pendant que je guéris Paku-san !" lui dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas le moment de protester. Mais que pouvait faire Rin. Avec tous ces témoins, il ne pouvait pas utiliser son sabre...

"Merde !" Rin s'élança et utilisa le fourreau de son épée, frappant la goule de toutes ses forces. "Allez, gros tas de morve ! Par ici !" Il courut dans la direction opposée des filles, prêt à se battre avec son arme improvisée.

_'P... ri... n... ce...'_

Le souffle de Rin se bloqua dans sa gorge. Cette chose venait de parler ? Elle l'avait appelé-

Il avait baissé sa garde suffisamment longtemps pour que la goule en profite et saute sur lui. Elle saisit sa tête et le projeta dans la salle de bains. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que la créature était déjà sur lui, ses doigts en décomposition s'enroulant étroitement autour de sa gorge.

Rin essaya de crier, mais rien ne vint.. Il essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de la goule, mais elle était trop forte.

 _'Par... donnez... moi...'_ La voix de la goule était cassée et décousue. Elle remplit l'esprit de Rin comme une fumée étouffante. _'Je ne fais... qu'obéir... aux ordres... de mon maître...'_

 _Satan ?!_ Rin étouffait et pouvait sentir sa peau brûler. De petites langues de flammes bleues commencèrent à lécher sa peau avant de disparaître, pour être remplacées par d'autres. Comme si elles le suppliaient.

Le suppliaient d'utiliser leur pouvoir.

 _J'ai plus le choix..._ Rin commença à tâtonner le sol, essayant de trouver son sabre. Il était plus proche qu'il ne le pensait. Comme s'il voulait être utilisé. Il le devait. Il ne pouvait pas se battre sans lui. Ses doigts se courbèrent autour de la poignée et son pouce commença à pousser l'épée hors du fourreau.

"NII-SAN !"

Des coups de feu remplirent la salle et la goule lâcha Rin avec un cri de douleur. Elle s'enfuit aussitôt, grimpant au mur et se jetant à travers la fenêtre en hurlant. Rin toussa et se tourna sur le côté, serrant son sabre contre sa poitrine et s'assurant qu'il était bien fermé.

"Yukio..." Il leva les yeux vers son frère qui abaissait son arme. "Tu es en retard !"

"Rin !"

Ryûji, Shima et Konekomaru arrivèrent en courant derrière Yukio. Le trio analysa rapidement la scène, leurs yeux passant de Rin à Shiemi, agenouillée devant le corps inconscient de Paku. Le regard de Ryûji resta fixé sur Rin. Maintenant que le monstre avait disparu, Yukio avança pour examiner Paku. Shiemi leva les yeux vers lui et commença à lui expliquer rapidement ce qui s'était passé, mais Ryûji n'écouta rien de toute cela. Il se trouvait déjà devant Rin avant même de l'avoir réalisé.

"Tu vas bien ?" chuchota-t-il en l'aidant à se relever. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Ça va... " fit Rin d'une voix rauque. Les ecchymoses sur son cou disparaissaient déjà, mais il était plus occupé à enrouler à nouveau le Kurikara dans le tissu rouge. "Ce... démon est entré et a attaqué-" Il s'interrompit et se leva rapidement, se précipitant vers les trois filles qu'il avait laissé derrière.

Paku et Shiemi semblaient aller bien, et Yukio avait félicité cette dernière pour son excellent réflexe. Les blessures de Paku étaient recouvertes par de grandes feuilles vertes et elle murmura un merci à la fille en kimono. Shiemi semblait aux anges, et sourit en rougissant. Mais Izumo... ? Rin regarda autour et vit son pied dans le coin derrière les casiers. Elle était blessée elle aussi ? Rin se précipita vers elle, et ce qu'il vit le choqua.

Izumo sanglotait, les poings serrés et la mâchoire contractée. "Ne... Ne me regarde pas... Je suis pathétique... Je n'ai même pas pu sauver ma seule amie..." Elle s'étranglait avec ses larmes, les épaules tremblantes. Ces mots étaient si contraires à sa personnalité. Il lui était difficile de d'associer cette image avec la frustration qu'il avait ressenti devant son attitude durant toute la semaine. Rin fronça les sourcils et fit aussitôt la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il retira sa chemise et la laissa tomber sur Izumo.

"Enfile ça et dépêche toi d'aller rejoindre les autres," dit-il.

Les yeux d'Izumo s'élargirent, mais elle n'osa pas le regarder. Elle se leva rapidement et enfila la chemise. À ce moment, Ryûji arriva derrière Rin. L'adolescent le plus grand se pressa contre le dos de Rin et agrippa son épaule, l'éloignant de Izumo et le collant quasiment contre lui.

"Rin," siffla-t-il avec urgence dans son oreille, jetant un regard en arrière pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne les regardait. " _Ta queue !_ "

C'est alors que Rin prit conscience de l'appendice velu maintenant coincé entre son dos et la poitrine de Ryûji.

"... Oups."


	38. 29 juin 2009 (soir)

"Bon sang, c'est la classe la plus turbulente que j'ai jamais eue," grommela Shiro dans sa barbe en entrant dans la salle de bains des filles.

La scène en face de lui était unique en son genre. La première chose qu'il vit fut une baignoire détruite. Les cloisons en bois avaient été arrachées et brisées et le sol était recouvert de morceaux de verre. Yukio et Shima nettoyaient la plupart des décombres. Pendant ce temps, Shiemi et Konekomaru veillaient sur une Paku inconsciente et recouverte de feuilles d'aloès.

 _Gentille fille_ , se dit Shiro avec un petit sourire. Mais où était son fils aîné ? Ah, oui. Il était là. Torse nu. Un petit coup d'œil sur le côté lui appris que sa chemise se trouvait sur la dernière fille de la pièce. Izumo était inhabituellement timide, ne portant rien d'autre que la chemise de Rin et ses sous-vêtements en se cachant derrière les casiers, couvrant son visage de ses mains.

Rin avait lui-même un grand et encombrant Ryûji pratiquement collé contre son dos, et un éclair de fourrure noire fut tout ce qu'il fallait à Shiro pour se décider à intervenir.

"Psst."

Le petit bruit attira l'attention de Ryûji, qui vit Shiro faire un signe de tête en direction de la porte. Un éclair de soulagement traversa le visage de l'adolescent et il traîna aussitôt Rin hors de la salle tandis que Shiro se dirigeait vers Paku pour vérifier que ses blessures avaient été traitées correctement, même si à première vue elle semblait hors de danger.

Une fois que les deux adolescent se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, Ryûji attrapa brusquement la queue de Rin dans l'intention de la faire rentrer dans le pantalon de ce dernier et la mettre hors de vue. Cependant, l'appendice se crispa instantanément et Rin poussa un cri de surprise. Il agrippa aussitôt le poignet de Ryûji.

"Lâche ça, lâche, lâche !" Rin frissonna. C'était étrange et très inconfortable d'avoir quelqu'un tenant sa queue de cette façon.

Ryûji lâcha rapidement la queue de Rin et le regarda, perplexe.

"Quoi ?" protesta-t-il à voix basse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, encore trop proche à son goût, avant de se retourner vers Rin.

"Juste, cache-la maintenant !" lui dit-il sèchement, plus préoccupé par l'idée d'être découvert que par la réaction de Rin.

"D'accord !" Rin souffla, saisit doucement sa queue et la cacha dans son pantalon. "Pas besoin d'être si brusque !"

Ryûji grimaça. "Désolé," dit-il d'un ton un peu plus doux. La tension dans ses épaules semblait disparaître maintenant que c'était terminé, mais d'après le pli toujours présent sur son front, il était encore assez gêné.

"Bon, allons dans ta chambre, " grommela-t-il. Mais avant qu'ils ne commencent à avancer dans le couloir, Ryûji enleva son gilet et le tendit à Rin.

"Tiens."

Rin regarda le vêtement trop grand pour lui et le pris protester. Il pouvait voir que Ryûji était inquiet et il savait pourquoi. C'était assez stupide de sa part de s'être débarrassé de sa chemise sans penser à sa queue. Mais après ce qui était arrivé, Rin n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir. Il soupira et enfila le gilet. Les deux garçons atteignirent enfin la chambre, et une fois que la porte fut refermée derrière eux, Rin eut envie de remettre sa queue à l'air libre. Mais il se retint. Ryûji était encore trop tendu.

À part la petite frayeur concernant sa queue, l'attaque du démon était une autre source d'inquiétude. Si Yukio n'était pas arrivé à temps, Rin aurait été contrait de dégainer son épée. Il se souvenait encore du démon en train de l'étrangler et sa voix rauque entrecoupée de gargouillements. Il frissonna de nouveau.

"C'est bon, Ryûji, ça va bien maintenant..." murmura-t-il doucement en se frottant l'arrière du cou.

Ryûji verrouilla la porte derrière eux sans quitter Rin des yeux, toujours en fronçant les sourcils.

"Mais à quoi tu pensais ?" Ryûji laissa échapper un soupir et secoua légèrement la tête, avant de renoncer.

"T'es sûr que ça va ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau. Tout était arrivé si vite. Comment le démon avait-il réussi à entrer ?

"Oui, j'vais bien. Promis." La queue de Rin remua sous son pantalon. Il avait du mal à la faire rester en place. Sous sa chemise, c'était moins contraignant. Rin posa son sabre contre le lit, et laissa sa queue démoniaque sortir à l'air libre. Ses doigts ne quittèrent pas un instant la sangle noire. Il leva les yeux vers son ami.

"Ryûji," commença-t-il à voix basse. "Il... Il savait qui j'étais. Le démon, je veux dire !" Sa voix reprit un volume normal. "Il m'a appelé Prince."

"Merde," murmura-t-il, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre d'autre. Son esprit allait à cent à l'heure, et une pensée qu'il avait essayé d'ignorer commença à refaire la surface.

"Tu penses..." Ryûji ne voulait vraiment pas y croire, mais c'était la deuxième fois qu'un démon passait à travers les barrières, et à chaque fois, Rin avait été présent à l'endroit où le démon attaquait. "Tu penses que c'est toi qu'ils veulent... ?"

"On dirait, non ?" Rin s'assit sur le bord du lit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il se rappelait de ses dernières rencontres avec des démons, et la seule dont il pouvait se souvenir où personne n'avait été blessé était celle où Yukio et son père exorcisaient le démon du jardin de Shiemi. Ses yeux passèrent de la joue de Ryûji à son épaule droite, puis enfin au sol. "Les gens continuent de souffrir à cause de moi," souffla-t-il doucement. Le souvenir de Paku inconsciente et couverte de brûlures ne voulait pas sortir de son esprit.

En entendant la voix calme de Rin, Ryûji serra les poings. Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ? C'était injuste... Que ce passerait-il si, la prochaine fois, les démons réussissaient ? Si, la prochaine fois, quelqu'un était gravement blessé ?

Si la prochaine fois... ils emmenaient Rin avec eux ?

"Tu dois le dire à ton père." Ryûji ne connaissait qu'une seule chose sûr laquelle il était certain de savoir compter. Le père de Rin était fort. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour éviter une telle chose, mais le père de Rin pourrait sûrement trouver quelque chose. Sinon...

Ryûji ne laissa pas ses pensées aller plus loin.

Rin hocha la tête. Bien sûr, c'était évident. "Ouais. Je lui dirai." Il s'était passé à peine un mois depuis la fois où ils avaient eu cette conversation, celle où ils avaient parlé de la possibilité que ces démons le pourchassaient. Maintenant qu'elle semblait être vraie, peut-être qu'il serait mieux d'en parler de nouveau à son père.

"Je lui dirai demain matin. Il est trop occupé pour l'instant." Rin se frotta le bras et retira la sangle de son épaule. Paku était probablement en train d'être soignée, et Rin ne voulait pas le déranger en plein travail.

"Oui, je suppose..." Ryûji ne voulait pas trop retarder ce moment. Il ne pensait pas être en mesure de dormir avec une telle inquiétude pesant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Mais Rin avait raison, Shiro était sans doute trop occupé pour avoir le temps de discuter, et c'était mieux si Rin gardait le profil bas. Maintenant que le dortoir était sécurisé, ce n'était plus aussi urgent.

Evidemment, Ryûji le savait bien, mais son cœur restait encore profondément troublé, et ses sentiments étaient clairement visibles sur son visage, malgré ses efforts pour garder son calme.

"A-Alors..." Rin tenta un sourire et attrapa son sabre. "On oublie ça pour l'instant ?" Il s'avança rapidement vers son bureau et sortit la clé de dissimulation de l'un de ses tiroirs. Dans des gestes mécaniques, Rin mis la clé dans la serrure de l'un des tiroirs de sa commode, rangea l'épée dedans, et le verrouilla. Il remis ensuite la clé dans son bureau, sous un fouillis de feuilles et de stylos.

"Allez !" Rin sourit et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "Faisons un truc fun ! C'est comme une soirée pyjama d'une semaine entière !"

Parfois, il était encore difficile de croire que cette andouille, son meilleur ami, était le Fils de Satan. En le voyant ainsi, debout devant lui, avec ce sourire rayonnant et ces yeux brillants, Ryûji ne put s'empêcher de se sentir aussitôt plus détendu.

"... Très bien," dit-il avec un petit soupir. Même s'il se sentait toujours inquiet, en voyant la veste qu'il avait prêtée à Rin commencer à glisser le long de l'épaule de ce dernier, Ryûji fit enfin un petit sourire. "Mais on change d'avoir de vêtements, d'accord ? T'es ridicule," dit-il avec un petit ricanement moqueur.

"Aah ?" Rin prit air effronté avec une moue trop grande pour être sérieuse. "Non, je veux pas l'enlever." Il eut un large sourire. "C'est à moi maintenant," déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre en croisant les bras. C'était quelque chose qui valait le coup d'œil. L'une des épaules de Rin était complètement découverte et le reste du pull pendait sur le côté. Leur différence de taille n'avait jamais été aussi évidente. Comparé à Ryûji, Rin semblait anormalement mince.

Ryûji laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. "Ecoute, tu..." Le plus grand des deux lança à l'autre un regard d'avertissement avant de commencer à traverser la pièce. "J'te laisserai pas garder ça, alors rends-le maintenant !"

Les yeux de Rin brillèrent d'amusement et il recula rapidement vers le lit. "Nan ! J'ai dit que c'était à moi !" Il rit et grimpa sur le matelas, sa queue remuant derrière lui comme un jeune chiot. Il avait adopté une position de combat, mais son sourire restait plus lumineux que le soleil lui-même.

Malheureusement pour lui, Ryûji n'était pas du tout impressionné. Son ami était fermement déterminé dans sa quête pour récupérer son vêtement. Il regarda Rin avec méfiance, mais un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il arriva en face de lui, à seulement quelques centimètres de distance.

"Tu vas vraiment te battre pour ça ?" demanda Ryûji, haussant un sourcil avec un léger rictus.

Rin laissa échapper un petit ricanement. "On sait tous les deux qui est le plus fort ici. Je t'ai battu la dernière fois." Son ton devint plus assuré et son sourire diabolique. Il fléchit les genoux, ne baissant pas sa garde devant son ami.

"Hé. Ne me sous-estime pas." fit Ryûji, imitant le ton de Rin en fléchissant lui-aussi les genoux. Il fixait Rin, légèrement penché en avant. "Je ne perdrai pas une seconde fois !" déclara-t-il, et sur ces mots, il se précipita en avant, mais sur Rin, mais sur la couverture sous les pieds de ce dernier, qu'il tira d'un geste sec.

Le démi-démon glapit, complètement déséquilibré. Il tomba sur le dos contre le matelas, surpris, hébété, et il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver ses repères.

"Hé ! C'était de la triche !" s'écria Rin en se redressant sur ses coudes.

"Qui a dit que c'en était ?" Ryûji avait l'air arrogant, et il fixait Rin, ses mains toujours serrées sur la couverture bleue.

"Moi !" Rin gonfla ses joues de manière enfantine avant de sauter sur le sol. Il avait un regard beaucoup plus déterminé, ses pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol, et une étincelle confiante dans l'œil. Il se jeta en avant, voulant repousser la couverture pour atteindre le torse de Ryûji. Ce pendant, les choses ne se passèrent pas tout à fait comme prévu. Le plus grand des deux s'était visiblement attendu à cette attaque, car au moment où Rin fut à sa portée, il l'esquiva et réussi à l'envelopper dans la couverture qu'il tenait.

"Ha !" Ryûji prit un air triomphant. Il maintint une prise ferme sur la couverture enroulée tout autour de Rin.

"L-Lâche-moi !" Rin s'agita, saucissonné dans la couverture, ses bras collés contre sa poitrine. "C'est de la triche !" gémit-il.

"Ce n'est pas tricher, se servir de sa tête," répliqua Ryûji d'un ton suffisant, empêchant Rin de bouger.

"C'est quand même de la triche !" protesta Rin.

"De toute façon, j'ai gagné. Admets ta défaite, Rin !"

"Et te donner _mon_ pull ?" Rin sourit malicieusement. "Aucune chance !"

Ryûji fronça les sourcils. "Je te laisserai pas le garder !" Il plissa les yeux et attira Rin plus près de lui pour le bloquer contre son torse. L'instant d'après, il pressait ses phalanges contre la tête de son ami avec une expression qui se voulait menaçante.

"Rends-le moi, Rin. Ou sinon..." l'avertit-il.

Rin se figea. "Ryûji... Juste pour te prévenir, si tu fais ça, je me vengerai !" Il s'écarta brusquement. Il se débattit de nouveau, essayant de desserrer la poigne de son ami, mais la couverture autour de lui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'espace libre.

Ryûji ne bougea pas d'un pouce. "Tu peux essayer." Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. "Mais d'abord, je récupère mon pull. Maintenant promets-moi de me le rendre ou j'allumerai un feu sur ton crâne."

"Mais Ryûûjiiiiiiii !" gémit Rin en se tortillant pour essayer d'éviter la main appuyée contre son cuir chevelu. "Tu vas me laisser dehors dans le froid ?! Tu es si cruel !"

"Tu as d'autres vêtements !" Ryûji laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. "Très bien, tu l'as mérité," grommela-t-il. Puis, l'instant d'après, il commença à frotter durement son poing contre la tête de Rin.

"Non non non non non !" Rin battit des pieds et des mains pour essayer de se libérer. "Arrête ! Bon, d'accord, je te le rends !"

Ryûji s'arrêta aussitôt. "Il était temps !" Lui faisant confiance, Ryûji recula, laissa la couverture tomber sur le sol, et attendit les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Rin fit la moue et défit le premier bouton. "Je ne peux pas le garder un peu plus longtemps ?" Il regarda Ryûji d'un air suppliant.

"Pourquoi ?" Ryûji était surpris de l'insistance de Rin à vouloir porter son pull. "Il n'est même pas à ta taille !"

"Mais il est chaud et confortable !" Rin saisit l'encolure et pressa son visage contre le tissu. "Et il sent bon," dit-il dans un murmure, son visage caché par l'étoffe.

"Q-Quoi ?!" bafouilla Ryûji. C'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait pensé entendre de la part de Rin. Ses joues rougirent quelques secondes, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. "T-Tu n'en a pas déjà ?!" protesta-t-il, ignorant le dernier commentaire de son ami.

"Pas aussi grand que ça !" poursuivit Rin d'un ton geignard. Il jeta un coup d'œil depuis le pull de Ryûji et remarqua ses joues rouges. "Tu es vraiment rouge. Tu es déjà tout fatigué ?" fit Rin avec un sourire diabolique.

Ryûji prit un air renfrogné. "Pas du tout !" L'adolescent essaya de maîtriser son rougissement et lança à son ami un regard aiguisé. "Maintenant, tu me le rends oui ou non ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, oui. Égoïste." Rin soupira et grommela dans sa barbe en retirant le pull.

Ryûji le saisit rapidement et le posa sur son épaule. "Merci," dit-il sèchement avant de rouler des yeux. "Maintenant, va te changer avant d'attraper un rhume."

"Je ne risquerais pas d'avoir un rhume si tu m'avais laissé le garder..." marmonna Rin qui avançait déjà vers le placard. Il en sortit une chemise, qu'il enfila. Une petite moue apparut sur son visage, et tout à coup, il se retourna et se jeta sur Ryûji sans le moindre avertissement. Rin sauta sur son dos, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis que ses mains ébouriffaient les cheveux minutieusement coiffés de son ami.

"H-Hé !"

Ryûji était sur le point de commencer à se changer quand Rin s'était jeté sur lui. L'impact le fit trébucher en avant, mais il réussit à rester debout en s'appuyant contre le mur en face de lui. "Tch. Rin, espèce de singe !" Il tenta d'écarter les mains de Rin à l'aveuglette. "Descends !"

Rin laissa échapper un rire espiègle et esquiva les mains. Il appuya ensuite les siennes sur les épaules de Ryûji pour retirer ses jambes du large torse et atterrir sur ses pieds, mais cela ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu. Il atterrit au sol, mais son corps bascula en arrière et il tomba sur le fessier.

"Haha, aïe !" Rin rit en se frottant le bas du dos, mais eut un ricanement moqueur en voyant l'état des cheveux de Ryûji. C'était un désastre, des épis partout, avec des mèches colorées retombant partout devant les yeux de l'adolescent.

Ryûji, bien sûr, ne trouvait pas du tout la chose amusante. Quand il se retourna, son visage était rouge et sa lèvre était pincée tandis qu'il regardait Rin à travers ses mèches désordonnées.

"C'était quoi, ça ?" se plaignit-il.

Rin cilla et leva les yeux vers Ryûji, se retenant d'éclater de rire à nouveau en voyant le visage écarlate de son ami. Il sourit. "Ça," fit-il en se remettant debout, "c'était ma revanche !"

Les sourcils de Ryûji se crispèrent, même si ce mouvement fut invisible, étant donné qu'ils étaient cachés derrière sa frange.

"Ah ouais ?"

Même si Ryûji savait qu'il était en train de mordre à l'hameçon, son air renfrogné commença à se transformer en un sourire vicieux. L'adolescent repoussa ses cheveux en arrière en fixant Rin. Ses yeux étaient remplis de défi.

"Si tu veux continuer, parfait. Mais je te préviens, Rin. Cette fois, je ne te lâcherai pas si facilement !"

"Ah, Ryûji. Tu m'as pris mon pull, j'ai plus grand chose à perdre !" Rin sourit avec le même défi dans le regard. "Amène-toi."

"Tch. Tu pourrais pas laisser tomber ce truc ?!"

Rin et Ryûji continuèrent à se disputer le pull durant la nuit. L'atmosphère joyeuse qui s'était répandue autour d'eux était contagieuse, et les deux garçons mirent leurs soucis de côté et en profitèrent pour se détendre pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller dormir. C'est pourtant, une fois qu'il fut couché dans son lit, que Ryûji senti que ce sentiment de quiétude commençait à disparaître.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Rin dormait déjà à poings fermés. Ryûji avait du mal à faire de même. Tandis qu'il écoutait Rin respirer profondément, il ne put s'empêcher d'envier son ami de prendre les choses avec une telle facilité. Ryûji fixait le plafond, observant les ombres qui se formait à partir de la lumière tamisée provenant de la fenêtre. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son regard se déplaça lentement jusqu'à la forme endormie de Rin. C'était un désir irrationnel -ridicule, même -, mais à ce moment, Ryûji voulut aller se mettre à ses côtés, comme si, en le faisant, il pourrait garder Rin en sécurité.

Mais Ryûji ne bougea pas. Il se réprimanda pour sa pensée stupide, et laissa ses yeux se fermer, ses muscles se détendre. Mais ce sentiment de malaise qui ne cessait de croître à l'intérieur de lui ne le quitta pas, même quand il sombra enfin dans le sommeil.


	39. 30 juin 2009 (après minuit)

Comme Shiro l'avait dit, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent à onze heures trente. Quelques étudiants restèrent éveillés un peu plus longtemps à la lumière de petites lampes de poche ou des écrans de leurs portables, mais ils s'étaient tous endormis avant minuit. Le dortoir était silencieux, et cette nuit était partie pour être calme et sans incident.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Rin se leva de son lit. Ses pieds avancèrent sur le parquet froid, et il tendit la main vers le bord du bureau, avant de fléchir les genoux. Ses doigts descendirent vers le bas, trouvant la poignée du tiroir, et il l'ouvrit. Lentement, précautionneusement, il commença à vider le tiroir, laissant son contenu tomber négligemment sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la clé de Dissimulation cachée à l'intérieur.

Rin se retourna et se dirigea vers la commode. Ses mains se crispaient convulsivement et ses doigts tremblaient tandis qu'il tentait de rentrer la clé dans la serrure cachée par la pénombre. Sa respiration accélérait de plus en plus.

"B... Besoin..." Le murmure provenait des lèvres de Rin, mais ses yeux étaient encore fermés. "Besoin..."

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ryûji se réveilla. Il n'était pas assoupi depuis très longtemps, et la voix de Rin l'avait réveillé avant qu'il ne puisse s'endormir totalement.

"Rin... ?"

Ryûji tourna la tête et repéra le contour flou de Rin à quelques mètres de lui. Que faisait-il ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il marmonnait.

Ryûji éleva la voix et essaya à nouveau d'attirer son attention.

"Rin."

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Ryûji sentit les dernières brumes du sommeil disparaître. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il continuait à observer son meilleur ami, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Était-il somnambule ?

Après avoir repoussé ses couvertures, Ryûji se leva. Il avança lentement à travers la chambre, et il haussa les sourcils en apercevant le visage de Rin. Malgré ses yeux mi-clos, il était clair qu'il dormait encore. Il n'y avait aucune sorte de conscience guidant ses gestes. Il avait une clé à la main, et il semblait avoir du mal à la rentrer dans la serrure pourtant juste en face de lui. La clé qui maintenait le Kurikara caché à la vue de tous durant la nuit.

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans l'esprit de Ryûji. Il tendit la main et enroula ses doigts autour du poignet de Rin, l'écartant du tiroir. Il sonda le visage de son ami avec inquiétude.

" _Rin_." Le ton de Ryûji était plus ferme, à présent. "Hé, réveille-toi !"

"Non !" Rin hoqueta. "J'en ai besoin... ! J'en ai besoin... !" Sa voix montait dans les aigus tandis qu'il retirait lentement les doigts de Ryûji de son poignet.

 _Besoin ?_ Ryûji fit de son mieux pour maintenir sa prise sur Rin. Un poids sembla tomber dans son estomac alors qu'il tentait d'assimiler les mots de Rin. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Rin était-il... ?

Ryûji repensa à la dernière - et première - fois où il avait vu Rin utiliser son sabre. Il n'en avait pas été très conscient à l'époque, mais une partie de lui avait senti la chaleur, la peur que les flammes bleues n'incitent le démon qui les utilisait à se faire posséder par elles.

Il tira sur le poignet de Rin, le traînant loin de la commode. "Ouvre tes yeux !" dit-il sèchement, ignorant son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine avec anxiété.

Rin trébucha et tomba presque en arrière. Quand il retrouva son équilibre, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, la respiration toujours aussi rapide et son instinct criant danger.

"R... Ryûji ?" Ses yeux encore un peu brumeux trouvèrent l'adolescent. Rin eut un sifflement de douleur et porta ses mains à son front. "... Mal..."

Ryûji était soulagé de voir Rin reprendre ses esprits, mais ses paroles le troublèrent. Que ce passait-il ? Sa main se leva immédiatement et il palpa l'autre avec inquiétude, mais il ne savait que faire pour l'aider. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le lit vide à quelques mètres. Il commença gentiment à diriger Rin, désorienté, vers son lit.

"Là, assieds-toi," dit-il doucement, sans lui lâcher le poignet. "Tu...Tu te rappelles ce que t'étais en train de faire ?"

Rin lui obéit et s'assit sur le matelas. Il secoua la tête. "Il s'est passé quelque chose... ?" murmura-t-il.

Ryûji fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la clé encore serrée dans les doigts de Rin. "Tu essayais de prendre ton sabre..." lui dit-il en essayant de lui retirer la clé des mains. Mais au moment où il la toucha, Rin agrippa brusquement la main de Ryûji.

"Non," grogna-t-il, mais il recommença rapidement à secouer la tête et prit à nouveau son front entre ses mains. "Stop... Ça fait mal... Fais-le taire..." siffla-t-il en empoignant ses cheveux.

Le cœur de Ryûji manqua un battement. Un frisson le parcourut quand il regarda l'endroit où Rin l'avait agrippé. Il y avait une légère emprunte rouge sur sa peau.

Que ce passait-il ?

Ryûji releva la tête et vit Rin qui continuait à se tordre de douleur. Cette vision l'inquiéta, mais les vagues implications qui se cachaient derrière les mots de son ami le troublaient encore plus. Il déglutit avec anxiété. Il avait besoin du père de Rin. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami dans cet état.

"Rin, allez. Calme toi," murmura-t-il. Il lui secoua un peu le bras. "Lâche la clé, d'accord ?"

Rin serrait tellement fort la clé que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête. Un gémissement étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il s'accrochait à l'objet avec l'énergie du désespoir. Après un long moment, Rin sembla avoir retrouvé le contrôle de lui-même, et déroula lentement ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que la clé tombe au sol. Le bruit sourd résonna dans la salle. Cela soulagea en partie Ryûji, mais ne suffit pas à apaiser la crainte qui était montée en lui.

"Tu... Tu es redevenu normal, maintenant ?" Ryûji plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Rin. Ils semblaient un peu plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire. Il se sentait aspiré par l'éclat des orbes bleues, et son cœur manqua un battement. "Ta tête te fait encore mal ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse, d'un ton prudent.

Rin hocha la tête, le front plissé, mais ses muscles étaient moins tendus et ses mains lâchèrent ses cheveux pour venir s'accrocher à la chemise de Ryûji. "Je... les entends encore. Elles sont calmes, mais..." murmura-t-il. La panique avait laissé place à l'épuisement. Il semblait exténué lorsqu'il appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de son ami.

Ryûji posa aussitôt une main réconfortante sur l'arrière de sa tête. Il laissa Rin reposer sur lui pendant qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Rin était-il possédé ? L'attaque qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la journée était-elle responsable de ce fait ? Les craintes qu'il avait eues quelques heures plus tôt refaisaient surface, le faisant se sentir de plus en plus impuissant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il raffermit sa prise sur Rin, le rapprochant de lui, comme si, en le faisant, il pourrait être certain que Rin n'allait pas être enlevé ou disparaître.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se reprendre.

"... Comment ça, "elles" ?" demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Rin mit un moment à répondre. "Je ne sais pas... j'ai juste... C'est pas vraiment des voix, mais... autre chose." Il releva légèrement les yeux pour regarder la commode de l'autre côté de la pièce avant de reposer sa tête contre la poitrine de Ryûji. "Je... Je pense que ce sont les flammes." Il secoua la tête. "C'est stupide, je sais, mais... je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, Ryûji. J'ai l'impression... je me sens... j'en ai besoin." Il couvrit son visage de ses mains et sa queue s'enroula autour de lui. "Je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser. Et le sabre. Je ne peux pas me le sortir de la tête !"

"Shh, calme-toi." La voix de Rin était de plus en plus forte. Ryûji ravala son choc et laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à l'épaule de son ami, qu'il serra fermement. "J'ai compris, t'as pas besoin d'en dire plus." Il pinça les lèvres et se força à rester calme. "Essaye... essaye de ne pas y penser. Vide ton esprit," dit-il.

"Je ne peux pas... je peux pas..." Rin se recroquevilla sur lui-même, répétant maintes et maintes fois ces mots comme un mantra. Il plia les genoux et appuya son front contre eux tandis que sa queue s'enroulait étroitement autour de son corps. "Je peux pas... je peux pas... je peux pas..."

"Tu peux !" Cette fois-ci, c'était Ryûji qui avait élevé la voix. Il essaya de sortir Rin de sa torpeur. "Allez, Rin. Regarde-moi. Ecoute ma voix," dit-il avec inquiétude. Ses deux mains étaient sur les épaules de son ami, et il s'était légèrement penché pour être à la hauteur de ses yeux. Le plus petit des deux émit une faible plainte, se recroquevillant encore plus avant de relever lentement la tête pour croiser le regard de Ryûji.

 _C'est déjà bien_ , pensa Ryûji, soulagé de voir une réaction de la part de Rin.

"Tu dois vider ton esprit," répéta-t-il doucement. "Relaxe, et... répète après moi, d'accord ?"

Ryûji fit en sorte de ne pas rompre le contact visuel avec Rin. Il inspira rapidement et commença à parler d'une voix voix lente et calme.

"Aryavalokitesvara bodhisattva gambhiram..."

Ces mots étaient familiers à Rin. C'était le sutra que Ryûji lui avait appris quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Rin commença lentement à répéter après lui, buttant par moment sur certains mots. Mais après quelques instants, la mémoire lui revint et il récita en même temps que lui.

"... Iha sh-sharipoutra sarva d-dharma sunyata..."

Ryûji continua de réciter tranquillement avec Rin. Il gardait un œil vigilant sur lui, et il se sentit intérieurement soulagé quand il remarqua que l'autre commençait enfin à se détendre. Plus il parlait, plus les bras de Rin desserraient leur emprise autour de ses jambes. Finalement, son regard fiévreux s'embua et ses paupières se fermèrent. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus avant que Ryûji ne puisse l'allonger lentement sur le matelas, le laissant profiter d'un sommeil réparateur.

Ryûji, lui, ne pouvait plus se rendormir. L'adolescent continua à regarder Rin avec une expression troublée. Il se sentait profondément perturbé parce qu'il avait entendu, ce qu'il avait vu. Une part de lui voulait rester avec Rin pour le reste de la nuit, mais il sentait qu'il avait besoin de voir le père de son ami.

Après avoir ramassé la clé que Rin avait laissé tomber sur le sol, Ryûji se retourna doucement pour sortir de la chambre. Alors que sa main se fermait autour de la poignée de porte, il hésita.

L'instant d'après, il sortait de la pièce, le Kurikara à la main. Même s'il savait que Rin ne pouvait pas le récupérer sans la clé, Ryûji ne voulait pas le laisser près de lui, de peur de déclencher une nouvelle scène pendant son absence. Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir sombre, et quand il atteint la chambre de Shiro, c'est avec un poing tremblant qu'il frappa à la porte.

Il y eut un silence qui s'étendit un peu trop longtemps avant qu'un bruit de pas ne se rapproche de la porte, et Ryûji se retrouva face au vieux prêtre. Shiro était encore habillé dans son pantalon de ville et sa chemise, et sa cravate était lâche autour de son cou. Il avait l'air parfaitement éveillé et la lampe de son bureau était allumée. Au moment où il vit sur Ryûji, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis un éclat sérieux apparut quand il aperçut l'épée que l'adolescent tenait dans sa main.

"Où est Rin ?" exigea-t-il plus qu'il ne le demanda en posant une main sur l'encadrement de la porte.

"Il dort." Ryûji avait répondu rapidement, d'un ton grave. L'adolescent souleva le sabre qui pendait sur le côté et le serra contre sa poitrine en levant les yeux vers Shiro. "Il va bien, maintenant, mais... il s'est passé quelque chose," dit-il à voix basse.

Shiro fronça les sourcils et les rides sur son visage semblèrent se creuser davantage. "Entre." Il fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser Ryûji passer et ferma la porte derrière eux. Quand l'homme se retourna, les yeux de l'adolescents s'arrêtèrent un moment sur le revolver qui dépassait de la poche du pantalon du prêtre. Shiro prit la chaise de son bureau, la désigna de la main, et croisa les bras. "Parle." La demande était sèche, courte, rapide, mais il y avait une inquiétude évidente camouflée par ce ton sévère.

Ryûji n'hésita pas. Une fois assis sur la chaise, il essaya de résumer l'incident dans son esprit pour mieux le formuler.

"Rin, il... il n'était pas lui-même." Sa voix faiblit. Il baissa les yeux vers l'endroit où Rin l'avait agrippé plus tôt. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, son estomac s'était tordu de nervosité à son geste brusque. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour du sabre posé sur ses genoux. "Quand je me suis réveillé, il essayait de prendre ça," continua-t-il doucement, en se forçant à regarder Shiro dans les yeux. "Il disait qu'il en avait 'besoin'. Que quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, ses flammes, voulaient qu'il le fasse."

Shiro avait fixé Ryûji pendant qu'il parlait, mais son regard se déplaça lentement vers la fenêtre. Il contempla le ciel nocturne en mordant distraitement l'extrémité de son pouce. Après quelques instants, il retira sa main de ses lèvres pour pouvoir parler. "Quand tu dis qu'il n'était pas lui-même... Que veux-tu dire par là ?"

"Il... Je ne pense pas qu'il était lucide. Comme un somnambule." Ryûji secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas comment définir le comportement de Rin. "Il semblait désespéré et perdu. Il ne pensait pas correctement."

"Tch." Shiro fronça les sourcils et marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents. "Ryûji-kun." Il leva la tête. Ryûji l'imita sans s'en rendre compte, en redressant le dos. "Je suis content que tu sois venu me voir. Je tiens à te remercier d'avoir pris soin de Rin jusqu'à maintenant. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de prendre des précautions. Je veux que cette affaire reste entre nous. Si Rin n'était pas lucide, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien demain matin. Si c'est le cas, ne lui dit rien."

Les yeux de Ryûji s'arrondirent à cette consigne. "Pourquoi pas... ?" L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, incertain. "Je veux dire, devons-nous vraiment cacher cela à Rin ?"

"Oui," répondit aussitôt Shiro. "Si Rin savait ce qui lui arrivait la nuit... Il commencerait à avoir peur, et nous lui ferions plus de mal que de bien. Il va paniquer. Si Rin perd sa force mentale, cela ne sera que plus facile pour les flammes de prendre le dessus." Il fronça les sourcils. "Je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'une telle chose se produise. Nous devons protéger Rin de lui-même."

Protéger Rin... Une détermination absolue brillait dans les yeux de Shiro. Ryûji ravala rapidement son hésitation. Il hocha fermement la tête.

"Oui." Ses doigts serrèrent le Kurikara. "Qu'en est-il du sabre ?" Cette question lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis un moment. "Ce n'est pas dangereux de laisser Rin le garder, vu la situation ? Ce ne serait pas mieux de le garder caché pour de bon ?"

"Non, nous n'avons pas à nous soucier des heures où Rin est éveillé. C'est quand il s'endormira que le problème surviendra," répondit Shiro.

"Mais..."

"De plus," poursuivit Shiro, "si nous éloignons complètement l'épée de lui, nous le priverons de la seule arme dont il dispose. Je l'aime pas l'idée de savoir mon fils désarmé, quelque soit la nature de l'arme dont il dispose. Et si nous la prenons maintenant, il va se poser des questions, il ne mettra pas longtemps à découvrir pourquoi. Ce garçon est intelligent."

"Je sais !" Ryûji se leva. Il n'avait jamais pensé le contraire. Mais quelque chose dans le raisonnement de son professeur le bloquait. "Je sais, mais..."

En tant qu'arme, le Kurikara avait été conçu pour protéger son porteur, il le savait. Mais en tant que relique sacrée de son temple, et qu'une source d'attirance malsaine pour Rin, Ryûji estimait qu'il valait mieux que le sabre soit conservé en lieu sûr et hors de vue.

Pourquoi détenir une arme destinée à ne jamais être utilisée, de toute façon ?

Cette pensée s'imposa à lui, mais Ryûji ne poursuivit pas plus loin sa réflexion. Le père de Rin avait ses raisons. Il avait déjà dû penser à tout cela.

"Mais ?" Shiro le regardait, dans l'expectative.

"Non, ce n'est rien." Ryûji secoua la tête. "Alors que devons-nous faire ? À propos de l'épée pendant la nuit ? J'ai apporté la clé de Dissimulation avec moi," dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche. Il la remit à Shiro, qui la regarda pensivement avant de hocher la tête.

"Voici ce que nous ferons. Pour cette semaine, au moins." Shiro saisit l'épée. "Nous cacherons le Komaken, et après que Rin se soit endormi, je veux que tu viennes me confier la clé. Au matin, avant son réveil, tu viendras la récupérer et tu la remettras là où Rin la cache habituellement." Il mit s'approcha de son armoire, mit l'arme à l'intérieur, et la verrouilla. Il mit ensuite la clé autour de son cou et la cacha sous sa chemise. "Je la garderai en sécurité durant la nuit."

"Et s'il se réveille et qu'il ne la trouve pas ? Il la cherchait, non ?" demanda Ryûji. Il ne voulait pas revoir Rin dans cet état.

"Alors fais de ton mieux pour qu'il se recouche," soupira Shiro. "Ce n'est qu'une solution provisoire. S'il vient jusqu'ici pour chercher la clé, nous devrons changer de tactique. J'irais lui parler s'il se souvient de quelque chose le matin." Il regarda Ryûji d'un air plus doux. "Tu es d'accord avec ça ?"

La question l'avait pris par surprise, mais l'instant d'après, Ryûji hocha la tête.

"Oui, monsieur."

"Bien." Shiro hocha la tête. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Ryûji. "Je te remercie. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour mon fils. Je suis content qu'il ait un ami comme toi," dit il avec un sourire.

Une douce chaleur monta au visage de Ryûji. "J-Je n'ai pas fait tant que ça." Le regard doux et compréhensif de Shiro était un peu trop difficile à soutenir. Ryûji déglutit et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, avec l'impression de ne pas mériter ce compliment. "Rin est mon meilleur ami. On se soutient mutuellement," commença-t-il calmement. "Je voudrais le protéger, mais je ne sais jamais vraiment quoi faire, comment l'aider..."

Ryûji repensa à toute les fois où il avait essayé d'être utile, mais où il n'avait finalement rien pu faire. Les paroles - véridiques - de Yukio lui revenaient à l'esprit. Les rares fois où il pensait savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait fait que mettre Rin encore plus en danger. Même aujourd'hui, il avait fait une bourde en attirant l'attention sur la queue de Rin. Si le père de son ami n'était pas arrivé à temps...

"C'est frustrant," marmonna-t-il, pensant à haute voix. "Je veux pas continuer comme ça, à rater tout ce que je fais."

"C'est bon." Shiro se baissa légèrement, sa main toujours sur l'épaule de Ryûji. Il fit un large sourire à l'adolescent. "Tu fais de ton mieux. C'est bien, même si tu fais des erreurs. Jusqu'à présent, tu es allé bien au-delà de ce que j'attendais de toi. Je dois dire que, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, je t'ai sous-estimé. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais assez fort pour faire face à tout ça. Mais c'est grâce à toi si Rin est encore là." Il retira sa main. "Crois-moi. Tu t'en sors très bien."

"M-Merci." L'expression de Ryûji n'était devenue qu'encore plus sombre, mais il accepta sans protester les compliments. "Je ferai de mon mieux pour le garder en sécurité," dit-il solennellement, voulant donner à l'homme qu'il commençait à admirer le même type d'assurance qu'il ressentait. "Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber," promit-il.

"Je sais que tu ne le feras pas." Shiro tapota son épaule et se releva avec un petit grognement. "Maintenant, va te rendormir. Repose-toi autant que tu le peux. Tu auras un examen tôt, demain matin."

Ryûji l'avait presque oublié. Un coup d'œil à la pendule sur le mur lui fit comprendre qu'il était beaucoup plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant que les autres ne doivent se réveiller. "Oh non," dit-il avant de se remettre debout prestement.

Au moment où il le fit, son regard se tourna vers le tiroir où Shiro avait rangé le Kurikara. Le fait de savoir qu'il serait soigneusement gardé par le professeur allégeait le poids sur ses épaules. Il sortit de la chambre, le pas plus léger que lorsqu'il y était entré. Le problème n'était pas encore résolu, mais venir voir le père de Rin l'avait considérablement réconforté.

"Bonne nuit, sensei," dit-il en sortant.

"Bonne nuit, Ryûji-kun."

Il retourna silencieusement dans la chambre. Ryûji repensait à tout ce qui s'était dit et ce qui était arrivé. Quand il franchit la porte, il fut soulagé de constater que Rin dormait encore. Il la referma derrière lui aussi discrètement que possible, ne voulant pas troubler le sommeil de son ami, avant de retourner dans son lit. S'endormir fut encore plus difficile, cette fois. Ryûji commença à réciter tranquillement le même sutra qu'il avait fait répéter à Rin un peu plus tôt. Les mots avaient un rythme apaisant, familier.

Cette nuit-là, il s'endormit en pensant aux yeux bleus lumineux de Rin, et le réconfort qu'il avait trouvé en attirant son meilleur ami contre lui, en sécurité dans ses bras.


	40. 1er juillet 2009 (après-midi)

* * *

C'était le milieu de la semaine. La plupart des élèves de la section d'exorcisme en étaient soulagés, car cela signifiait que le stage était bientôt terminé, et qu'ils pourraient ensuite revenir à leurs routines habituelles. Cependant, Ryûji ne s'en préoccupait pas trop. Certains pourraient dire que c'était parce qu'il aimait travailler dur, ou parce qu'il avait la possibilité de dormir avec son meilleur ami. Mais la vérité était qu'il était simplement beaucoup plus préoccupé par les événements survenus au cours des deux derniers jours. Tout comme Shiro l'avait prédit, Rin n'avait aucun souvenir de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu deux nuits plus tôt, ni de la nuit précédente, où il était allé jusque dans le lit de Ryûji pour chercher sa clé. En fait, Rin n'en savait absolument Rin. Il agissait comme il le faisait habituellement, et même si Ryûji s'en sentait en partie soulagé, une part plus profonde s'en sentait frustrée. L'adolescent n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de garder le silence à propos de ces événements, et il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'en parler à Rin. Mais il savait qu'il devait obéir au père de son ami savait mieux que lui ce qu'il fallait faire.

Et donc, tout en bénissant le fait que Rin dorme comme une marmotte, Ryûji allait récupérer la clé chaque matin avant de procéder au réveil de son ami.

Il lui était un peu plus facile d'oublier ses soucis quand il parlait avec ses amis et voyait le sourire désinvolte de Rin. Les rares moments où il se trouvait seul, ou même quand il était en cours, étaient ses seules occasions de laisser son esprit vagabonder. Le plus difficile était de se séparer de cet inquiétant sentiment de malaise. Ryûji avait du mal à organiser ses pensées. Ses responsabilités, ses envies et ses problèmes personnels remplissaient chaque coin de son esprit, lui laissant peu de place pour penser à autre chose. Même les sutras ou la méditation ne l'aidaient.

"...monsieur Suguro ?"

Ryûji cligna des yeux. Entendre son nom l'avait fait revenir à la réalité. Il se redressa et vit le regard insistant du professeur posé sur lui.

"Euh..." hésita-t-il tandis que ses joues devenaient rouges de honte. Il était complètement perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son professeur voulait qu'il fasse. _Oups,_ pensa-t-il en cherchant une réponse appropriée.

Leur professeur de Récitation des Textes Saints, Angeline, comprit vite quel était le problème. La femme blonde lança à Ryûji un regard réprobateur.

"Vraiment, vous deux..."

Elle jeta un regard à Izumo et secoua la tête.

"Euh, sensei ?" Rin, qui levait la main, lançait de nombreux coups d'œils confus à Ryûji, et l'attention du professeur se dirigea vers lui. "Je... je peux essayer ?"

Angeline avait l'air surprise par sa demande, mais elle hocha la tête.

"Bien sûr, Okumura-san ! Allez-y."

Rin déglutit et se mit debout tandis que tous les yeux se tournaient vers lui. "Chaque jour, nous te bénissons. Et nous louons ton nom toujours et à jamais. Pitié Seigneur, g... garde nous du péché tous les jours..." Il s'arrêta une seconde, mais reprit rapidement avant que l'enseignante n'ait eu le temps de l'interrompre. "P-Prends pitié de nous, Seigneur, prends pitié de nous tous ! Que ta miséricorde, Seigneur, soit sur nous, ainsi nous l'espérons... Seigneur... ? En toi j'ai espéré ; que je ne sois jamais confondu !" termina-t-il avec un sourire ravi.

"Félicitations !"

Angeline semblait impressionnée. Les coins de sa bouche maquillée remontèrent lentement en un sourire satisfait. C'était la première fois que Rin récitait si bien dans sa classe. Généralement, il butait beaucoup plus sur les mots.

"Eh bien, je suis heureuse de constater qu'au moins un d'entre vous révise ses leçons," commenta-t-elle à voix haute, ce qui fit sourire Ryûji de fierté, sourire qui se changea en une grimace similaire à celle d'Izumo. "Même si vous avez encore des progrès à faire, Okumura-san." Les épaules de Rin s'affaissèrent un peu. "Un verset fatal est efficace seulement lorsqu'il est correctement récité. Vous devez garder une voix ferme. Un seul bégaiement, un seul mot mal placé peut se révéler dangereux, pour vous, tout comme pour vos coéquipiers. Mais c'était une belle performance." La femme fit signe à Rin de se rasseoir avec un petit clin d'œil avant de lever la main pour caresser la tête du chat blanc sur son épaule. "Continuez à vous entraîner, à vous perfectionner. Quand à vous autres," dit-elle à l'ensemble de la classe - même s'il était clair que ses paroles étaient surtout dirigées vers Izumo et Ryûji, "je vous conseille de prendre le temps de vous vider l'esprit et de vous débarrasser des soucis qui vous tracassent. La concentration est la clé du succès de tout exorciste, pas seulement celle des Arias," termina-t-elle avec un petit reniflement.

Le reste du cours se déroula sans incident, et Angeline se retira. Malgré ses quelques erreurs, Rin était toujours fier d'avoir réussi à se souvenir de tout le psaume et d'avoir pu le réciter devant la classe. Il aurait souhaité que son père et son frère aient pu le voir.

"Tu vois ? Je savais que tu pouvais le faire !"

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Ryûji avait été le premier du groupe à le complimenter.

"On dirait que ton travail paye, hein ?" dit Shima en se balançant sur sa chaise, avant de poser sa tête sur ses bras croisés derrière lui. "À ce rythme, tu vas finir par me dépasser !" plaisanta-t-il.

"Yukio-kun t'aide lui aussi, pas vrai ?" commenta Konekomaru en se tournant vers son ami qui grimaça aussitôt.

"M'en parle pas," gémit le garçon aux cheveux roses. "Tous ces trucs me tuent le cerveau."

"Ce n'est pas si difficile," protesta Ryûji.

"Tu dis ça juste parce que tu es fort pour ce genre de trucs," grommela Shima.

"Oh, allez Renzô. Ce n'est pas si difficile !" répéta Rin avec un clin d'œil.

"Apprendre par cœur, c'est à la portée du premier imbécile venu." Izumo avait parlé assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

La conversation amicale entre le groupe s'arrêta net. Ryûji tourna immédiatement la tête et plissa les yeux en direction d'Izumo, qui semblait indifférente à leurs réactions.

"Hein ? Tu peux répéter ?" fit Ryûji, l'air renfrogné.

"Tu as très bien entendu." Izumo le regarda droit dans les yeux. "C'est stupide d'être fier d'un truc pareil."

Rin fronça les sourcils. À côté de lui, la grimace de Ryûji s'approfondit. Son amour-propre de côté, elle disait implicitement que les efforts qu'avait fait Rin étaient inutiles. Il ne pouvait tolérer cela.

"Retira ça," grogna-t-il. Il serra les poings et se mit debout. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

"Bon..." Konekomaru se mordit la lèvre. Lui et Shima avaient l'air alarmés, et ils les fixaient avec inquiétude.

"Ryûji, tu -"

"Pourquoi donc ?" Izumo se leva, ses lèvres recourbées en un rictus moqueur. "Pendant qu'il récite sa formule, l'Aria est sans défense. Le reste de l'équipe doit le protéger ! Une petite erreur, et c'est fini ! Les Arias sont juste des gros boulets !"

"C'était quoi, ça ?" Une veine battait sur le front de Ryûji. "On veut tous être Arias ici, et tu le sais !" L'adolescent fit un pas en avant, dépassant Rin, qui jusque là se tenait juste en face d'Izumo. Il baissa les yeux sur elle et son expression colérique se changea en un sourire condescendant.

"Tch. Avec une attitude comme la tienne, on se demande qui est le vrai boulet ici. Tu penses que quelqu'un voudra bien te protéger si tu te comportes comme ça ?"

"Qu-qui a dit que je voulais être protégée ?!" rétorqua Izumo, les poings serrés. "Si tu dois être protégé, alors tu ne seras jamais un exorciste ! Tu dois compter uniquement sur toi-même si tu veux survivre !"

"Pourquoi, tu... !" Ryûji perdit le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait. "Tu n'as rien appris, cette semaine ? Tu pourrais au moins être un peu reconnaissante envers Rin de t'avoir sauvée l'autre jour, mais si tu penses vraiment de cette manière, ce n'est pas étonnant que ta petite amie t'aie laissé tomber," railla-t-il.

"Comment oses-tu !" grogna Izumo, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot de plus, Rin tira sur la manche de Ryûji.

"Ryûji, calme-toi !" ordonna-t-il. "Ne fais pas attention à elle. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine."

Les poings d'Izumo tremblaient tandis qu'elle regardait les deux garçons. "Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me sauver ! Je ne vous ai jamais demander de faire quelque chose pour moi, alors ne faites pas comme si j'avais une dette envers vous !"

"Tu t'entends parler ?" Ryûji était trop énervé pour écouter Rin. Son seul objectif était de faire rentrer le maximum de choses dans le crâne épais d'Izumo. "Tu ne voulais pas être sauvée ? Tu préférais qu'on te laisse mourir ? Arrête de te la jouer, pour une fois !" s'exclama-t-il.

Les deux adolescents avaient l'air prêts à en venir aux mains. Heureusement, Rin s'en était aperçu et se préparait déjà à retenir Ryûji en arrière. Shima et Konekomaru s'étaient levés, juste au cas où. À quelques pas d'Izumo, Shiemi avait fait de même. La tension était si forte qu'elle prit la parole dans l'espoir de l'atténuer.

"S-S'il vous plaît, ne vous battez pas... !"

La petite blonde s'approcha timidement jusqu'à ce que sa main frôle la manche d'Izumo. Cependant, cette dernière ne sembla pas apprécier ce léger contact, et se retourna pour lui lancer un regard menaçant avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste. Ryûji perdit son sang-froid en voyant Shiemi reculer avec crainte, et il saisit Izumo par le col.

C'est alors qu'un sifflement aigu retentit à l'entrée de la salle de classe.

"C'en est assez," dit Shiro d'un ton sévère. À ces mots, le temps sembla se figer. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction, et Ryûji lâcha Izumo en grimaçant lorsqu'il croisa le regard désapprobateur de leur professeur. Yukio entra derrière son père, impassible, et leur présence suffit à faire disparaître toute la tension accumulée dans la pièce.

"Okumura-sensei." Shiro baissa les yeux vers Yukio, qui hocha simplement la tête. Sans un mot de plus, Shiro se retourna et quitta la salle de classe.

"S'il vous plaît, rangez vos affaires." Yukio sourit. "Nous retournerons au dortoir de manière calme et ordonnée. Je vous prie de garder le silence."

Toues les élèves obéirent, y compris ceux qui n'avaient pas été impliqués dans la dispute. Il se mirent en rang et commencèrent à sortir. Shima fut le seul qui sembla vouloir ouvrir la bouche, mais un regard de Yukio suffit à l'en empêcher.

Le retour au dortoir fut aussi calme et ordonné que Yukio l'avait demandé. Ils furent tous invités à déposer leurs sacs dans leurs chambres, et allèrent dans la salle qu'ils utilisaient généralement pour étudier et passer des contrôles, mais la longue table et les chaises avaient disparu. Shiro se tenait au centre de la pièce, et tout au fond se trouvait un tas de grosses pierres. Des visages terrifiés semblaient avoir été gravés dessus.

On leur ordonna de s'asseoir, et chacun eut droit à une grosse pierre sur les genoux.

"Faites attention de ne pas déplacer vos baryons." Shiro sourit. "Il vaut mieux ne pas les abîmer."

"Urgh... C'est quoi, ces machins... ?!" gémit Rin, dont le rocher pesait lourdement sur ses cuisses.

"Ce sont des démons de rang inférieur..." expliqua Konekomaru avec une grimace douloureuse. "Il s'alourdissent de plus en plus au fil du temps," dit-il, serrant fermement un petit chapelet dans ses mains pour s'empêcher de grimacer.

"Tadam ~ ! En effet, Miwa-kun. Vous avez parfaitement raison. Et maintenant, vous allez tous rester assis ici un moment et devenir amis." Izumo ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer une syllabe, Shiro l'avait arrêtée d'un geste de la main.

"Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé. Je me fiche de savoir de quoi il était question." Le ton de Shiro était devenu plus sérieux. "Le fait est que vous êtes tous impliqués là-dedans, que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous êtes une équipe. Peu importe à quel point vous vous pensez compétent, les exorciste ne peuvent pas combattre seuls. Un Dragon a besoin qu'un Paladin tienne l'ennemi à distance pendant qu'il recharge son arme, un Paladin a besoin d'un Soigneur pour guérir ses blessures, un Dresseur a besoin de ses coéquipiers pour le protéger pendant qu'il appelle ses familiers, et un Aria a besoin de protection pendant qu'il récite un verset fatal."

Le groupe fixait Shiro en silence. Ce dernier mit ses mains sur ses hanches. "Vous êtes ensemble parce que chacun d'entre vous a ses faiblesses. Mais chacun d'entre vous a également la force de compenser les faiblesses de ses camarades. C'est pourquoi vous êtes une équipe. Mais si vous laissez le groupe se diviser, vous perdrez. Des personnes sont déjà mortes en missions pour des petites disputes de ce genre. Donc je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé. La seule chose importante, c'est la réconciliation. Les erreurs d'un seul membre peuvent entraîner de graves répercussions sur le groupe, c'est pourquoi vous êtes tous assis ensemble en ce moment."

La gravité des mots de Shiro n'avait pas échappé aux élèves. Ils avaient tous compris le message qu'il essayait de leur communiquer, même si certains d'entre eux prenaient le sermon encore plus au sérieux. Ryûji se sentait coupable de s'être laissé emporter. Il aurait dû écouter Rin et laisser tomber cette dispute, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et il sentait qu'il avait déçu l'homme en face de lui. Même Izumo avait l'air embarrassée, et évitait les regards de tout le monde, en particulier ceux des professeurs.

Shiro regarda ses élèves et hocha la tête. "Okumura-sensei et moi avons beaucoup de travail. Nous partons pour une mission de quelques heures. Pour nous assurer de votre sécurité pendant notre absence, toutes les issues du foyer seront verrouillées de l'extérieur, et le dortoir sera entouré de barrières de protection."

Il y avait quelque chose de suspect dans ces mots.

"Attendez.." Shima plissa les yeux avant de se tourner vers Yukio, qui se tenait derrière Shiro. "Si vous faites ça, comment est-ce qu'on va sortir... ?" demanda-t-il avec une certaine inquiétude.

"Vous n'aurez pas besoin de sortir," répondit Yukio avec un sourire. "Vous allez tous rester ici, et nous reviendrons une heure avant l'extinction des feux, durant laquelle vous pourrez manger et terminer vos devoirs."

"Exactement." Shiro sourit. "Alors, restez assis, détendez vous et assurez vous que ces pierres _grosses, grasses_ et _laides_ restent bien sur vos genoux." À chaque adjectif insultant, les Baryons poussaient des gémissements de plus en plus forts et leur poids sembla doubler. Rin tapa du poing sur le sol et serra les dents pour s'empêcher de cirer. Le sourire de Yukio semblait presque compatissant. Shiro, lui, avait l'air ravi.

"À plus tard !" Shiro leur fit un signe de la main et les deux exorcistes quittèrent la salle.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

"C...Complètement sadiques. Tous les deux." Shima fixait la porte fermée d'un air horrifié. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur. Les élèves regardaient les Baryons sur leurs jambes, désespérés.

Enfin, la plupart d'entre eux. Le duo mystérieux de la classe ne semblait absolument pas affecté par les lourdes pierres qui pesaient sur leurs jambes. Takara n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et Yamada, le visage caché dans l'ombre de sa capuche, caressait doucement le Baryon sur ses cuisses d'un air aussi imperturbable qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Ils... ils sont plutôt sympas, d'habitude... enfin, je crois..." dit Rin entre ses dents. Il ne sentait ni ses pieds, ni ses chevilles, mais ses genoux et ses cuisses lui faisaient atrocement mal. C'était une situation très inconfortable, et Rin se demandait comment ils réussiraient survivre plusieurs _heures_.

"On va mourir," gémit Shima.

"Non," répondit Ryûji dans un sifflement douloureux. Il faisait de son mieux pour rester immobile et supporter sa punition, sachant qu'il la méritait. "Ce sera plus rapide que... tu le penses. Ça ira," marmonna-t-il.

Konekomaru hocha la tête et Shima fit de même avec une petite grimace. Cela n'apaisa pas la culpabilité de Ryûji pour autant. L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil à Izumo, qui endurait sa punition en silence. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en se souvenant de la dispute qu'ils avaient eu, mais sa conscience l'emporta sur son humeur et il se força à se calmer avant d'attirer son attention."

"Hé, écoute."

La tête d'Izumo ne fut pas la seule à se tourner dans sa direction. Ryûji était en plein conflit intérieur, mais il voulait agir correctement. Présenter ses excuses à cette fille l'irritait profondément, et il ne lui avait pas pardonné ce qu'elle avait dit, mais les paroles de Shiro avait eu l'effet escompté sur lui. Il ne devait pas y avoir de tensions au sein du groupe.

"Pour tout à l'heure... Désolé. D'avoir perdu mon sang-froid," précisa-t-il une seconde plus tard. Le Baryon devint plus léger à ces mots, mais Ryûji ne le remarqua pas. Il regardait Izumo droit dans les yeux.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Izumo ne détourne le regard avec une petite grimace. "Peu importe," marmonna-t-elle. "Je sais que tu fais ça juste parce que le Sensei l'a dit."

"Hé !" fit Rin, ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune fille vers lui.

"C'est vrai, non ? Ecoutez, je n'ai pas besoin de votre amitié mais le Sensei a raison. Donc oui." Izumo leva les yeux au ciel. "Désolée aussi."

Ryûji plissa les yeux devant le ton qu'elle avait pris. "Tch. T'as vraiment un sale caractère," grommela-t-il à voix basse.

Izumo sembla sur le point de lui crier quelque chose, mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche, tout devint soudainement noir. Il y eut un bruit sourd, suivi d'un cri de douleur de la part de Rin. Son Baryon était tombé de ses genoux quand il s'était redressé. Le bruit avait fait sauter le Baryon d'Izumo, qui avait atterri sur le pied de Rin. Les autres Baryons semblaient tout aussi terrifiés. Ils commencèrent à sauter et rouler dans tous les sens en poussant des gémissements apeurés.

"Aïe... !" Rin était plié en deux, tenant son pied. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Une panne de courant ?" Shima plissa des yeux et sortit son téléphone pour éclairer la pièce avec la lumière de l'écran. Tous ceux qui en avaient un firent de même, et ils se levèrent. Ryûji aida Rin à se relever après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil inquiet.

"Peut-être..." Konekomaru n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Depuis la fenêtre, on pouvait voir les lumières de la ville. Un nœud se serra dans son estomac. "Le reste du campus n'a pas l'air d'être affecté. Peut-être qu'un fusible a sauté," suggéra-t-il, essayant de ne pas penser à la dernière fois où les lumières s'étaient brusquement éteintes.

"Tu crois que... qu'ils sauront si on sort de la chambre pour aller voir ?" Rin tenait Ryûji par la manche. Ses yeux s'étaient très rapidement habitués à l'obscurité.

"Je suis sûr que Sensei comprendra si on le fait..." dit doucement Shiemi, se tordant les mains avec anxiété.

"Ouais, et Tamiko ne lui dira rien, vu qu'elle reste toujours dans l'escalier. Ce sera facile de passer sans se faire remarquer," dit Shima en se retournant vers la blonde. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant qui sembla la calmer un peu. Heureux, il reporta son regard sur le reste du groupe. "Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?" demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la porte.

Konekomaru semblait incertain. "Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée..."

"Ben, sinon on peut toujours rester là jusqu'à ce que la lumière revienne... Héhé, quelqu'un est partant pour jouer à-"

Shima fut interrompu par un énorme fracas, suivi d'une série de cris entrecoupés d'halètements. La porte de la salle fut brisée d'un seul coup, et une grande ombre commença à ramper à l'intérieur.

"C'est... !" Rin écarquilla les yeux. C'était la même goule que deux jours plus tôt. Elle était encore après lui !

"Ils ne devaient pas mettre en place des barrières ou je ne sais quoi ?!" s'écria Izumo, clouée sur place. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, à la recherche d'une sortie, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule porte dans la pièce.

La goule grogna en se rapprochant et Rin se plaça devant le groupe, tenant fermement le Kurikara.

"Rin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Reviens ici !" siffla Ryûji.

L'adolescent se pencha en avant, prêt à tirer Rin par la chemise, mais la goule fit un pas menaçant vers eux avant de se figer momentanément. Les élèves regardèrent avec inquiétude la goule se pencher vers eux en grognant. Ses orbites vides semblaient fixer Rin. Ryûji ravala sa peur et tira Rin en arrière tandis que la bosse sur la tête du monstre commençait à enfler. Les coutures qui maintenaient la chair en décomposition craquèrent petit à petit et-

_POP !_

Une substance sombre et putride éclaboussa toute la pièce, atterrissant sur les murs, le plancher et les élèves eux-mêmes.

"Ugh, c'est quoi ce truc ?" marmonna Shima en regardant sa manche imbibée du liquide.

"Ça pue !" Rin mit sa main devant son nez et sa bouche avec un air de dégoût. L'odeur de pourriture flottait dans l'air.

"Ce sont des miasmes ! Ne les laissez pas toucher votre peau !" lança Ryûji.

Heureusement, la plupart des miasmes avaient atterri sur leurs vêtements. Ils essuyèrent rapidement ceux qu'ils avaient sur la peau, grimaçant à la sensation de brûlure qu'ils laissaient. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore hors de danger. Les particules de miasmes commençaient à se disperser dans la pièce, ce qui rendait leur respiration plus difficile. Et la goule, qui était maintenant en train de baver, sortit sa langue en continuant à ramper vers eux.

"Purée !" fit Shima, derrière Rin. "On fait quoi ?!"

La réponse arriva de la part de la toute dernière personne à laquelle ils auraient pensé. Shiemi s'avança avec détermination, son familier dans les bras. "Nii-chan ! J'ai besoin d'un onduleux !"

À ces mots, d'épaisses branches de bois sacré jaillirent de l'estomac de Nii-chan et repoussèrent la goule, la plaquant contre le mur. Le démon laissa échapper un cri perçant. De plus en plus de branches sortirent de son corps et s'étendirent à travers la pièce, contre le sol, les murs, jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme barrière de bois sacré sépare les élèves de la goule.

"Wouah..." firent les adolescents, admiratifs.

"Merci, Nii-chan !" dit Shiemi avec soulagement en souriant à son Greenman.

"Trop cool ! Bon boulot, Shiemi !" Rin sourit et s'avança pour toucher les racines épaisses. "On devrait être en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent."

Mais à peine avait-il dit ces mots que quelque chose bougea derrière les racines. Une longue plainte vibra dans l'air autour d'eux et fut ponctuée par des craquements de bois. Rin fit un bond en arrière.

"Il-Il arrive quand même à le briser !" Rin sortir son portable et composa immédiatement le numéro de son père.

"On va vraiment mourir," gémit Shima en regardant la barricade avec appréhension.

"Non !" répondit Ryûji. Il se tourna vers Rin et pria pour que quelqu'un décroche le téléphone. Les choses se présentaient mal... La goule continuait à détruire la barrière de bois, qui se brisait un peu plus à chaque coup.

"Il doit y avoir un moyen d'arrêter cette chose !" dit-il en essuyant la sueur qui commençait à apparaître sur son front.

"Les goules adorent l'obscurité," dit Konekomaru en toussant. "Si on pouvait rallumer la lumière, elle serait -tousse- affaiblie..."

"Génial. C'est vraiment génial !" Shima toussa dans sa manche. "Je suppose que prendre des photos avec le flash sur nos portables ne marchera pas ?!"

Ils ignorèrent tous la suggestion sarcastique de Shima ; Shiemi venait de tomber à genoux. Elle commença elle aussi à tousser, même si elle tentait de s'en empêcher.

"J'ai la tête... qui tourne..." haleta-t-elle.

"Shiemi !" Rin était le seul du groupe à ne pas tousser. Ni son père ni son frère ne répondaient au téléphone. Il jura et regarda autour de lui avant de finalement reporter son regard sur Ryûji. "Je vais sortir pour l'attirer ailleurs ! Si elle me suit, vous serez en sécurité ! Je peux courir jusqu'au disjoncteur pour rétablir la lumière. Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche et se précipita vers la barricade de racines avant de se pencher, se préparant à ramper pour passer à travers.

"Quoi ? Attends une seconde !" Ryûji resta bouche bée durant une seconde entière avant de tirer Rin par le coude, l'obligeant à reculer. "Tu es fou ?" siffla-t-il. "N'essaie pas de jouer le type cool !"

"Je ne fais pas ça pour avoir l'air cool !" Rin essaya de dégager son bras. Il tourna la tête vers le groupe avant de se pencher sur son ami et de murmurer pour être sûr que les autres ne l'entendent pas. "Ce truc est après moi !"

"Je m'en fous," grommela Ryûji.

"Et... Et alors ?! Lâche-moi !" chuchota désespérément Rin, tirant de nouveau sur son bras en entendant d'autres craquements de bois.

"Pas question !" siffla Ryûji entre ses dents. "Aucune chance que je te laisse être un foutu appas pour nous sauver ! Et comment tu comptes te défendre s'il t'attrape ? Tu as des pulsions suicidaires ou quoi ?!"

"Les gars ! Vous pensez pas que c'est le mauvais moment pour vous disputer ? On doit se dépêcher de trouver une solution avant que cette chose ne nous tue ! Quand Moriyama-san sera à cours d'énergie, on sera foutus," dit Shima.

"Shima-san a raison. Bon aussi. Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau," déclara Konekomaru avec un petit froncement de sourcils inquiet en direction de Rin.

Rin regarda entre Ryûji et les autres. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Shiemi, dont les épaules tremblaient. Elle semblait épuisée. Rin détourna le regard en direction de la barricade, à travers de laquelle ont pouvait voir la goule qui tentait de se frayer un chemin. Pour finir, il baissa les yeux sur la main de son meilleur ami qui le retenait par le bras. Rin poussa un soupir résigné.

"Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?" demanda-t-il après quelques instants, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

Ryûji réfléchit. La réponse lui vint facilement, mais la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait faisait revenir une douleur fantôme dans son épaule qui lui rappelait les paroles de Yukio. Il hésita.

_"En récitant des psaumes pour essayer de te faire prendre pour cible, tu vous a mis, Nii-san et toi, dans une situation très dangereuse. Vous auriez pu mourir. Un Aria n'est pas censé se trouver en première ligne."_

_Ce n'est pas pareil,_ pensa-t-il en regardant ses amis et camarades de classe. _Il n'y a personne pour nous sauver cette fois !_

_"Tu ne peux pas agir sur un coup de tête si tu veux devenir un exorciste. Il y a certaines règles de conduites à respecter."_

_Ouais, je sais._ Il resserra sa prise sur le bras de Rin. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'instant. Il était hors de question d'appliquer le plan de Rin.

"On peut essayer de l'abattre avec un psaume," dit-il finalement d'un ton déterminé.

"Tu connais son verset fatal ?" demanda Konekomaru en le regardant avec surprise.

Ryûji secoua la tête. "Non, mais les formules fatales aux goules viennent de l'évangile selon saint Jean, en principe. Je les connais par cœur. En les récitant tous depuis le début, je finirais forcément par trouver le bon."

"Tous ? Mais il y a plus de vingt chapitres !" protesta Shima d'un air incrédule.

"Je... je connais les dix premiers. Je peux t'aider," dit Konekomaru.

"Super." Ryûji se sentait soulagé de son soutien. "Plus on réduit le travail, mieux c'est. Nous devons nous débarrasser de cette chose le plus rapidement possible."

"Je connais les deux premiers !" s'exclama Rin avant de prendre une expression hésitante. Il se souvenait de sa récitation maladroite pendant l'heure de cours précédente. "Mais... je pense que c'est mieux si c'est vous qui le faites. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais tout dire sans faire d'erreur." Il posa sa main sur celle de Ryûji, qui le tenait toujours par le bras. "Je vais soutenir Shiemi, à la place."

"Pareil." Shima semblait plus calme, à présent qu'ils avaient un plan. Il glissa la main dans sa chemise et en retira son Khakkhara qu'il déplia rapidement. "Vous êtes plus doués que nos pour ce genre de choses, alors on va se charger de vous couvrir." Il sursauta légèrement quand la goule laissa échapper un nouveau cri perçant. "À ce propos, si vous pouviez commencer..." dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

Les doigts de Rin serrèrent ceux de Ryûji, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras. "Oui, on doit le faire maintenant." Il leva les yeux vers son ami. "Je te promets que je ne ferai pas l'appas."

Ryûji hésita, puis hocha la tête. Il desserra les doigts.

"C'est parti."

"Vous êtes complètement cinglés !" s'écria Izumo. "Si vous commencez à réciter, vous deviendrez sa cible, vous êtes au courant ? Pourquoi vous ne le laisseriez pas faire son boulot de Paladin ?" s'exclama-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de Rin.

"Je ne veux pas entendre ça de la part de quelqu'un qui n'est même pas fichu d'aider !" lança Ryûji d'un air renfrogné avant de s'asseoir sur le plancher à côté de Konekomaru. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Shiemi et Rin avant de se concentrer sur la barricade en face d'eux. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer. "Tu te la joues 'je suis la plus forte', mais quand les choses se gâtent tu deviens toute minable, c'est ça ? Si tu préfères baisser les bras, reste dans ton coin et ne nous dérange pas." dit-il, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il commença à réciter.

Les gémissements de la goule qui résonnaient dans la pièce furent bientôt accompagnés par les voix de Konekomaru et de Ryûji, qui récitaient de manière calme et régulière. Rin s'agenouilla à côté de Shiemi et observa Nii-chan. qu'elle tenait dans la paume de sa main. Il avait l'air aussi tendu que celle qui l'avait invoqué.

"Shiemi... tiens bon, d'accord ?" Rin posa une main sur son épaule.

Shiemi leva les yeux vers Rin et fit un sourire forcé. Une goutte de sueur glissa de son front et roula sur sa joue. Il était difficile de le dire à partir de la lumière réduite de la salle, mais sa peau avait depuis longtemps perdu ses couleurs. Elle était fatiguée, épuisée par les miasmes et par l'invocation de son familier qui lui coûtait énormément d'énergie. Pourtant, les mots de Rin et sa main sur son épaule l'encouragea à s'accrocher.

"Oui," souffla-t-elle. "Je vais bien," assura-t-elle ensuite en s'efforçant de rester immobile et concentrée.

 _Elle se donne trop de mal..._ Rin la regardait silencieusement, et la main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule se crispa légèrement.

"Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il en se forçant à desserrer doucement les doigts. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus il y a quelques jours... désolé de m'en être mêlé." L'expression de Rin s'adoucit et il sourit. "Tu es plutôt forte, Shiemi."

Les yeux de la blonde s'élargirent. Ses joues retrouvèrent un peu de couleur.

"Ah, Je-" Elle devint cramoisie. Entendre cela de quelqu'un qu'elle admirait la laissait sans voix. _Moi ? Forte ?_ pensa-t-elle, incrédule. _Je ne suis pas aussi forte que vous tous... pas encore._

Cependant, Shiemi se sentait vraiment heureuse. Elle voulait s'excuser elle aussi pour la manière dont elle avait réagi. En y repensant, elle se rendit compte que Rin lui avait dit toutes ces choses parce qu'il était inquiet... parce qu'il se souciait d'elle.

 _Parce que nous sommes amis,_ pensa-t-elle avec bonheur.

"Mer-"

Les remerciements de Shiemi furent interrompus par un craquement sonore. La goule avait réussi à casser l'une des plus grandes racines, ce qui avait fait trembler la barricade. Rin serra à nouveau l'épaule de Shiemi, cette fois non pas avec un, mais deux bras, tout en regardant à travers le bois. Un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Konekomaru et de Ryûji lui indiqua qu'ils continuaient toujours à réciter. Ils avaient besoin de plus de temps.

"T-Tu peux en faire pousser d'autres ?" demanda Rin.

"O-Oui !" Shiemi se mordit la lèvre et se concentra. Son familier répondit à sa demande silencieuse et de nouvelles branche apparurent, bloquant le passage de la goule.

"N'en fais pas trop, d'accord... ?" Rin serra son épaule et se retourna vers le adolescent qui continuaient à réciter. Shima se tenait prêt, son arme à la main. Quelques mètres plus loin, Izumo se mordait discrètement les lèvres en regardant Takara et Yamada. La situation était vraiment tendue, et le temps semblait avancer au ralenti. Rin se força à garder la tête froide et à vider son esprit. Le son de la voix basse et calme de Ryûji lui permettait de mieux se concentrer.

_Snap. Crac._

Il n'avait fallu qu'une minute avant que la goule ne recommence à briser les branches.

"Nii-chan !"

La voix de Shiemi tremblait tandis qu'elle ordonnait à son familier de renforcer à nouveau la barricade. _S'il te plaît ! Je veux les protéger..._

Mais malgré toute sa volonté, Shiemi ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'effet des miasmes. Sa vision devint floue, et ses épaules tremblèrent tandis que son énergie s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Quand son corps s'inclina sur le côté et qu'elle s'effondra par terre, la barricade disparut aussitôt.

"Shiemi !"

"Oh merde," murmura Shima.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils remarquèrent que le danger avait doublé. Ils avaient à présent affaire non pas à une, mais à deux goules. L'originale avait due s'être scindée en deux après l'apparition de la barricade.

"Hé ! Ça va ?"

Rin se retourna et vit Izumo agenouillée à côté de Shiemi, en train de lui secouer l'épaule. Son expression s'adoucit un instant avant qu'il ne se lève et ne saisisse le sabre qu'il portait sur son épaule.

"Allez, Renzô !" cria-t-il, et il sauta sur la goule la plus proche, celle dont la tête avait enflé comme un ballon. Sa longue langue pendait sur son abdomen, tout comme celle de son double, qui s'approchait de deux apprentis Arias. Armé de son sabre - toujours à l'intérieur du fourreau - Rin frappa la goule au visage, tandis que Shima barrait la route de la deuxième avec son Khakkhara. Il continuèrent de les repousser, mais les goules gagnaient du terrain, et avançaient sans jamais s'arrêter.

"Shima-san !"

Alors que Konekomaru avait fini de réciter, l'une des goules laissa échapper un grognement frustré et frappa Shima sur le côté d'un geste du bras. L'adolescent décolla du sol et retomba durement sur le plancher. Un cri de douleur lui échappa, mais il fut noyé par le bruit de la respiration sifflante de la goule, qui fonçait vers la dernière personne à réciter dans la salle - Ryûji.

"O-On basara gini nenhatana sowaka !"

Konekomaru s'était précipité vers Bon, et un grand soulagement l'envahit en voyant la barrière de protection se matérialiser devant eux juste au moment où la goule allait les atteindre. Elle s'y heurta violemment, et le cœur de Konekomaru manqua un battement. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à l'incident de Mepphy Land. Ce sentiment d'impuissance et de peur avait complètement disparu, remplacé par sa détermination à protéger Bon et le reste de ses amis.

"Renzô ! Tu peux te relever ?!" s'écria Rin, ses yeux passant rapidement de la goule qu'il combattait à l'autre goule qui tentait de fracasser la barrière de Konekomaru, puis à l'adolescent aux cheveux roses étendu sur le sol. C'était une situation désespérée. Plus que désespérée. C'était impossible...

 _Non !_ Ce n'était pas impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas penser de cette façon. Ryûji faisait de son mieux, et Konekomaru aussi. Même Shima faisait tout son possible pour combattre. Ce n'était pas impossible. Pas tant qu'ils tenaient encore debout.

"Je peux... encore me battre !" Shima serra les dents. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et ignora la douleur cuisante qui lui perforait le côté droit. Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement avant d'empoigner à nouveau son arme, et il se releva difficilement. La goule ne lui prêta aucune attention ; elle était complètement focalisée sur l'obstacle en face d'elle.

"Hé !" Shima sentit la peur lui serrer la poitrine, mais il l'ignora et s'élança en avant. Quelqu'un poussa un cri et Shima enfonça son arme dans le dos de la goule.

"Espèce d'idiot !" s'exclama Izumo.

L'attaque transperça la chair en putréfaction du démon. Un bruit de succion résonna dans toute la pièce quand l'extrémité pointue du Khakkhara s'enfonça plus profondément dans le dos de la créature, mais quand il le retira, des miasmes éclaboussèrent le visage de Shima.

"Argh... !" fit-il en titubant en arrière. Son arme tomba au sol tandis qu'il tentait d'essuyer la substance qui lui brûlait la peau.

Izumo saisit rapidement un petit papier plié à l'intérieur de sa poche, mais s'arrêta net en se souvenant de la dernière fois où elle s'en était servi.

_"Tu te la joues 'je suis la plus forte', mais quand les choses se gâtent tu deviens toute minable, c'est ça ? Si tu préfères baisser les bras, reste dans ton coin et ne nous dérange pas."_

Des larmes de frustrations lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'elle se penchait à nouveau vers la seule autre Dresseuse de la pièce. "Allez !" Elle saisit l'épaule de Shiemi et la secoua. "Réveille-toi !"

"Kamiki-san..." Shiemi ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle posa son regard brumeux sur la jeune fille agenouillée devant elle. "Tu n'es pas... dans ton état normal, aujourd'hui. Tu vas bien... ?" murmura-t-elle.

"Qu..." Les yeux d'Izumo s'écarquillèrent, et elle se figea. _Moi ? Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour quoi ?! C'est toi qui..._

Rin laissa échapper un rugissement quand son épée tomba au sol. Il envoya son poing droit dans la mâchoire de la goule et recula vers l'autre côté de la salle. L'autre goule tentait encore de passer à travers la barrière de Konekomaru, qui luttait pour le garder stable.

 _Elle a raison._ Izumo enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et en sortit deux bouts de papier. Un morsure à son pouce et une trace de sang plus tard, les deux renards blancs se matérialisèrent devant elle.

"Tu oses encore nous invoquer après la dernière fois ?" grogna Miketsu, sa queue s'agitant avec irritation.

"Reste donc à ta place, humai-" Ukemochi se fit interrompre par une voix forte et assurée.

"Vous allez m'obéir !" cria Izumo. Les renards, après un moment de choc, revinrent immédiatement sous ses ordres.

 _Elle a raison. Je n'ai pas été moi-même._ La jeune fille aux cheveux violets leva un pentagramme en l'air entre ses doigts en récitant une incantation qui lui était devenue automatique.

"Virez, voltez ! Et conjurez l'esprit errant !" Les renards obéirent, et se précipitèrent sur la goule qui luttait pour passer à travers la barrière de Konekomaru. Il se jetèrent sur elle dans une bourrasque furieuse, immobilisant le démon et offrant ainsi à l'apprenti Aria un moment de répit. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. La goule repoussa les deux renards comme s'ils avaient étés de vulgaires mouches, et Izumo sentit comme un coup dans sa poitrine.

"N-Non !"

Dans un long rugissement, la goule abattit ses poings contre la barrière de protection. Elle se brisa sous l'impact, et la force repoussa les deux adolescent quelques pas en arrière. Ryûji, pour sa gouverne, n'avais toujours pas arrêté de réciter, mais si sa voir était ferme, ses mains tremblaient. Voir ses amis tomber un à un le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il leva les yeux vers le démon, qui s'approchait déjà d'eux. Konekomaru, voyant que Ryûji avait presque fini sa récitation, essaya de trouver un moyen d'empêcher le démon de passer. Mais ils avaient épuisé toutes les options.

"Virez, voltez !" s'écria Izumo d'une voix chancelante. "Et conjurez l'esprit errant !" Miketsu et Ukemochi s'élancèrent une fois de plus. La goule les repoussa de nouveau.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Rin était toujours aux prises avec sa goule. Peu importe à quel point il frappait la chair en décomposition de ses poings, la goule semblait absorber tous ses coups. Il retenait le démon en arrière, mais il ne parvenait pas à le neutraliser. Rin tourna la tête un instant, le temps de voir les renards d'Izumo s'élancer une nouvelle fois avant que la jeune fille ne tombe à genoux.

La goule s'approchait de Ryûji.

À ce moment, quelque chose se déclencha. Rin sentit une sensation brûlante se répandre dans sa poitrine, et il laissa échapper un rugissement redoutable. Ses dents semblaient plus pointues, et ses yeux plus brillants. Des étincelles bleues dansèrent au bout de ses doigts quand il serra les poings et frappa d'un grand coup la goule en face de lui. Cette fois, cela fit effet. Le monstre en décomposition fut propulsé contre la cloison de bois. Rin ne perdit pas de temps. Il se retourna et courut, ramassant le Kurikara qu'il avait abandonné en faveur de ses poings, et sauta sur les épaules de la goule restante. Rin pressa le fourreau contre le cou de la goule et tira en arrière, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Le démon vacilla et tituba en arrière, s'éloignant de l'adolescent qui récitait.

"... nous savons que son témoignage est vrai," dit Ryûji en regardant la goule essayant désespérément de retirer le Kurikara de sa gorge. Il avait la bouche sèche d'avoir récité aussi longtemps, mais quand il croisa le regard de Rin par-dessus l'épaule de la goule, il sentit les forces lui revenir. "Je ne pense pas que le monde même," poursuivit-il d'une voix plus forte, "puisse contenir les livres qu'on écrirait !"

Les goules poussèrent un cri perçant quand il prononça enfin le Verset Fatal. Les deux démons se figèrent sur place tandis qu'une sensation atroce de brûlure se répandait à travers eux. Ils se tordaient et criaient de toutes leurs forces pendant que leur chair commençait à se disparaître couche par couche, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il se désintègrent en un brouillard de particules noires.

C'était terminé.

Quand la goule disparut, Rin, qui était jusque là sur ses épaules, retomba sur le sol. Un léger grognement lui échappa, parfaitement audible dans le silence choqué qui commençait à envelopper la pièce. Ceux qui étaient encore conscient étaient comme figés dans l'obscurité, la respiration haletante. Ryûji déglutit sèchement et agrippa le bracelet qui pendait sur ses doigts.

"O-On est..." murmura-t-il, disant à voix haute la phrase qui flottait dans toutes les têtes, "on est vivants..."


	41. 1er juillet 2009 (soir)

Rin s'approcha de Ryûji, la respiration haletante, tandis que les lumières de la salle revenaient une à une. Les deux goules avaient disparu, mais la panique et l'adrénaline qu'il avait accumulées courraient toujours dans ses veines. Son ami n'était pas blessé, et Konekomaru non plus, mais Shima était agenouillé par terre et pressait la manche de sa chemise contre son visage couvert de brûlures. Izumo, épuisée, couverte de sueur, était assise à côté de Shiemi, qui n'avait plus la force de se relever.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux silhouettes apparurent dans l'encadrement.

"Ren-kun !" s'exclama Yukio, qui pâlit un peu avant de s'agenouiller à côté de Shima.

L'adolescent aux cheveux roses, surpris, tressaillit légèrement et siffla de douleur quand le tissu qu'il tenait frotta durement contre ses plaies. Il croisa le regard inquiet de son ami. "Yuki-chan... ?" murmura-t-il faiblement.

"Tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe." Yukio sortit un petit sachet de feuilles d'aloès et un tube de pommade de l'une de ses poches. Il commença à soigner les brûlures sur le visage de Shima avec des gestes doux et réguliers.

Ryûji posa une main sur l'épaule de Rin et regarda en direction de la porte. Quand il croisa le regard de leur professeur, il sentit une vague de soulagement le parcourir.

"Sensei..."

Shiro contempla le groupe. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur quelques élèves avant de se poser sur le mur. "Très bien, tout le monde. Vous pouvez sortir." C'est alors que des exorcistes semblèrent surgir de nulle part, sortant des armoires, des placards, et de toute autre cachette possible et imaginable.

"Qu-Quoi ?!" s'exclama Rin, choqué.

Mais l'apparition la plus surprenante fut celle de Méphisto. Personne ne l'avait remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il ne surgisse brusquement du plafond, atterrissant sur Rin et le propulsant vers Ryûji. Les deux adolescents furent emportés dans leur élan et tombèrent rudement sur le plancher de bois.

"Félicitations, chers élèves ! Merci pour votre dur labeur !" dit le Directeur avec un léger sourire et une révérence exagérée, sa cape flottant derrière lui.

"Que se passe-t-il...?" demanda Konekomaru en regardant autour de lui.

Shiro se mit aux côtés de Méphisto et prit le chapeau blanc de la tête de ce dernier. Il croisa les bras et leur sourit, effaçant la légère grimace qu'il avait fait au Directeur.

"Eh bien, vous venez de passer votre examen pour le titre d'aspirants. Nous vous observions pour être sûrs que vous surviviez. Les résultats de l'examen arriveront dans quelques jours. En attendant, reposez-vous," dit doucement Shiro avant de rejoindre les autres enseignants pour aider les blessés.

Pendant ce temps, Rin se relevait en se tenant la tête avec un sifflement irrité. Ryûji grogna sous lui. C'est alors qu'il enregistra ce que son père venait de dire.

"C'était le test ?!" cria-t-il, en état de choc.

"En effet !" Méphisto remua son index dans sa direction avant de se pencher pour ramasser son chapeau tombé au sol. "Ce stage d'entraînement était également votre examen en lui-même !" confirma-t-il en remettant le chapeau sur sa tête. "Croyez-vous vraiment que j'aurais pu laisser de nouveau un démon de rang supérieur passer mes barrières de protection ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Ryûji était bouche bée.

"M-Mais on a failli mourir !" bredouilla-t-il.

"Ridicule," dit dédaigneusement Méphisto. "Comme l'a dit Fujimoto-sensei, tout était sous contrôle~"

"Mais... ce démon... !" _n'était pas après Rin ?_ pensa-t-il en jetant un regard interrogateur vers Shiro. "Est-ce que c'était aussi un test, la dernière fois ?"

"Ce démon était le familier de Neuhaus-sensei." Shiro fit un geste en direction dudit professeur. Leur contact visuel dura un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais quand Shiro se retourna vers les enfants, il était tout sourire. "Tout était planifié et sous contrôle. Pour le moment, tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de vous reposer et de récupérer."

Rin retomba sur les genoux. Donc, c'était juste... un test ? Le démon du parc d'attraction n'était donc qu'une coïncidence ? Rien ne le pourchassait, alors ?

"Père." Yukio était debout, tenant Shima inconscient contre lui. "Je vais emmener Ren-kun ailleurs, si cela vous convient."

Shiro hocha la tête. "Fais ce que tu as à faire."

Yukio opina du chef et jeta un regard inquiet à son frère, mais, finalement, il releva les yeux vers leur père et quitta la salle sans discuter, prenant Shima avec lui.

"Il va s'en sortir ?" demanda Rin à son père.

"Yukio s'en occupe." Shiro sourit. "Tout ira bien. Et maintenant, à votre tour d'être soignés . Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de repos sera nécessaire."

Après que les Soigneurs aient terminé de guérir leurs blessures les plus graves, les élèves furent emmenés à l'infirmerie. Chacun reçut une piqûre pour lutter contre les miasmes qu'ils avaient inhalé. Ils étaient restés silencieux tandis qu'on les soignait et qu'on leur installait leurs perfusions, mais dès que les adultes furent partis, ils commencèrent à discuter.

"J'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'était juste un examen surprise... On s'est bien fait avoir," grommela Ryûji.

"Je me demande si Shima-san va bien..." dit Konekomaru, inquiet, en regardant en direction le lit caché par des rideaux à quelques mètres de là où Yukio soignait encore leur ami.

"Je pense qu'il ira bien." Rin était assis à côté de Ryûji, au bord du lit de Shiemi. La jeune fille épuisée s'était endormie dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'infirmerie. "Yukio est un bon médecin, et Papa a aussi dit qu'il irait bien." Il eut un sourire rassurant. "Oh ! Au fait, où tu as appris ce super truc ?" Rin se tourna vers Konekomaru d'un air intéressé. "Tu sais, ton bouclier !"

"Ah, ça." Konekomaru baissa les yeux avec un petit sourire. "Eh bien, après ce qui s'est passé au parc d'attractions... j'ai décidé de chercher un moyen de nous protéger contre les attaques. On est censés apprendre ça plus tard, mais ça avait l'air utile, et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être à nouveau incapable de me défendre. Je suis content d'avoir réussi à l'apprendre à temps," avoua-t-il en regardant Rin et Ryûji. Au moins, j'ai pu vous protéger cette fois..."

"Je suis content que tu l'ais fait. Pendant une seconde, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir." Ryûji posa une main sur l'épaule de Konekomaru. "Merci."

"Ce n'était rien." Les joues de Konekomaru devinrent légèrement plus rouges. Il secoua la tête. "En fin de compte, je n'ai même pas pu le maintenir complètement. Nous aurions été en réelle difficulté si Kamiki-san n'était pas intervenue comme elle l'a fait," dit-il.

Ryûji jeta un regard à la jeune fille assise quelques mètres derrière eux. Elle semblait ne pas faire attention à eux, mais son air boudeur accompagné d'un petit rougissement disait tout le contraire.

"C'est Shiemi qui était la meilleure," dit Rin en regardant l'adolescente endormie. "Sans elle et Nii, on aurait été fichus."

"Ouais. Ce qu'elle a fait était impressionnant." Ryûji tourna la tête vers elle avec un regard admiratif. "Elle nous a fait gagner beaucoup de temps. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas été là. On devra vraiment la remercier quand elle se réveillera."

"Je suis d'accord," dit Konekomaru en hochant la tête.

La jeune fille en question remua légèrement dans le lit, mais personne ne remarqua ses joues légèrement rougissantes. La gratitude de Ryûji fut rapidement remplacée par l'irritation qu'il ressentait envers les deux derniers membres de leur classe.

"Ces deux là, par contre, ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être absents, vu combien ils ont été utiles. Vous n'avez même pas levé le petit doigt ! Vous n'avez rien à dire pour votre défense ?!"

Sans surprise, les accusations de Ryûji furent accueillies par une indifférence totale. Yamada ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil et continua simplement à jouer à sa PSP.

"Oh... J'ai récupéré une griffe de Dragon Écailleux..." lâcha le garçon d'un ton monotone.

Sur la chaise à côté de lui, la bouche ne Takara ne remua pas, mais la marionnette dans sa main parla à sa place.

"Tch ! Vos gueules, les mioches ! J'ai rien à vous dire, moi !"

Ryûji fronça les sourcils.

"Il a parlé ! Ce type sait parler !" Rin le pointait du doigt, en état de choc. "Et il est ventriloque !"

"Moins fort, tu veux ? " marmonna Izumo d'un ton irrité. "Il y a des gens qui voudraient se reposer, ici."

"Ah, désolé." Rin se frotta l'arrière du cou.

"Pff." Ryûji fronça les sourcils, mais il avait entendu Izumo et se calma. Il n'y avait aucune raison de commencer une dispute avec ces deux-là. Il avait comme l'impression que cela ne ferait que lui donner une nouvelle migraine. Ce qui était fait était fait, de toute façon. À présent que l'examen était terminé, Ryûji se sentait beaucoup plus soulagé. D'un côté parce qu'il savait qu'ils avaient tous fait de leur mieux. Cependant, son plus grand réconfort était de savoir que les démons qu'ils avaient combattu n'étaient pas là pour enlever Rin. Ils faisaient simplement partie du test. Rin était en sécurité.

Mais le soulagement qui brillait dans les yeux de Ryûji s'atténua légèrement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son meilleur ami, qui recommençait à parler de l'examen avec animation. Les pensées qui l'avaient torturées le matin-même refirent surface. Il y avait encore un problème à résoudre - le somnambulisme de Rin. Ryûji n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler à Shiro. Il se demandait ce que l'homme prévoyait de faire, maintenant que le stage d'entraînement touchait à sa fin. Raconterait-il lui-même à Rin ce qui se passait ? Existait-il un moyen de réprimer les flammes de Rin ?

Ryûji baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et fronça les sourcils. Une chose était sûre : il n'était pas pressé de retourner dans son dortoir.

La porte s'ouvrit. Ryûji leva les yeux et fut surpris de voir l'homme auquel il venait de penser entrer dans la pièce. Shiro ne leur accorda pas un regarde et se dirigea directement vers Izumo. Il s'accroupit, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et lui parla à voix basse. Izumo écarquilla les yeux, les joues rouges, puis hocha doucement la tête en fixant ses genoux. Shiro sourit et hocha la tête. Il se releva et s'approcha de Rin, Ryûji et Konekomaru, qui l'avaient attendu en silence.

"Comme le stage d'entraînement était censé durer toute la semaine, je voulais vous demander si vous aviez envie de rester." Shiro s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise de Ryûji. "Nous n'avions pas vraiment prévu autre chose, et j'ai pensé que vous voudriez sûrement rester avec Renzô-kun." Il fit un geste en direction des rideaux. "Et puis, se faire aider par des professeur pour les devoirs n'est pas mal non plus, pas vrai ? Mais si vous souhaitez retourner dans vos dortoirs, vous le pouvez."

"Est-ce qu'on va encore avoir des sessions d'étude ?" demanda Rin en se mordant la lèvre.

Shiro eut un rire affectueux. "Plus de session d'étude," dit-il, et Rin lui fit un sourire radieux. Les yeux de Ryûji brillaient.

"J'aimerais bien rester," dit l'adolescent, intérieurement soulagé par la proposition.

"Oui, moi aussi," déclara Konekomaru.

Shiro sourit. "On dirait que tout le monde est du même avis." Il regarda la blonde allongée dans le lit avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les garçons. "Comment allez-vous ? Le test a été plus difficile que nous l'avions prévu." Il se frotta l'arrière du cou avec un petit rire.

"On a réussi ?!" demanda Rin, mais Shiro lui asséna une tape sur le front.

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas vous dire ce genre de choses," le réprimanda-t-il tandis que Rin frottait la petite marque rouge.

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir," avoua Konekomaru avec un soupir. "Je sais que nous avons tous fait de notre mieux, mais cet examen était vraiment dur."

Shiro sourit. "Eh bien, il vaut mieux que vous vous reposiez tous, pour l'instant. Des adultes passeront vous retirer vos perfusions, et vous pourrez aller vous coucher." Il tendit la main et tapota l'épaule de Konekomaru avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Rin, qui protesta aussitôt. "Rendez-vous demain matin." Puis Shiro se alla transmettre le même message à Takara et Yamada. Leur conversation dura beaucoup moins longtemps que la précédente.

Rin n'y prêtait pas attention, trop occupé à grommeler dans sa barbe en se recoiffant avec les doigts. Ryûji pinça légèrement les lèvres en le regardant avant que ses yeux ne s'égarent sur le dos du professeur, qui quitta bientôt la salle. Il devrait attendre jusqu'au soir pour lui parler. Se sentant plus à l'aise, Ryûji s'autorisa à se détendre.

"On devrait aller se trouver quelque chose à manger, une fois qu'on sera débranchés," dit-il en baissant les yeux sur sa perfusion. Son estomac choisit ce moment pour lui rappeler à quel point il avait faim. Le grondement lui fit faire un sourire penaud. "Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je meurs de faim."

"Je peux toujours cuisiner quelque chose," déclara Rin avec un sourire.

"Tu devrais te reposer, Rin-kun. Je suis sûr que cela ne dérangera pas Ukobach de nous préparer à manger," dit Konekomaru.

"Je vais bien ! Vraiment, ça va. J'aime bien cuisiner pour vous." Rin leva les mains et sourit avant de regarder vers le coin de la pièce caché par des rideaux. Cela faisait un moment que l'on n'entendait plus aucun bruit de ce côté. Il se demandait si Shima allait bien. Yukio était-il toujours là, ou était-il parti alors qu'ils ne regardaient pas ? "Je reviens," murmura-t-il avant de se diriger en direction des rideaux en faisant rouler sa perfusion derrière lui.

Rin passa la tête entre les pans de tissu et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le fit immédiatement taire. Shima était endormi. Il avait des bandages sur le visage et une perfusion dans le bras. Ses vêtements imbibés de miasmes avaient été remplacés par une chemise propre. Rin eut un petit sourire. Yukio dormait aussi, les lunettes de travers et la tête appuyée contre son bras sur le lit de Shima. Sa main libre touchait légèrement celle de l'autre adolescent.

Rin poussa un léger soupir amusé. Il entra et prir une couverture propre dans une armoire à proximité.

"Ne te surmène pas trop," souffla-t-il en étendant la couverture sur les épaules de Yukio. Il retira délicatement les lunettes de son visage et les posa sur la table de chevet. "Et toi aussi, repose toi bien." Il sourit doucement à Shima avant de sortir en refermant le rideau derrière lui.

"Ils vont bien ?" demanda Ryûji à voix basse.

Rin leva les yeux pouces en l'air avant de revenir vers ses amis, faisant glisser sa perfusion derrière lui. "Ils dorment," dit-il, faisant lui aussi attention à ne pas être trop bruyant.

"Ça ne me surprend pas." L'expression de Konekomaru s'adoucit. "C'était une longue journée."

"Ouais." Rin s'assit de nouveau sur le bord du lit de Shiemi, jetant un regard à la blonde avant de se retourner vers les deux garçons en face de lui. "Le plus dur est passé. La voile est de notre côté maintenant, pas vrai ?"

"C'est le vent, pas la voile, andouille." Ryûji poussa un léger soupir, mais un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

"C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ?" Rin se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec un rire gêné.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que les professeurs ne viennent retirer leurs perfusions. Ils furent tous invités à boire beaucoup d'eau, et chacun d'entre eux reçut une bouteille avant de devoir aller se coucher. Shiemi se réveilla quand les garçons se remirent debout, et après avoir écouter leurs explications sur ce qui s'était passé, elle décida de se rendre à la cuisine en leur compagnie. Le reste de leurs camarades de classe sortit en même temps qu'eux, mais se sépara aussitôt. Izumo passa devant eux sans un mot, et Shiemi se sentait un peu soulagée de la voir. Izumo n'avait pas l'air aussi troublée qu'auparavant. Cela la rendait heureuse.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Shiemi essaya de l'appeler, voulant l'inviter à se joindre à eux.

"K-Kamiki-san !"

Mais elle avait parlé trop tard. L'autre jeune fille s'éloigna sans répondre. Le sourire de Shiemi diminua un peu.

"Tch." marmonna Ryûji dans sa barbe.

"Elle est probablement allée voir Paku-san," dit doucement Konekomaru en tentant de capter le regard de Shiemi.

La blonde entrouvrit la bouche, et elle eut l'air de comprendre. "Oui, tu as raison !" dit-elle.

Rin sourit et mit sa main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter. Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec curiosité. "Tu pourras toujours prendre le petit déj' avec elle demain matin. En attendant, on va se régaler, et on s'inquiétera de ça plus tard !" dit-il.

Le sourire de Shiemi s'agrandit lentement en entendant les mots de Rin, et elle hocha la tête.

"Oui !"

Aussitôt arrivé dans la cuisine, Rin commença à s'activer. Ukobach ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, non sans jeter à Ryûji un regard d'avertissement. À eux deux, ils eurent bientôt terminé de cuisiner, et Rin leur présenta bientôt un plateau d'onigiri parfaitement réalisés. Il leur expliqua rapidement chaque saveur, car chacun avait un goût différent, et ils ne tardèrent pas à entamer leurs en-cas.

Tout en mangeant, ils commencèrent à discuter. Ils prirent tout leur temps, et en profitèrent pour remercier Shiemi. La jeune fille répondit aussitôt qu'elle ne le méritait pas, mais ils insistèrent tant qu'elle dut se résigner à accepter leurs compliments. Leur conversation se porta ensuite sur leurs projets pour le reste de la semaine. Ils décidèrent de continuer à faire leurs devoirs ensemble, mais dans une autre pièce, et qu'ensuite ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de la soirée. Ryûji sembla particulièrement heureux quand Rin mentionna qu'il pourrait cuisiner plus souvent, étant donné que les examens étaient terminés.

Longtemps après, Shiro entra dans la cafétéria. Les étudiant étaient surpris de le revoir. "Allez vous coucher après votre repas, d'accord ?" dit-il dans le dos de Rin, lui prenant son onigiri de la main avant que ce dernier d'atteigne la bouche de son fils.

"Eh, c'était quoi ça, le vieux ?!" s'écria-t-il. Shiro sourit et prit rapidement une bouchée.

Les autres élèves avaient l'air plutôt amusés. Konekomaru lança à Shiro un regard interrogateur.

"Vous avez quelque chose à nous dire, sensei ?" demanda-t-il.

"Hm ?" Shiro regarda Konekomaru avant de sourire à nouveau. "Pas particulièrement. Je voulais juste voir si vous alliez bien." Il tapota l'épaule de Konekomaru. "Ne veillez pas trop tard. Je compte sur vous deux pour s'assurer que tout le monde se couche à une heure décente." Shiro serra l'épaule de Konekomaru et fit un clin d'œil à Ryûji.

"On n'est plus des enfants !" grogna Rin. "Et puis sors d'ici ! Tu n'as pas du travail à faire ?!"

"Quelle impolitesse !" Mais Shiro souriait toujours en ébouriffant les cheveux de Rin.

Ryûji, qui les regardait, sentit un petit pincement au cœur l'espace d'une seconde. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de jalousie sur son visage, et il eut un petit sourire. Les deux autres adolescents de la table arboraient des expressions similaires.

Ce fut Konekomaru qui brisa le moment. Il répondit à Shiro avec un air rassurant. "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons bientôt partir. Je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre nous ait encore assez d'énergie pour veilleur jusqu'au petit matin", dit-il.

"Tant mieux. Vous avez besoin de repos." Shiro sourit au reste des élèves de la table. "Je passerai tous vous voir dans la matinée. Reposez-vous bien." Il asséna une dernière petite tape derrière la tête de Rin avant de quitter la cafétéria. Une fois de plus, son fils se plaignit et se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air maussade.

Shiemi rit devant ses cheveux complètement décoiffés. Ryûji souriait légèrement en se remettant debout.

"Allez, arrête de pleurnicher." L'adolescent commencer à empiler les assiettes, et lorsque Rin abaissa les mains, Ryûji en profita pour ébouriffer à nouveau ses cheveux. "Allez, on y va !" dit-il une fois hors de portée de l'autre.

"Eh ! Ryûji, espèce de sadique !" s'écria Rin en se levant. "Attends un peu ! Je vais me venger !"

"Rin-kun, ne te force pas," dit Konekomaru avec un soupir en continuant à empiler les assiettes.

"C'est vrai. Ecoute Konekomaru, ne te fatigue pas pour rien. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais réussir à m'avoir, de toute façon," ajouta Ryûji dont le sourire narquois s'élargissait de plus en plus.

Konekomaru reposa tranquillement la pile d'assiette sur la table. Il fixa Ryûji quelques secondes. "Attrape-le, Rin-kun."

"Shiemi !" Rin prit la jeune fille par les épaules. "Tu dois nous prêter ta force ! Pour Konekomaru et moi !"

"H-Hein ?" Shiemi leva de grands yeux écarquillés vers Rin et secoua la tête, troublée. "M-Mais !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'assure tes arrières !" Rin eut un sourire rassurant. "Et Nii-chan peut aider, non ?" Il se retourna vers Ryûji avec un sourire sinistre.

"M-Minute, attendez !"

Les adolescents coururent tout autour de la cafétéria et dans les couloirs en pourchassant Ryûji. Shiemi finit par être entraînée dans le jeu, et si elle n'utilisa pas Nii-chan, cela ne l'empêcha pas de taquiner un peu son camarade de classe. Konekomaru et Rin échangèrent de grands sourires victorieux et réussissant enfin à attraper l'autre adolescent, et même si Shiemi finit par les convaincre de le lâcher, elle rit avec eux devant la façon dont les cheveux de Ryûji lui retombaient sur les yeux.

Le temps semblait passer à toute vitesse, et lorsqu'ils se glissèrent tous dans leurs lits, épuisés, Ryûji avait complètement oublié d'aller voir Shiro.

Et Rin se réveilla à nouveau en plein milieu de la nuit.


	42. 2 juillet 2009

Rin tourna la tête vers Ryûji pour ce qui devait être la huitième fois en vingt minutes. Non pas qu'il avait compté. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Ryûji n'était pas comme d'habitude. Rin l'avait remarqué depuis quelques jours déjà, et ce qui s'était passé la veille n'avait qu'aggravé son inquiétude. Ne pas écouter en classe ? Perdre à ce point son sang-froid ? Ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre. De plus, Ryûji semblait... fatigué.

Après l'examen, il avait eu l'air d'être revenu à son état normal. Ils avaient plaisanté ensemble, comme d'ordinaire, et ils s'étaient couchés assez détendus. Mais quand Ryûji l'avait réveillé ce matin, Rin avait vu des cernes sous ses yeux, et il s'était senti frustré.

_"Rien n'a changé entre nous, Rin. Ce n'est pas censé être différent de s'écrire des lettres. Si l'un de nous est déprimé, heureux, en colère ou n'importe quoi d'autre, il peut toujours le dire à l'autre. C'est ce qu'on s'est promis, pas vrai ?"_

_Oui, c'est ce qu'on s'était promis..._ Rin serra les poings. _Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?!_

Mais il ne pouvait pas être en colère contre Ryûji. Il était aussi perturbé. Si son ami lui cachait quelque chose, c'était sans doute pour une bonne raison, non ? Rin se ressaisit et regarda de nouveau Ryûji tandis que ses doigts tripotaient les perles autour de son poignet. Retour à la case départ. Si Ryûji avait été à sa place, l'aurait-il réprimandé pour lui avoir caché des choses ? Ou lui aurait-il fait assez confiance pour savoir ce qui était bon pour lui ?

 _Que ferait Ryûji à ma place ?_ Rin baissa les yeux sur son cahier. Les paroles de son professeur n'étaient plus qu'un léger bourdonnement à ses oreilles.

_Espèce d'idiot ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me caches des trucs ?! Fais-moi un peu confiance ! Je suis ton ami, non ?_

Rin sourit. Oui. C'était ce que Ryûji aurait dit. Il ferma les yeux et se fit une promesse. Après le cours, il prendrait Ryûji à part et demanderait des explications.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais une fois l'heure de cours terminée, Rin fut retenu par leur professeur.

"Okumura." L'unique œil de Neuhaus le fixait. Il ne prêtait aucune attention aux autres adolescents qui s'agitaient autour de lui.

Lorsque Rin croisa son regard, Neuhaus lui fit signe de s'approcher. Son expression était plus grave que jamais. "Restez ici. Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais vous parler."

 _Aïe !_ Rin déglutit _. Il a vu que je n'écoutais pas ?_ Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Ryûji, mais retrouva rapidement son sourire.

"Je te rejoins plus tard," lui dit-il en enfilant la sangle de son sabre autour son épaule.

Ryûji, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, fronça légèrement les sourcils. "On peut t'attendre."

Le regard de Neuhaus se tourna vers l'adolescent. Il y avait quelque chose d'assez intimidant dans la manière dont il le regardait. Ryûji en eut presque la chair de poule.

"Faites ce que vous voulez, mais faites-le dehors," lança brusquement le professeur. "Fermez la porte en sortant."

Ryûji hésita, mais Konekomaru l'entraîna dehors en le tirant par la manche. "Viens, Bon."

"T'inquiète ! Je t'enverrai un message. Ne m'attends pas," fit Rin d'un ton apaisant, maudissant son mauvais timing. Il allait devoir attendre ce soir pour parler à son ami.

"On devrait aller voir comment va Shima. On se retrouve là-bas, d'accord ?"

Ryûji hocha enfin la tête à la suggestion de Rin. "À plus, alors," dit-il.

Un fois qu'il eut refermé la porte, Rin s'approcha de son professeur. "Euh... Qu'y a-t-il, Sensei ?" demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Neuhaus fixa Rin d'un air froid. Quand il parla, son visage comme sa voix restèrent impassibles.

"Votre père est de retour. Sa mission s'est achevée rapidement, mais il n'en est pas revenu indemne. On m'a chargé de vous amener à lui."

Rin écarquilla les yeux et en oublia presque aussitôt ses propres soucis. "Le... Le vieux est... Je veux dire, mon père ! Il est blessé ? Il va mal ? Yukio est au courant ?"

"Je n'ai pas été informé des détails. Venez. Ne perdons pas de temps."

Neuhaus contourna Rin de sa démarche bancale et s'approcha de la porte avant de sortir un trousseau de clé de sa poche. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son élève et glissa l'une des clés dans la serrure.

"Dépêchez-vous. J'ai d'autres choses à faire."

La gorge de Rin se serra d'inquiétude et il hocha la tête, suivant son professeur. Il se rappelait de sa conversation avec son père le matin même, quand il lui avait dit qu'il serait de retour en fin de journée. La mission de son père était simple, et Rin ne se serait jamais douté que quelque chose aurait pu lui arriver.

Son esprit était tellement confus lorsqu'il traversa la porte en compagnie de Neuhaus qu'il ne remarqua pas l'herbe sous ses pieds avant que le déclic de la porte ne fasse écho à travers la clairière sombre et vide. Rin cilla et regarda autour de lui. C'était le même endroit que celui où Shiro les avait conduit pour leur premier cours de Pharmacologie anti-démons.

Un frisson lui parcourut la nuque, et les poils de sa queue s'hérissèrent malgré-lui. Rin fronça les sourcils et se retourna lentement vers son professeur.

"S... Sensei ?"

L'homme commença enfin à manifester une émotion. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre, de menaçant dans son regard. Neuhaus eut un sourire glacial.

"Quelle chance... Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si facile," dit-il à la grande confusion de Rin. "Quand je pense que j'ai enfin réussi à te conduire ici après tout le mal que je me suis donné... Tu n'es qu'un pauvre imbécile sans tes protecteurs autour de toi."

L'instinct de Rin lui criait de s'enfuir sans réfléchir plus longtemps. Il fit quelques pas en arrière. "Où est mon père ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

_Après tout le mal que je me suis donné..._

"Vous..." Rin déglutit. "Vous étiez vraiment après moi..." Les goules... une fois l'examen terminé, il avait pensé que tout n'avait été qu'un test. Que tout faisait partie de l'épreuve. Il avait baissé sa garde.

"Où est mon père ? Et Yukio ?!" exigea Rin en fixant l'homme devant lui, serrant les poings. "Si vous leur faites du mal... !"

"Que feras-tu ?" Le sourire de Neuhaus s'élargit. Il releva les manches de son manteau sans rompre le contact visuel. Il démêla lentement les bandages entourait ses bras. "Si ton père n'a pas pu se protéger lui-même, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu auras un meilleur sort ?" railla-t-il.

Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent et son cœur manqua un battement. Sa respiration était bloquée dans sa gorge et la vibration se répandait dans tout son corps. C'était comme si sa peau était en feu. Sa respiration s'accéléra et ses yeux se posèrent sur les nombreux cercles et marques qui se révélaient peu à peu sur les bras de son professeur.

"Qu'avez-vous fait ?" Sa voix était anormalement caverneuse. Ses yeux bleus rougeoyaient et il sentait le Kurikara devenir chaud dans son dos.

"Hmm, qui sait..." Neuhaus sortit une dague tranchante de l'une de ses poches, qui étincela sous la lumière du soleil de l'après-midi. "Aucune importance. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te le dire," fit-il calmement avant de soulever la lame et d'entailler son propre bras. Du sang coula le long de sa peau.

"Maintenant, venez !" cria-t-il, et des mains jaillirent des cercles gravés sur son bras pour se jeter sur Rin.

"Argh !" cria Rin quand les mains lui saisirent les poignets et les chevilles, le plaquant contre le tronc d'un arbre. Le choc lui avait coupé le souffle et avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits, une des mains enserra son cou. Rin tenta d'écarter les doigts en putréfaction de sa gorge. "S... Sensei ! A-Arrêtez... ça !"

"Qu'as-tu donc ? Ne me dis pas que c'est là tout ce qu'il faut pour te vaincre."

Les doigts autour de son cou se resserraient au fur et à mesure des paroles de Neuhaus. L'homme le dévisageait attentivement. "Tu as pu repousser mon Naberius. Ne pense pas que cette stimulation de faiblesse réussira à me berner !"

Mais à la grande colère de l'homme, l'étincelle lumineuse dans les yeux de Rin avait disparu. Il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration, et l'instant d'après, une grande goule surgit de l'arbre et atterrit devant Rin. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux tout en avançant vers Neuhaus et elle était à ses pieds lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

"Dois-je également m'occuper de ton petit frère ?"

Une nouvelle fois, son cœur d'emballa. Rin sentit une chaleur étouffante embraser son corps et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la main qui retenait sa gorge. La créature le retenant s'agita, comme prise de douleur. Des miasmes éclaboussèrent sa peau, mais malgré ses doigts trempés, Rin garda ses yeux bleus brillants fixés sur Neuhaus.

"Ne... touche pas... à mon frère !" grogna-t-il, découvrant ses crocs aiguisés. Chacune de ses expirations se muait en grondement sourd. Des étincelles bleues commençaient à courir sur sa peau. Elles crépitaient doucement à ses oreilles, comme des murmures aguicheurs.

"Si tu t'approches de près ou de loin à ma famille..." Rin se releva, déchirant presque le tissu enveloppant son épée. "Je vais... Je vais..." Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi prenait-il son épée ? Non, il n'avait pas besoin de son épée. Il pouvait parler, pas vrai ?

Rin baissa les yeux sur sa main. Il serrait si étroitement le pommeau de son arme que ses phalanges en étaient blanches. Son bras tremblait. _Dégaine le_. Il avait besoin d'une arme. Le regard de l'adolescent oscilla entre l'épée et le bracelet à son poignet.

_Ryûji._

Neuhaus les traquerait sûrement tous. C'était la seule solution.

Rin dégaina l'épée.

Et le monde s'embrasa.

Des flammes bleues jaillirent autour de lui, et il cria. Chaque pore de sa peau était comme brûlé vif. La douleur ne dura qu'un moment. Puis, le soulagement. Un soulagement comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Les flammèches lui léchaient délicatement la peau. Ses oreilles s'allongèrent et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit légèrement pour accueillir ses nouveaux crocs.

Il tomba dans l'herbe. Les mains qui l'avaient saisi n'étaient plus que des tas de cendres. La queue de Rin s'échappa de sous sa chemise, battant l'air dans une traînée d'étincelles. Rin pouvait entendre les voix des démons sylvestres. Ils hurlaient de terreur.

Et c'était _bon_.

"C'est..." Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur Rin, une vague de mépris saisit Neuhaus. De la frayeur, aussi, mais elle était submergée par les cris d'agonie de sa femme marqués au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, et par la douleur inexorable qui l'habitait encore. _Répugnante créature_ , pensa-t-il tandis qu'une fureur sourde grondait dans sa poitrine.

"Voilà ce que je voulais voir. Ces flammes bleues... Tu m'as enfin montré ta vraie nature, Fils de Satan !"

La goule devant Neuhaus lui asséna un véloce coup de queue. Le membre alla s'écraser contre le visage de Rin, mais sa tête ne fit que vaciller sur le côté alors que le coup semblait assez puissant pour propulser un homme plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Rin feula. La douleur cuisante sur sa joue ne faisait qu'attiser la colère consumant sa poitrine à laquelle se mêlaient la peur qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles.

... Pour qui le prenait cette goule ? De quel droit touchait-elle un être aussi puissant que lui ?

Le demi-démon rugit et bondit en avant, saisissant l'épée de ses deux mains. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent jusqu'à la taille d'une épingle lorsqu'il enfonça sa lame dans la chair en décomposition de la goule. Encore. Encore. Ce n'était pas assez. Rin laissa échapper un puissant hurlement et ses flammes s'étendirent le long de son épée, atteignant rapidement le démon qui crissait sous lui. Il prit feu, et la forêt se colora un instant en bleu sous cette lumière spectaculaire.

Les cris diminuaient en nombre. Les démons courraient pour leur vie. Rin ne ressentait plus que la colère et la faim. Sa poitrine lui pesait, chaque muscle débordait de son pouvoir. Ce n'était pas assez. Rin se baissa à la hauteur du démon agonisant et rampa à travers les flammes bleues qui semblaient revenir graviter autour de son corps.

"Rrr...raaa...ghh…" Rin ouvrit la bouche, mais seuls des grognements en sortirent.

"Il semblerait que tu ne sois plus qu'un fauve irréfléchi. Tellement pathétique." susurra Neuhaus lorsque la créature à ses pieds rampa un peu plus près. La vue qui s'offrait à lui le rendait malade. Il tendit de nouveau son bras ensanglanté et d'autres mains en sortirent pour se jeter sur Rin, mais elles se désintégrèrent aussitôt à son contact. "Tch !" Neuhaus sauta en arrière pour mettre plus de distance entre eux et serra les dents lorsqu'une douleur sourde parcourut la jambe sur laquelle il s'était appuyé. L'homme sortit une bonbonne d'eau bénite et la lança sur son adversaire qui s'élançait dans sa direction.

Rin eut un cri choqué lorsque l'eau bénite grésilla sur sa peau. Les flammes s'affaiblirent légèrement, touchées par le liquide sacré. Le demi-démon s'emporta et s'ébroua pour faire partir l'eau tandis que des zébrures et ampoules bourgeonnaient sur sa peau, mais guérissaient aussi vite qu'elles apparaissaient. Quand il releva les yeux vers Neuhaus, ses iris étaient dentelés et brillants. Ce n'étaient pas les yeux d'un être humain. Il grogna et haleta avant de se jeter en avant avec un rugissement emplit de rage.

 _Comme je le pensais_. "Alors l'eau bénite fonctionne, même si tu es couvert de peau humaine." Cette confirmation ne fit que renforcer la détermination de Neuhaus. Cette... chose n'était pas humaine. Okumura Rin devait être exterminé.

Les effets de l'eau bénite ne le retenaient cependant pas assez longtemps. Neuhaus lança tout de même une nouvelle bonbonne et courut dans la direction opposée. Il atteignit le large pentagramme qu'il avait tracé avant d'emmener Rin dans cet endroit. Après s'être assuré que l'autre était encore loin, il commença à marmonner une incantation en faisant couler son sang sur le dessin. En quelques secondes, une goule géante émergea du sol. C'était le plus puissant Naberius que Neuhaus pouvait invoquer.

"Attaque !" ordonna-t-il, et l'immense masse de muscles devant lui fonça droit sur Rin, qui les avait presque rattrapés. Cette fois-ci, lorsque ces bras massifs le percutèrent, le demi-démon fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la clairière.

Rin percuta un arbre qui se déracina sous l'impact . Il glissa sur l'herbe, le corps tremblant. Sa colonne vertébrale et ses côtes en morceaux se remettaient difficilement en place. Des râles rauques lui échappèrent lorsqu'il se releva, regardant la goule s'avancer vers lui.

_Tue-la. Détruis-la._

Le demi-démon courut vers la goule, brandissant son épée pour entailler une large partie de son ventre. La goule cria lorsque les flammes bleues brûlèrent l'intérieur de son corps à travers sa blessure mais surmonta sa souffrance pour tenter d'atteindre Rin de ses longs et épais doigts en décomposition. Sa main s'enroula autour du corps du demi-démon et l'écarta brusquement, arrachant Rin à la garde de l'épée qui resta enfoncée dans le corps de la goule.

Ce fut avec une satisfaction morbide que Neuhaus regarda son Naberius commencer à écraser la tête de Rin.

"AAUUGGH !" Rin hurla et se tordit dans l'étau qui se resserrait sur lui. Le sang lui montait à la tête, les battements de son cœur l'assourdissaient et il ne pouvait plus rien voir. Douleur. Mal ! Il avait mal ! Il cria plus fort lorsque sa tête fut tirée vers le haut, comme si la goule monstrueuse essayait de la détacher de son cou.

Mal ! Assez ! Assez !

Rin rouvrit les yeux, le regard fixé sur la paume putréfiée et rugit une fois de plus. Des flammes bleues déferlèrent sur le Naberius qui vagit de douleur, la peau bouillonnante et brûlée. Rin desserra l'étau qui comprimait sa poitrine d'un geste qui paraissait d'une force bien trop gigantesque pour son propre corps. Il enfonça ses doigts dans les membres de la goule, déchirant sa chair au fur et à mesure qu'il lui grimpait dessus. Les autres mains tentaient de le saisir tandis qu'il cherchait à récupérer son épée toujours enfoncée dans le ventre de la bête.

"Oh, certainement pas !"

Neuhaus invoqua plus de mains pour arrêter Rin dans sa progression. Elles s'agrippèrent à ses vêtements et à ses cheveux, mais l'adolescent parvenait à leur échapper. Puis, l'une d'entre elles attrapa sa queue et tira brutalement dessus. Le corps du demi-démon s'arqua en arrière et il eut un cri de douleur. Les flammes bleues fluctuèrent et s'affaiblirent, ce qui permit aux autres mains de le saisir et de le maintenir au sol jusqu'à l'immobiliser totalement.

"Hah... Hahaha..." Un léger rire sardonique s'échappa de la gorge de Neuhaus. Le son fit écho autour de lui un petit moment pendant que l'homme baissait les yeux sur la bête à ses pieds qui se convulsait de douleur. _Ça y est_ , pensa-t-il en se rapprochant. _Ça y est_. C'était ce qu'il avait rêvé de voir. Oh, comme il avait attendu ce jour. Ce jour où il aurait enfin sa revanche. Ces flammes bleues avaient brûlé plus que son corps cette nuit, elles avaient brûlé plus que sa famille - elles avaient consumé son âme entière, le laissant lui, l'unique survivant, avec une haine qui chaque jour le dévorait un peu plus de l'intérieur.

Aujourd'hui, sa plaie à vif pourrait enfin se refermer.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que Neuhaus atteignit son Naberius et retira l'épée qui y était plantée. Une traînée de sang noir - les miasmes - se répandit sur l'herbe à ce mouvement et toucha une partie de sa peau. L'homme ne prêta aucune attention à ses propres blessures. Il n'était plus qu'habité par son désir de vengeance. il traîna l'arme derrière lui en s'avançant vers l'adolescent à terre. Il ne dit pas un mot avant d'être debout devant le fils de Satan.

"C'est la fin pour toi," proclama-t-il en brandissant le Kurikara contre la gorge du démon.

Rin leva les yeux vers l'homme, la lame pressée contre sa peau. La douleur. Il avait tellement mal. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Cette main continuait d'agripper et de tirer sur sa queue et peu importe ce qu'il faisait, c'était comme si toute la force de son corps était drainée. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un faible grondement en essayant de se dégager mais ne parvint qu'à se tordre légèrement.

_BLAM!_

Un morceau de terre près du pied de Neuhaus se décolla soudain du sol et Shiro leva son fusil, la tête de son collègue dans son viseur. La porte par laquelle il était entré était à demi ouverte. Durant le combat, personne n'avait remarqué son entrée.

"C'était un coup de semonce." Sa voix était dangereusement basse et sa posture solide. "Jette cette épée. Rappelle tes goules. _Maintenant._ "

"Toi !" Neuhaus releva la tête, choqué. Il fixa Shiro, furieux et incrédule, mais ne répondit pas à la menace. Il ne fit que resserrer sa prise sur l'épée. "Que fais-tu ici ?" demanda-t-il.

"Jette l'épée par terre et rappelle tes goules !" tonna Shiro. "Tu veux parler ? Alors écarte cette épée de mon fils !"

"Ton fils ?" Neuhaus ricana à ce mot. "Cet animal, ton fils ? Ouvre les yeux et regarde le bien ! C'est une abomination."

Shiro baissa les yeux sur Rin qui continuait à se débattre et à grogner faiblement. Toute conscience était absente des yeux de l'adolescent. Mais Shiro semblait ferme et assuré lorsque son regard se planta à nouveau dans celui de Neuhaus.

"C'est mon fils. Et tu vas éloigner cette lame de son cou." siffla dangereusement Shiro, visant toujours la tête de l'homme. "Maintenant. Dernier avertissement."

"Tch." Neuhaus considéra le fusil, immobile. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort. S'il devait renoncer à sa vie pour éliminer Satan et sa progéniture, il le ferait. Mais en aurait-il le temps ? Qui serait plus rapide - l'homme tenant une arme à feu, ou celui tenant l'épée ?

Ce fut seulement ce désir de certitude, l'assurance qu'il pourrait partir sans regrets, qui lui fit écarter l'épée. Ses goules restèrent cependant en place. Derrière lui, le Naberius qu'il avait invoqué grogna en faisant un pas de plus en avant. Les mains retenant Rin au sol de bougèrent pas non plus.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici. Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi." Les seuls qui intéressaient Neuhaus étaient les fils de Satan, en particulier celui qui avait hérité des ses maudites flammes. Mais... Cet homme n'était pas non plus à prendre à la légère. Après tout..

"Non, c'est peut-être pour le mieux," dit-il calmement. "Tu es un homme dangereux, tu mérites autant la mort. Dissimuler les fils de Satan... As-tu perdu l'esprit ?! Tu aurais dû les éliminer bien avant !"

Neuhaus observa Shiro avec attention. Il pointa l'épée devant lui, ignorant la sueur sur son visage et le sang qui suintait le long de ses bras. Il n'était pas un Paladin, mais tant qu'il la tenait, il avait l'avantage. La bête ne reviendrait pas à son état normal sans l'épée.

"Parle, Fujimoto Shiro. Dis-moi pourquoi je devrais vous autoriser à partir d'ici vivants."

"Tch." Shiro grinça des dents. Les plis entre ses sourcils semblaient avoir doublé en nombre. "Neuhaus. Je sais ce que tu as vécu. Je sais pourquoi tu veux le tuer, et je peux voir pourquoi tu veux _me_ tuer. Mais nous tuer ne les ramènera pas. Alors rappelles tes sales goules. Fin des négociations."

Les yeux de Neuhaus se plissèrent. "Me prends-tu pour un sot ?" Les ramener était impossible. Il le savait, lui entre tous. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait besoin d'en finir une fois pour toutes !

"C'était loin d'être une négociation, encore moins un argument suffisant pour me convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Alors c'est à mon tour de te faire entendre raison." Son regard glacial dissimulait à peine son animosité. Ses bras commençaient à le faire souffrir, mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre en reprenant la parole.

"Je ne connais pas les détails derrière ta décision de les prendre en charge, et je m'en moque. Que tu aies ressenti une sorte de devoir envers eux, ou que tu aies été manipulé par un pacte quelconque, tout cela importe peu à présent. Ce qui est clair, c'est que tu t'es pris d'affection pour ces abominations. Ton expression est bien trop transparente lorsqu'ils sont concernés." Une grimace dégoûtée déforma son visage, mais il poursuivit sur le même ton froid. "Dans ce cas, s'ils sont comme des... fils pour toi, accorde-leur cet échappatoire. Fais-le... avant que Satan de prenne le contrôle sur toi aussi."

"C'est ce qui nous différencie toi et moi. Satan ne prendre jamais possession de moi. Pas aussi longtemps que je vivrai," grogna Shiro. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche pour réitérer sa demande, la situation bascula.

Neuhaus s'était concentré sur le Paladin et le canon de son fusil. En conséquence, les mains qui maintenaient Rin au sol avaient réduit leur emprise. La queue de Rin glissa entre les doigts putrides.

Le demi-démon poussa un rugissement en sentant ses forces lui revenir et ses flammes se ravivèrent brusquement pour brûler les mains sur son corps. Ses yeux étaient aussi sauvages qu'avant, mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient fixés sur l'homme tenant son épée. L'homme qui avait menacé sa vie. Il cria et se jeta en avant.

"Rin, _non_ !"

Plusieurs choses arrivèrent en même temps, mais pour Rin, seule l'une d'entre elles comptait. Il y avait un obstacle sur son chemin. Quelque chose l'empêchait d'atteindre Neuhaus. Rin fonça sans hésiter lorsque deux bras puissants l'entourèrent et il enfonça ses ongles dans le corps contre le sien, déchirant le tissu, déchirant sa chair.

Un grognement familier résonna dans ses oreilles.

Rin se figea. Sa respiration s'accélérait au rythme des souvenirs qui surgissaient dans son esprit. Première année. Il était tellement furieux. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser Yukio tranquille. Ils lui faisaient du mal. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

"... P...a...pa...?" Rin détourna lentement son regard de Neuhaus vers le corps pressé contre le sien, puis au visage de son père à moitié caché dans son épaule. "Papa... !" souffla-t-il, ses pupilles se dilatant tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait.

"Chut…" Les bras autour de Rin le serrèrent plus fort. "Tout va bien. Ça va aller," murmura Shiro dans son oreille.

Neuhaus, qui dans la lutte avait reculé trop vite et était tombé au sol, observait la scène devant lui, choqué. Les flammes qui entouraient Rin s'étaient affaiblies, et en réponse, celles de l'épée dans sa main avaient aussi diminué. Seule une lymphatique lueur bleue persistait sur la lame à présent, mais celle-ci était elle-même assombrie par le sang qui la recouvrait - le sang de Shiro.

Son cerveau essaya d'analyser la situation. Pourquoi cet homme s'était-il interposé ? Après tout ce que Neuhaus avait dit et fait... Pourquoi avait-il... ?

Neuhaus les fixa, mais son œil se focalisa sur l'expression douloureusement familière de son élève. C'était le visage qu'il voyait dans le miroir à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qu'il avait fait - à ce qu'il avait été forcé de faire à sa famille. Les murmures réconfortants de Shiro parvinrent à ses oreilles. Cette vision de tendresse devant lui était plus que dérangeante.

Un puissant grognement le sortit de sa transe. La goule à quelques mètres d'eux régissait déjà. Elle était liée à son maître et devait le protéger du danger, et elle balançait à présent son bras en direction des deux personnes en face de lui.

"Assez !" Ordonna Neuhaus d'une voix claire. l'ordre avait été prononcé presque à la dernière seconde, mais son effet fut instantané. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. La main du Naberius s'arrêta net. Ses doigts épais s'était presque refermés sur Shiro et Rin qui s'étaient raidis dans leur étreinte. Seule une brise passagère vint troubler l'état de stase de la scène lorsque l'herbe à leurs pieds s'agita sous sa force. Du sang tomba sur le sol, imprégnant la terre.

Rin resta immobile, le visage enfoui dans la poitrine de Shiro qui l'y maintenait de sa main pendant que la goule reculait. Les battements frénétiques de son cœur résonnaient fortement dans ses oreilles. Il avait encore craqué. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Il ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais des gens étaient blessés et tout était de sa faute.

Même lorsqu'il releva la tête, il pouvait voir son visage se refléter dans les lunettes de son père. Il n'avait même pas l'air humain.

Rin fit un pas en arrière, les flammes crépitant doucement au bout de ses doigts. Ses yeux errèrent sur les entailles au niveau des côtes de Shiro et le sang qui coulait le long de son bras, à travers le tissu noir de sa veste. Il se reporta ensuite sur Neuhaus, atone et les bras couverts de blessures auto-infligées.

"Pourquoi... ?" Rin serra les poings, ses yeux grand ouverts emplis de peur et de panique. "Pourquoi cherchez vous à me tuer ?! Pourquoi vous faites ça ?!"

Pourquoi ?

Neuhaus fixait Rin d'un air indéfinissable. La réponse était simple. Elle avait toujours été simple... jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le nier. Le visage juvénile de son vis-à-vis le poussait à un conflit intérieur. L'image rémanente de son apparence démoniaque ne lâchait pas sa rétine, mais le regard perdu qu'il affichait maintenant laissa voir une part de lui que Neuhaus n'avait pas voulu affronter. En fin de compte, Rin Okumura n'était qu'un enfant.

_"C'est mon fils."_

Il laissa tomber l'épée au sol.

"Je suis un rescapé de la Nuit Bleue," commença placidement Neuhaus, plantant son regard droit dans ses yeux désespérés. Il ne prêta pas attention au prêtre debout entre eux. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'adressait. "Durant quelques instants, Satan a pris possession de mon corps. Il m'a forcé à tuer ma famille de mes propres mains. Je l'exècre, lui, et tous les démons qui lui sont liés," dit-il, intérieurement reconnaissant d'entendre une colère familière dans ses mots.

Neuhaus se releva lentement, soucieux de ses blessures. Son regard resta droit sur Rin ; une part de lui était méfiante, et peut-être même désireuse de se dire que la scène devant lui n'était qu'une illusion sur le point de se briser.

Un jour, il se rendrait peut-être compte que c'était le cas.

"Tu es une menace," poursuivit Neuhaus sans ressentir la moindre envie de se contenir plus longtemps après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait. "Ce serait une grande faveur que je ferais à tous en me débarrassant de toi ici-même, mais... " Un sourire dérisoire atteint ses lèvres. La soif de tuer ce qu'il avait appelé une abomination était comme hors de portée. Neuhaus leva l'une de ses mains et la contempla. Du sang glissait le long de ses doigts. Il ferma son unique œil et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps.

"Accroche-toi à cette toute dernière parcelle d'humanité que tu possède encore, Okumura Rin. Accroche toi-y si tu veux survivre, mais sache bien que cela ne sera pas suffisant. Il y en aura d'autres, comme moi, d'autres qui ne seront pas aussi indulgents. Tiens toi prêt."

Sur ces mots, Neuhaus tourna les talons. Il s'approcha du pentagramme d'invocation qu'il avait fait d'un pas lent et instable, et après avoir brisé le sceau qui maintenait le Naberius dans ce monde, il disparut dans les bois sans une parole de plus.

Un long silence plana au-dessus d'eux. Même la forêt semblait anormalement muette. Les seuls sons provenaient des doux crépitements des flammes de Rin. Les mots de Neuhaus résonnaient dans sa tête, vrillant et tourbillonnant parmi ses pensées. Rin était une menace. Il le savait parfaitement. Même à l'instant, en regardant ses mains, il le savait. Ses ongles étaient pointus comme des griffes et les flammes dansaient sur sa peau.

Mais alors, juste sous ses yeux, ses mains retournèrent à leur état normal et les flammes disparurent dans un léger _"whoosh!_ ". Rin leva les yeux pour voir Shiro, le Kurikara rengainé à la main. Son manteau était déchiré au niveau de l'avant-bras et du sang en coulait. C'était entièrement de sa faute...

"Papa..." Commença faiblement Rin lorsque son père se tourna vers lui. "Je suis déso-"

"Non." Shiro s'approcha de lui et posa une main ferme sur la base de sa nuque. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal."

"Bien sûr que si !" Rin secoua la tête et se recula. Shiro fronça les sourcils et le laissa s'écarter. "Je... J'ai toujours fait ça, c'est juste pire maintenant ! Rien n'a changé ! Je suis le même qu'avant ! Le professeur Neuhaus avait raison, peu importe ce qu'en disent les autres ! Je suis une menace pour les autres et je serai bien mieux mo-"

"N'essaie même pas Rin!" La voix de son père était forte et intimidante, et il sentit la phrase mourir dans sa gorge. Shiro avait l'air... hors de lui. Rin n'avait jamais vu son père aussi furieux. "N'essaie même pas de finir cette phrase !" continua-t-il, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux perçants. C'était comme si ses blessures n'étaient même plus là. Shiro baissa la tête, les lèvres serrées et la frustration clairement visible dans ses épaules tendues.

"Non, Rin. C'est moi qui suis désolé."

Rin releva brusquement les yeux vers son père tandis que Shiro poussait un profond soupir.

"Je croyais que la meilleure façon de te protéger était de te séparer complètement des flammes. Mais j'ai eu tort." Shiro s'approcha de son fils et retira l'étui de son épaule. "Ça va aller. J'ai encore des choses à me faire pardonner, mais... on va arranger ça." Il glissa le Kurikara dans son étui et le remit à son fils qui le regardait encore d'un air hébété.

"... Comment ?" murmura Rin, se sentant plus perdu que jamais.

"Je ne sais pas encore," admit Shiro. Mais il afficha ensuite un large sourire qui apaisa Rin presque immédiatement. "Laisse ton vieux s'occuper de ça. Je trouverai un moyen. Ce vieux crâne a encore de l'utilité." Il sortit son trousseau de clés et le fit tourner autour de son doigt. "Maintenant, rentrons. Yukio et Ryûji-kun doivent mourir d'angoisse. Tu es parti un long moment."

Rin écarquilla les yeux. Il les avait complètement oubliés ! Il remit rapidement le Kurikara sur son épaule et sortit son téléphone.

_[32 Nouveaux messages | 28 Appels manqués ]_

"Merde..." Rin se passa la main sur le front.

Shiro et Rin utilisèrent la clé de l'Académie pour arriver dans le hall d'accueil à la décoration luxueuse.

"Rin, tu rentres au dortoir." Shiro sortit son portable avec sa main valide et fronça les sourcils. "Il ne devrait pas faire trop sombre. J'ai quelques affaires à régler."

"Attends, et pour ton bras ?" s'exclama Rin. "Tu dois voir un docteur !"

Shiro se tourna vers lui et sourit. "Ne t'en fais pas. Je passerai par l'infirmerie sur le chemin. Toi, occupe-toi de rentrer dans ta chambre, Ryûji-kun doit être mort d'inquiétude." Il remit son portable dans sa poche et ébouriffa les cheveux de Rin d'un geste paternel.

Mais Rin ne se plaignit pas. Il regarda simplement son père d'un air encore plus préoccupé. Il agissait bizarrement... mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait. Il ferait sans doute mieux de l'écouter. Il avait déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça. "D'accord," marmonna-t-il avant de passer la porte.

Sa route jusqu'au dortoir fut longue et pesante. Rin se sentait étrangement vide. Les mots de Neuhaus étaient moins clairs dans son esprit, mais ils restaient présents. Ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'était le regard de son professeur, son intensité. Si accusateur. Si désespéré et furieux. Il n'avait jamais vu personne le regarder de cette façon. Il fit rouler les perles à son poignet entre ses doigts, heureux qu'elles n'aient pas été brûlées ou endommagées dans son combat.

Rin s'arrêta à l'extérieur du dortoir et fixa pensivement son mâlâ. Pourquoi... n'avaient-elles pas brûlé ? Des souvenirs flous de démons consumés par ses flammes lui revenaient en mémoire. Ils avaient été réduits en cendre. Alors... pourquoi pas ça ? Ryûji le saurait peut-être.

Il courut vers l'entrée et tourna la poignée. La porte grinça comme d'habitude lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, et il avait à peine mis le pied à l'intérieur qu'une voix familière retentit.

"R-Rin!"

Au grincement de la porte Ryûji s'était aussitôt tourné vers Rin. L'adolescent avait fait les cents pas dans le couloir pour calmer son inquiétude. Yukio était toujours à l'étage en train de veiller sur Shima, mais Ryûji n'avait pas pu rester avec eux. Konekomaru, qui ne voulait pas laisser son ami seul, l'avait rejoint, et il était resté prostré au sol, les bras croisés sur ses genoux. À présent, il s'était redressé, le dos droit et les yeux fixés sur Rin. Konekomaru eut d'abord l'air soulagé, puis inquiet et remarquant l'état du nouvel arrivant.

Ryûji fut le premier à dire tout haut ce qu'il pensaient tous les deux.

"Rin, mais-mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?!" balbutia l'adolescent en dévisageant son meilleur ami. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses vêtements en lambeaux. Sa veste était déchirée au niveau des coutures et des tâches noires, brûlées, parsemaient le reste de ses habits.

 _Des miasmes_ , pensa Ryûji avec un frisson.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Konekomaru, les yeux grand ouverts derrière ses lunettes. Il avait réalisé la même chose que lui.

Rin se rendit compte de son apparence, à laquelle il n'avait jusque là pas pensé. Il releva la tête vers Ryûji, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux traduisant une certaine panique qui s'agrandit après un coup d'œil vers Konekomaru qui se tenait à quelques pas.

"C'est... euh..." Rin referma sa veste en bafouillant, essayant de cacher les tâches de miasmes qu'ils avaient de toute façon déjà vues. Il ne pouvait pas dire que Neuhaus l'avait attaqué. Konekomaru lui demanderait sûrement la raison, et s'il lui disait... Qui pourrait prévoir sa réaction ? _Allez, pense à quelque chose !_

C'est alors qu'il se rappela de cette fille, à l'époque du collège, qui s'était évanouie au milieu d'un exposé. Elle avait été envoyée à l'infirmerie et n'avait pas eu à refaire son oral. Ils lui avaient gracieusement accordé cette exception. Est-ce que ça marcherait ?

"Je... Je ne... me sens pas très bien..." Rin se prit la tête entre les mains, faisant de son mieux pour parler d'un ton faible et pâteux.

Ryûji avait passé bien trop de temps en sa compagnie pour se laisser avoir, mais il comprit rapidement ses raisons. Si la situation avait été différente, Ryûji aurait sans doute taquiné Rin pour avoir ne serait-ce que tenté le coup. À la place, une réalisation beaucoup plus désagréable le frappa.

Les miasmes. Les goules. Le professeur Neuhaus.

... c'était du sang, sur sa manche ?

"K-Konekomaru, va chercher de l'aide !" Ryûji s'approcha rapidement de son ami, sa forte carrure parvenant à masquer Rin aux yeux de Konekomaru. Mais le plus jeune en avait déjà assez vu. "Dis à Yukio que Rin est rentré. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Vous pourrez nous rejoindre là-bas," dit-il brusquement.

"O-Oui !"

Il y eut un moment de flottement - Konekomaru était clairement en train d'essayer d'analyser ce qu'il venait de voir, mais il ne prit pas longtemps avant de partir en courant dans les escaliers.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Ryûji concentra à nouveau toute son attention sur Rin. Il le prit par les épaules, réduisant la seule distance qui les séparait encore. Il le jaugea rapidement de la tête aux pieds en essayant de calmer la panique qui l'avait envahit.

"Est-ce que tu saignes ?!" siffla-t-il entre ses dents, regardant à nouveau sa manche. "Rin, regarde moi, qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré t'a fait ?!"

Rin laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement au départ de Konekomaru. "Ce... Ce n'est pas mon sang," marmonna-t-il, essayant de maintenir sa veste fermée. "Sensei, il... Il m'a dit que Papa était blessé et m'a emmené dans la forêt avec une de ces clés spéciales. Puis il m'a attaqué et j'ai dégainé l'épée parce qu'il a dit qu'il allait s'en prendre à Yukio, et..." Rin inspira profondément, mais le souffle qui s'échappa de ses lèvres était tremblant et saccadé. "J-J'ai encore perdu le contrôle... Je ne sais... pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je sais qu'ensuite je... l'ai attaqué et... je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter et mon père, il-"

La malaise de Ryûji grandissait au fur à et à mesure qu'il écoutait Rin parler, jusqu'à ce qu'une sensation glacée lui envahisse les poumons. Sa poitrine se serra de colère, puis de peur. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

_"J'ai encore perdu le contrôle..."_

Ryûji se souvint des yeux bleus fiévreux de Rin, de ses mains agrippées à son T-shirt la nuit dernière lorsqu'il avait supplié pour sa clé en pleine crise somnabulisme.

_Il a dégainé le Kurikara. Ça veut dire..._

Pendant un instant, Ryûji sentit sur la peau ses bras une chaleur fantôme. Il rencontra le regard de Rin, y vit son désespoir, et se reprit immédiatement.

 _À quoi je pense ?_ Se dit-il, redirigeant une part de sa colère envers lui-même. Rin avait besoin de son aide, et lui ne pensait qu'à-

Il l'étreignit. "Ça va. Ça va maintenant," murmura-t-il maladroitement en entourant ses bras autour de la nuque de l'autre. Rin n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour l'instant. Ryûji en avait entendu assez.

Rin se pressa contre son ami, sentant ses épaules se mettre à trembler. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait revoir le bras ensanglanté de son père et le regard intense de Neuhaus. Alors il se focalisa sur la chemise devant lui.

"Ryûji... c'est le sang de mon père," murmura Rin, le souffle tremblant. "Je... Je l'ai attaqué alors qu'il venait me sauver."

Ryûji écarquilla les yeux. Il se figea sur place, puis resserra sa prise sur l'autre.

"Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ?" Un rapide hochement de tête de la part de Rin le rassura. La tension dans ses épaules retomba lentement.

"A-Alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça, d'accord ?" C'était difficile, mais après quelques secondes de plus, Ryûji s'écarta assez pour pouvoir scruter le visage de Rin. La détresse de son meilleur ami était loin d'avoir disparu.

"Sensei sait ce qu'il fait, je suis sûr qu'il saura gérer ça," dit-il, essayant de le calmer. "Il était déjà en train de chercher une solution pour le Kurikara, ça va aller. Ça ne se reproduira pas."

Rin hocha doucement la tête. Ryûji avait raison. Son père était fort et il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour lui. Surtout pour une blessure si superficielle. Pourtant, le souvenir du sang coulant le long de ses doigts ne voulait pas s'effacer. Et bien sûr, son père allait trouver comment s'occuper de ses flammes et de son épée, comme il l'avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il eut un moment d'arrêt. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il releva la tête en direction de son ami. Comment pouvait-il être au courant de ce que son père lui avait dit ? Tout de même pas... Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs précédant l'attaque et se souvint que Ryûji lui cachait quelque chose. Il était encore secoué par les événements, mais c'était le moment où jamais.

"Quoi ?" murmura-t-il en tentant d'avoir un ton ferme. "De quoi... de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour le Kurikara ?"

"Ah." Les yeux de Ryûji s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper. Il détourna honteusement le regard, mais une part de lui était soulagée de pouvoir enfin parler à Rin de ce qui se passait. "En fait-"

"Nii-san !" Yukio dévala les escaliers, Konekomaru à ses talons. "Nii-san, tu vas bien ?" Il s'arrêta à côté de Ryûji, bousculant presque ce dernier.

"Ç-Ça va. T'en fais pas pour moi, Yukio." Rin tenta d'afficher un sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres, mais Yukio pinça les siennes.

"Viens, il faut que tu te soignes. Père m'a prévenu par texto." Yukio jeta un coup d'œil à Ryûji en prenant le poignet de son jumeau. "Rester ici ne t'aidera pas."

"Oui, c'est bon, j'y vais." Rin se dégagea de la prise de Yukio et le suivit à l'étage, non sans lancer un dernier regard à Ryûji. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient hors de vue.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?" Demanda Konekomaru, fixant Ryûji depuis la dernière marche des escaliers. L'expression du jeune homme était manifestement troublée, et ne s'arrangea pas devant l'absence de réponse de son camarade.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rin-kun t'a parlé de ce qui est arrivé ?"

Ryûji retint un grognement frustré. Si seulement ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tard... Soudainement, il se sentit épuisé et l'irritation persistante qu'il ressentait - contre lui-même, contre cette situation - rendaient les choses encore pire. Il essaya d'adoucir son expression en se retournant, mais il ne put regarder Konekomaru dans les yeux. Il baissa la tête et essaya de le contourner, le regard fixé sur les marches. "Ce n'est rien. Viens, suivons-les."

Ryûji ne put gravir que deux marches avant que Konekomaru ne le retienne par la manche. "Bon.. !" Le plus petit des deux fixait Ryûji d'un air troublé. Ryûji se tendit, mais ne se retourna pas.

"Je suis inquiet pour lui, moi aussi !" lui rappela Konekomaru d'un air de reproche. "Ne cache pas ce genre de choses !"

"N-non, je !" Ryûji ravala sa culpabilité et se força à regarder son ami dans les yeux. Il se sentait écœuré de sa propre conduite. "Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé," mentit-il. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il ne cachait qu'une partie de la vérité : effectivement, il ne connaissait pas tous les détails. "Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Rin s'est fait attaquer et que Sensei s'occupe de tout. Alors, vas-y, " insista-t-il. Il soutint le regard de Konekomaru, et son expression devait avoir l'air assez sincère, car l'autre adolescent finit par lâcher sa manche et hocha doucement la tête.

"Allons-y," déclara tranquillement Ryûji en évitant une fois de plus son regard. Ils se dirigèrent sans un mot vers l'escalier, gardant une petite distance entre eux. C'est seulement lorsqu'ils approchèrent de l'infirmerie que Konekomaru rompit le silence.

"Ryûji... Je suis désolé."

Il y eut un petit silence. Puis, Ryûji secoua la tête. "Non, ne t'en fais pas..." dit-il sans se retourner.

 _C'est moi qui suis désolé_ , pensa-t-il, résigné. _Désolé de te mentir ainsi._


	43. 3 juillet 2009

"Eins, zwei, drei~!"

Il y eut une petite détonation, et une large bannière tomba du plafond. Méphisto, face aux élèves de Shiro, arborait un sourire maniaque.

"Vous avez tous réussi l'examen ! Félicitations, aspirants exorcistes !" annonça le directeur.

Ces mots sonnèrent creux dans la tête de Ryûji. Un autre jour, sous d'autres circonstances, il en aurait sûrement tiré de la fierté, de l'excitation. Mais il réagit à peine. Au milieu des cris de joie de ses cama-rades, il parvint à peine à esquisser un sourire qui retomba aussi rapidement qu'il s'était formé. Le siège vide à ses côtés lui rappelait constamment le lit sans occupant qu'il avait vu au réveil. Le lit à côté duquel il s'était endormi la nuit dernière.

Sans Rin à ses côtés, tout semblait perdre de son sens.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne retint que vaguement la promesse de Méphisto de leur offrir un monjayaki une fois tout le monde soigné, et ne fut pas plus marqué par sa sortie théâtrale. Ce ne fut que lorsque Konekomaru posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il revint à la réalité.

"Bon ?" le regard de Konekomaru en disait long. "Le cours est terminé," l'informa-t-il d'une petite voix.

Ryûji s'aperçut qu'effectivement, la salle s'était vidée. Seule Shiemi patientait encore au seuil de la porte, tournée dans leur direction. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Ah. C'est vrai." Ryûji se leva et ramassa son sac, se forçant à décoller les yeux du siège voisin. "On rentre au dortoir ?"

"En fait, Moriyama-san a envie de passer chez elle prendre des remèdes. Pour Shima et Paku," pré-cisa Konekomaru en réajustant ses lunettes. "J'ai proposé de l'accompagner, mais tu devrais rentrer directement au dortoir, Bon."

Shiemi hocha la tête. Nii-chan s'accrocha à ses cheveux pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. "Le professeur Fujimoto a dit que Rin allait bien… Mais je pense que j'en prendrai pour lui aussi, juste au cas où," dit-elle, l'air inquiète.

"Il est toujours à l'infirmerie, non ?" demanda Konekomaru.

"Oui, " dit machinalement Ryûji. Mais à l'instant où il avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne savait pas si c'était encore réellement le cas. Il n'avait envoyé aucun message à Rin de la journée, et n'avait rien reçu de la part de celui-ci. "Il… il sera sûrement sorti lorsqu'on reviendra au dortoir. Je parie qu'il a passé la journée à dormir."

"Ça te ferait certainement du bien de te reposer aussi," nota Konekomaru, sourcils froncés. "Tu as dormi, hier soir ?"

Ryûji n'avait pas fermé l'œil. "Je vais bien."

Konekomaru abandonna le sujet. "Je vois… tu pourras voir comment Rin-kun va une fois rentré au dortoir. On se retrouve plus tard." Il rejoignit Shiemi, et le duo s'en alla après l'avoir salué.

"Oui, à plus..."

À leur départ, Ryûji soupira. Il quitta la pièce à son tour, non sans jeter un ultime coup d'œil à un certain siège. Il traîna les pieds jusqu'au dortoir.

Une fois ses chaussures retirées à l'entrée, Ryûji se rendit dans la chambre de Rin. Une part de lui savait déjà qu'il n'y trouverait pas son ami, mais il y fit tout de même un arrêt. Il savait qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'échéance. Malgré toutes les heures passées à regretter l'absence de Rin, l'idée de lui parler suffisait à lui nouer la gorge. Il se demandait ce que l'autre pensait. Shiro lui avait-il déjà parlé des événements de la semaine ? Ryûji ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et n'en était que plus nerveux.

Il aurait préféré en discuter avec lui la veille, les événements encore frais dans leurs esprits. Après l'intervention de Yukio, il avait été impossible de lui adresser un mot de plus. En haut des marches menant à l'infirmerie, Ryûji et Konekomaru s'étaient retrouvés face à une porte déjà verrouillée par le jeune exorciste. Une fois arrivé, Shiro avait été implacable, envoyant les deux adolescents se coucher malgré les protestations de Ryûji.

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait en face de la même porte que la veille, Ryûji regrettait de ne pas avoir insisté plus.

Ravalant sa nervosité, il se força à entrer. Il fut immédiatement accueilli par la vue de Rin assis dans son lit.

"Eh," fit Ryûji en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il resta planté là, le temps d'observer Rin quelques secondes. Il semblait effectivement aller mieux. Les blessures de la veille avaient disparu sans laisser de trace. Ryûji se sentit soulagé, mais pas entièrement rassuré pour autant. "Tu n'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui," dit-il d'une voix faible. Il s'avança vers lui, les yeux baissés.

"Oui, mon père pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée," marmonna Rin. "Je guéris trop vite, c'est suspect. Surtout vu les blessures que j'avais hier." Il grimaça un peu. Même s'il ne faisait que répéter ce que lui avait dit son père, et qu'il avait obéi sans vraiment discuter, quelque chose dans ces mots le mettait mal à l'aise. Il s'était senti patraque toute la journée. Il avait pensé que c'était du à l'absence de Ryûji : il s'était habitué à avoir son meilleur ami à ses côtés une semaine entière, après tout. Mais à présent qu'il était là... Rin avait pensé que voir Ryûji le soulagerait, au lieu d'avoir l'effet inverse.

Il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter de ressasser le moment avant l'intervention de Yukio. Ryûji lui cachait quelque chose - quelque chose qui était en lien avec le Kurikara. Rin jeta un coup d'œil au katana reposant contre sa table de nuit avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux. Peut-être Ryûji avait-il une bonne raison de le lui cacher ? Dans ce cas, devait-il vraiment essayer de trouver des réponses ? Ces mêmes pensées tournaient en rond dans sa tête depuis la veille, et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution.

"Vous avez fait quoi, en cours ?" Tout à fait banale, la question était presque robotique.

Ryûji essaya de se souvenir des choses apprises durant la journée, mais son esprit était vide. "Eh bien... On a réussi l'examen." À présent qu'il avait rejoint le pied du lit de Rin, il rassembla son courage et releva la tête, mais son nœud à l'estomac s'accentua lorsqu'il réalisa que Rin ne le regardait pas.

"Ah ? Tant mieux." Rin sourit, mais ses yeux évitaient toujours ceux de Ryûji, se posant sur son épaule à la place. "Alors, on est des aspirants exorcistes, maintenant, c'est ça ?"

"C'est ça..." Le manque d'enthousiasme était flagrant, et un silence gêna s'installa. Aucun des deux adolescents ne savait comment aborder le sujet qui avait accaparé leur esprit toute la journée. S'il avait été du genre passif, Ryûji aurait pu rester bloqué face à l'impasse qui se dressait devant lui. Au lieu de cela, il serra les poings et essaya de rassembler ses pensées.

"Rin... écoute, à propos de ce que j'ai dit hier... je dois te parler de quelque chose." Il fronça résolument les sourcils, fixant un coin du lit de Rin en cherchant les bons mots. "La nuit dernière... En fait, depuis la semaine dernière, si je suis fatigué, c'est parce que.. je n'ai pas pu bien dormir. Parce que chaque nuit, tu te réveilles. Mais tu n'es pas... to-même". Ses yeux se posèrent sur le Kurikara. "Grosso modo," conclut-il, se remémorant les quelques instants de cohérence qu'avait eu son ami durant ces épisodes.

Rin s'était raidit lorsque Ryûji avait commencé à parler. Il s'était enfin senti capable de le regarder en face, juste à temps pour voir son regard dériver vers son sabre. Son visage prit la même expression que son ami, les sourcils froncés par la confusion. "De quoi tu parles ? Je ne me suis pas réveillé".

"Si. Toute la semaine ! Tu ne t'en rappelles pas, c'est tout," insista Ryûji d'un ton frustré. Il croisa son regard et le soutint, espérant qu'il refléterait sa sincérité. La vérité s'échappait de lui comme une libération. "Tu essayes de prendre le Kurikara dans ton sommeil," continua-t-il. "Quand j'ai compris ce que tu voulais, j'en ai parlé au professeur Fujimoto, et il a décidé de garder la clé de Dissimulation sur lui pendant la nuit, pour t'empêcher de l'atteindre."

"Mon père ?" Rin était en proie à une confusion grandissante. Il observa son sabre, comme s'il espérait y trouver une réponse - mais en sa qualité d'objet inanimé, il resta sagement immobile.

Mais... plus il y réfléchissait, et plus cela semblait logique. Ryûji était épuisé, ces derniers temps. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi exténué. C'était un lève-tôt, debout avec le soleil comme un coq - avec la crête qui allait avec. Rin contempla les cernes sous ses yeux. Avait-il réellement réveillé Ryûji toutes les nuits ? L'avait-il inquiété à ce point ? Un frustration grandissante l'envahit.

"C'est... C'est ça que tu me cachais ?" Il serra les poings, mâchoire crispée, son naturel obstiné revenant au galop. "J'ai fait tout ça et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!"

Ryûji détourna les yeux. "Je voulais t'en parler.."

"Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?!" Rin se redressa, irrité. "On s'est promis qu'on ne se cacherait rien l'un à l'autre. Que peu importe ce qui se passait, on se dirait toujours tout !"

Ryûji savait que la colère de Rin était justifiée, et qu'il la méritait - mais il avait ruminé ces mêmes mots toute la semaine, et une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'énerver. Les émotions qu'il avait jusque là réprimées menaçaient de déborder comme une cocotte-minute.

"Je sais," dit-il, cherchant en vain à se maîtriser. "J'ai dit que je voulais t'en parler, non ? Je voulais, mais ce n'est pas si simple !" Un grognement frustré lui échappa. "Ton père n'était pas d'accord. Il voulait te protéger ! Je ne pouvais rien dire !"

La peur l'envahissait à nouveau. Son impuissance face à la situation lui serrait le coeur. C'était son désir de protéger Rin qui avait poussé Ryûji à garder le silence. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Et...

"Ce n'est pas comme si ça me faisait plaisir ! Tu sais que je déteste mentir ! Mais si c'est pour ton bien, je le ferai ! Quel autre option j'ai, hein ?!"

 _Papa ? Encore ? Pourquoi ?_ Rin était à bout de nerfs. Il se leva brusquement. "Comment ça, quelle autre option ?!" Il saisit Ryûji par le col. "Combien de fois je dois te le dire ?! Je suis pas une princesse en détresse ! Je peux agir ! S'il y a un problème, et que ça me regarde, pourquoi ça serait mauvais de m'en parler ? Je me fous de ce que dit le vieux !" Il tira plus fort, forçant Ryûji à se rapprocher, et leurs fronts manquèrent de se cogner. "Je te faisais confiance !"

"Alors continue !" Les mots de Rin l'avaient blessé, mais Ryûji mit cela de côté. Il devait faire comprendre la situation à son ami. "Le professeur sait ce qu'il fait ! Il t'a protégé toutes ces années, non ?!"

"C'est pas lui le problème !" cria Rin, sa queue s'agitant frénétiquement. "Le vieux m'a caché des choses m'a vie entière, et Yukio aussi ! Mais toi, tu ne m'as jamais menti ! Tu m'as toujours tout dit, et je veux pas que ça change, Ryûji ! J'en ai assez des secrets !" Ses mains tremblaient, mais il ne lâcha pas son col. "S'il y a un problème, on se le dit et on le résout _ensemble_ ! Parce qu'on est amis !"

Il sentit l'hypocrisie de ses propres mots au moment où il les prononça. Konekomaru, Shiemi, et Renzô. Ils étaient ses amis, et tous ignoraient son plus grand secret. Il ne leur avait rien dit, parce que son père et son frère le lui avaient ordonné.

Et Rin avait peur de ce qu'ils penseraient de lui.

La queue de Rin retomba faiblement derrière lui, et ses poings se desserrèrent. Il resta silencieux un moment, cherchant ses mots, mais une décision rapide vint trancher le débat.

"Plus de secrets." Rin secoua la tête, et prit un air déterminé. "On doit leur dire. À Konekomaru, Shiemi et Renzô !"

 _Quoi ?!_ Ryûji en resta bouche bée. "Tu es fou ? C'est impossible !" Même si le secret pesait sur sa conscience, Ryûji savait à quel point le révéler serait dangereux.

"On doit le faire !" insista Rin. "Et on peut leur faire confiance, non ? C'est quoi le problème ?!"

"L-le problème ?! Tu t'entends parler ?! Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème ! Tu piges pas ?!" Si l'Ordre découvrait la véritable identité de son ami, sa vie serait menacée. Yukio l'en avait assuré. Comment Rin pouvait-il ne pas comprendre ça ?

"Plus il y aura de personnes dans la confidence, plus ce sera risqué pour toi. Tu pourrais mourir, Rin !" Cette idée le faisait trembler. Il l'attrapa par le poignet. "Tu pourrais mourir. Je ne peux pas les laisser te faire ça !" cria Ryûji.

Rin grimaça, mais resta déterminé. "Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vendraient la mèche ?" Il serra les dents. "Tu penses qu'ils me trahiraient ?"

Ryûji ne répondit pas tout de suite. La question le perturbait. Il y avait déjà songé avant, même s'il n'aimait pas penser à cette option. Mais maintenant que c'était Rin qui abordait le sujet, il ne pouvait plus ignorer cette possibilité. En toute honnêteté, Ryûji devait admettre qu'une part de lui craignait que ses amis prennent la mauvaise décision. Il ne voulait pas penser du mal d'eux, mais la Nuit Bleu avait causé tant de pertes... Il savait que si le reste de la Myoda l'apprenait, les choses seraient hors de contrôle.

Mais... c'étaient ses amis. Leurs amis. Rin n'était pas un étranger à leurs yeux.

"... Non", répondit finalement Ryûji, les voix et les épaules basses. Tellement de choses devaient être prises en compte. Ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Mais il se sentait vidé de toute sa combativité. Une chose restait certaine. "Ils ne feraient jamais ça."

"Alors ?" Rin se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre. Il regarda son ami, qui semblait hagard, épuisé. "Faisons-le. Je sais que tu détestes mentir, et tous ces secrets te bouffent autant que moi. On ne devrait pas se cacher des choses, de toute façon. Les amis s'entraident, pas vrai ? On doit se soutenir. Et même si..." Rin déglutit, sentant sa gorge s'assécher. "Même s'ils se mettent en colère à cause de ce que je suis, on leur fera comprendre. Je sais que tu seras là pour me défendre, et ils t'écouteront."

La ferveur de Rin, la foi qu'il avait en lui et en leurs amis, laissait Ryûji sans voix. La peur qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt s'évanouissait, et il se sentait pris au piège dans le regard implorant de son ami. Une émotion inconnue lui brûla la poitrine. La confiance absolue de son ami brisa la dernière barrière qui retenait Ryûji. Il baissa la tête, et serra un peu plus le poignet de Rin dans sa main, ne voulant pas le lâcher. Il sentit le pouls de l'autre battre régulièrement contre sa peau, et ce rythme lui donna le courage de dire les mots que Rin attendait.

"D'accord," murmura Ryûji. Sa voix devint plus assurée. "On va leur dire."

La queue de démon de Rin se releva aussitôt, en même temps que ses sourcils et les coins de sa bouche. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, une voix sévère s'éleva depuis la porte.

"Dire quoi à quoi ?" Yukio verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et sa bouche formait une fine ligne.

"Yukio !" s'exclama Rin.

Ryûji, surpris de son apparition soudaine, lâcha son ami et se tourna vers Yukio d'un air soucieux. Il pouvait déjà prédire la dispute qui allait suivre.

"On va dire la vérité sur moi à Konekomaru, Shiemi et Renzô. On peut leur faire confiance," dit Rin sans prendre de gants.

"Absolument pas !" siffla immédiatement Yukio. "Tu es fou ?!"

Ryûji retint une grimace devant la véhémence de Yukio. Il n'y avait pas de bonne façon d'annoncer la nouvelle. Il essaya de le calmer en expliquant leur décision.

"Ecoute, on pense que-"

"Vous ne pensiez visiblement pas du tout !" interrompit sèchement le plus jeune. "Ce n'est pas un petit commérage de lycéens. C'est une question de vie ou de mort !" Il lança un regard accusateur à Ryûji. "Tu passes ton temps à mettre mon frère en danger avec tes idées absurdes !"

"Arrête Yukio !" Rin se plaça entre eux. "C'était mon idée !"

"Ce qui prouve bien qu'elle est stupide ! Vous comprenez la situation dans laquelle vous voulez vous mettre ?!"

"On comprend aussi bien que toi le sérieux de la situation," protesta Ryûji. "On sait que c'est risqué, mais ce sont nos amis. On ne devrait pas leur mentir. Tu connais Shima mieux que nous, non ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il nous trahirait ?"

Yukio se raidit. "Je ne peux pas en être sûr. Ren-kun n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, mais ça ne justifie pas que je mette la vie de mon frère en jeu ! Tu sais ce que la Nuit Bleu a causé ! Tu sais ce qu'elle a laissé derrière et ce qu'elle a pris ! Tu crois que les gens qui en vivent les conséquences sauront tout ignorer quand ils apprendront la vérité ?!"

"Mais ce- je ne leur ai rien fait !" Rin avait l'air tourmenté. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé, qu'il avait anticipé des réactions négatives ! Mais il ne serait pas seul. Ils pourraient en discuter. Leur conversation déraillait. "Yukio, écoute-moi." Il fit un pas en avant.

"Non ! J'en ai assez entendu !" Son regard était dur. "Père et moi avons gardé le secret pour que tu restes sain et sauf. Et tu gâcher tous nos efforts pour un groupe de personnes qui n'en aura peut-être plus rien à faire de toi dans deux ans !"

"Yukio !" Rin serra les poings.

"Il n'y a rien à ajouter, si ce n'est que ton idiotie et ta naïveté te perdront," tonna Yukio.

"Tu t'entends parler ?! Tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis, si ?" interrompit Ryûji, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la froideur de Yukio.

Plus la dispute progressait, plus l'adolescent réalisait à quel point les mots de Yukio sonnaient creux. Quelques instants auparavant, il hésitait encore, mais à présent, il était certain que la décision de Rin était la bonne. Ils étaient leurs amis, et cela ne risquait pas de changer de si tôt. Se cacher d'eux pendant deux ans de plus, voilà ce qui risquait de détruire leur amitié.

"On doit leur dire. Il vaut mieux qu'ils l'apprennent par nous que par un autre moyen !"

"Ils ne doivent pas l'apprendre du tout !" s'énerva Yukio. Il sortit son portable de sa poche. "Père devrait bientôt sortir de réunion. Il revient bientôt." Il commença à taper sur le clavier du téléphone. "Si je ne peux pas vous convaincre, Dieu sait qu'il saura s'y prendre."

"Tu surréagis !" Rin agrippa le bras de son frère. "T'as pas besoin d'en faire tout un drame !"

"Je surréagis ?" Yukio plissa les yeux et referma le clapet de son teléphone. "Il suffit d'un mot dans la mauvaise oreille pour que tu sois exécuté."

"Tu crois que je suis pas au courant ?!" Le demi-démon resserra sa prise. "Je sais tout ça !"

"Alors pourquoi tu mets ta vie en jeu comme ça ?!" Yukio ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, puis la referma, et tira sur son bras pour le dégager de la poigne de son frère. "On va attendre que Père revienne. Je ne veux plus rien entendre."

Il dut tirer une nouvelle fois pour que Rin le lâche. Ryûji se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux en les observant, sans savoir quoi répondre. Se sentant plus exténué que jamais, il s'assit au pied du lit et fit signe à Rin de le rejoindre. Les trois adolescents attendirent le retour de Shiro en silence.

Yukio resta planté devant la porte durant les sept minutes que mit leur père à venir. Il déverrouilla prestement la serrure et ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu parler, Shiro leva la main pour l'arrêter. L'homme entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté de Rin et Ryûji, et les évalua du regard.

"Dites moi ce qui se passe," dit-il, se penchant en avant. Rin prit une grande inspiration.

"On veut dire la vérité à Konekomaru, Shiemi et Renzô."

"Impossible," répondit aussitôt Shiro.

Son refus découragea Ryûji, mais il se ressaisit, repensant aux mots de Rin. "Mais... est-ce vraiment une si mauvaise idée ?" Il se força à regarder Shiro dans les yeux. "On est amis," dit-il doucement. "et on devrait leur faire confiance. On ne pourra pas leur mentir éternellement."

"Amis ou pas, cela n'a aucune importance." Les yeux de Shiro ne quittèrent pas ceux de Ryûji. "Ce secret est bien trop risqué. Beaucoup de gens y sont liés, et Rin est au centre de la toile."

"Mais ils sont juste trois !" protesta Rin. "Je sais qu'ils-"

"Non, tu n'en sais rien," fit Shiro d'un ton exaspéré. "On ne peut jamais être sûr de rien, et je ne suis pas prêt à risquer ta vie sur un simple pari."

Ryûji serra les poings, frustré d'entendre les mêmes arguments se répéter encore et encore. "Il est déjà en danger !" insista-t-il. "Professeur... Au rythme où vont les choses, ce sera impossible de garder le secret aussi longtemps qu'on le voudrait. Rin devra faire des missions de nuit à un moment donné, et-"

"Les aspirants exorcistes n'interviennent pas la nuit." Shiro fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de se passer la main sur le visage, reprenant une expression impassible.

"Je serai pas aspirant pour toujours !" protesta à nouveau Rin. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas comprendre ?

Ryûji lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le père de son ami, confiant dans sa logique.

"On ne pourra pas garder le secret éternellement," répéta-t-il. "Même si on s'est tous mis d'accord, ce secret est trop gros pour qu'on le cache indéfiniment. Vous n'avez pas pu le cacher à Rin, et les profs le savent déjà. Ça va forcément sortir à un moment." Il leva le menton. "Ca ne serait pas mieux d'être préparés, de savoir sur qui on peut compter ? Je fais confiance à Shima et Konekomaru."

"Moi aussi ! Et Shiemi aussi !" ajouta Rin, déterminé. "C'est pas toi qui disait qu'on était une équipe ! On doit s'aider, on a besoin les uns des autres. On ne peut pas faire ça seuls ! On a besoin de renforts !"

Shiro se tendit, et resta silencieux un long moment.

Finalement, il soupira, et un petit sourire dérisoire se forma sur ses lèvres. "Vous deux... quand vous êtes ensembles, vous êtes quelque chose."

Les deux adolescents se redressèrent.

"Alors, ça veut dire..." commença Ryûji, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

"C'est oui ?!" Rin se pencha en avant.

"Père !" Yukio semblait scandalisé, et fit un pas en avant.

"Je n'ai encore rien dit !" Shiro leva les mains pour les interrompre. "Ecoutez." Il pointa Rin et Ryûji du doigt. "Vous deux... même si c'est dur à admettre, vous n'avez pas tort."

"Vous n'êtes pas séri-" 

"E-cou-tez moi," répéta-t-il gravement, interrompant Yukio. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le duo. "Vous devez comprendre qu'il ne faut pas prendre de risques inutiles." Ils hochèrent la tête. "En tant que professeurs, je sais que cacher des choses à ses coéquipiers, c'est signer son arrêt de mort. Surtout des secrets aussi gros. La réussite des missions dépend de la confiance que vous avez les uns envers les autres." Il fronça les sourcils, regardant Rin dans les yeux. "Mais je suis ton père avant d'être ton professeur."

Rin déglutit, se tassant un peu devant l'air sévère de son père.

"Je sais que vous leur faites confiance, mais j'ai besoin de voir par moi-même s'ils méritent cette confiance." Shiro hésita, soupira, et mit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre. "Si vous réussissez tous votre examen de Meister, je vous considèrerai comme une équipe."

Si Rin perdit un peu d'enthousiasme à ces mots, Ryûji releva aussitôt la tête.

"Vraiment ?" dit-il avant de ressasser les mots dans ses tête. "Minute, tout le monde ?" répéta-t-il, grimaçant en pensant à Renzô.

"Vous tous," confirma Shiro. "Et vous devez réussir ensemble. Si l'un de vous échoue, l'accord tombe à l'eau."

"Mais c'est-!" Rin se sentait de plus en plus nerveux.

"La responsabilité collective. C'est le maximum que je suis prêt à offrir. À prendre ou à laisser."

Rin se tourna vers son ami, cherchant le réconfort qu'il trouvait si souvent dans sa présence. Même si Ryûji semblait encore mal à l'aise, ses lèvres avaient pris un pli déterminé. Il hocha la tête, et Rin se mordit la lèvre un moment avant de l'imiter.

"Ça me va," dit-il avec assurance.

"Père, ce n'est pas sérieux !" s'agita Yukio, incrédule. "Un simple examen n'est pas suffisant-"

"C'est ma décision, Yukio," le coupa Shiro. L'adolescent retomba dans un silence stupéfait. Son père reporta son regard sur les deux autres jeunes hommes. Yukio se tourna brusquement et quitta l'infirmerie, en claquant la porte derrière lui. 

Rin regarda la porte, un peu triste. _Yukio..._

"Vous ferez donc tous les deux voeu de silence ? Pas à mot à quiconque avant la fin des examens."

"Promis," dit Rin.

Ryûji hocha la tête avec autant d'enthousiasme. "Moi aussi. Merci, Professeur," dit-il avec reconnaissance.

Shiro secoua la tête. "Ne me remerciez pas encore. Vous avez du cran, et ça serait admirable si ce n'était pas si dangereux."

Ryûji se reteint de grimacer à son tour et inclina la tête. "Pardon de vous causer autant de soucis," dit-il d'un air contrit.

"C'est mon affaire. Inquiétez-vous seulement de vos examens, et de votre promesse." Shiro se tourna vers Rin. "Tes cours et tes devoirs sont sur ton bureau."

Après une telle conversation, Rin n'avait pas l'énergie de se plaindre. "Oui, compris," marmonna-t-il. Après un petit sourire, Shiro quitta l'infirmerie, laissant les deux adolescents en tête à tête.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent seuls, Ryûji ressentit le besoin de s'excuser. Il se frotta l'arrière de la nuque pendant quelques secondes. "Rin... je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te cacher tout ça. J'aurais dû t'en parler."

L'expression de Rin s'assombrit un peu. "Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait." Il regarda un instant son amis, avant de cogner leurs deux épaules ensemble. "Mais le refais plus, O.K ? S'il se passe un truc, dis le moi. Je veux savoir ce que tu penses. Je veux savoir quand ça ne va pas. Je veux savoir, pour t'aider. Même si je suis pas un génie, deux têtes qui cogitent valent mieux qu'une, non ?"

Les yeux de Rin brillaient à nouveau, et son sourire était chaleureux. L'émotion inconnue que Ryûji avait ressentie plus tôt refit surface dans sa poitrine, mais il la considéra comme du soulagement, et lui sourit en retour, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il lui offrit un tapotement amical, et Rin se pressa contre lui avec contentement. Ryûji lui frotta les cheveux.

"D'accord," murmura-t-il.

Rin repoussa sa main, souriant et se sentant plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été toute la journée. La chaleur de Ryûji était réconfortante. Il se rapprocha un peu plus, et, sur un coup de tête, l'entoura de ses bras.

"Merci." Rin enfouit son visage dans l'épaule solide de son ami. Il pensa à la promesse faite à son père, au regard furieux de son frère, et au sourire soulagé de son ami. "Merci..." répéta-t-il en le serrant un peu plus fort. Sa queue noire bougea aussi, venant se déposer sur les genoux de son ami. Ryûji, bien que surpris par cette étreinte soudaine, la rendit après quelques instants.

"Pas la peine de me remercier, andouille."

Sa voix était amusée, mais ne cachait pas la reconnaissance dans ses yeux. Il était heureux que Rin l'ait pardonné. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

"Je dit merci si je veux !" grommela affectueusement Rin en le serrant plus fort. "Je suis juste content. Je sais pas si je peux faire ça sans toi."

"Moi non plus..." admit Ryûji, cette fois plus sérieusement. "Mais heureusement, on est ensemble. On doit juste faire de notre mieux, pendant deux autres années... et tout ira bien"

Rin se dégagea un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Et... On sera encore amis dans deux ans, hein ?"

Le plus vieux n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

"Evidemment," dit-il. "On restera tous amis."

Le sourire de Rin réapparut aussitôt, encore plus éclatant qu'avant. "Ouais ! Et je sais que tu mens pas cette fois." Sa queue de démon s'agita joyeusement, battant contre le genou de son ami.

Ryûji rougit d'embarras. "Bien sûr que non." Il frotta ses phalanges contre la tempe de Rin, qui ricana aussitôt.

"Tu m'aides pour mes devoirs ?" demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chiens battu.

"Si tu t'endors, tu te débrouilles seul," répondit Ryûji. "Mais oui, d'accord."

"C'est toi qui a l'air prêt à t'endormir !" Rin se leva d'un bond et lui tira la langue.

"Dit celui qui va piquer du nez dès qu'on aura ouvert nos manuels !"

"Dit celui qui ressemble à un panda avec ses cernes !"

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler bien après être sortis de l'infirmerie. N'importe qui d'autre aurait compris que les deux amis étaient de retour à la normale, et que les problèmes qu'ils avaient eu faisaient partie du passé. Mais Rin et Ryûji connaissaient la vérité.

Ils n'étaient pas juste retournés à la normale. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai ENFIN terminé de corriger et reposter tous les chapitres!! La traduction est donc maintenant 100% à jour sur cet site et sur mon compte ffnet. Je vais finir de traduire les chapitres restants, ainsi que ceux d'À la prochaine + Bien à toi/PS.  
> PS : Un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir :3
> 
> Edit: traduction modifiée en fonction des changements apportés au chapitre original! Il s'agit de la dernière scène.


	44. 10 juillet 2009

Au départ, Rin avait été terrifié… mais il commençait à s'habituer à l'exercice. Shiro avait décidé de le laisser ouvrir le Kurikara chaque soir, sous sa supervision. La toute première fois, il avait voulu rengainer l'épée aussitôt après l'avoir sortie de son fourreau. Les flammes bleues léchant sa peau lui rappelaient son manque de contrôle. Elles lui rappelaient la raison pour laquelle le bras et le ventre de Shiro étaient couverts de bandages. Les mots de Nehaus le hantaient encore.

Il était un danger, un monstre. Ses flammes, ses ongles qui se transformaient en griffes, se dents se changeaient en crocs… tout le confirmait. Shiro l'avait empêché de rengainer.

"Regarde..." Cette nuit-là, il s'était approché de lui et avait maintenu sa main au-dessus des flammes bleues. Rin avait essayé de se dérober, ne voulant pas brûler son père, mais il avait été trop lent. Cependant, il n'y eut aucune brûlure. Pas même la moindre cloque. Les flammes bleues avaient doucement frôlé la peau de Shiro, et celui-ci s'était aussitôt détendu.

"Ça ne... te fait pas mal... ?" avait murmuré Rin.

"C'est chaud. Mais ça ne brûle pas." Le sourire de Shiro avait été si réconfortant que l'angoisse de Rin avait progressivement disparu.

Il savait que son père avait eu peur, lui aussi. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il le savait. Mais savoir cela lui donnait encore plus de courage, à sa propre surprise. Rin avait l'impression que son père et lui avançaient pas à pas, main dans la main. Chaque nuit après celle-ci, il dégaina avec toujours plus de facilité.

Ce matin-là, après le petit-déjeuner, Shiro lui annonça qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose de différent. Comme il commençait à s'habituer à la présence des flammes, il devait à présent apprendre à les contrôler. Il lui dit de le rejoindre à la maison juste après les cours d'exorcisme.

"Et amène Ryûji-kun," avait-il ajouté avec un sourire.

Malgré des tentatives répétées de lui tirer des vers du nez, Shiro n'avait pas voulu en démordre et était resté parfaitement silencieux. À la fin de leur premier cours de la journée, Rin prit son ami à part pour le mettre au courant. Ryûji savait déjà ce qu'ils faisaient chaque nuit, et il n'eut donc pas eu besoin de se lancer dans de trop longues explications. Cependant, Ryûji eut l'air surpris et un peu appréhensif. Après tout, lui non plus ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Rin fut déçu, même s'il s'y était attendu. Ryûji était intelligent, mais il ne pouvait pas lire les pensées des autres.

Cet après-midi, après les cours d'exorcisme, ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir Okumura, discutant des événements de la semaine. Les nouveaux aspirants exorcistes n'avaient pas eu un moment de répit après leur promotion. Ils avaient été accablés de missions dès le premier jour sous leur nouveau statut. Seulement, ces "missions" n'en étaient pas réellement…

"Et après avoir récuré tous les bureaux, j'ai dû les essuyer avec un truc qui sentait bizarre." Rin fronça le nez. "J'avais la tête qui tournait, j'ai dû ouvrir la fenêtre."

"Urgh". Ryûji arborait la même expression dégoûtée – et vaguement irritée. "On est juste bons à faire les corvées, à ce que je vois. J'ai dû apporter du matériel à Yamaoku aujourd'hui, et ça a pris une éternité ! Le gars qui devait les récupérer n'était pas là, j'ai poireauté une heure."

"Argh, c'est quand qu'on va avoir de vraies missions ?! Je préfèrerais ne rien avoir que de devoir faire des trucs comme ça !"

"Ouais, je te le fais pas dire," grimaça Ryûji. "Tch. J'suis pas vraiment impatient de croiser un nouveau démon de sitôt, mais là, j'avoue que je préfèrerais être n'importe quoi du moment que c'est pas livreur."

"Plutôt tuer une autre goule que nettoyer un autre bureau," marmonna Rin. "Au moins, il y aurait plus d'action."

"Du moment qu'ils ne nous font pas nettoyer les cages des Leapers…" ajouta Ryûji en se rappelant que Konekomaru s'en était plaint.

Le demi-démon fait la grimace, ayant pitié de ceux qui devaient subit cette corvée. "Franchement, ça sert à quoi de nous faire passer un test aussi dur si tout ce qu'on fait en tant qu'aspirants, c'est du niveau d'une femme de ménage ?" souffla-t-il alors qu'ils approchaient du dortoir.

Ryûji l'imita, mais se tut lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes en bois. L'examen avait été difficile. Paku et Shima avaient été blessés, et ce qui s'était passé avec Rin avait laissé Ryûji angoissé et sur les nerfs toute la semaine. Il savait que c'était le genre de stress auquel il devait s'habituer – c'était la vie qu'il avait choisie. Mais tout de même… il devait admettre qu'il appréciait le répit qu'on leur avait accordé ces derniers jours, même si c'était sous la forme de tâches ménagères.

Cette soirée leur réservait cependant des surprises. Les deux adolescents montèrent les escaliers, et Rin guida son ami vers sa chambre, dans laquelle son père se trouvait déjà, occupé à fermer les rideaux.

"Ah, vous voilà." Shiro leur sourit. Il avait troqué son manteau habituel pour une chemise blanche, et s'était retroussé les manches. On pouvait voir des bandages au niveau de son bras droit. "Comment était votre dernier cours de la journée ?"

"Bien," répondit vaguement Rin. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant un large sac aux pieds de son père.

"Euh… C'est quoi ?" demanda-t-il en laissant son propre sac tomber au sol.

"Ça ? C'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là. Asseyez-vous l'un en face de l'autre, en mettant un peu de distance entre vous. Un mètre, ça serait bien."

Ryûji et Rin échangèrent un regard rapide avant de s'exécuter. Le plus grand des deux croisa les jambes, prenant la position qu'il utilisait généralement pour méditer, et Rin l'imita.

Shiro traîna le sac jusqu'à Ryûji et l'ouvrit. "Ryûji-kun, tends la main," dit-il en fouillant à l'intérieur. Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils. "Et maintenant, Rin. Je veux… "

Une petite bougie fut placée au centre de la paume de Ryûji.

"… que tu allumes ça."

"Hein ?!" Rin écarquilla les yeux, son regard faisant des allers-retours entre le sourire de son père, le visage figé de son ami, et la bougie qui semblait attendre qu'il obéisse.

Un long moment passa. Ryûji prit une inspiration qui n'était pas entièrement calme. Il était tendu – la peur instinctive qu'il ressentait envers les flammes bleues recommençait à l'envahir, malgré ses efforts pour la contenir. Mais il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de ceux de Rin. Lui aussi avait l'air d'avoir peur.

"R-Rin. Tout va bien…" Ce n'était pas ce que Ryûji voulait dire. Non, il voulait demander à son professeur ce qui lui était passé par la tête, même s'il lui était dur de remettre l'homme en question. La voix de Rin fit écho dans sa tête, lui reprochant de faire confiance à son père plus qu'il ne lui faisait confiance à lui. Il hésita, mais Rin reprit la parole.

"N-Non ! Je pourrais te blesser!" Le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait aux goules de Nehaus envahissait son esprit. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son ami. "On pourrait pas mettre la bougie par terre, au moins au début ?!" Shiro s'assit à leurs côtés, parfaitement serein.

"Non. Ca ruinerait le but de l'exercice." Il se pencha vers son fils et passa un doigt sous les perles à son poignet, soulevant sa main. "Tu sais déjà ce que tu dois et ne dois pas brûler. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est prendre la décision consciemment. Quant à toi," Shiro lâcha le bracelet et se tourna vers Ryûji. L'adolescent se raidit sous le regard de l'homme. "Tu dois apprendre à ne plus craindre ces flammes. J'ai dû en faire de même, et c'est impératif que tu le fasses aussi si tu veux rester à ses côtés. Je ne te demanderais pas de faire quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas faire moi-même."

"Ca ne… me brûlera pas ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Ryûji, qui, même s'il détestait l'admettre, se sentait nerveux.

"Non." Shira se redressa. "Sinon, comment ce mâlâ pourrait-il encore exister ?" dit-il en désignant le chapelet bouddhiste qui servait de bracelet à son fils. "Il n'y a aucune trace de brûlure sur ces perles, parce que Rin ne voulait pas les abîmer. Et il ne veut pas te brûler. Pas vrai ?"

Rin hocha la tête. Il regarda Ryûji un moment, et même si l'appréhension était encore claire dans ses yeux, on pouvait aussi y voir toute la dévotion qu'il portait à son ami.

"Je… je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Ryûji," fit doucement Rin en détachant l'épée de son dos. Il posa le Kurikara sur le sol, ravalant les visions cauchemardesques qui lui brûlaient encore la rétine. Le poids de l'arme dans ses mains lui rappelait sans cesse le niveau de destruction dont il était capable. Et, à présent, son père les plaçaient - Ryûji et lui - dans l'œil du cyclone.

Mais il ne blesserait pas son ami. Rin se promit qu'il le protègerait de toutes ses forces. Et si c'était nécessaire, s'ils avaient vraiment besoin de faire ça…

"Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais… Tu me fais confiance ? Tu peux dire non si tu veux," dit-il à voix basse.

Ryûji déglutit. "Bien sûr que je te fais confiance," répondit-il sur le même ton. Il disait la vérité, mais il avait du mal à être serein. Les histoires qu'il avait entendues sur la Nuit Bleue lui revenaient à l'esprit. Les victimes – son grand-père, Takezô, le père de 'Neko – avaient été réduites en cendres, corps et âme, par ces flammes.

Les flammes de Satan.

Rin ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Rin n'était pas Satan. Il allait le battre aux côtés de Ryûji. Le souvenir de son ami parvenant à reprendre le contrôle au son de sa voix surgit dans son esprit, suivi par la souvenir d'être assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie, lui promettant qu'ils se soutiendraient toujours l'un et l'autre.

Il se détendit, et parvint à sourire un peu, ignorant les derniers fragments peur irrationnelle qui persistaient à le tourmenter. Il pouvait faire confiance à Rin.

Il leva la main, la bougie stable au creux de sa paume, et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

Rin déglutit et hocha la tête.

Le trio resta silencieux, et Rin ferma les yeux. Il essaya de se souvenir de la sensation de brûlure, de chaleur familière, des murmures des flammes. Un pouvoir qui avait éclos en lui à peine quelques mois plus tôt. Non... un pouvoir qui avait toujours été là, qui avait toujours fait partie de lui.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, regardant la bougie dans la main de Ryûji. Faisant de son mieux pour contenir son appréhension, il se concentra sur ce qu'avait dit son père. Il ne brûlerait pas Ryûji parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

 _Je ne le brûlerai pas_. _Je ne le brûlerai pas._ Il répéta ces mots comme un mantra, fixant la mèche de la bougie. Ca… c'était ça qu'il voulait allumer.

Le demi-démon retint son souffle, ses mains se crispant sur ses genoux. D'un coup, la bougie entière prit feu. Rin sursauta en arrière au même moment où Shiro se pencha en avant, faisant tomber au sol la cire fondue dans la main de Ryûji.

"Désolé !" s'exclama Rin, pris de panique.

"N-Non, je vais bien !"

Le coeur de Ryûji avait fait un bond quand la bougie s'était enflammée, mais à présent, il ne pouvait que fixer sa main, choqué. Elle était complètement indemne. Les flammes de Rin ne l'avaient pas brûlé – non, la chaleur qui avait enveloppé sa main avait été… douce. Une chaude caresse qui avait glissé sur sa peau et lui avait coupé le souffle. Incrédule, il baissa les yeux vers la bougie au sol. Ce n'était plus qu'un tas de cire informe.

_Comment ?_

Il ferma et rouvrit sa main plusieurs fois avant de croiser le regard angoissé de Rin. Sa propre expression se radoucit.

"Hé, regarde ça." Il agita les doigts pour lui prouver que tout allait bien.

 _Alors… je ne lui ai pas fait mal…_ Rin ne pouvait voir aucune trace de blessure sur la main de son ami, et en était profondément soulagé. Il se ragaillardit. Son père avait eu raison.

Shiro sortit une nouvelle bougie du sac et la tendit à Ryûji. "Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais aussi vite, mais on avance bien. Essaie encore."

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard, et reprirent l'exercice.

"Tu crois que tu peux réussir à viser, cette fois ?" le taquina gentiment Ryûji.

"Je vise très bien !" protesta Rin, facile à provoquer.

Shiro observait les garçons avec un sourire satisfait, retirant distraitement les morceaux de cire fondue sur ses doigts.

Ils répétèrent l'exercice plusieurs fois. Rin se concentrait sur la bougie dans la paume de Ryûji, et soit des flammèches apparaissaient de nulle part sans toucher la bougie, soit la bougie entière prenait feu et se transformait en morceau de cire informe. Shiro retirait cela de ses mains avant que la cire chaude ne le brûle, et lui donnait une nouvelle bougie. De temps en temps, Ryûji se tendait quand les flammes surgissaient soudainement de nulle part, même s'il s'attendait à les voir venir. Après avoir détruit onze bougies, Rin fit une courte pause, reprenant son souffle

Il fixa la mèche de la douzième pendant un long moment, se concentrant. Il commençait à s'habituer au sentiment de puissance qui surgissait en même temps que ses flammes. À présent, il s'agissait de réduire son champ d'action.

Il se força à contenir son pouvoir, ne relâchant qu'une petite bouffée de chaleur. Une minuscule étincelle bleue crépita sur la mèche, mais ne parvint pas à l'allumer.

"Tu y es presque," l'encouragea Shiro.

"Respire, Rin." ajouta Ryûji.

Rin prit une autre inspiration. Il voulait regarder Ryûji, même pour une seconde, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa concentration. Il continua à fixer la mèche en face de lui.

Une autre étincelle. Celle-ci était plus grosse, mais elle n'alluma pas non plus la bougie. C'était frotter une allumette encore et encore contre une surface rugueuse, espérant désespérément qu'elle prenne feu. _Encore un peu… Juste un peu plus…_

Il retint son souffle.

Une petite flammèche bleue apparut, dansant paisiblement sur la mèche de la bougie. Rin écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée.

"Tu l'as fait !" Shiro éclata de rire.

Ryûji était aussi impressionné que Rin. La flamme brûlait lentement la mèche, au lieu de carboniser l'ensemble.

"Wouah," lâcha-t-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'opportunité d'observer ce phénomène aussi longtemps. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu, si ce n'était quelque chose de… bien plus terrifiant. Au final, ce n'était que du feu, nullement différent d'un feu ordinaire si l'on ignorait sa couleur – la même nuance de bleu que celle des yeux de Rin.

Ryûji se rappela la chaleur qu'il avait ressentie sur sa main un moment plus tôt. Il n'avait pas été brûlé ; il se demandait si la même chose pourrait se reproduire à présent. Il ne prit cependant pas le risque d'approcher son autre main, conscient des potentielles conséquences. Il ne s'éloigna pas non plus.

Il croisa les yeux de Rin, et répéta les mots de Shiro avec un sourire.

"Tu l'as fait."

Les yeux de Rin s'illuminèrent, emplis d'excitation. "Je l'ai fait !" s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. "Je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai fait !"

Avec un autre cri de joie, il se jeta en avant. Shiro parvint à intercepter la bougie avant qu'elle ne tombe, laissant Rin se jeter sur son ami, le faisant tomber au sol. Sa queue s'agitait tellement qu'elle semblait floue.

"T'es lourd," parvint à dire Ryûji, qui avait du mal à respirer ; mais la joie de Rin était contagieuse, et il souriait autant que l'autre.

Le demi-démon ne l'entendit pas, ou décida qu'il était mieux par terre. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Shiro se penche et tapote l'épaule de son fils. Le prêtre semblait amusé.

"Je vous laisse. Essayez de le refaire un peu." Shiro posa la bougie par terre et ébouriffa les cheveux de Rin avant de se relever. "J'ai des choses à faire, je pense que vous êtes capables de vous débrouiller seuls."

"Ah, vraiment ?" Rin se redressa un peu à l'aide de ses coudes.

"Seuls ?" répéta Ryûji, pris au dépourvu.

"Vu ce que Rin a réussi à faire, je suis certain qu'il ne mettra pas le feu au dortoir." Shiro eut un petit sourire taquin. "Cinq essais de plus devraient être suffisants. Et n'oubliez pas vos devoirs." Il les salua de la main et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Rin se releva à moitié, s'asseyant sur les genoux de son ami. "Cinq de plus…" Il jeta un coup d'œil à la bougie encore au sol, la petite flamme bleue toujours perchée au sommet.

Ryûji la regarda aussi avant de tourner les yeux vers Rin. La nervosité d'il y a quelques minutes le reprit, même si elle était atténuée par la réussite de Rin. La confiance que Shiro avait en eux était rassurante.

"Allez, autant se mettre au boulot," dit-il, essayant de dégager ses jambes toujours prisonnières sous son ami.

"Ouais." Le demi-démon sourit à son ami. "Si je l'ai fait une fois, je peux le refaire sans problème, pas vrai ?" Il rendit sa liberté à Ryûji, se remettant dans sa position d'exercice. Ryûji se releva et prit une nouvelle bougie.

"J'espère bien. C'est pas génial, la cire qui dégouline des doigts."

"T'as qu'à lâcher avant que ça coule sur ta main !"

Leurs chamailleries ne durèrent pas très longtemps, et ils se remirent rapidement au travail. Rin eut besoin de deux essais avant de reprendre le contrôle qu'il avait réussi à obtenir. Après l'explosion de la troisième bougie en un brasier miniature, les mouvements de recul des deux adolescents s'étaient progressivement calmés, et ils sursautaient à peine quand le feu surgissait. Ryûji plaçait bougie après bougie et Rin fermait les yeux, tâchant de se concentrer, et les rouvrait d'un air toujours plus déterminé. Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, le souffle des flammes et celui des deux garçons fut le seul bruit résonnant dans la pièce, qui n'avait jamais connu de moment aussi silencieux quand le duo était présent. Ils cessèrent finalement leurs activités pour se mettre à leurs devoirs, bien plus bruyamment.

À leurs côtés, dix-neuf bouts de cire fondus reposaient au sol, mais, en face, six bougies étaient alignées, chacune luisant d'une petite lumière bleue.


	45. 14 juillet 2009 (matin)

Quand son père leur avait annoncé que les cours seraient remplacés par une mission, Rin s’était attendu à quelque chose de bien différent. Il avait été roulé. Non seulement avaient-ils dû se réveiller à la même heure que d’habitude, mais ils étaient maintenant tous assis dans un wagon sans passagers, en train d’écouter une leçon du professeur Yunokawa. Rin voulait contempler le paysage par la fenêtre, mais il était assis côté couloir, et il avait la nette impression que Ryûji l’avait fait exprès. Il tapotait distraitement sa gomme sur la table, soupirant légèrement. Il avait déjà des fourmis dans les jambes.

“Les diablotins font partie de la famille des gobelins, mais mis à part leur anatomie, ils n’ont pas beaucoup de points communs," dit Yunokawa. Il était tourné vers les aspirants exorcistes répartis sur les deux rangs de devant, la hanche contre la table. "Qui peut me citer une différence entre les deux ? Ah, oui, mademoiselle Kamiki ?"

"Les diablotins ne font pas de nids." Izumo baissa sa main et reprit son petit stylo à paillettes. Rin essaya de distinguer l’expression de Shiemi à travers l’espace entre les sièges, mais il n’arrivait à voir que la manche de l’épais sweat à capuche de Yamada. Si seulement elle avait choisi le siège côté couloir… à la place, il y avait Takara et sa poupée bizarre.

"Oui, précisément. Comme vous l’avez constaté lors de votre premier jour de cours, les gobelins se rassemblent généralement en larges groupes, menés par un chef ou gobelin alpha. Mais les diablotins sont complètement différents. Ce ne sont pas des créatures solitaires, mais ils ne fonctionnent pas en clans structurés. En éliminer un n’effraiera pas les autres, contrairement à la dynamique de meute que nous avons étudiée la semaine dernière."

"Alors comment les combattre efficacement ?" demanda Renzô, faisant tourner son stylo dans sa main en se penchant en avant, les coudes sur la table. À côté de Rin, Ryûji hocha la tête, se posant la même question. Rin retint une grimace, se demandant quand le cours se terminerait.

"La meilleure et plus efficace des techniques est d’utiliser leur Verset Fatal, afin de les éradiquer en masse," répondit Yunokawa en remontant ses lunettes. "Sinon, vous devrez les battre un par un. Cela ne serait pas un problème s’il n’y en avait qu’un, ou qu’un groupe réduit, mais comme je vous l’ai dit, les diablotins ne sont pas solitaires. Ils sont connus pour coopérer avec d’autres individus de leur espèce, et donc, même s’ils n’ont pas d’organisation particulière, ils sont généralement en groupes. Ils sont aussi plutôt rapides, donc un Aria est la meilleure solution."

Du coin de l’œil, Rin vit Konekomaru lever la main. Yunokawa lui fit un signe de la tête, et l’adolescent posa sa question. "Peut-on les appâter de la même façon que les gobelins ? Comment les distraire ?"

Yunokawa fit le même sourire que tous les professeurs faisaient quand leurs étudiants étaient attentifs en classe. "Il s’agit là d’une autre différence entre les gobelins et les diablotins. Les diablotins sont plutôt indifférents à la nourriture et au sang. En fait, ils sont attirés par les gens, par l’activité, plus que n’importe quel appât que l’on pourrait employer," expliqua le professeur. "C’est pour cela qu’ils représentent un problème dans les zones très peuplées, même s’ils n’attaquent que lorsqu’ils se sentent menacés. Ils préfèrent manipuler les autres pour répandre le mal plutôt que d’agir directement. Donc, malheureusement, une fois les hostilités démarrées, la seule solution est de rester vigilant."

Rin cilla et se redressa un peu. "Attendez, c’est quoi comme manipulations ? Ils ont des pouvoirs psychiques ou un truc du genre ?"

Yunokawa eut un petit rire tandis qu’un léger grognement se fit entendre du côté de Yukio. "Ce n’est rien d’aussi compliqué, monsieur Okumura. Ils font surtout des farces. Ils aiment faire tomber des choses, voler les affaires des gens. Cela peut cependant devenir un gros problème, car les diablotins deviennent de plus en plus mesquins au fur et à mesure que leurs rangs grossissent."

"Donc en gros, on récite vite et on espère qu’ils ne nous assomment pas avant," marmonna Renzô.

Yunokawa hocha la tête. "Exactement, monsieur Shima. C’est pourquoi il est important de pouvoir compter sur le soutien de ses partenaires. Du moment que tout le monde fait son travail, vous devriez vous en sortir sans problème."

Comme si ces derniers mots avaient été un signal, Shiro se leva et se plaça à côté de son collègue. "Nous nous dirigeons vers un centre commercial à Sendai. L’année dernière, des tremblements de terre l’ont détruit, et depuis des mois, il est en réparation. Cependant, les ouvriers du chantier sont tombés sur une infestation de diablotins, et n’arrivent plus à faire leur travail depuis. Leurs échafaudages sont sabotés, on vole leurs outils. Nous allons les éliminer jusqu’au dernier.”

Yunokawa se rassit. "Heureusement, le Verset Fatal des diablotins est assez court et donc facile à répéter. Il s’agit du psaume trente, verset deux.” Il se racla la gorge. "Eternel, mon Dieu ! J’ai crié à toi, et tu m’as guéri." Shiro se tourna vers le groupe. "Répétez, tous ensemble s’il vous plait."

“Eternel, mon Dieu, j’ai crié à toi et tu m’as guéri, “ récita la classe à l’unisson. Shiro leur fit répéter une deuxième, puis une troisième fois, et Rin, qui avait marmonné les mots la première fois, parvint à réciter le psaume d’une voix assurée à la fin de l’exercice.

"Gardez en tête que réciter un Verset Fatal est un signe d’hostilité. Prenez votre environnement en compte et ne commencez pas à psalmodier avant d’être certains que vous ne serez pas interrompus." Shiro tapota le dossier du siège à ses côtés. “La première récitation est la plus cruciale. Faites de votre mieux pour en éliminer le maximum avant qu’ils ne décident de s’allier contre vous."

Rin s’agita dans son siège, répétant encore et encore le Verset Fatal à voix basse par peur de l’oublier. Il l’avait écrit dans son cahier, mais il continuait à le murmurer. Ryûji lui avait dit que la répétition aidait à mémoriser, mais il ne se sentait pas sûr de lui. Il repéra le stylo que Renzô faisait tourner dans sa main et attira son attention.

"Je peux te l’emprunter ?" demanda-t-il discrètement.

Renzô fit une pause. Il jeta un coup d’œil interrogateur au crayon de papier de Rin, mais lui donna son stylo sans protester.

"Oui, tiens."

Rin le remercia d’un sourire et commença à écrire le Verset Fatal sur sa main.

"Vous serez divisés en équipes quand nous serons arrivés. Chaque équipe aura un Aria et un partenaire chargé de le soutenir. Des questions ?" demanda Shiro.

Ryûji leva la main.

"Oui ?"

"Quelle taille fait le centre ?" Il jeta un bref coup d’oeil à Rin qui continuait d’écrire avec application sur sa main, et se pencha pour mieux voir Shiro. "Et on sera en duo, ou plus nombreux, pour les équipes ? Où serez-vous, professeur ?"

"Le centre commercial est censé avoir plusieurs étages, mais comme il est encore en construction, seuls le rez-de-chaussée et la moitié du premier étage sont accessibles," répondit Shiro tandis que Rin rendait son stylo à Renzô. "Cela représente toute de même une zone assez large, mais je vous montrerai une carte pendant la pause déjeuner qu’on fera une fois sur place. Je suis sûr que ça ira. Chaque équipe aura deux membres et recevra un talkie-walkie et un thermomètre à infrarouge. Les gobelins ont une température corporelle très élevée, donc les zones où ils se rassemblent sont plus chaudes que la normale. Utilisez cette information à votre avantage." Il leur sourit. "Quant à moi, je serai des vôtres. Le professeur Okumura et moi-même allons faire équipe avec vous pour qu’il y ait bien un Aria par groupe, et pour plus d’efficacité dans l’opération. Monsieur Yunokawa sera dans la zone centrale avec un talkie-walkie et se chargera d’organiser les renforts si la situation devient délicate pour une des équipes."

"N’en faites pas trop, ne vous surestimez pas. Vous pouvez nous contacter à tout moment,” ajouta Yunokawa en se nettoyant les lunettes. "Et ne vous aventurez pas au premier étage sans nous consulter avant."

Shiro hocha la tête. "C’est mieux de combattre au rez-de-chaussée, le premier étage est encore en construction. On ne voudrait pas qu’un accident se produise. Et bien entendu, aidez les autres. Si vous entendez une autre équipe proche de vous qui semble en détresse, prévenez-nous. Mais occupez-vous de vos zones assignées en premier. Tout est clair ?"

Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps. "Oui, professeur !"

"Super !"

Le briefing se termina sur cette note et ne fut suivi par aucun autre cours. Après avoir discuté un peu, les étudiants commencèrent à se disperser, quittant les deux premières rangées qu’ils occupaient jusque-là. Takara et Yamada furent les premiers à bouger, s’installant chacun près de la première place côté fenêtre qu’ils trouvèrent. Après avoir discuté quelques minutes, Renzô rejoignit Yukio.

Rin entendit Shiemi tenter d’engager la conversation avec Izumo. Konekomaru la rejoignit après l’échec de sa tentative, s’installant à la table à côté d’elle et attirant son attention, commençant à parler du cours avec la blonde.

Rin fut tenté de les rejoindre, mais il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur son cahier. Il réécrit plusieurs fois le Verset Fatal, remplissant la moitié de la page avant de se lasser.

Après cela, les trois heures restantes de voyage passèrent en un éclair. Ce qui était surtout dû au fait que Rin s’était endormi la joue contre la table. Il aurait dormi plus longtemps si Ryûji ne l’avait pas réveillé d’un petit coup dans les côtes et un murmure dans l’oreille : il voulait aller aux toilettes. Groggy, Rin se leva pour le laisser passer et alla s’installer dans le siège à côté de Konekomaru.

"J’ai manqué un truc ?"

Il était encore un peu pâteux, se grattant distraitement l’oreille, mais il se reprit et cligna des yeux à peine après avoir prononcé ces mots. Shiemi, assise en face de Konekomaru, avait changé de vêtements.

"Oh ! Et ton kimono, alors ?" lâcha-t-il immédiatement, déjà plus réveillé. Elle portait un uniforme de l’Académie de la Croix-Vraie.

"Ah, euh… les kimono ne sont pas très pratiques pour les missions, donc monsieur Fujimoto m’a donné un uniforme…" expliqua-t-elle en rougissant un peu. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Izumo, qui fixait le paysage d’un air blasé.

"Kamiki-san m’a aidée…" lui confia la blonde à voix basse, l’air ravi.

Rin leva les sourcils, choqué.

"Oh, c’est, euh, c’est bien… “ dit-il, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

Quand Ryûji les rejoignit, il trouva le trio en train de parler d’un jeu de cartes avec des illustrations de chats – il appartenait à Konekomaru. Il se glissa dans le siège en face de Rin et prit part à la conversation en attendant le prochain tour du jeu qu’ils apprenaient à Shiemi.

Le train arriva finalement à Sendai, et leurs professeurs les dirigèrent hors de la station bondée en formation serrée, Shiro menant la marche. Si l’on exceptait les gros sacs des adultes, Rin était le seul à porter quelque chose, la main sur la sangle du Kurikara. Plusieurs regards curieux s’arrêtèrent sur leur petit groupe, mais ils avançaient trop rapidement pour réellement y prêter attention.

À un pâté de maisons de la station se trouvait un petit restaurant de ramens dans lequel ils s’arrêtèrent pour déjeuner. Ils mangèrent tous avec leur bol dans les mains, les plats d’accompagnement alignés à côté de la carte que Shiro avait étalée sur la table. Elle détaillait la composition du rez-de-chaussée, et chaque section était hachurée par des marqueurs colorés. L’entrée était en bleu, et la cour centrale en orange. Le marché alimentaire était en rouge, la zone encore en construction était en violet, une section de boutiques à l’est du plan était en vert, une enfin, une dernière zone au nord-ouest était en marron. Shiro expliqua que chaque équipe serait envoyée dans l’une des zones pour se débarrasser des diablotins se trouvant sur place, mais la composition desdites équipes ne leur fut révélée qu’après le trajet en bus qui les amena juste en face du centre commercial.

Shiro siffla pour attirer l’attention de la classe un peu nerveuse, qui s’arrêta aussitôt de discuter. "Bien. Monsieur Yunokawa se dirigera vers la cour centrale lorsque l’opération débutera," leur rappela-t-il en sortant un talkie-walkie de son sac, qu’il remit à son collègue. “Chaque équipe est responsable de son matériel. On n’a pas d’équipement de secours, donc faites attention.” Il sortit un autre talkie-walkie et un thermomètre infrarouge. Rin fixa ce dernier un moment. Ça ressemblait à un pistolet laser. "Le professeur Okumura vous remettra chacun une carte, “ continua Shiro en désignant Yukio, qui se tenait à ses côtés avec un tas de cartes à ses pieds.

"Equipe Bleue, Miwa et mademoiselle Moriyama !"

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard surpris, puis un sourire, et s’avancèrent pour prendre leur matériel.

"Suguro, avec le professeur Okumura." Shiro fit un signe de tête à Yukio qui s’efforçait de ne pas avoir l’air trop surpris. "Vous serez l’Equipe Mauve."

Ryûji cilla, ne s’attendant pas à cela, mais se mit à côté de son partenaire assigné. Yukio lui lança un bref regard en lui remettant sa carte. Il la prit sans un mot avec le thermomètre avant de croiser le regard de Rin. Son ami lui sourit, et Ryûji ne put s’empêcher de lui rendre son sourire tout aussi chaleureusement.

"Takara et Shima, vous serez l’Equipe Rouge !"

Renzô grogna. "Génial."

"Equipe Marron : Okumura et Kamiki !"

Ce fut au tour de Rin de cligner des yeux, surpris. Il réprima aussitôt une grimace. L’image de cette fille assise dans le compartiment, refusant de leur accorder un regard, lui revint à l’esprit. Izumo n’était pas si méchante… n’est-ce pas ? Shiemi avait l’air de bien l’aimer. Cela pourrait être l’occasion de se rapprocher d’elle. Il regarda Izumo qui se dirigeait déjà vers son père et se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Shiro leur tendit leur équipement et Rin saisit aussitôt le thermomètre, laissant Izumo prendre le talkie-walkie et l’attacher à sa ceinture.

"Faisons de notre mieux," tenta Rin en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant.

"Mouais," répondit Izumo d’un ton blasé. Elle prit la carte des mains de Yukio et ils retournèrent au milieu du groupe.

"Et pour finir, Yamada et moi-même seront l’équipe Verte." Shiro fixa le dernier talkie-walkie à sa ceinture et prit le dernier plan. "Vérifiez que vos talkie-walkies fonctionnent bien. À partir de maintenant, on s’appelle par les couleurs de nos équipes. Si vous entendez votre couleur, répondez, compris ?"

Ils acquiescèrent en chœur.

"Très bien." Yunokawa, qui s’était occupé d’invoquer des barrières de protection autour de l’entrée principale, se tourna vers les aspirants exorcistes. "Vous savez tous comment utiliser votre matériel ?"

Plusieurs hochements de tête. Rin appuya sur le bouton du thermomètre et écarquilla les yeux en voyant les chiffres apparaître sur l’écran.

"Dans ce cas, allons-y. Equipe Bleue, commencez par inspecter les boutiques alentours. J’ai dressé une barrière pour empêcher les diablotins de s’échapper du centre, mais vous pouvez passer à travers. Quand vous aurez terminé, rejoignez-moi dans la cour centrale. Compris ?"

"Oui, Monsieur !" répondirent Konekomaru et Shiemi.

"Les autres, on va directement à la cour centrale, et on se sépare là-bas." Shiro sourit, remettant le dernier thermomètre à Yamada, et conduisit le groupe jusqu’au centre du bâtiment.

Il n’y avait rien de particulièrement intéressant dans la cour, à part la fontaine sans eau au milieu et les quatre colonnes qui l’encadraient. De fins rayons de soleil filtraient à travers la bâche qui couvrait le gigantesque trou du premier étage. Les équipes se dispersèrent vers les zones qui leur avaient été assignées, laissant Yunokawa s’occuper d’allumer les projecteurs au sol **.**

Sans la présence du groupe, le silence du centre commercial était pesant. Les claquements de leurs bottes sur le sol étaient les seuls bruits qui résonnaient dans le long corridor. Rin tenait le thermomètre, mais après l’avoir agité quelques minutes, il commença à s’ennuyer. La température était stable dans toutes les directions, ce qui signifiait qu’il n’y avait pas de diablotins dans les parages. Il s’était attendu à plus d’action pour sa première mission. Les murs nus du centre commercial étaient mornes, et le silence d’Izumo rendait l’atmosphère d’autant plus morose. Rin soupira et l’observa du coin de l’œil. Peut-être était-ce l’occasion d’entamer la conversation ?

Ils se tenaient à quelques mètres l’un de l’autre, mais ils avançaient au même rythme. Izumo regardait les boutiques vides alignées le long du corridor, mais elle avait l’air de s’ennuyer autant que lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"D… donc, euh, comment va Paku ?"

Izumo le regarda par-dessus son épaule, mais l’expression de son visage semblait indiquer que son choix de sujet de conversation n’était pas des meilleurs. Elle reprit son observation des alentours avec une expression plus froide qu’auparavant.

"Hmph. Pourquoi ça t’intéresse ?"

Rin se renfrogna, pris au dépourvu par sa réponse. "Et pourquoi ça ne m’intéresserait pas ! Elle a été blessée, non ?” Son expression était maintenant la même qu’Izumo, mais au lieu de détourner le regard, il se rapprocha d’elle. L’adolescente fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

"Si ça t’intéressait vraiment, tu saurais déjà qu’elle s’est remise depuis un moment," dit-elle en faisant de son mieux pour l’ignorer. Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’il se rapproche bien trop près à son goût.

"Non mais ça va, oui ?" siffla-t-elle, irritée.

Rin sursauta. "Ben, c’est pas comme si je la voyais souvent ! J’essaie juste de discuter, moi !" grogna-t-il.

"Et pourquoi ?" demanda sèchement Izumo.

"Pourquoi pas !?"

"Tu veux dire à part le fait qu’on n’est pas amis ? Peut-être parce que _ça ne m’intéresse pas._ C’est pas parce qu’on fait équipe que je veux faire ami-ami,” dit-elle froidement. "Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur le thermomètre. C’est à ça que tu sers, non ?"

"Tch…" Rin souffla à nouveau, essayant de contrôler sa queue de démon qui s’agitait nerveusement sous l’effet de son irritation. "Très bien. Fais ce que tu veux. J’essayais juste d’être sympa." Il leva à nouveau le thermomètre, l’agitant çà et là et pointant le curseur vers chaque nouvelle pièce qu’ils franchissaient.

Silence pesant, à nouveau. La tension entre eux s’était changée en irritation mutuelle. Les deux adolescents firent de leur mieux pour s’ignorer, tâchant de rester concentrés sur leur mission. Izumo se répétait intérieurement qu’elle ne regrettait pas d’avoir envoyé balader Rin.

Et la voix de l’autre brute lui résonnait dans la tête

_"Tch. T’as une attitude de merde."_

_Et alors ?_ pensa Izumo, serrant les dents. Elle n’avait besoin de personne, elle avait mis ça au clair dès le premier jour. Du moment qu’elle avait Paku…

_"Kamiki... Tu n’étais pas… dans ton état normal aujourd’hui. Tout va bien… ?"_

Elle pouvait entendre les mots de cette blonde comme si elle était là, en train de lui parler, avec son regard sincère, si intense. Peu importe ce qu’Izumo lui disait, cette fille redoublait d’efforts pour devenir son amie.

 _Pourquoi ?_ Izumo ne la comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait aucun d’entre eux. Ni Shiemi, ni Rin, ni…

Izumo déglutit. Elle serra le poing, imaginant que Paku était à ses côtés, en train de lui tenir la main. Lentement, elle détendit ses doigts et jeta un regard à son compagnon.

"Ecoute…" commença-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres. "Toi et cette fille, vous mettez trop votre nez dans les affaires des autres. Vous feriez mieux d’apprendre à mieux lire les gens, ça vous éviterait pas mal de problèmes."

Rin fronça les sourcils. "De quoi tu parles ? On n’est pas des machines, les gens sont des gens. Tout le monde a besoin d’amis,” répondit-il. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu’elle essayait de lui dire, mais il espérait que sa réponse serait plus claire.

"Que… T’es bête ou quoi ?" Elle le fixait, incrédule. "Tu n’as rien écouté de ce que j’ai dit ?!"

Ennuyée par sa réponse, elle accéléra le pas, le forçant à se dépêcher pour la rattraper.

"Tch, je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai pris la peine de te prévenir," marmonna-t-elle.

"Hé !" Rin trottina jusqu’à elle. “Qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire ?!” réitéra-t-il. "Tu prévois pas de me poignarder dans le dos ou quoique ce soit, non ? On est dans la même classe et Shiemi t’aime bien, donc à quoi ça sert de se disputer, hein ?"

 _C’est toi qui compliques tout !_ voulait crier Izumo. Elle réprima sa frustration et s’arrêta net, se tournant vers Rin pour lui lancer un regard acerbe.

"Ecoute, les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu’ils semblent être. Seuls les crétins font confiance aux autres aussi facilement." Elle croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, mais son regard se fit plus contemplatif. Observant Rin, une pensée qui trottait depuis longtemps dans sa tête lui revint à l’esprit.

"Mais tu n’es pas si bête que ça, non ? Après tout, toi aussi tu caches quelque chose," l’accusa-t-elle d’un ton faussement dégagé, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. "Est-ce que tes _amis_ sont au courant, ou c’est tout ce que tes belles paroles valent, au final ?"

Rin blêmit, son irritation disparaissant aussitôt pour faire place à la panique. L’emportement de Yukio lui revint à l’esprit. Il suffisait qu’une mauvaise personne découvre la vérité pour qu’il soit tué. Mais Izumo ne ferait pas ça. Ils se connaissaient, elle était froide mais elle n’était pas… sans cœur. N’est-ce pas ?

"Que… de quoi tu parles ?!" Est-ce qu’elle savait ? Comment ? Il avait été prudent, il avait fait attention… Rin avait essayé de maîtriser sa voix mais sa main serrait étroitement le thermomètre.

Izumo n’était pas dupe. Elle plissa les yeux.

"Je le savais."

Ce qu’elle savait exactement, elle ne le précisa pas. Elle le fixa un long moment avant de détourner le regard.

"Ce que tu caches, c’est pas mes oignons. Mais c’est exactement ce que je te disais. L’amitié sans réelle confiance, ça n’a aucun intérêt. Pour moi comme pour toi."

Izumo souhaitait clairement mettre un terme à la discussion. Elle se remit en marche.

"Allons-y."

Rin se mordit la lèvre, sans même sursauter lorsque ses canines aiguisées manquèrent de percer sa peau. Une partie de lui se tordait de peur, mais une autre, bien plus grande, prit rapidement sa place.

"Shiemi te fait confiance," dit-il. Izumo se raidit. Il fronça les sourcils, sa queue enroulée étroitement autour de son torse. Il la sentait s’agiter et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. "Elle veut vraiment être ton amie. Et Shiemi est mon amie, donc…" Il baissa les yeux un moment, prenant une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. "Je ne peux pas te dire ce que je cache, parce que je n’ai pas le droit. Mais en attendant, on peut quand même veiller l’un sur l’autre." Rin s’avança résolument vers elle et lui tendit la main. "Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu’on soit amis. Moi non plus, j’aime pas les secrets." Il fit une pause. "Alors, soyons juste de bons partenaires, d’accord ?"

"T’es vraiment impossible !" Izumo le regardait comme s’il avait deux têtes. "Je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu me révèles quoi que ce soit, maintenant ou plus tard. Alors, pas la peine de..."

Rin ne bougea pas d’un pouce, et Izumo sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant sa main toujours tendue.

"Tu ne sais pas laisser tomber, hein...!" siffla-t-elle.

"Allez." Rin agita un peu la man. "C’est pas si terrible, non ? C’est ce qu’on est censés f-"

_'Hiihiihiihii~!'_

_'Regarde regarde~'_

_'Humains fâchés !_ _Hiihiihii !'_

Rin se tendit et regarda autour de lui, laissant tomber sa main. Il leva rapidement le thermomètre, le son des voix s’atténuant peu à peu. Il l’agita dans tous les sens, tournant sur lui-même, jusqu’à ce que la température indiquée monte en flèche au bout du couloir qu’ils venaient de quitter.

"Vite ! Ils s’enfuient !" Il se précipita vers le couloir. "Par-là !"

"H-Hein ? Attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?!"

"Les démons!" répondit Rin, ralentissant un peu pour tourner la tête vers elle. "Ils sont par-là ! Viens ! On parlera dans le train plus tard !"

"Je n’ai rien à te dire !" protesta Izumo en se mettant à courir après lui.

_BLAM !_

Rin s’arrêta net. Le bruit venait de loin, mais c’était sans nul doute un coup de feu. "Yukio…?" murmura-t-il, inquiet.

_'Mauvais...'_

_'Va voir...'_

_'Mauvais humains...'_

Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, cherchant à repérer les diablotins, mais il ne pouvait que les entendre. Pourtant, le thermomètre indiquait encore des températures anormales dans le couloir. "Il faut qu’on les trouve, ils ne peuvent pas être loin." Il se tourna vers Izumo. "Tu crois qu’ils sont cachés dans l’une des pièces ?"

"Comment je le saurais ?!" Izumo examina aussi les alentours, reprenant son souffle. Il n’y avait aucune trace d’activité. Sans les chiffres sur le thermomètre, elle aurait presque pu croire à une blague de l’autre idiot. "Qu’est-ce qui te prend tout d’un coup ? C’est comme si tu pouvais-" Elle s’interrompit et grogna de frustration. "Tch. Oublie. Donne-moi ça !" dit-elle en lui prenant l’appareil des mains.

"Je me charge de surveiller la température. Toi, reste attentif, dis-moi si tu les vois. Et une fois qu’on les aura repérés… tu ferais mieux de te souvenir du Verset Fatal !"

"O-oui, bien sûr que je m’en rappelle !" Rin regarda sa paume pour vérifier que le Verset était toujours écrit dessus. L’encre s’était un peu effacée, mais il pouvait toujours lire. Le duo avança le long du couloir, et il tendit l’oreille. Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent dans un silence tendu.

Soudain, le sol trembla sous leurs pieds et un grand bruit retentit. Il provenait du même endroit où un coup de feu avait été tiré plus tôt. Rin écarquilla les yeux. "Est-ce que c’était-!?"

La voix de Yunokawa sortit aussitôt du talkie-walkie à la ceinture d’Izumo. _"Mauve ! D’où venait ce bruit !? Tout va bien pour vous ?!"_

Mauve… Ryûji et Yukio.

"Passe-le moi !" Rin saisit l’appareil.

"Hé, attends !" Izumo mit sa main sur le haut-parleur. "Ne dis rien ! Si tu parles, ils ne pourront pas répondre !"

Rin serra les dents, mais retira son pouce du bouton.

_"Mauve ! Vous me recevez !?"_

"Allez…!" Il serra nerveusement l’appareil. "Dites quelque chose…!"

 _"... Affirmatif. Ici Okumura. Nous recevons."_ Rin lâcha un soupir de soulagement. _"Suguro et moi avons éradiqué les diablotins de notre zone. Nous allons procéder à un dernier nettoyage préventif."_

_"Des blessures ?"_

_"Négatif. Nous allons bien, merci."_

"Tu vois ? Ils n’ont rien." Izumo reprit le talkie-walkie et glissa à nouveau dans sa ceinture. "À notre tour, on doit s’occuper de notre zone."

"O-oui…" Rin mit sa main contre sa poitrine, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Mais il n’eut pas l’occasion de le faire.

_'Trop fort...'_

_'Le Roi !'_

_'Roi appelle !'_

_'Rejoindre Roi !'_

"Ils recommencent…" Rin se demanda s’il devait reciter maintenant… Puis, il se rendit compte de ce qui avait été dit... "Roi… ?" Mais bien sûr ! "Leur chef ! Si on bat leur chef, ils partiront, pas vrai !?" Il sourit et se remit à courir, suivant les voix.

"De quoi tu parles !? Quel chef ?!" Izumo courut après lui, le saisissait par le bras pour l’arrêter. "Ils n’ont pas de chef ! Tu ne te souviens pas du cours ?!"

Rin fronça les sourcils. Les paroles de leur professeur lui revinrent à l’esprit, et il fixa le bout du couloir. En face d’eux se trouvait un escalier que les diablotins étaient en train de monter. Il pouvait entendre leurs voix se diriger vers le premier étage. "Mais alors… pourquoi ils parlent d’aller voir le Roi ?"

"Le quoi… ? De quoi tu parles ?! Explique !" s’énerva Izumo.

"Ecoute, je… je t’expliquerai plus tard !" Rin se dégagea de sa prise et lui prit le poignet. "Les démons montent les escaliers ! On doit les rattraper !"

"Mais le Professeur a dit-!"

"On doit nettoyer notre section, non !? S’ils montent, faut les suivre !" Rin commença à tirer Izumo derrière lui, et elle n’eut pas d’autre choix que de le suivre, même si elle s’empressa de reprendre son poignet.

Au fur et à mesure qu’ils montaient, Rin arrivait à entendre les voix plus clairement.

_'Le Roi !'_

_'Roi attend !'_

"C’est une mauvaise idée..." marmonna Izumo lorsqu’ils atteignirent le premier étage. Comme le reste du centre commercial, l’endroit n’avait rien de notable à part les signes de construction.

"Alors ? Où est ce chef dont tu parles ?" demanda-t-elle en scannant la zone avec le thermomètre.

Aussitôt après, quelque chose frôla leurs chevilles et ils virent plusieurs diablotins passer près d’eux à toute vitesse. Les créatures vert foncé faisaient à peine trente centimètres. Elles couraient en ricanant et Rin se lança à leur poursuite.

"Allez !"

_'Roi impatient !'_

_'Allez !_ _Allez !'_

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle presque vide. Quelques poutres métalliques faisaient office de murs. Les diablotins se dirigeaient vers le centre, se rassemblant autour d’un escabeau. Certains venaient même se placer sur les marches, mais il n’y avait aucun grand diablotin en haut de celles-ci. À la place se trouvait un garçon qui riait légèrement, deux diablotins sur les épaules. Ses cheveux étaient d’un vert plus foncé que ses yeux, mis à part une seule mèche claire au centre qui ressemblait à un pic sortant de son crâne. Il portait un long manteau troué et, en-dessous, des vêtements qui auraient pu avoir l’air formels s’ils n’avaient été si criards.

"Ah, te voilà !"

Le garçon avait tourné la tête vers Rin dès que le demi-démon avait franchi le seuil. Les diablotins autour de lui gazouillèrent avec enthousiasme, et se servit de ses longs ongles noirs pour gratter la tête de celui sur son épaule gauche.

"Enfin. Je commençais à m’ennuyer, tu sais."

Rin sentit un frisson de peur lui parcourir l’échine. Il agrippa fermement la sangle du Kurikara. "Qui es-tu ?!" cria-t-il.

Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté. "Qui ? Ah, oui."

Il sauta nonchalamment de l’échelle, atterrissant au milieu des diablotins qui s’étaient écartés pour lui.

"Je suis Amaimon," dit-il, "un Roi démon. Tu peux m’appeler ‘grand frère’. Enchanté."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai plusieurs chapitres en réserve, mais je ne les posterai que lorsque j'aurai rattrapé mon retard sur À la prochaine ! Pour rappel, il s'agit de la 2e partie de cette histoire, qui est racontée du point de vue de Yukio et Renzô. Je sais qu'elle est moins populaire que Cordialement, car les gens préfèrent le ship Rin/Ryûji, mais je vous la recommande fortement. Vous pouvez voir Cordialement comme la partie émergée de l'iceberg, et ALP + Bien à toi comme la partie immergée (bien plus grosse)... Même si les autres personnages en eux-mêmes vous intéressent moins, dites-vous que c'est du contenu bonus, vu que vous pouvez voir Rin et Ryûji d'un point de vue extérieur (et beaucoup de scènes qui sont seulement mentionnées dans Cordialement sont écrites dans ALP, comme la dispute & réconciliation de Yukio et Renzô, la mission avec Shiemi, des missions solo de Yukio quand il est jeune, le parc d'attractions, la vie au temple du point de vue de Renzô...)  
> Merci à ceux qui lisent et laissent des kudos, et MERCI à ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter - un commentaire vaut 100 kudos pour moi. J'adore traduire cette fic, même si ça demande beaucoup d'efforts, et les commentaires sont un peu ma seule récompense - et la preuve que je ne fais pas ça pour rien :')


End file.
